


Call My Name

by himawarinee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alpha!Levi, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Caring!Levi, Easily Flustered!Eren, Fantasy, First Time, M/M, Minor Hange Zoë/Erwin Smith, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Armin Arlert, Not exactly A/B/O Dynamics, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Romance, Were-Creatures, Werewolf, Werewolf AU, Werewolf Mates, extra chapters contains mpreg, extra chapters won't affect the ending story so you may skip it, riren - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-30
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-28 22:01:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 99,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5107235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himawarinee/pseuds/himawarinee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jaeger lived his normal-17-year-old-werewolf’s life as a member of Wild Titan Pack, before everything changed in just one night when the enemy attacked for trying to take over their land and fortune. With the help of Carla Jaeger; Eren, Mikasa, and Armin made a run for their life. Not for long, though. As the two Alphas from other packs offered the trio some help.<br/><br/>But what would Eren do when one of the Alphas turned out to be his mate? How will Eren took it all in just less than 24-hours? Well, he was soon to find out as his normal life was going to become much more complicated with his protective, yet caring Alpha mate; Levi Ackerman. It’s not like Eren could resist him, couldn’t he? After all, your mate is your other half. You will want them more than anything in your life.<br/><br/>I never good at summary. // Friendly reminder that this is an AU. // Explicit for smut on later chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ch.01 Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> My second attempt to write fanfiction here, and since my werewolf AU is slightly different from the usual ones, you probably want to check this out first: [Call My Name Werewolf 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5282441). It would help to understand my story better. Aside from this site, I posted my story on [wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/user/himawarinee) and [fanfiction](https://www.fanfiction.net/u/6818180/himawarinee). You can also hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) and [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/) regarding this story or just for a plain visit.  
>   
>  ******WARNING! PLEASE KEEP THIS IN MIND BEFORE READING!** This story is un-beta. English is not my first language and I am aware of my poorly written story with my mistakes on grammars, along with the incoherent sentences, and I intend to leave it that way. I don't have time, and simply too lazy to get a beta reader and rewrite/repost the edited version. If you are the kind of person who don't get to enjoy the book because of writer's grammar mistakes, maybe this story is not for you. Regardless, maybe you could give this story a chance? But, if this story is still not your cup of tea, no matter how you try reading it, please feel free to leave peacefully, thank you! c:  
> 

Beautiful emerald green eyes were staring at the crystal clear river across him. He seemed so calm and content despite the forming bruises all over his tan body –along with his dishevelled look plus the mop of untamed dark chocolate hair— which make his appearance even worse, as if he’s been fighting a bunch of people and lose the fight.

Well, that was partially true. Except, he didn’t lose the fight, not exactly. He just finished the fighting practice with some of his friend, so all the bruises and dishevelled look made a complete sense.

But why the fighting practice? Even though he had a little muscle in him, he wasn’t an athlete, nor was he a fighter. So, what was he doing with the fighting practice in the first place?

The answer; because he was a werewolf.

Have you ever heard of werewolves? Yes, they did exist and they blend in really well with humans nowadays –because in this modern era, it seems like no human being ever believed in werewolves, they thought it was just a mere fantasy— unlike hundreds of years ago where all the werewolves live in fear, afraid of being killed by the werewolf hunters.

They were living in packs where each of them has their own territory, which took place on every district, all over the world. Unless you are rogues a.k.a. the outcasts, because they didn’t belong in any pack, or had left the pack for whatever reasons.

So, as to put all the information together, the boy was a werewolf, and his name was Eren Jaeger.

He practiced on his fighting because that was what a member of the werewolf’s pack do, to protect their own pack from everything; another packs, rogues, werewolf hunters –which nowadays almost doesn’t exist—, or whatever danger that would come to them.

Eren belonged to the Wild Titan Pack since the day he was born. It wasn’t the strongest pack, but Wild Titan Pack had the most members among the other pack all over the world; almost three hundred werewolves belonged in that pack since many years ago, generation through generation.

Eren was nothing special, at least that was what he thought, because he was nothing like Mikasa; his raven haired step-sister who was a delta –the third in command on their pack— whom soon to be a beta –the second in command on their pack—, or even Armin; his blonde haired best friend who was a sigma –the tutors of the pack since he knew so much about each thing—.

Eren was Eren, a 17-year-old late bloomer who haven’t shift into his wolf form yet, while the normal age for shifting was around 6-year-old of age to 12-year-old of age max. And all the members of Wild Titan Pack already got their first shift before the maximum age had come _, all but Eren._

As if that wasn’t enough to make Eren lowered his self-esteem, he found out on Mikasa’s eighteenth birthday that she and Armin were mates.

That was the joy of turning eighteen, because not only that age was considered as an adult werewolf, they could also sense the smell of their mate with no mistakes. But too bad, if their mate was far away, it would take longer to find them.

So, imagine how happy Mikasa was when she found her mate right then and there, the second she turned eighteen. And even though Armin hadn’t turned eighteen yet, the feeling from Mikasa’s wolf went through him. It created sparks and unique smell, not as strong as Mikasa’s, but enough to let Armin knew that he found his mate.

Eren couldn’t be happier for the two of them. Someday, he hoped he could finally found his own mate. Whether his mate was going to be a boy or a girl, Eren didn’t care. He just wanted to find them soon.

_Was his mate older than him and actually looking for him?_

_Was his mate younger than him and that meant for Eren to find them once he turned eighteen?_

_Was his mate actually near him or far away from him?_

_What would his mate look like?_

_What were things his mate like and dislike?_

_What would he do when he finally found his mate?_

Eren frowned in a deep thought at the questions. But not too long after, the frown turned into cringed when he felt a pressure on his right arm.

Eren winced and hissed, “God, could you please be gentle?”

“Sorry, Eren. But look here, I finished disinfecting your wounds,” Mikasa answered apologetically.

“You know that these wounds would heal by themselves even if you’re not disinfecting it, right? Stop treating me like a baby!” Eren protested.

Eren knew that Mikasa’s treatment towards him was because of what had happen eight years ago.

Mikasa’s parents were killed by three rogues while they were having a vacation near Wild Titan Pack territory. Little Mikasa should’ve been killed too, but she was smart, she was able to slipped away from one of the rogue’s grip and then ran away.

She kept running, uncaring of the disturbing image of her dead parents or the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She was only following her instinct and the adrenaline to run as far as she could from the rogues that were chasing her.

That’s how she finally ended up on Wild Titan Pack’s territory and met with the 9-year-old Eren who was taking a stroll with his father on the riverside during that day. Eren saw everything, along with his father and the other two pack members who happened to guard the area.

Without a second thought, Eren motioned Mikasa to come to his side. It was a smart move for Mikasa to run toward Eren, but such a bad move for the rogues that were chasing her. The second all three rogues stepped into the Wild Titan Pack’s territory, they were killed by the two guards, Eren’s father, and also Alpha Hannes along with his Beta who happened to arrive on time to help.

Eren didn’t remember much after that time. The last thing he knew was his parent took Mikasa in, with the permission from Alpha Hannes to let Mikasa join their pack, and also from Mikasa’s former pack’s Alpha to let her join Wild Titan Pack.

The only person Mikasa would respond to after the incident was Erenfor at least three months before she started to talk and interact with others. And by then, Mikasa already grew fond of Eren as her little brother and started to act as a protective big sister toward him.

Furthermore, the protectiveness was getting worse by the time Mikasa getting stronger among the pack members. Even when she already had a mate now, she still acted protective with Eren.

_How annoying!_

Eren who was now pouted childishly at Mikasa, snapped out of it when he heard a loud clapping sound.

“Alright, alright. Should we go home now, guys? It’s getting dark and I need to go back home, my grandpa needs me,” Armin suggested, breaking the silence.

“Wow, Armin. You could at least be jealous that she’s like this towards another guy.”

“I don’t need to feel jealous, you are not a threat to me,” Armin said simply.

And that was enough to end their conversation for today. The trio started to walk back to their home in Wild Titan Pack’s territory that was located around a small town at Shigansina’s district. It was like a neighbourhood filled with werewolves, pretty cool, but kinda isolated from human being don’t you think?

They were walking in silence, and five minutes later, they already arrived in front of the Jaeger’s household. Also, next to it was Armin’s house, where he lived with his grandpa since his parents died from a plane crash fifteen years ago.

_‘Fate is being cruel to Armin’s parents. However, aside from that, fate is being funny when it turned out that your step-sister’s mate isn’t only your best friend, but also your neighbour on the next door.’_

Eren thought was interrupted by Armin’s voice, “So, I’ll see you guys tomorrow?”

“Okay, bye Armin,” Mikasa gave her mate a quick hug before Armin went inside.

Eren looked at Mikasa with sceptical look, “That’s it? I thought since you both already marked and mated with each other, you guys would be more… I don’t know, clingy?”

“What you want us to do? Eat each other face in front of you?”

“Ew, _sister_ , ew!”

Just when Eren about to give Mikasa another comeback, he heard his mother, Carla, called from the front porch, “Looking good, Eren!” She chuckled at the dishevelled look on her son.

“Gee, thanks, mom. Gonna go shower and head straight to bed, anyway.”

“You’re not going to eat dinner? I just finished preparing them.”

“Sorry, mom. Too tired for dinner, thanks to Mikasa at today’s fighting practice,” Eren leaned to give his mother a quick peck on the cheek before he came inside the house.

“You’re welcome. You know you need it, Eren,” Mikasa gave him a look as she took a seat and served the dinner on each plate –minus Eren’s—.

Eren rolled his eyes and walked to the stairs. He bumped onto his father who just came out from his office room for dinner, “Oh, hi dad. Good night, dad!”

“Good night?” Eren’s father, Grisha, looked at his son in confusion.

“I’m tired from today’s practice. I need my beauty sleep. Alrighty, good night, everyone!” Eren blow a few kisses to his parents and his step-sister before he ran to the upstairs.

Grisha looked at Eren funny and then he turned to Mikasa, “I think you hit him too hard, Mikasa.” Grisha shook his head in amusement. At that, Mikasa only chuckled, followed by Carla’s laugh.

While those three had their dinner, Eren was now getting ready to sleep after he done with his quick shower. He was lying on his soft, fluffy bed and closed his eyes, hoping for a nice sleep to rest his body.

_Turned out, all he got from his sleep was a nightmare._

Eren felt like he was just asleep for a few hours, but someone already woke him up in a harsh way and made him growl in annoyance.

Then, he heard them. He heard the heart breaking scream and all the ruckus.

Slowly, his emerald green eyes fluttered open, and what he saw in front of him when he finally opened his eyes, made his heart almost jumped out from its place.

_There stood his mother with blood all over her._

“You need to leave, Eren. Now!” His mother dragged him to where Mikasa and Armin stood, outside Eren’s room, and he could see Armin brought a small backpack with him.

“What happen? Where’s dad?” Eren asked in panic.

“Eren, go now before more of them come here!” Carla pleaded, rushing him toward Mikasa.

“No, mom. Mom! What’s going on? Why is dad not here? I need to—”

“Your father is dead!” Carla cut him off and grabbed Eren’s shoulder. She looked at her precious son with a serious face, “We are under attack, they are trying to kill us and take over our land! If you’re not going with Mikasa and Armin right now, all of us will end up being dead.”

“No, no! Our pack is not the strongest, but at least the member of our pack is one of the largest—”

“Eren, please. Oh, for the love of moon!” Carla turned to Mikasa, “Take him, please stay alive. I love you, both of you—” She caressed both Eren and Mikasa’s hair and kissed them for the last time. She knew she wouldn’t make it when she saw other attackers were approaching the Jaeger’s household.

Then, at the last moment, she turned to Armin, “Take care of my daughter, and Eren too, if you could. You’re his best friend.”

Armin nodded promisingly.

“Go, now. Drag him if you must,” Carla looked at Eren for a few seconds before she turned her back.

Eren looked at her in horror. He was struggling, but Mikasa and Armin got a death grip on both of his arm.

“I love you. I’m so, so sorry. Please be alive,” That was the last words from Carla before she shifted into her wolf form and ran forward to fight the attackers that were coming into her direction.

“No… Mom. Mom! MOM! MOTHER, NOOOOO!!!” Eren’s eyes went wide in horror as he was screaming at the top of his lung, calling out for his mother. He started to squirm on Mikasa and Armin’s grip to help his mother, but to no avail.

Eren felt rage building up on him and started to throw tantrums at them, “How could you? How could you just leave them like this? We could help, we must help them! Stop! Stop now! Stop dragging me!”

“You are the one who need to stop! It’s Alpha Hannes’ order! Fight if you must, but everyone’s first priority is to run and save ourselves from the attackers! And as the third in command, I order you, Eren Jaeger, to listen to me. So stop struggling now!” Mikasa demanded.

“No, fuck you, Mikasa! Fuck you and Armin! We have to—”

At Eren’s outburst, Armin cut him off, “I’m so sorry, Eren.”

_THWACK!_

For someone who was weaker than Eren, Armin did a good job to knock Eren out of his anger.

Mikasa seemed satisfied at this. She then turned into her wolf form; a big, black wolf, as Armin jumped on her back and wrapped Eren safely around him, while his hand gripped on Mikasa’s soft fur.

It’s not like Armin can’t shift into his wolf form, but he needed to make sure Eren won’t fall from Mikasa’s back, since the tan young man was unconscious and, _well_ , he can’t shift yet.

Mikasa’s wolf form was really, really fast. At this speed, they would definitely make it out alive without being caught by the attackers that trying to take over their land.

_What would their fate will be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should I continue? c:
> 
> Edit: Beta-ed by Ririlian ([her twitter](https://twitter.com/Ririlian)). Thank you for pointing out my grammatical errors!  
> 


	2. Ch.02 Survivors

_Nightmare._

That was what Eren thought when he stirred awake. But when he opened his eyes, he knew that it wasn’t a nightmare; last night was really happened.

He felt a soft material on the palm of his hand, and when he was finally wide awake after realising that it was a blond fur that he caressed, he spoke in a raspy voice, “Armin?”

Armin, who still in his wolf form, could only growl as a response.

“Wait, Armin you son of a— you knocked me out!”

“Eren, stop! We’ve been taking turn on running while we shifted in our wolf form because one of us needs to hold you to prevent you from falling. So, please… For once, just be still,” Mikasa said. Her voice sound drained from exhaustion.

“We’ve been running the whole time I’m out? Just how long exactly since I’ve been knocked out?”

“Hell if I know. More than five hours, that’s for sure. The sun has rising for a quite long time now,” Mikasa shrugged.

As they kept on running, Eren could feel that Armin’s breath started getting heavier. He looked at Mikasa with concerned look, “I think we need to stop. Armin seems tired.”

Mikasa stared at Armin’s wolf form closely and then nodded in understanding. She then patted the soft, blonde fur, signalling him to stopped running, “Armin, let’s switch with me. You’ve been running for a few hours.”

“We’re still going to keep on running? Are we still being chased?” Eren asked. Armin stopped running and bowed for a bit to let him and Mikasa get down with ease.

“I don’t think so, but we can never be so sure. Better run as far as possible,” Mikasa answered. She opened a backpack that Armin brought with him, and threw a pair of t-shirt and jeans behind the tree. Armin, who was already back into his human form, with all his naked glory hiding behind a tree, caught the clothes with ease and gave Mikasa a small wave as thanks.

“Why don’t we get help? You know, from the other wolf pack that spreading all over this world just like a country.”

Armin, now with clothes on, came out from behind the tree and walked toward Eren slowly, “First, my dear Eren, our Alpha is not a very sociable Alpha wolf. Yes, our pack is well-known for having the most members who loves to live in peace around the gold mining in our territory as a living source.”

He shrugged and continued, “But that’s that. You can’t deny that our pack only depends on each other. We never, ever, ever, have something like alliance between any other packs, because Wild Titan Pack has been living independently since hundred years ago.”

Once he finished explaining, Armin finally asked, “So, who wants to help us when we don’t even want to connected with another pack all this time?”

“Welp, you have a point there, Ar…” Eren raised both of his arms in defeat.

“Second, the wolf packs are spreading around the world, yes, but it’s not like a country, Eren. We’re only a tiny little part of this world, not that big, you know? Plus, would you bother traveling around the world looking for help when you’re not even sure if the other packs wanted to help us?” Mikasa continued in a good synchronization with Armin’s dialogue to replied Eren.

“Geez, fine. No need to make me feel like such a fool, I’m just trying to help, you know? I still care with our pack even though I am not sure if there’s any survivor beside us. I also don’t want us end up being rogues!” Eren said his final statement with a frown on his face.

“Yeah, well, any ideas? Because all I can think about is running as far as possible,” Mikasa said while leaning on the big ass tree behind her.

“We could run, find a place far from any werewolves’ territory, and just trying to blend in with human. Like it or not, if you’re not going as rogues, then just go pretending to live as a human.”

Armin’s baby blue eyes went wide as he slowly nodded his head, “That, actually is better. I mean, both are such a hideous idea, but, I prefer living as human if that means safety for us.”

“Right? After all, you’re all that I have left, and I prefer to keep us safe!” Eren beamed.

“I like the way you’re thinking, Eren. That thought never crossed my mind,” Armin praised him.

“You guys are just exhausted, that’s why you can’t think straight. Me, I had my beauty sleep earlier,” Eren chuckled, but later, it turned into a bitter laugh, “I can still remember the horror from last night though. It will forever be my nightmare.”

Mikasa gave Eren a small smile, “Aren’t we all, Eren?” She then stretched out and yawned for a little, “So, better start running, then? Let’s find a place to settle down.”

Looking at Mikasa and then at Armin, Eren let out a soft sigh as his fingers played with the end of his shirt with a dejected look, “I am sorry. If only I could shift into my wolf form, it will be easier for the three of us.”

Mikasa walked towards Eren and gave him pat on the shoulder, “Eren, it’s fine. You’ll have your first shift soon, don’t worry. You probably just a late shifter,” She flashed him another smile.

Eren nodded eagerly and put his hand on a fist, “I swear I’ll become better at fighting. I’ll find out whom our attackers are, what pack are they from, after that, I’ll kill them all! I fucking swear it! I have a strong point in hand-to-hand combat, and once I am able to shift into my wolf form, I will be stronger, much better, and—”

Eren’s speech was being cut off by a loud cracking sound that made the trio immediately looked around with cautions. Then, three persons landed from above them, along with two wolves, that were circling them.

One of them, a young man with a curly, ash-blonde hair and an undercut, walked cautiously towards them and stopped only a few meters away in front of Eren. He then narrowed his eyes to Eren with suspicion, “Well, well, looks who we’ve got here. _Smol_ little rogues in our territory.”

Eren stepped forward for a bit, trying to explain, “No, wait. We’re not rogues, we’re just—”

The young man clicked his tongue, cutting Eren off from speaking. But unfortunately, he bit his tongue while doing so. After a few seconds of recovery, he then spoke with sarcasm, “Yeah, and I am a fucking rabbit!”

This time, Armin was the one that trying to explain, “No, wait. Listen—”

Once again, the young man cut the conversation, and this time, he didn’t bit his tongue. He stepped forward and grabbed Eren’s forearm, dragging him with a bit of force.

The young man half shouted to his other two comrades, “We’ll take them to Alpha Levi. If they show any sign of threats, kill them immediately.”

Mikasa was about to put on a fight when she felt herself being dragged away by a tall, young man with blond hair, whilst some random looking dude tried to drag Armin, as the two wolves were following them quietly but no less dangerous.

The trio were struggling while being tugged into somewhere. This probably irritated the curly ash-blond haired young man. He yanked Eren’s wrist and growled into his ears, “Behave, or you won’t get to live long enough to explain your trespassing incident to our Alpha.”

“Don’t talk to him like that!” Mikasa growled.

“Don’t speak on my behalf!” Eren protested.

“Would you guys please just shut up?” This time, Armin spoke up. Immediately, Eren and Mikasa snapped their mouth shut. The curly ash-blond haired young man smirked at the sight, pleased at the sudden quietness.

After fifteen minutes’ walk had passed in silence, they finally arrived at the huge house, or more like a fucking castle in the middle of the forest, surrounded by small houses around it.

Eren bet that the castle was the main house; it was the pack house where the Alpha and the other important members live. He whistled at the sight, Wild Titan Pack’s main house was just an average, old, brick house; it was just nothing if being compared to this.

Still, Eren kinda miss the average, old, brick house which probably already being destroyed because of last night’s attack.

His thought swiftly interrupted by a tall, dirty-blonde young man who was coming out from the castle. He nodded to the trio, and then turned to the curly ash-blond haired man, “Thank you, Oluo. You can now go back patrolling the territory.”

Next, he turned to the blond man and the random looking dude, “Eld and Gunther, you too can go with Oluo, thank you.”

The three of them saluted in understanding, before finally disappear, back to the forest as to guard the territory.

He then turned to the trio and offered his hand to Eren, who happened to stood right in front of him, “I am Farlan, Farlan Church. The Beta of Shadow Corps Pack—”

“Corpse?!” Eren cut him off, his eyes went wide at the name.

This, made Farlan chuckled in amusement, “ _Corps_ , not corpse. I know I am supposed to be cautious, but you three don’t seem like a threat, at least not to me. So, wanna come and explain to our Alpha as to why you were trespassing into our territory? Um…”

Abruptly, Eren grabbed Farlan’s offering hand and made a handshake motion to it, “I’m Eren Jaeger. This is Mikasa Ackerman and Armin Arlert.”

“Ackerman?” Farlan hummed.

Mikasa nodded, “Yeah. Can we talk to your Alpha so we could just leave as soon as possible?” Armin suddenly nudged Mikasa’s arm gently. With that, she added, “Uh, please?”

Farlan scoffed, “You think you could just come and go just like that? Even if you’re not the threatening-kind-of-rogues, there are some punishments for trespass—”

“Wait, we are not rogues! We tried to tell you people this, why won’t you listen?” Armin butted in.

“Okay, well, I am listening to you now. But if you are not rogues, then why are you trespassing? What pack are you from?”

This time, Eren spoke up with a hint of sadness in his voice, “Wild Titan Pack. You probably haven’t heard about what happened last night, but—”

All of the sudden, Farlan eyes lit up, “Seriously? There are survivors?” He asked in disbelief. Out of the blue, he pulled something from behind the door and threw it to the two werewolves who were obediently stood still during the conversation this whole time.

Afterwards, the two werewolves shifted back into their human form and put on some clothes that were thrown earlier by Farlan.

Farlan didn’t seem bothered as the two naked teenagers went changed in front of them, while Eren turned his head a bit –slightly uncomfortable at the sight—, and Armin leisurely put his hand over Mikasa’s eyes as she leaned into the touch.

Once they had done put on some clothes, Farlan pointed at the two-toned haired guy, “Meet Jean Kirschtein—” Next, he pointed at the bald one, “—and Connie Springer.”

The two of them simply nodded as Eren gave them a small wave, while Armin and Mikasa eyed them with caution.

“They might look like fools, and act like ones, but believe me when I say they are our top ten fighters. So, if you act recklessly, these two will immediately end you right here, right now,” Farlan said with ominous smile.

Mikasa turned to him with disinterested gaze, “You sure do talk a lot.”

Farlan laughed quitely, “Well, I have to. Since our Alpha isn’t the type of person to talk much. Ah, speaking of the Alpha, let’s go see him to let you explain about your trespassing incident.”

He then went inside, followed by the trio. But then, Jean stopped them midway, “Shoes off, our Alpha really strict about cleanliness.”

With that, the trio started to take off their shoes without missing an exasperated sigh from Mikasa and eyes rolled dramatically from Eren.

As soon as they were inside, Eren couldn’t help but gasped and look around with wide eyes. The inside of the castle was really beautiful, like how you imagined the castle from a fairy tale. It sounded girly, but for Eren, that was what it really looked like from his perspective.

While he scanned the room without missing every corner of it, he caught a smell of green tea and probably a little bit of mint. It was such a faint smell, but he kinda like the sweetness of it and the calmness it gave from smelling them.

_He felt safe and secure._

He started to sniff the air as the scent was getting a bit stronger once they walked near a huge door.

Ignoring the weird look he got from the teenager whose face looked like a horse that he remembered as Jean, he turned to him, still sniffing, “Is someone baking cakes? I smell something sweet. Maybe you happen to put on scented air refresher or something?”

“Are you high?” Jean scoffed. Eren only sneered at the horse-face.

Farlan opened the door in front of him loudly, making all the people inside the room turned their heads in an instant; a handsome blonde man with bushy eyebrows and a woman with a messy ponytail sitting side by side, and then, a petite red haired girl with a pigtail, who stood beside an attractive man with milky white skin that contrasted his raven hair and mesmerizing steel-blue eyes.

The attractive man was seated in the biggest seat among them, which made Eren assume that he was the Alpha of the pack in just a second.

Well, if that was true, then this pack was lucky for having one good-looking Alpha, that’s for sure. Just the way he was eyeing at Eren’s direction already made the brunette’s knees turned into jelly.

Oh, wow. Maybe he was gay? He didn’t know that for sure since he never felt this way toward anyone before.

“What is it, Farlan?” The attractive man finally spoke up, but his mind seemed to concentrate on something else, as if he was searching for something, _or someone_.

Farlan stepped forward and gave him a small nod, “Alpha Levi, I believe I already mind-link you about the intruder that has trespassed our territory. Also, I hope you are still doing a meeting about the attack at the Wild Titan Pack. Because, well, these intruders are happen to be the survivors from Wild Titan Pack.”

“Um, what?” The red haired girl with a pigtail asked in pure confusion.

Farlan was about to explain it again for the girl, he shifted a little from where he stood, revealing Eren completely from behind him.

All of the sudden, the Alpha, Levi, stood up from his seat with a dangerous look on his face, making all eyes turned to Levi, including Eren. However, Levi’s gaze only directed to one person, Eren.

_‘MATE.’_

He speed walked towards Farlan’s direction, shoving Armin and Mikasa harshly as Jean and Connie stepped back.

_‘MATE.’_

Levi stopped in front of Eren, grabbing both of Eren’s shoulder to prevent him from moving. He yanked Eren down for a bit –since he was slightly taller than Levi—, and buried himself in the crook of Eren’s neck, inhaling the sweet cinnamon scent coming from the brunette.

_‘MATE.’_

Finally, Levi growled menacingly as he tightened his grip on Eren. He let out one word that directed to Eren, one sacred word from every werewolf toward their soul mate, which lasted for the rest of their life, “MINE!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Edit: Beta-ed by Ririlian ([her twitter](https://twitter.com/Ririlian)). Thank you for pointing out my grammatical errors!  
> 


	3. Ch.03 Rejection

_"MINE!”_

At that, everyone went silent for a second, trying to absorb the news into their head; _Levi, the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack had found his mate._

The declaration shocked them all. Some were gasping, some grinned widely, and some were frozen at their place. Eren’s emerald eyes widened in disbelief, and just like some other people in the room, he was frozen in place.

_His mate._

_He found his mate._

He knew he couldn’t feel the strong pull towards his mate, at least not yet, not until he turned 18 where he finally became an adult wolf. But, even if it’s just for a tiny little bit, he could feel the slight pull that tickled his heart and the faint of specific smell coming from his mate, Levi.

Still on Levi’s embrace, the alpha started to deepen his hold toward Eren and inhaling the intoxicating scent from his new-found-mate as if he would die if he stopped his act, despite the fact that Eren was unmoving on Levi’s arm.

Eren could feel himself whimpering because of the lack of respond to Levi. He realised he needed to do something for the sake of his weaken heart.

Slowly, Eren lifted his trembling arms to wrap it around Levi. He closed his eyes in content and started sniffing Levi’s scent, pleased at the soothing feeling inside him.

“Mine,” Levi repeated, now much calmer than before.

Eren wanted to say it back, to say that Levi was his, but then, he heard someone talked, “Wait, is it possible to have male mate for the Alpha? If the Alpha’s mate is a male, how could they make pups that going to be the future Alpha for this pack? What will happen to our pack?”

It was Connie who asked innocently to the rest of the people in the room. Unfortunately, Levi was misunderstanding Connie’s naivety as a mock toward his male mate.

The grip around Eren’s body loosened. Levi was now glaring at Connie, showing his sharp canines, “Did you just make fun of this situation, Connie? _Of my mate?!_ ” He growled.

Connie’s eyes went wide in realisation, “Wait, no, I didn’t mean to make fun of anything. I swear! I was just—”

“Hey, calm down!” Eren immediately grabbed Levi’s arm. Really, he thought he was the one with anger issue, who knew that the alpha also sharing the same issue with him? _‘This must be fate!’_ Eren retorted sarcastically at himself.

Somehow, Eren’s touch made Levi put his attention at the hand that was lingering around his arm. The canines were now disappear, the frown of his face lessen a bit, and this was Eren’s cue to continued his talk, “We, I mean Mikasa, Armin, and I just want to explain to you about the trespassing incident.”

“Then, should we all take a seat to talk about these intruders, that happened to be the survivors from Wild Titan Pack just as Farlan said earlier, or are we gonna talked about your supposed-to-be mate first, hm, Levi?” The handsome blond man with bushy eyebrows asked with amusement in his tone.

Ignoring the question, Levi dragged Eren to take a seat beside him, followed by Mikasa and Armin. Farlan stood next to the red haired girl with a pigtail, which she introduced herself as Isabel Magnolia; the other Beta of the pack and also Farlan’s mate, while Jean and Connie excused themselves to guard the door.

After everyone finally seated –including Farlan and Isabel, courtesy of the Alpha—, Levi was about to speak up, but soon he was being cut off by the handsome blonde man, “I am Erwin Smith, the Alpha of the Moon Legion Pack and this is—”

“I am Hanji Zoe Smith, the Luna. But oh well, call me Hanji, okay? Okay!” The Luna introduced herself. She then pointed at Levi and continued, “Our pack is the ally of this baby munchkin’s pack, and oh my goodies, you are too cute to be Levi’s mate!” Hanji squealed at Eren.

Levi mimicked Erwin and Hanji, a distaste look on his face, “I am Levi Ackerman, the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack, and this is my territory. So, you two need to shut the fuck up and let me talk first. Oh, and you are no ally to us, you are just merely a neighbouring pack.”

Erwin chuckled and butt in after Levi, “Don’t listen to him. He just happens to hate everyone in this entire universe. The truth is, our pack and his pack are working together, for almost everything, since years ago. So, about you three…”

“Ah, um, I am Eren Jaeger. This is my step-sister, Mikasa Ackerman, and my best friend, Armin Arlert.”

“Wait, Mikasa _Ackerman_ as in Levi _Ackerman_? Ackermans?! I thought Levi and his uncle are the last Ackerman,” Hanji eyes went wide at the same surname, along with the rest of the entire people in the room, beside the Ackermans themselves.

“I am an Ackerman, probably that made the three of us the last Ackermans, no?” Mikasa simply replied. She then turned her head to Erwin, “More importantly, what do you mean about _survivors_? Do you know something about last night attack? What happen? Why they attacked our pack members?”

“Right, let’s focus on that first. I’d like to explain it, if you don’t mind me, Levi?” Erwin volunteered.

Levi only shrugged, he didn’t talk much anyway, might as well let Erwin did the talk.

At Levi’s approval, Erwin started to explain, “First, my deepest condolence for what happen to your pack. We only know what happened at the last minute when Alpha Hannes made a call to me, saying that his pack was being attacked by Armoured Colossal Pack.”

“Never heard of them,” Mikasa shook her head at the unfamiliar pack’s name.

“That pack is bad, they are greedy, they are evil, and they are what we call the nightmares. They kill other pack members for the purpose of taking over the land and the fortune in it. No packs want to be involved with them, because even if we make an alliance with them, they will turn against us and stabbed us from the back.”

“Then why don’t the other packs gather up to destroy them?” Armin asked.

“After all these years, every werewolves end up being dead from their attack. You know what the old, ancient rule says about it?” Erwin asked back.

“ _The one whom able to take over the land and leaving no survivors looking out for help and tell the tale, deserve to live in peace and carry on with their life, along with what they gain at that time._ Uh, that’s a bit unfair actually, but—”

“But we always respect and follow the rules, unlike humans,” Hanji murmured.

Erwin nodded and continued, “Believe me, as soon as I got the call, even though I am not that familiar with Wild Titan Pack, I immediately get my best men along with the addition from Levi’s squad to go for help. But the last thing that we know, we are too late to help as the Armoured Colossal Pack already taking over your land, leaving no survivors.”

He took a short pause only to eyeing the survivors carefully. He offered them a small smile, “We were wrong, though. There are actually survivors, you three. So, we are going to offer you something,” At Erwin’s statement, the trio focused more on the blond Alpha.

“Levi and I discussed about this, in condition if there are survivors. You could go get help, and might I imply that Shadow Corps Pack and Moon Legion Pack are willing to help you to take back your land, or, you could forget the past and join either mine or Levi’s pack.”

“And what’s the catch?” Armin asked.

“Alliance. If we able to take back your land and help to build them back, you made alliance with us.”

“Ah, you are talking about the gold mining in our land,” Mikasa snorted.

“I am not saying we will take over the gold mining, it will still be yours. By making alliance with each other, we will become trade partner. Also, you will get the all the help and the backup you need from us and vice versa,” Erwin clarified.

“What if we choose to join yours or Alpha Levi’s pack? I don’t think it will benefit any of you, right?” Armin asked again.

“We got more pack member, that’s our benefit. And from what I see, not just an ordinary members,” Erwin looked at the trio with smug look.

“Mikasa, I feel your power. Not as much as an alpha, but I know you are no less than a delta rank, you are important. Armin, you are smart without a doubt, you must be a sigma. You could help the pups as well as the subordinates and others who might need a bit more knowledge within the pack.”

Erwin checked Eren out before he continued, “Eren, I could feel something unique inside of you, I don’t know, maybe your wolf? Also, let’s not forget that you’re the mate of the Shadow Corps Pack’s Alpha; you will help Levi rule his pack. Who knows, maybe you could change Levi into a less-grumpy Alpha?”

 _‘My wolf? But I haven’t even shift yet,’_ Eren thought to himself.

“What are you, psychic?” Levi scoffed at Erwin blunt guess.

Ignoring Levi completely, Erwin continued to talk with the trio instead, “If you choose to join one of our pack, I’m most likely going to bet that you will choose Levi’s. Well, simply just because Eren will ended up staying beside him as his mate, and of course, Mikasa and Armin would decide to follow and stay with Eren, because I can see that you three are inseparable. Am I right?” Erwin asked.

“Oddly, that’s right,” Mikasa answered.

“So, what’s it gonna be? Get help or stay? What do you say?” Erwin asked again.

“I say, let them take some rest,” Levi rose from his seat.

Without waiting for Erwin’s reply, Levi turned to Eren, “Jean and Connie will show you to your room. Go clean up and take some rest, you look exhausted. We will discuss this matter after you rested.”

“Oh, you’re not coming?” Eren asked shyly without realising what he just said.

_‘Oh no! Did I just say that? Abort mission! I repeat, abort mission! Mayday! Mayday!’_

“Ah, I mean…” Eren tried looking for any excuses from his silly question earlier, but he only mumbled nonsense to Levi, which made him want to dig a hole and crawl inside, not coming back forever.

“I wanted to discuss something with Erwin first. Uh, you will be escort by Jean and Connie,” Levi’s voice was soft, if not stuttered a bit.

He really wanted to claim his mate right then and there, but he knew that there’s something more important than that; he need to discuss with Erwin about the future plan if the trio going to asked them for help or ended up staying.

Seconds later, after Levi mind link Jean and Connie, the two immediately showed up and signalling Eren to follow them.

As Eren stood up, he heard Armin cleared his throat, “Um, should Mikasa and I go too, or…”

“Well, yes,” Levi replied with his Alpha tone. It was so different from earlier when he spoke to Eren with tenderness in his voice.

Mikasa rolled her eyes, how would they know for sure if they should come with Eren if Levi only pointed specifically at Eren, not the three of them?

She was about to talk back at Levi, but as if Armin read her mind, he immediately tugged Mikasa gently from her seat and followed Jean and Connie, along with Eren to go to their room.

As they walked in silence, Connie eyed Eren with a sheepish grin, “So, you’re the Alpha’s mate, eh, Eren?”

“Um, how did you know about th—, uh, the mate thingy?”

Connie’s eyes went wide in realisation, “Dang! Uh, I was just… we kinda eavesdropping? Don’t tell Alpha Levi or he will kill us!” Connie beamed.

“You fucker, don’t drag me into your problem!” Jean slapped him.

“Hey, we’re all in this together, bro!”

“Don’t _bro_ me, dude!”

“I am not your dude, man!”

“I am— Oh, by the way, here we are,” Connie stopped in front of the simple yet elegant wooden door. The trio, who was amused by the bickering earlier, also stopped in their track.

“This is Eren’s room, the room in front of it is for Armin, and next from Armin is Mikasa’s,” Jean explained while he motioned his hand toward each room.

“Thank you Jean, Connie,” Armin nodded thankfully.

“You’re welcome. And uh, please don’t tell Alpha Levi that we eavesdropped on you guys, pretty please?” Connie pleaded.

Both Eren and Armin nodded in unison. Mikasa only rolled her eyes, uncaring.

“Cool! We might get along really well! Gotta go, though. Later!” Connie waved at them, tugging Jean with him as they walked away.

Eren waved back. When the two were finally out of sight, he turned to Mikasa and Armin, “After you done showering, can we talk? In my room? I need to ask you something.”

Mikasa and Armin’s reply was a firm nod without questioning anything, before each of them went into their own room for a quick shower.

And so, thirty minutes later, the trio finally gather round and sat in circle on the bed of Eren’s room and the brunette started discussing the matter that bothered him since the talk with Erwin in a hushed voice.

After a few minutes of secretive talked, Eren took a deep breath, looking back and forth to Mikasa and Armin, “So, that’s that. Are you guys with me?”

Eren might not the strongest or the smartest compared to these two, but Eren was pretty much the leader of the trio since they were little, and no matter what, he was sure that Mikasa and Armin would always agree with him and followed Eren’s lead no matter how silly it was.

_Just like right now._

“Eren, are you sure about this?” Mikasa asked with concerned look.

“Are you guys with me?” Eren asked again.

“We are! But what are you going to do is not going to make any sense from every werewolf point of view! Seriously, it’s such a ridiculous thought. Why would you do that? I mean, why would you re—”

“Then it settled. I’ll go find Alpha Levi,” Eren stood up. He paused for a second and turned to Mikasa and Armin with apologetic look, “I am sorry that we don’t have a proper time to mourn the dead.”

That, made Mikasa looked into Eren’s emerald orbs with her glistening eyes, “A little too late to mourn, but believe me when I say I will never forget that day. It was such a—”

“Nightmare,” Eren and Armin said in unison.

“Yeah, nightmare,” Mikasa murmured.

There was a short pause from the three of them.

Eren cleared his throat, breaking the silence, “Well, here I go.”

“Good luck,” Mikasa waved her hand in a shooing motion. She won’t hold Eren back anymore, since he looked so determined with his choice.

Armin tried to stop him, “Eren, let me tell you this. You. Are. Being. Stupid! Let me remind you that—”

“I’ll see you guys later,” Eren cut his blond best friend’s off before he walked away from the room to find Levi.

He walked aimlessly for a few minutes, before finally met with Jean and Connie who were guarding the meeting room, just like earlier.

Eren ignored the confused look from the two guards as he made a bee line to the door and knocked slowly. No more than five seconds later, the door opened, revealing a slightly puzzled Levi.

“Eren?” Levi asked curiously. He could smell and feel Eren’s presence from afar, so he knew that it was Eren who knocked earlier, but he wonder what did his mate doing here instead of resting on his room that Levi had provided.

“Can we talk? Just the two of us?”

Without further ado, Levi nodded and led Eren to an empty hall. Once they arrived, Levi spun around to face Eren. He stood there, unmoving, waiting for his mate to speak.

After a few moments of fidgeting as he stood there and tried to control his breath, Eren finally talked, “I need your help. I want to destroy all of them, the attackers, for killing everyone that I love, for taking over the land. But, now that I thinking any further, I can’t take more people to death, surely we can’t fight them without losing some of the members, it basically going to be a war between packs.”

“And we can help you, just stay here. I discussed with Erwin, we already know the consequences, even some of our pack member have been told about this—”

“Plus—” Eren cut him off, “I don’t think an alpha like you should be mate with me, there must be a mistake. You, the alpha, should think about your future pack. You can’t be with me.”

Eren stepped forward, determination clear on his face, but he couldn’t hide the sad look behind it, “I can’t give you what you need. You need a female mate beside you. So she could— I don’t know, popping out pups for you and train them to be the future Alpha.”

“I know there are many werewolves whom having a same sex person as their mate, but I don’t think this ever happen to the Alpha and his mate. Besides, what would your pack members are going to say if they know that their Alpha is gay and can’t give them the future Alpha’s pups?” Eren asked forlornly.

As the Alpha stayed silent during the talk while frozen in his place, unable to let out any words to talked back, Eren finally ended it with a declare, “So, with that being said… I, Eren Jeager, reject you, Levi Ackerman the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack, as my mate.”

Eren let out a breath he’d been holding and flashed him a dejected smile, “I am sorry, Levi. This is for the best. I do it for you and your pack.”

Then, he gave Levi a small peck on the pale cheek before he stepped back and started to walk away.

_‘Goodbye, my mate.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things will get better, I promise. Also, I thank you for all the positive comments up until now, it makes me so happy and I will try to keep it that way! c:


	4. Ch.04 Enlightenment

_A peck on the cheek._

It was Eren’s first and last kiss to his supposed-to-be mate, or so he thought at that time.

_Oh, how wrong he was._

He was making a dramatic closure by walking away without looking back at Levi, but his effort seemed useless when suddenly Levi moved from his spot and lifted Eren up, carrying him like a sack of potato as Eren squeaked in shock.

“Oh goodies! What are you doing? Put me down!” Eren gripped Levi’s back shirt tightly to balance himself.

“Rejecting me for the sake of my pack? Telling me that I need female mate instead of my destined mate?”

“But, Levi—”

“You must’ve hit your head somewhere before, or you are just too stupid to learn about your own kind. Had Armin never taught you about it?”

“Hey, that’s rude! Wait, I thought you don’t talk much?”

“I don’t, unless they are stupid people. Like Erwin and Hanji, and you.”

“Excuse me?”

Levi glanced at Eren. He was quiet for a while, he then let out a loud sigh, “That came out harsh, sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

“Um, you are forgiven?” Eren was taken aback. Levi mumbled a small ‘thank you’ as a reply.

 _‘What’s up with his various emotion changes every time he talked to me?’_ Eren thought.

All of a sudden, Levi barked as they passed Jean and Connie who still guarded the meeting room, “Follow me, you two will guard Eren’s room!” At the command, the two immediately followed the Alpha without questioning.

Shocked, Eren agape at Levi, “Hey, what do you mean by that? Hey, let me go!” He flailed his leg, trying to break free from Levi’s grip. But Levi wasn’t an Alpha for nothing, he still able to balanced Eren on his right shoulder at ease.

Once they arrived, Levi saw the room already occupied with Mikasa and Armin, sitting at the end of the bed and eyeing them in silence.

Levi set Eren down gently on the bed and turned to Jean and Connie, “Lock the door. Don’t let them get out from this room no matter what,” He ordered.

Eren gasped. He pointed at Levi with accusing look, “This is kidnapping. I want a lawyer!”

Levi stared at Eren and the mated pair beside him. Armin, looking guilty, raised his hand, “I kinda knocked him out before we got here. Don’t worry, he’s fine. He just needs some rest.”

“I will ask doctor pack to check up on him,” Levi said and excused himself.

The door shut closed, they could hear the clicking sound of the door being locked, and then quietness.

Mikasa look intently at Eren as the brunette copied her. They had staring contest for a while. Armin could only smile at the two. After three minutes, Mikasa gave up. She sighed in defeat and asked his step-brother, “So, what happened?”

“Kidnapping.”

“Well, if I was him, I would definitely do the same thing,” Armin shrugged. Mikasa nodded in approval while leaning at Armin’s shoulder lazily.

“Who in the hell locked their mate?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“The one who reject them with nonsense. I mean, Eren, you do realise what would happen to the rejected mate, right? And let’s not forget that he is an Alpha!” Armin fussed.

“So what if he’s an Alpha?”

Suddenly, the door creaked open and Hanji appeared in the room, “Well, an Alpha’s bound towards their mate is stronger than any other ranks. You might not feel it now, but once you’ve been mark by Levi, you will feel the same feeling just like he does.”

“Luna?” Eren asked. The trio were looking at Hanji in confusion.

She waved at the title, “Oh, puh-lease, call me Hanji. Anyway, Levi told me about what happen. I know he said he’s going to call the doctor pack for Eren, but look at this precious gem; he’s all good and dandy, he’s just confuse. So, Hanji come to the rescue!”

She hollered and braced herself, “Well, scoot over, guys! It’s time for mate talks!” The trio immediately made a room for Hanji. Afterward, she jumped onto the bed and bounced a few times. Once she stopped bouncing and found a comfortable position, she giggled.

“Wow, you are one energetic Luna. I thought a Luna should be more, uh, composed and mature? No offense, though! I actually kinda like your attitude!” Eren flailed his arms as he talked.

“None taken! Erwin said I am a ball of energy, I guess he’s right. Anyway, I come to talk to you about your rejection earlier, which, in my opinion, was a nonsense thing,” She bopped Eren’s nose with her index finger playfully.

“When you find your mate, he will immediately become your other half, and your wolf will depend on it. Their scent is intoxicating and their touch sends a shiver that tingles, in a good way. You will feel safe and sound, protected, and comforted around your mate. They will be the most beautiful person you’ve ever meet in your entire life. You can’t love anyone as much as you love your mate!” Hanji beamed.

Mikasa and Armin who quietly listened to Hanji, hummed in unison, they completely agree with her, understanding the feelings.

Hanji smiled at the mated pair and continued, facing Eren with serious look on her face, “Now, imagine those feelings, but it will be ten times stronger on Levi, since he’s an Alpha. The feeling of rejection would be unbearable for him.”

Eren face scrunched up when he imagined them. Then, Hanji explained further, “What you did only killing Levi slowly. You might not realise it now, but you will get the same effect too, mostly when the heat kicking in.”

“I haven’t shift yet, so I haven’t had my first heat either.”

At that, Hanji gasped, “That’s making it worse, Eren! Since you already found your mate, later when you get your first shift and the heat without your mate by your side, you will most likely not going to survive them! And by _you_ , I mean your wolf inside _you_ that will merge with your soul once you shifted!”

“I- I didn’t know that!” Eren stuttered in panic.

“Unless your mate is already decease, or both of you agree to reject each other, then you will be okay even though it still hurt your wolf,” Armin added.

“Why don’t you two stopped me earlier?” The brunette protested.

“Eren, we already learn about this whole mate thingy from basic to advance since we are in our early teen. Plus, I did try to stop you earlier,” Armin huffed.

“Yeah. Even if I try to stop you, no matter how hard I try, you will still going to Levi to reject him, am I right?” Mikasa crossed her arms.

“Ugh, alright, it’s my fault! Now what I am gonna do? I rejected him, I am a mate-less werewolf now, and I am going to die soon, _painfully_!” Eren cried in frustration.

At the thought of him rejecting Levi earlier, Eren felt his heart clenched and started beating painfully, “Great, now I could feel the pain already. I won’t get to live before long!” He whined dramatically.

“Oh, little one, don’t you worry! Levi hasn’t accepted your rejection, right? Haha, that shorty is in denial right now, he is such a wreck after being rejected by you,” Hanji patted Eren on the shoulder.

“He hates me by now.”

“Oh, come on! Levi is a tough guy, but I can see he already developed a soft spot for you. So, there will be no way in hell that he hates you!” She laughed it off.

Eren wanted to argue, but nodded weakly at Hanji’s words instead, hoping that it was true.

Hanji smiled, now that this mate problem had been solved, she had something else that bugged her for a while. She took a glance at Mikasa, a big grin plastered on her face, “Anywaaay, Mikasa Ackerman?”

“What? Oh, if you are talking about my last name, well, I never meet with other Ackermans beside my parents. Werewolf family tends to have many relatives, so, we might be a distance family who live in different pack all this time,” Mikasa explained.

“That’s it? Well, okay then. Turns out the last Ackermans are not two, but three, just because. Not a cool story, but okay,” Hanji shrugged.

The room went into a comfortable silent after that. Hanji played with Eren’s dark chocolate hair locks for a while, when a tall middle age man barged in, “I wanna see Levi’s mate who make him look like this, heh, I like his mate already!”

Hanji smirked. She nudged at Eren, “That’s Kenny Ackerman, the Elder of Shadow Corps Pack. He is quite an asshole if you don’t know him, but he’s actually a good man. Well, if he ain’t good, he won’t be an Elder, right?”

She waved at Kenny and yelled, “Hey, Kenny! This cutie patootie is Levi’s mate!” She pointed her index finger at Eren.

“Wait, your mate is a he?” Kenny shot a glance at Levi.

“What’s the matter with that? If you are talking about the Alpha lineage, I will think about it later,” The Alpha growled.

Kenny shrugged, “Well—”

Eren suddenly stood and cut him off, “An Alpha doesn’t have to determine by bloodline, it’s how about they become stronger to lead and protect the members! I learn about it, and believe it or not, there are actually a few Alphas all over this world who rule their pack without having any Alpha bloodline.”

Kenny blinked once, twice, “Well, you are right, kid. So—”

“Ah! Kenny, they need to get some rest, actually!” Hanji suddenly spoke, “Plus, there’s a lot to discuss! Believe me, this whole Levi-found-his-mate thing is more complicated than it looks! So, I’ll see you at the meeting room in a minute?”

“Well, okay then. I hate being cut off every time I tried to speak, anyway. I’ll be in the meeting room with Erwin and the Betas. Tch, werewolves nowadays, don’t have such respect for their Elders,” Without waiting for a reply, Kenny went out from the room with a soft click, leaving a giggling Hanji and a guilty-looking Eren.

“What was that, Hanji?” Levi asked.

“Ugh, long story, I’ll tell you later at the meeting room so we could discuss it together with everyone there.”

“Discuss about what?”

“About everything that concerns this trio, but well, mostly about your mate.”

“Speaking of mate, I don’t know that you have the knowledge about Alphas, but when it comes to mates, you suddenly get all zero knowledge?” Levi raised his eyebrows in bewilderment at Eren.

Eren’s face heated up from embarrassment as he stuttered, “Ah, uh… Levi, about that…”

“Yes?”

“Hanji talked to me. What I did is very reckless. So, would you forgive me and give me another chance? I, uh, the three of us will also going to discuss about Alpha Erwin’s offer back then at the meeting room,” Eren explained. He played with the hem of the end of his shirt to cover his nervousness.

“Yeah, okay,” Levi shrugged it off as if the rejection earlier was not a big deal, when in reality Levi was panic to death when Eren rejected him and ready to keep Eren locked forever in the room, not caring if the brunette would hate him for whatever the Alpha’s about to do.

Eren abled to bring every emotion out in Levi’s, even the scariest part that Levi didn’t realise he was having it, which was dangerous.

But at least for now Levi felt relief for the rejection didn’t happen anymore.

When Eren didn’t get another replied for Levi, he played with the hem of the end of his shirt more and cleared his throat, “Okay, so, um…”

“Aaawkwaaard,” Hanji giggled like a maniac, but thankfully she succeeded on breaking the silence. She then clapped her hands in realisation, “We also talked about Ackermans, well, might I say, not as juicy as mate talks, though!”

“Tch, if you also talked about Ackermans, Kenny might want to know. Is it okay if Hanji tell the people in the meeting room about the talk, guys?” Levi asked the trio and received a ‘yes’ as an answer.

With that, he added, “Alright, I need the three of you to get some rest. We will discuss some more once you are back in shape. For now, I wanna let the inner council know about what happen.”

“Erwin and I need to go back to our land soon, but we will be back in three days. So, I guess you have three days to think about Erwin’s offer, okay guys?” Hanji chirped.

Mikasa and Armin nodded at both Levi and Hanji. Eren still fidgeted nervously in his position, somehow he still felt bad for rejecting Levi earlier. He was acting recklessly and makes a fool on himself in front of his mate.

Just as Levi about to walk away, Eren called him out, “Levi, about the mate thingy…”

“As long as you’re not rejecting me, you can take your time and we will talk about it later. You need to take some rest first. I bet everything that happens this less than 24 hours already exhausted you.”

“Okay. Thank you, Levi!” Eren gave him a big smile. Surprisingly, Levi smiled back, even if it’s just a slight upward tug on the Alpha’s lips.

Hanji whispered before she left with Levi to the meeting room, “Be patient with Levi. He is an Alpha with many experiences, but when it comes to romance, he has none of it! But I can see he’s already fond of you, sooo, you two will be fine!”

“B-but, I lack of experience in that field too!” Eren blushed.

“Even better, you two could learn together!” She winked at Eren and then waved at the trio, “Get some rest, my lovelies! Erwin and I will be back!”

Levi rubbed his temple in frustration before he dragged Hanji to the meeting room, leaving the trio to get some rest. This time, they didn’t hear the door being locked.

Little did Eren know, Levi not only provided a comfy room for to get some rest, but he also asked the doctor pack –for real this time— to check up on Eren, along with Mikasa and Armin .

So, later that evening, Petra Ral; a petite beautiful woman with strawberry red hair a.k.a. the doctor pack visited each of the trio’s room to check up on them, just as Levi requested.

Turned out Levi’s concern wasn’t really necessary. If the trio got any form of physical injury or exhaustion, then it healed already by their wolf’s blood healing ability. That, or the trio was perfectly fine from the beginning.

Although they were physically fine, Petra begged to differ about their psychological well-being. The trio got a little state of shock from what happened with their own pack since their adrenaline rush now had long gone.

In the end, Petra had instructed the trio to take a full bed-rest for a day or two.

Of course, while Mikasa and Armin followed Petra’s instruction immediately, Eren groaned in disagree. He felt completely fine, he was so sure that nothing was wrong with him. But Petra’s menacing glare made Eren gulped and went to bed right after.

That’s how the trio ended up on a full bed-rest. They can’t even visit each other’s room, since Petra already instructed them clearly not to leave their bed until Petra allowed them to. Even the Alpha didn’t get to visit his mate, because apparently, Eren was on Petra’s intensive care.

Finally, at day three, Petra gave them an okay to finally get some fresh air for real, not just an open window that let the air inside. But, instead of going outside, they ended up discussing about Erwin’s offers at Eren’s room.

Truth to be told, it wasn’t a hard decision for them to make. In less than fifteen minutes, they already decided what to choose from Erwin’s offers. And once the discussion continued from where it left three days ago, they will talk about it with the two Alphas, sometime around today.

Right after that, Mikasa and Armin decided to take a stroll around the castle, while Eren opted on looking for Levi. For what, he wasn’t so sure. He just wanted to see the Alpha, as if it was a sudden urge, and it felt like his heart won’t calm down until he met Levi.

Mikasa and Armin only gave Eren a meaningful smile before they parted ways.

The brunette went out from his room and once he stepped out from it, he met with Jean who happened to pass the hall where Eren’s room located.

Without further ado, he asked the horse-face on Levi’s whereabouts. Jean scowled at the nickname, but he showed Eren where to look for Levi anyway.

Eren immediately went to the direction where Jean told him. Apparently he was headed to Levi’s room. After he was sure he stopped at the right door, he knocked excitedly with a giddy smile. But after a few seconds of knocking and waiting, his smile turned into a frown, because Levi didn’t answer him.

He knew it was a bit rude, but slowly, he opened the door that lead into Levi’s own chamber. He let out a huffed breathe once he was aware that the door was unlocked.

As soon as he stepped inside, he closed the door with a soft click. He was about to call the Alpha’s name, but said Alpha already beat him first, “Eren?” Levi’s sultry voice could be heard clearly, it made the brunette almost swoon from the sound alone.

Eren was about to apologize for barging in and intruding the Alpha, but everything was like in a pause once he saw what was in front of him.

There he stood, with only a small towel wrapped around his waist and upper thighs, and nothing else to cover his well-built body. A handsome face combined with soft-looking milky white skin yet Eren knew if he traced his fingers on that skin, it would felt rough, _a good rough feeling_. And his toned body, oh dear moon, it was so glorious. And, was that an eight pack?

Eren could almost felt his mouth watering and his legs were going to turn into jelly at the sight. It even get worse when Levi started to walked toward him, steel-blue eyes didn’t even blink as he stared at Eren with the look that he couldn’t describe from the Alpha.

He felt his heart beat harder than before, it almost jumped out from its original place, when he heard Levi called his name, now with a whisper, “Eren…”

Eren bit his lips nervously as he frozen in his place. He could hear himself gulped loudly once he felt Levi’s soft and delicate touch from his pale fingers brushed his tan cheek.

The brunette could only stared at those hypnotizing steel-blue eyes as he screamed internally, ‘ _Ooooohhhhh shiiiiit, I know I have this urge to see Levi ASAP, but my poor innocent soul isn’t ready for thisssss!’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I re-read the chapter and I was like; wow many mistakes spotted, but too lazy to fix it, I am so sorry! *cries*
> 
> I apologise if this chapter is like a filler chapter, it actually isn’t though. I am kinda disappointed with how the rejection thingy just ended like this, but oh well... this is how it turns out, for now.


	5. Ch.05 Discussion

The tingling sensation from Levi’s touch made Eren almost whimpered, _almost_. He tried to resist his urge by closing his eyes and controlling his breath.

_What a wrong move._

As he shut his eyes tightly, he could feel Levi’s breath getting closer, and closer, _and closer_ onto his beautiful tan face. Levi’s act could mean anything, but for Eren, he only thought about one thing; Levi _most likely_ was going to kiss him.

“Levi,” Eren let out a breathy voice. Still closing his eyes, he didn’t dare to open them. He felt how those steel-blue eyes piercing right through him; it would turn his tan body into a puddle of goo if he opened his eyes at that time.

Whenever Levi touched him, he couldn’t explain the overwhelming sensation that came right through his body. True, he felt safe and sound, protected, and comforted around his mate; just like what Hanji told him. But on the other hand, he felt something more, something that making his heart won’t stop hammering like crazy.

He felt hard to breathe as if he was going to die. _A good kind-of-way to die, though._

“Eren, your heart beating so fast. You need to calm down,” Levi murmured.

“I am trying!” Eren bit his lower lips. Levi seemed very compose, then the nervousness that Eren felt toward his own mate was a wonder.

Levi was now caressing Eren’s cheek again. At first, Eren was about to squirm away from the touch. But the second he opened his eyes and met with Levi’s concerned gaze, the brunette felt the rush of calmness ran through his body.

“Am I scaring you?” Levi asked gently, yet the tone sound unsure.

Strangely, the tender stare and soothing voice from the Alpha made his nervousness gone; it quickly changed into a feeling of calmness.

As a small smile formed on Eren’s rosy lips, he shook his head shyly, “No, I just—”

“Bow down to the queen, for I have finally arrived to your humble adobe! All hail to me and only me, meee!”

Much to Eren’s shock, Hanji was suddenly come into Levi’s room, cutting whatever Eren was about to say at that moment. No knocking, no warning, she just barged in with her head held high, brown eyes looking at the ceiling of Levi’s room, and fingers wiggling in the air, trying to look as fabulous as ever.

But that was until she adjust her eyes a few meters from where she stood. There, she saw Levi and Eren; both were looking astonished from Hanji’s arrival, unmoving like a statue while Levi’s hand still lingered on Eren’s cheek.

Hanji stopped whatever motion she was making and gasped dramatically, “Ohhh, what do we have here? Oh. My. Gosh! Did I just interrupt your mating ritual? But sadly, that has to come to wait. We are about to start the discussion, so—”

Hanji didn’t get to finish her sentences because Levi already let out a menacing growl. The sound of the bones cracking could be heard in the background as Levi shifted into his wolf form, the towel that used to wrap around Levi’s waist was laying on the floor with no meaning at all.

Now, because Levi’s height only 165 centimetres tall, most would think that his wolf form was going to be an average size or even below the average. But despite his not-so-tall-figure as a human, his wolf form showed otherwise.

A big, black, Alpha wolf stood intimidatingly in the middle of the room, letting out another growl toward Hanji.

Levi’s wolf form was so big, _so huge_ , it made Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief and mouth hanging open in awe. Even though the colour of his fur not exactly covered with all black fur, instead mixed with white on each side of his face, it’s still the blackest and also the biggest wolf Eren ever saw in his life, it’s even bigger than Alpha Hannes or Mikasa’s wolf form.

Too distracted at the sight of Levi’s wolf form, Eren didn’t even realise that it already ran onto where Hanji stood —with the fastest speed the brunette ever witnessed— and in just a mere second, it pounded onto Hanji with a loud snarl.

But of course, Hanji being Hanji, she only laughed at Levi’s wolf form without feeling threatened. She even ruffled Levi’s soft fur playfully, which only made Levi getting more and more annoyed. He sure had a crazy woman as a friend, not that Levi want to admit that she was his friend, though.

Wanted to teach her a little lesson for interrupted his _quality_ time with Eren, Levi raised his right forepaw and swung it toward Hanji’s face, aiming for a little punch.

But the attack was never happened.

Out of nowhere, Erwin appeared in front of Hanji and quickly grabbed Levi’s forepaw with both of his hands, trying to prevent the big, black Alpha wolf from harming his mate, _his Luna_.

There was a quite long pause before Levi raised his other paw and aimed it to Erwin instead of Hanji. Again, the attack was never happen. This time, Eren was the one who suddenly appeared and held Levi’s other paw with his tan arms tightly.

Eren gulped audibly when he met face to face with Levi’s wolf form, it terrified the brunette and made him slightly trembled at the intimidating aura. Nonetheless, he still talked to Levi, “I know you pissed off, but, but, if you hurt Alpha Erwin or his Luna, then it will count as a declaration of war, and—”

Levi looked at his mate’s teary eyes. After a few seconds looking into them, wolf-Levi let out an upset grumble before he shifted back into his human form.

Now, human-Levi stood there with all his naked glory, making Eren blushed into fifty shades of red painted on his face as he looked away from Levi’s nakedness.

“Put some clothes on!” Eren protested.

Levi complied. He walked silently to his wardrobe to put on some clothes. In the meantime, Eren still blushing furiously, which made Hanji giggled at Eren’s adorableness, while Erwin helped Hanji get up from rolling ridiculously on the floor.

After Levi put on some clothes, he immediately went to Eren and pat the mop of dark chocolate hair softly, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to scare you with my wolf form.”

“It’s okay,” Eren nodded understandingly. He then blushed for the nth time today, “It’s really amazing, you know? Your wolf form I mean. It makes me wonder what will my wolf form looks like.”

“You haven’t had your first shift yet? How old are you exactly?” Levi asked curiously.

“Uh, seventeen? I am a late shifter. It sucks, knowing your mate’s wolf form is very magnificent with its big appearance, in fact it’s the biggest I’ve ever seen!” Eren beamed.

Then, he added, “I really like your soft black fur with a mixed of white on your face, by the way. Mikasa’s wolf form also has black fur, but it’s nothing compared to yours, it’s really black and looks soft. Yep, just great, and here I am, nothing.”

Levi smiled at the praise he got from his mate, but frowned immediately at Eren’s last word, “You are not _nothing_ , you are my mate so you are _something_ , at least to me. And please, late shifter or not, I don’t even care at all, I still want you as my mate,” He said genuinely.

Eren blinked rapidly at Levi’s words, looking dumbfounded. A giddy smile slowly crept on his face.

At that moment, Hanji choose another wrong time to interrupt the two, “Aw, look at those two! So adorable, so lovely, just like you and me!” She cooed, leaning onto Erwin’s shoulder.

Levi’s soft stare toward Eren changed into a frightening glare as he turned his attention to Hanji.

“Seriously, this so-called-Luna deserves a little punch or two for barging into someone’s room without permission and interrupting people’s conversation. Erwin, you need to teach her some manners, she’s a Luna, doesn’t she know how to act like one?”

“Hey, no one tells me what to do. I am my own person, yeah? Besides, you won’t want me any other way, because I am the glorious Hanji!” She complained.

“Fuck off, Hanji. You and your ugly shitty glasses along with your bushy brows of mate,” Levi stepped forward, ready to attack the annoying Hanji.

“L-Levi!” Eren tried to calm him down.

“Aw, Eren, have no fear! Erwin saved me a few times from Levi’s attack, mostly because I acted stupid and annoy him. But, hey, that’s what makes three of us becoming good friends!”

“No, we’re not,” Levi scoffed.

“Yes, we are,” Erwin chuckled. He actually agreed with Hanji.

“See? Even Erwin and his majestic brows said so!”

“Majestic? You mean that fucking bushy brows?”

“Hey, it’s not that bushy!” Erwin defended himself.

“Yes, it’s not that bushy! It’s actually sexy!” Hanji beamed.

“I am going to throw up. How can you two become mates?” Levi gagged.

Eren silently smile at the sight. Who knew that the Alphas and the Luna were so funny? They were more than just allies; they were actually a very good friend. Levi just didn’t want to admit it.

Levi turned his head to the smiling Eren who was now stopped smiling and averted his beautiful emerald eyes from Levi, slightly embarrassed for being caught at staring. Then, just when the Alpha was about to approached his mate, Levi felt someone mind-link him. It was Farlan.

_‘Alpha Levi, where are you? Everybody’s here. Are Luna Hanji and Alpha Erwin with you? What about Eren?’_

_‘Yeah, they are here. We are on our way. Blame Hanji, she’s the one who hold us up.’_

_‘Hurry it up, Levi. Your uncle starting to get annoyed, he’s been waiting for almost ten minutes, you know how he doesn’t like it when people make him wait even for just a minute.’_

_‘On our way, Farlan. On our way.’_

The winced on Levi’s face after his conversation with Farlan didn’t go unnoticed by Eren. It made him slightly worried, “Levi, what happen?”

“Farlan mind-link me just now, he told me that everyone already waiting for us at the meeting room. Tch, and these two supposed to come and get us, but instead they made us late like this,” Levi scowled.

“Riiight, I almost forget about that. Well, let’s head to the meeting room, shall we?” Hanji latched on Eren and started dragging him to walk with her.

“Oi, you need to learn more about personal space,” Levi stepped in between the two, “Come on, Eren,” He put his hand on Eren’s back and walked beside him to the meeting room, leaving a whining Hanji and an amused Erwin to follow behind them.

Fortunately, they had a peaceful walk and arrived at the meeting room in no time. Once the late comers had entered the room, everyone finally completed and ready to started the discussion about the survivors of Armored Colossal Pack’s attack; Eren, Armin, and Mikasa.

And by everyone, meant the people from the previous encounter; Levi, Erwin, Hanji, Isabel, and Farlan along with the addition of the Shadow Corps Pack’s Elder; Kenny Ackerman.

“Ah, finally you guys are here. Now we can start the discussion,” Kenny motioned the late comers to take their seat.

Once they had seated, Kenny snapped his fingers in front of Eren’s face, who sat in the middle of Kenny and Levi, “Boy, I heard from Hanji about your rejection. Some stunt you pull right there, eh?”

Eren gulped before he nodded nervously. Somehow Kenny’s presence made him feel uneasy.

Levi was about to defend his mate, explaining to his nosy uncle that Eren already took the rejection back. But, before Levi could say something, Kenny laughed in amusement, “That’s nice, very nice. Levi, my boy, you just get your karma, heh. Remember when I was an Alpha, you never acknowledge me as one? And now, your suppose-to-be-mate did the same, he reject you, hah!”

“That’s a different thing, Kenny,” Levi answered with a frown.

“Eh, whatever. All is good now, am I right, boy?” Kenny patted Eren’s shoulder.

“Um, yes? Well, I don’t really get your question but, uh, yes, no more rejection” Eren replied, dumfounded.

“Nah, Levi never accepts your rejection in the first place. So, your rejection back then doesn’t even count as one,” Kenny shrugged.

“Oh, well, that’s good, then. Now we’re trying to get to know each other, you know, getting along…”

“Get along? Levi hasn’t marked you as your mate yet?” Kenny asked.

“That’s right, I haven’t. It’s not like I don’t want to, but the time was never there. Plus, I can see Eren’s not ready yet,” At Levi’s blunt answer, Eren could only blushed.

The raven smirked at his mate adorableness. He then looked at Kenny to continued, “And please, we have some people gather in this room to talk about Erwin’s offers to these survivors. So if you could, hold your _diddle-doddle_ and let us start the discussion.”

“Okay, I’ll shut up,” Kenny raised both of his arms in defeat motion. He then snapped his fingers, “Whoever wants to speak first, go. You may precede the discussion.”

At that, Eren stood up and cleared his throat and started to spoke when everyone’s attention was on him, “Uh, um, hello? Just want to make it to the point and let you know that Armin, Mikasa and I already decided to ask the Shadow Corps Pack and Moon Legion Pack for help to take back our land.”

“Um, I am not good with words so, Armin will continue, thank you very much!” He went back to his seat and gave Armin a beaming smile; a code to let his best friend continue with the speech.

This time, Armin stood up from his seat and explained more, “Aside from what Eren just said, we also have to come into conclusion; that if we succeed taking back our land, we will let any of the two Alpha’s taking care of it. And the three of us, will join the Shadow Corps Pack if Alpha Levi allow us.”

“Of course I would, but why? Don’t you want to rebuild your pack again?” Levi asked.

“We want to, but running the pack with only Mikasa and I as the member of Wild Titan Pack? We can’t. With only the two of us, we’re basically loners by then,” Armin gave Levi a sad smile.

“You are right. The smallest pack members are probably four of five people. They don’t even have any land, they are nomadic pack that some time could be mistaken as rogues,” Erwin stated.

“Yeah, and Eren, well, like it or not, he will go to Levi’s pack and stay there because he is the Alpha’s mate. Not only the Alpha needs him, but the whole pack needs him,” Armin nodded.

“Wait, the whole pack?!” Eren shrieked.

“Well duh, you are going to rule the pack beside your Alpha mate, so of course you will be needed by the whole pack,” Mikasa scoffed.

“So, um, I am the Luna?”

“Well, technically, the Luna is for a female mate of the Alpha. You, a male mate of the Alpha, will be titled as the Alpha, just like Levi,” Kenny answered for Eren.

“What about female Alpha? I heard about female Alpha.”

“The female Alpha, or just simply the Alpha, is for the woman who’s got no mate for whatever reasons and has to rule the pack by herself. Now, if you will let me continue with the discussion?” Armin retorted.

“Um, okay, sorry. Go ahead, Armin.”

“Thank you. So, continuing to where we left off, if Alpha Levi allows us, then Mikasa and I will follow Eren joining the Shadow Corps Pack. Is that okay?”

“Yeah, sure. You are more than welcome,” Levi shrugged.

“We already had a forum with the rest of the pack members just a few days ago while you three were in recovery. They don’t have a problem accepting new members in the pack, in fact, they are seems so thrill about it,” Farlan added.

“But, we kinda left the part where Eren is Levi’s mate. Alpha Erwin suggest to not mentioning it just yet,” Isabel sighed.

“Oh, um, why?” Eren asked, a bit hurt by Erwin’s suggestion.

“No offense, Eren. But, a male mate for a male Alpha is a rare thing, it’s even the first time I heard about it. You can’t breed, that means the Alpha line in Shadow Corps Pack will be cut at Levi. By the time Levi will retire, you won’t have any lineage of future Alpha, so you need to search for the strongest one among your members, or teach the chosen one to be the future Alpha.”

“But that’s not all,” Erwin continued, “Having a new Alpha without the bloodline from the previous Alpha, would result in a huge change within the pack. So, that’s why I want Levi to be careful about this and think ahead for the future lineage from now on.”

“I will, don’t worry. I won’t leave this pack in chaos anyway. I’m going to throw pack discussion about it soon,” Levi replied.

“That’s good. Now, all you need to do is make the rest of your members to warm up with Eren and getting to know him more, then you can make Eren become your mate, officially,” Erwin smiled at Levi.

“Hn,” Was all Levi replied to the other Alpha. He then eyed the trio, “But, you know very well that once you join my pack, then Wild Titan Pack will no longer exist anymore, right?”

“We are aware of that. But that doesn’t mean we are going to forget about it, we will cherish the memory of it forever, Wild Titan Pack will always be in our heart,” Eren smiled to himself, as well as Mikasa and Armin.

“You are so strong, too strong, the three of you!” Hanji clutched her heart while looking at the trio in awe.

“Thank you, Luna— Um, Hanji,” Eren chuckled. He then looked at everyone on the table with a hopeful smile before he started to speak again, “So, Alpha Erwin of Moon Legion Pack, Alpha Levi of Shadow Corps Pack, along with everyone that present here, do you accept our decisions?”

“I do,” Erwin was the first to answer.

Then, Levi nodded, “I do.”

After both of them accepted the trio’s decisions, Hanji, Kenny, Isabel, and Farlan followed suit.

At that, Eren beamed happily it didn’t go unnoticed by Levi, who was smiling a little bit at the lovely sight of his mate. Cheery Eren made Levi’s heart full of content.

“So, now, how we would take back our land?” Mikasa asked right away.

“Levi and I’s pack members already outnumbered the Colossal Armored Pack’s, which is a good start. But, we can’t be too cocky and act reckless by moving too fast. We attack at their weakest state, it’s when they are busy rebuilding your land and make it a temporary stay for the purpose of mining all the gold in your territory away.”

“They are not aware of the survivors, so I bet they will take their sweet time to mine all the gold. That’s where we going to attack and take back your land,” Erwin ended his answer with a serious look on his face.

“And when is that?” Mikasa asked again.

“It’s just my prediction, but probably it’s going to be in the next three months, six months top,” Erwin said uncertainly.

“We still don’t know yet, that’s why I send my Delta to figure it out. The name’s Ymir, you will meet her when the time comes,” Levi added.

“So, now we wait?” This time, Eren asked.

“No, now we prepared.” Kenny answered with a smirk. “But first thing first, we need to introduce you properly to the rest of the Shadow Corps members. Oh, and Mikasa?”

“Yes?” Mikasa looked up at the Elder.

Kenny stood and walked onto Mikasa’s seat across Eren’s. He cupped both of Mikasa’s cheeks and smiled proudly at her, “I personally welcome you as the last three of the Ackermans in the Ackerman’s werewolf family tree! Mwack! Mwack!” Kenny kissed both of Mikasa’s cheek and went back to his seat, leaving the girl stunned at the act, while the rest of them could only stare in shock.

“Um, okay?” Armin said in confusion, he slowly grabbed Mikasa’s shoulder protectively and closed the distance between the two as they were sitting side by side.

“Well, as for now, the discussion is over, right? Then Erwin and I will be back to our territory to give this update to our pack members. Is that okay?” Hanji asked.

“Yes, thank you for coming today, you two. I appreciate it,” Levi nodded at the couple.

“Oh my baby muchkin! It’s no probleeem! You can always count on us! After all, we are allies! Let me hug you—”

“No. Farlan, Isabel, please send them off. Once again, thank you for coming.”

“Awww, you sure you don’t want me hug? Me hug is a good hug!” Hanji pouted.

“I’d like to have your ‘me hug’, Hanji. But now, let us go back to our territory first,” Erwin grabbed Hanji’s shoulder lovingly and lead them outside.

“Alright. Bye, Levi, everyone! We will come back soon!” Hanji waved at them frantically, while Erwin nodded politely at Levi. The two were walking off from the room with quite ruckus –mostly from Hanji— as Farlan and Isabel escorted them.

Once they left the room, Kenny turned to Mikasa and Armin, “Why don’t we talk some more? I could also show you around the castle.”

“Sure, why not? This castle is huge, I need some time to memorise it or else I’ll get lost,” Mikasa agreed. She walked beside Armin while Kenny led the way, leaving Eren and Levi in the room without even saying anything, they just left like that.

At that, Eren pouted. He rested his hands on his hips while glaring daggers at the innocent door, “Uh, rude! They could at least asked me, ‘Oh hey, Eren! Would you like to come with your lovely step-sister and dearest best friend? Let us stroll around the castle, it would be fun!’ But nooo, they don’t even spare any glance at me and have their own good time.”

“Yeah, well. It’s just the two of us now,” Levi said with a low hum.

“Uh-huh. Well—”

“Wanna come to my room? We could continue where we left of from earlier and I don’t know, having our own good time?” Levi immediately offered.

“Yes, I would love to!” Eren answered eagerly, startling Levi for a little.

“Well, come on then,” Levi got up and reached out for Eren’s hand. They were walking side by side while holding hands. The walk was a quiet one; it made Eren felt nervous yet comfortable at the warmth of the Alpha’s palm.

Still clasping their hands together even when they had arrived at Levi's own chamber, Levi gave him a small smile before he closed the door and locked it from the outside.

No one would bother them, it's just Levi and Eren now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember on chapter 3, Hanji thought that Kenny and Levi are the last Ackerman? In this AU, werewolves tend to have a good family bond and it such an honour to have as many blood-relatives. So, imagine how thrilled Kenny to know that there’s another Ackerman’s blood that still lives in their family tree. I suck at explaining, but I hope you get what I mean! c:
> 
> Don’t forget to check out [Call My Name Werewolf 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5282441), it really helps to understand my story better! ^^ You could also hit me up on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) or [my tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/) regarding my story! ^^


	6. Ch.06 Comfort

Eren was sitting in front of Levi. His hands rested on his lap as his legs fidgeted in discomfort. Turned out what Levi meant by having ‘our own good time’ was different from what Eren had been imagine.

Eren thought they would continue whatever Levi was about to do earlier; right before the discussion at the meeting room.

He thought there would be something, _anything_.

But no.

All Levi did was staring silently at Eren, without a single word being said. Seriously, that’s kinda creepy. Where was the breath-taking Levi earlier? This was like a different Levi, he was too quiet.

 _‘Multiple personality much? No offense but that’s what it looks like,’_ Eren thought.

Then, the brunette let out a soft sigh as he played with the tea spoon in his hand and twirling it lazily, while the Alpha was sipping his cup of tea leisurely without tearing off his gaze at Eren.

Eren fidgeted more, feeling Levi’s eyes piercing right through him even though the brunette was looking at his own lap.

This was too awkward much to Eren’s comfort. The brunette cleared his throat and slowly he looked up at the Alpha, “So… Uhm, drinking tea is your way on having a good time?” He asked, trying to break the silence.

“Well, not exactly,” Levi answered. A hint of happy tones in his voice, mostly because Eren decided to start a conversation even if the brunette quivered a bit.

“Huh? What do you mean by that?” Eren tilted his head slightly to the side in confusion.

 _‘Cute,’_ Levi thought. He gave Eren a small smile before he answered again, “Drinking tea with you is my way on having a good time.”

The answered, somehow, made Eren blushing really hard.

Levi then added, “To be honest, I want to do more than drinking tea with you. But no, not when you are still feeling uncomfortable and scared around me.”

“I am not. I just, uh, nervous?”

“Same thing, isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not.”

“Well, if that’s the case, then we can always do something else that could ease your nervousness,” Levi suggested.

“Can we, uh, talk? I want to get to know you better. Is that okay?” Eren asked with a shy smile.

Now, Levi was not a person who easily smiled, but seeing the brunette shy smile made the raven returned the action immediately and nodded, “What would you like to know?”

“I don’t know? Um, how— why haven’t you marked me yet?” Eren bluntly questioned him.

“Because you rejected me before, so I need to be careful not to being rejected twice,” Levi smirked.

“Is that even your real answer?” Eren giggled.

“Of course. Also, I think you’re not even sure if you’re ready to be marked by me, at least not yet. Because, as I said, you’re still feeling uncomfortable and scared around me.”

“And as I said, I am just nervous, that’s all!” Eren replied.

“Are you?” Levi’s smooth and calm voice suddenly turned into a rough and raspy ones. He stood up and walked to Eren’s seat, closing the distance between them. He then grabbed both of Eren’s shoulder gently and moved his head right in front of Eren while the brunette turned his body a bit to Levi’s side.

Eren shut his eyes tightly. His body slightly trembled with nervousness and anticipation for what was going to happen next. But all Eren felt was only their breath that mingled together while the kiss was never came.

Then, Eren heard Levi sighed, “See? You are uncomfortable and scared.”

Eren opened his eyes. He saw Levi already moved slightly away from him. His pale hands never left Eren’s shoulders, which Eren thankful for that because Levi’s touch felt really nice.

He blinked once, twice, and whispered, “I am not, Levi.”

Levi raised one of his eyebrows at Eren’s words. No matter how Levi saw it, clearly Eren was uncomfortable and scared around him. Or as Eren said, he was being nervous. _Same thing._

When Levi only gave him a silent judgement and didn’t talk back, Eren finally admitted, “Ugh, I don’t know, okay? I mean, I am aware that I feel the pull and attraction towards you, but the weird thing is; whenever I am around you, I feel like I am turning into a nervous wreck!”

He then tugged onto Levi’s arm and continued, “I’m sorry… I know it’s common for werewolf to mark their mate on the very first day they meet each other, and then start their mating ritual whether it’s at the same time as they marked each other or even the next few days.”

“I know it’s been a few days since we’ve met, we should at least already mark each other. But things come to me at once; I’m too overwhelm by everything that happen since the night of the attack of thr Armored Colossal Pack, and I— I don’t know, Levi. It’s just too much, I am sorry!”

Eren broke down. He was being emotional all of the sudden while he clutched onto Levi’s arm harder as if it was his life support.

Levi’s eyes twitched a bit. He hated seeing his mate like this. So, Levi’s immediate response was hugging Eren in an awkward angle, because he was standing in front of Eren who still seated nicely on his chair, and put his lips next to Eren’s ear to give the brunette a few of comforting words.

“I’m sorry. It’s okay, we’ll take it slow, I don’t mind. Don’t worry,” Levi said in a whisper, but at least his attempt to calming his mate worked successfully, because Eren’s grip on Levi’s arm loosened a bit and started to hug the Alpha back.

Eren snuggled his head onto the crook of Levi’s neck, smiling contentedly, “I feel weird whenever I am around you. A good weird kind of thing, I guess? But sometimes, it feels uncomfortably weird?”

The brunette looked up, staring at Levi with his wide emerald eyes when he caught Levi chuckled. This made Eren released the hug and starting to fiddle his fingers, “Sorry. I am being weird because I feel weird. Wait, what? Wha—? Uh…”

Eren was making a funny expression at his own confusing words, which made Levi chuckled even more, to the point he was almost laughing.

It was rare for Levi to act like this, he admitted that to himself. But if this was what his mate doing, then he was okay with it, as long as there were only the two of them.

Levi patted the dark chocolate haired teen and brought him to stand in front of Levi, “You feel weird because you haven’t had your first shift yet, and your wolf inside of you hasn’t awakened until you finally shift for the first time. So, the feeling is there, but it hasn’t reached its maximum sense. Right now you act between your consciousness and your unconsciousness of you and your wolf.”

“So… It’s normal?”

“I guess so. Even if it’s not normal, I don’t care. I still want you,” Levi gave him an assuring look.

Eren was flattered by Levi’s words, he couldn’t hide the frown on his face in a realisation, “I am a late shifter, does it means I am a late bloomer also? That’s why I have this weird kind of feeling?”

Levi only shrugged as a reply. It’s not like he was an expert at things like that.

Eren pouted a little bit, not satisfied at Levi answer, but he gave Levi a firm nod anyway.

The Alpha suddenly ruffled Eren’s soft locks, as if trying to cheer him up, “It’s okay. Let’s just get comfortable with each other first. You don’t have to mind little things like that, because I don’t mind them, not at all.”

As Eren leaned onto the touch, he smiled sheepishly, “Thank you, Levi.”

Eren felt so lucky to have a mate like Levi, not to mention the attractiveness of his Alpha mate. And his touch, oh dear moon, it made the brunette purred in delight.

Emerald eyes blinked in confusion when the hand that petted his hair stopped. He saw Levi jerked his chin at the sofa across to where they stood, “If we want to get comfortable, might as well if we are sitting on a sofa and get comfortable for real.”

A shy smile appeared on Eren’s face, “Mhm, sure. Your room is very huge by the way. Don’t you think it’s a bit too much for just one person?”

“Soon, this will be your room too, as we share this big ass room together. So, it won’t feel that huge and too much anymore. It will become the right size with the two of us,” Levi talked while he guided a flustered Eren to take a seat on the sofa.

When they plopped down and got comfortable on the sofa with knees touching each other, Eren turned his head to Levi and asked the Alpha carefully, “Can I ask a little touchy subject to you? Well, I don’t know if it’s going to be touchy or not, I was just curious, so—”

“Eren—” Levi cut him off, “—just ask away, I don’t mind.”

“How did you become an Alpha? I remember Kenny said he is being a former Alpha. So, why the next Alpha not being his son or daughter, instead it’s you, the nephew?”

Before Levi could answer, Eren added, “Ah, I don’t mean to being rude or anything. Aside of being curious, I just want to know more about you, so… yeah,” Eren looked down while he played with his fingers nervously.

Levi took Eren’s wrist and made a gentle circling motion with his thumb. Eren half-gasped and half-squeaked, but soon he relaxed onto the touch once Levi started to answer his question.

“Kenny never had children, he never get the chance to. Just when he found his mate and made her the Luna of the pack, the war pack happened and killed the Luna along with half members of our pack. That includes my parents who tried to protect the three-year-old me during the war.”

“I don’t remember much because I was still a pup back then. Kenny was the one who told me everything once I’m old enough to understand.”

“Continuing on where we left off, we won the war, of course. Even if only half of our members that survived, we still won. And thanks to Kenny’s great mentality, he led us to rebuild everything.”

“My memory is kind of hazy here, but after we’re back on our feet, Kenny who don’t have any children as a lineage, started to teach me to become the future Alpha since I’m the only one with the Alpha’s bloodline, being the nephew of Kenny and such.”

“It’s not like I wanted him to, but somehow I ended up learning everything to be an Alpha. Once I turned eighteen, I officially become the Alpha of the pack and here I am now,” Levi ended his story with a loud exhale of breathe.

It’s the first time he talked this much with someone. It must be because Eren was the one who asked. Had it been anyone else, he won’t even bother to tell the story.

Eren suddenly hugged him, making Levi widened his eyes slightly in surprise, “I don’t know what I’d do if I were Kenny, though. He lost his mate yet he still managed to rebuild everything for his pack and taught you for the future alpha. I know the pain of losing family, I’ve been through that, but I think I’d lost my sanity if I were losing you. Kenny was a great Alpha.”

Levi hugged him back and rested his head on Eren’s. He gave the brunette a comforting rub on his back, “Yeah, he was. We’ve been through a lot, but I can say it proudly that because of Kenny, we’ve become stronger. Even up until now, where I took the position as the Alpha, Shadow Corps Pack is one of the few strong packs.”

“That’s amazing! I am happy to hear that!” Eren beamed while nodded eagerly against Levi’s head. Just as he was going to deepen the hug, he realised what he did; he was hugging and nuzzling onto Levi boldly.

The brunette broke the hug abruptly, looking at Levi with face half-flustered and half-guilty, “Sorry!”

Levi replied him with a small smirk and a shrug, “I like it.”

Eren ignored Levi’s words to hide his embarrassment even more by asking the Alpha a question that had been popped in his mind for quite some time, “Um, so you’ve become the Alpha since you’re eighteen. How old are you now?”

“Twenty two turning twenty three this year,” Levi answered in one breath.

“Oh.”

“Why? Is that too much older for you?”

“No. Pfft, I am turning eighteen soon. That’s like, five years difference? No big deal I guess? My mom and dad’s age gap was ten years, just saying.”

“Good,” Levi flashed him a quick smile.

“I—uh, I hope your pack members will say the same,” Eren smiled bitterly.

“Eren, trust me when I say they will come to understand that instead of a Luna, they are going to have an Alpha as my mate. They might not understand this matter right away, but once they warm up and get to know you, they will realise that you are trustworthy to rule the pack beside me.”

“How can you know that I am going to be any good to rule the pack beside you?” Eren asked with a doubtful look on his face.

“The moon spirit chooses you as the Alpha’s mate, that’s something to consider. My pack members also need to take it as a consideration. It’s the choice of the moon spirit after all. Whatever the result, I will still going to introduce you as my mate, _the Alpha’s mate_ , soon.”

“Well, you gotta mark me yours before you could introduce me as your mate,” Eren chuckled.

“I’d do it right here, right now, if you consent about it,” Levi said in a serious tone.

“Really?” Eren gave him a playful smile.

“Don’t tempt me, Eren,” Levi scooted closer to Eren, making the emerald eyes widened in surprise at the sudden movement.

“I, I—uh…”

“You are easily flustered. Nervous?” Levi asked amusedly as he moved his face slightly away from the brunette.

“Nope, we should talk more if you don’t mind. I am actually getting more and more comfortable. No teasing, though!” Eren smiled sheepishly.

“As you wish,” Levi pecked Eren on the cheek. It made the brunette flustered and his face turned fifty shades of red from the kiss. Nevertheless, he liked it, he totally liked it.

Feeling bold since Eren seemed to accept the kiss; Levi sat closer to him. Much to Levi’s surprise, Eren leaned onto Levi in a moment their shoulder touched each other.

They didn’t sure how it started, but when they were somehow at the topic of Erwin’s eyebrows, their fingers intertwined with each other. That’s how they ended up talking about anything and everything for hours.

Little did Eren know, Levi neglect his Alpha duty only to talk and get comfortable with Eren.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *****IMPORTANT BELOW!*****  
>  I am aware that many people here mistaken my story as an A/B/O Dynamics. Well, just because there is a mention of Alphas and Betas, this is not that kind of AU. Although I looove A/B/O Dynamics, but sadly this is NOT. This is Werewolf AU. For you who still wondering, I suggest you read [Call My Name Werewolf 101](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5282441). There, I explain more about my story. Still confuse after reading it? Don’t worry, you can always ask me via comment section or [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) and [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/).  
>  *****IMPORTANT ABOVE!*****


	7. Ch.07 Adjust

Regarding to the comfortable talk with Levi a few days ago, it had become a routine for Eren and his Alpha mate to get comfy on Levi’s bedchamber for a tea-time and light conversations, not to forget the innocent peck on the cheek everytime they decide to call it a night.

Eren was still getting all shy and flustered with the new routines, but nonetheless, it also made the two getting closer each and every day.

_And today was no different._

On a sunny afternoon, while the two were getting all comfortable at Levi’s study room, Eren tugged Levi’s sleeve while looking at the steel-blue eyes hesitantly, “So… Armin and Mikasa told me that they already stroll around the whole castle…”

“Let me guess, you want to stroll around the whole castle too?” Levi smirked, amused by the fact that his mate was so easy to read.

“Yes! Ugh, it’s just so annoying. I feel like I’m being left behind by those two! They could’ve asked me if I wanted to tag along or not. But they always say that they don’t want to interrupt my bonding time with you. Like, really?” Eren flailed his arms in the air irritatingly.

The dramatic attitude made Levi chuckle and got up from his seat, “Alright, shall we go stroll around, then?”

“Well, if you insist!” Eren smiled bashfully, which Levi replied with amused hum.

Levi grabbed onto Eren’s wrist and gave it a little tug as a sign to follow the Alpha’s lead. Eren easily complied, seeing as now he could handle this kind of touch without being nervous. In fact, it made him felt all funny inside; he got butterflies in his tummy and warmed by the touch. _Eren loved it_.

During the whole walk, Levi introduced Eren to the pack members that happened to passed them by as one of the survivors from the Armored Colossal Pack and soon-to-be the member of the Shadow Corps Pack, minus the knowledge about him being the Alpha’s mate.

Eren didn’t get to meet with everyone from the pack during the walked around the castle, because usually only the inner council and the ranked members that swarming around the area. It’s rare for other members hanged around the main house without any particular reasons.

In the huge living room that connected with the dining area, Eren and Levi bumped into Jean and Connie, along with a girl that Eren hadn’t met just yet. Her name was Sasha, one of the pack’s Fighters with tall figure and brown hair in a ponytail. She was also the pack’s cook and Connie’s mate.

After they introduced themselves with each other, Sasha didn’t forget to give Eren a knowing look when she saw him took a walk with Levi before they parted ways.

Next, Eren and Levi went into the library. There, they met with Petra who was teaching some of the teenage members about healing knowledge, with the help from Armin since he used to tutor the pack members.

And then of course, when Eren and Levi were strolling around the outdoor area, they met with Mikasa, Oluo, Erd, and Gunther who were teaching other teenage members about advance fighting movement.

Eren and Levi didn’t know how Armin and Mikasa ended up helping the inner council and ranked members, but it was such a pleasant sight. The two fitted in really well, as if they were the members of the Shadow Corps Pack from the beginning.

Somehow, Eren glad that the three of them could get themselves busy while they stayed at the castle. That way, they could forget a little bit about the nightmare that haunted them every night; the memories of the night where the Wild Titan Pack had been destroyed by the Armored Colossal Pack.

“Eren?” Levi caressed Eren’s arm when he saw the grim look on the brunette.

At the sudden touch, Eren came back from his dark thoughts and blinked rapidly at Levi, “Huh?”

“You zoned out a bit.”

“Ah, sorry. I just—”

“Alpha!” A loud cheering made Eren cut his talk and turned his head to the source of the loudness.

There, at the other side of the outdoor area, gathered a bunch of children around seven and young-teens. The sight of a few of them were striking a pose with Jean, Connie, and Sasha, indicated that they were training hand-to-hand combat.

 _‘Maybe today is teaching day. All I can see is people learning and training everywhere on the outdoor of main house,’_ Eren thought.

“Oi, what are you doing? Training? Don’t slack off,” Levi spoke with his Alpha tone.

“Yes, Alpha!” The children and the young-teens replied in unison along with the three Fighters and continuing their training.

Through that time, Eren eyed them with interest. It’s been a while for him to trained or be trained.

Unconsciously, Eren was approaching one of the young-teens and beamed at the boy, “Hey, you’re pretty good at the twisting and punching. I could show you a little trick for it.”

The boy seemed hesitant at first. He didn’t know who Eren was. But when the Alpha gave him a firm nod, he immediately gave Eren an okay.

Eren signalled the boy to watch him and focused not only his hands, but also on the legs.

Once he got the boy’s attention, he spun around using the left foot, while the other stilled for balancing purpose. He then grabbed both of the boy’s wrists with his left hand and pushed his right arm for a punch; aiming it to the boy’s face with inhuman speed.

Just when his knuckles only a mere centimetre from the boy’s face, Eren stopped and tuck his right foot back to the ground and rested both of his hands on his side.

Almost everyone stared at Eren in awe. Some of them even approached Eren and asked the brunette to repeat the movement, which Eren agreed completely.

Without even realising it, Eren showed them another movement and somehow, he joined Jean, Connie, and Sasha on teaching them.

Despite being watched by the Alpha, they enjoyed today’s training, thanks to Eren and his easy-to-follow instructions. Even the three trainers glad that Eren get to help them. Obviously, teaching a bunch of children and young-teen wasn’t an easy task.

Even before Eren and Levi left to continue their walk after the training had finished, the children and the young-teens still gathered around the brunette. Some were trying to talk with admiration, some even tried to get to know the brunette since it’s the first time they saw him.

It made Eren flustered a bit, because most of them talked to him at once, and Eren didn’t know how to react. One of the young-teens even bluntly asked about who Eren was and why he was with the Alpha.

Upon hearing the question, the Alpha cleared his throat to get everyone’s attention, “Eren here is soon to be one of our pack members. And, well, because he’s special, I want you to treat him nicely if you ever bump into him.”

“Why Eren is special?” One of the children asked curiously.

“You will soon to find out later. Now, if you excuse us, I still need to give Eren a tour around the castle,” Levi answered. He then put his hand onto Eren’s back as to guide him to another area.

The children and the young-teens along with Sasha bid them goodbye. Meanwhile, Jean and Connie gave Eren a knowing look, making the brunette blushed as he was being led away by Levi.

When they continued their walk, they passed Farlan and a few subordinates at the patio; they were talking about rescheduling-duty on guarding the territory. The two stopped for a while to greet the subordinates, and again, Levi introduced Eren as soon to be one of the pack members.

While Eren and the subordinates introduced each other, Farlan gave the Alpha a polite nod followed with a knowing smile, which Levi replied with a scowl.

Eren talked a few minutes with the subordinates. He even leisurely told them about how Oluo bit his tongue when Eren first met him. That ended up as a joke and made the subordinates laughed.

At the sight in front of him, Levi gave himself a low approving hum. The response Eren got from the pack members up until now was beyond warm. He was getting along really well with almost everyone, mostly the children. They easily took a liking on the brunette and that made Levi somehow feeling happy.

When they parted ways, Eren continued strolling around the castle with Levi.

During the walk, the Alpha looked at Eren with admiration on his face, “You are great with children and teenagers. You’ll be a good dad, or mom, for that matter. The adults also took a liking of you, it’s like they already respect you despite your stuttering at the beginning.”

“Uhm, thank you?”

Levi stopped on his track. The sudden halt made Eren followed the Alpha’s suit.

Then, Levi took one of Eren’s hands and put it on his cheek while caressing the tan fingers with his pale ones, “You know what? Screw Erwin. I’ll introduce you as my mate once the welcoming ceremony held for you along with Mikasa and Armin in the next two weeks.”

“Wait, two weeks?”

“I want the ceremony to be held sooner, but this week will be one hell of a busy week, so—”

“Wait, I’m not talking about the ceremony! Uh, you introduce me, are you sure, Levi? It’s—”

Levi let go of Eren’s hand and cupped his tan cheek, “The member of my pack, they are not only strong and loyal, but they are an open minded person. So, you don’t have to worry your pretty head about us, an Alpha male and his male’s mate.”

“But, if you’re going to introduce me as your mate that means—”

“I have to mark you before the ceremony. I know, and I hope you’re ready. Not now, of course, but by the time we’re nearing the ceremony time.”

Eren blushed furiously, but he also can’t help the shy smile that crept on his face, “Yeah. Then we got like, two more weeks to get to know each other even more and get all comfy before you mark me.”

“You know we _are_ doing that right now, right? Get to know each other and get all comfy while I give you tour around the castle.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m sorry, maybe because I haven’t had my first shift yet, so I lack on the urge to mark you, or even mate with you…” Eren’s expression turned bitter at the mention of him not having his first shift yet.

“Eren, I told you it’s okay. As long as you’re not rejecting me—”

Eren snapped his head toward Levi with determined look on his face, “I’m ready. Um, marking each other I mean. I’m ready, now or later.”

“Eren,” Levi warned him.

“No, seriously, I’m ready! It’s been what? A week since we’re getting comfy around each other? Normal mates would mark each other right then and there once they found out that they are mates,” Eren protested.

“I know. But I can see that you’re still not one hundred percent ready with us marking each other, and that’s okay, I will wait until you are fully ready.”

“Then touch me more,” Eren mumbled shyly.

“What?”

“You should touch me more; we should touch each other more so by the time before the ceremony, I’ll be ready.”

What Eren had said didn’t make any sense, Levi didn’t get what he meant by that. But still, he caressed his mate lovingly on the cheek, making the brunette shuddered at the touch.

With fingers still hovered around Eren’s cheek, Levi slowly asked, “When you said ‘touch’, does that mean in an innocent way or—”

“Whatever you wish, Alpha. Make me ready,” Eren cut him off.

And that’s enough for Levi to understand the meaning of it. He moved his hand from Eren’s cheek to his chin while the other hand held onto the back of the tan neck as the Alpha captured his mate’s plump lips.

It started as something innocent, nothing sexual. It was something soft and warm.

If someone asked Eren where did he have his first kiss, the brunette will proudly answered, _‘Somewhere around the castle, in an empty hallway. Romantic isn’t it?’_

The kiss was mesmerising, Eren felt as if the butterflies would burst out from his stomach from the excitement.

Even when Levi let go of the kiss to let Eren breathe, the brunette immediately locked their lips again, the second after he filled his lung with air. Eren never want to let go of the kiss. He started to kiss Levi with more passion, which earned a satisfied hum from the Alpha.

They kept kissing for a few minutes, sometimes with a little tongue involved in the act on a few last kisses.

Levi was the first to let go, much to Eren’s displeasure. It earned a low whine from the brunette, which made the Alpha chuckled, “I think it’s enough with the tour and the kiss. You are barely able to stand with your own feet.”

What Levi said was true. Had the Alpha’s strong arms didn’t wrapped around Eren’s slim yet toned waist; his body would fall to the ground. The kiss turned Eren’s feet into a lump of jelly. He didn’t mind about it anyway, and neither did Levi.

Eren, who was now resting all his weight onto Levi, could only nod weakly, “Yeah, sure,” He murmured with a smile.

That’s how they ended up lazing around on the couch in Levi’s bedchamber all day long, sharing a few little kisses here and there.

It was such a good day.

—

—

A week had passed since the tour around the castle with Levi and the first kiss _with Levi_. Everything went by so fast, just like any other day Eren and Levi had spent on them together.

But not now.

Not when Levi left the castle this morning to go to Erwin’s territory for a day or two to discuss about the ceremony, and of course, to talk about future plan to take back Eren’s homeland.

To be honest, they were blind about whatever that had happened there. Planning about the future attack plan with Erwin was probably only a waste of time as of right now.

Ymir, Levi’s third in command that supposed to spy on Armored Colossal Pack can’t even be contacted and hadn’t gave any useful information just yet.

The Alpha put all his hope and faith on Ymir. But if by the next two weeks she hadn’t come back to give any report, then Levi need other plan. Probably even a rescue plan in case Ymir had been caught by the enemy’s pack.

Erwin even helped. He sent one of his Beta, Mike Zacharius, to went after Ymir and lend her a hand to help the exploration toward the Armored Colossal Pack’s movement could be done faster.

While the Alpha fulfilled his duty, much to Eren dismay, the brunette felt something weird in him the very second he woke up. He felt restless, but he shrugged it off as a mere exhaustion.

_That, or maybe Eren just missed Levi already._

Little did he know that none of them were the causes.

At night time, when everybody was either sleeping or guarding the area, Eren was wide awake in his room. His breath ragging uncontrollably, he was sweating all over, and every part of his body hurt. He couldn’t sleep.

Eren wished Levi was here with him, to hold him and told him that everything would be okay, that Eren would be okay. Because as far as Eren knew, the presence of a mate will soothed the pain away, or at least it would make Eren felt better.

But Levi wasn’t there to soothe the pain away. The Alpha chose to stay the night at Erwin’s and came back to the castle tomorrow.

_Just great._

Eren didn’t know when it happened, but he was now sobbing. The pain became too much for him.

One minute.

Two minutes.

Three minutes.

The pain started to became unbearable.

At first, it was his hands; the finger bones started to snap. The second, he felt his ribs cracking. It continued everywhere in a matter of second, his bones kept breaking for no reason.

Eren screamed in agony, alerting the entire castle with his shrieking sound.

The brunette started to lost consciousness. He felt like his throat been ripped off from all the noises he made. He found it hard to breathe, probably from the pieces of broken ribs that stabbed his lungs. The pain was killing him.

_‘Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi. Levi.’_

The name of his mate was what Eren chanting in his thought to keep himself stay conscious.

_‘Levi, what happen to me? Am I going to die?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just need to make a scene where Eren, Armin, and Mikasa trying to fit in. Boring, I know. But this needs to be mentioned. Otherwise, it won't make any sense if once they officially joining Levi's pack and the pack members who don't even know who they are will going to be like: "Who are you people?" Get what I mean? c:


	8. Ch.08 Shift

Emerald eyes stared at the ceiling hazily. His red, plump lips let out a hard panting which shortly turned into screaming, and next, it became a shattering wail. Eren almost gave up from the pain that crushing his body.

As he struggled to keep his consciousness, he heard a loud gasp, followed by a loud shriek, “Eren!”

 _‘Mikasa, help. It hurts so much,’_ Eren thought once he knew the owner of the voice.

“Somebody call Petra!”

_‘Who? Farlan?’_

“Call the Alpha too! He needs his mate, hurry!”

 _‘Yes, Armin. Please call him,’_ Eren didn’t know why, call it instinct, but true to Armin’s words; all he needed was Levi.He craved Levi’s presence. He longed for Levi’s calming scent. He yearned for Levi’s soothing touch.

Eren called out Levi’s name in a weak whimper. He kept doing it for a few times before another bones cracked, making Eren yelped in pain.

Everyone was panicking. There were rustling noises here and there, _everywhere_.

Mikasa and Armin were approaching Eren and sat on each of his side. They plead for Eren to stay awake and tried not to move his body too much. They didn’t try to hold the brunette, though. Not when his bones were still cracking all over.

Eren tried.

Just when his scream turned into a low growl, he felt somebody whispered next to him, “Eren, can you hear me? It’s Isabel. I already call Levi, he’ll be here soon, okay?”

“Please. It hurts, I want Levi, please!” Eren snarled with ragging breath.

“Levi will be here anytime soon. Really, really soon, I promise! Eren, please—,” Isabel whipped her hair toward the door and barked loudly, “FOR THE MOON’S SAKE WHERE IS PETRA?!”

“I’m here, I’m here!” As if on cue, Petra showed up and rushed onto Eren in no time.

Isabel made a room for the doctor pack to check up on Eren.

“How is he?” Armin asked.

“What happen to my baby brother?” This time, it was Mikasa.

The rest of the people in the room; Isabel, Farlan, and Jean, who was off of night duty, silently looking at Petra, also waiting for an answer.

“He’s… He’s having his first shift,” Petra answered, yet she looked unsure at her own words.

“Bullshit!” Jean scoffed.

Farlan interfere with disbelief look plastered on his face, “Impossible. We’ve all had been through our first shift and we are all aware that the pain from our first shift is bearable. Not like— Not like this, not like what Eren been through…”

“He’s a late shifter. Do you think that’s the cause of Eren’s pain?” Armin asked.

“Most likely, yes. I’ve learnt about it, about the late shifter,” Petra looked down.

“What do you know about it? Tell me! How to help Eren? Please!” Mikasa walked toward Petra and grabbed both of her tiny shoulder, shaking them harshly, _demanding_.

Petra winced at the strong grip. She then shook her head, still looking down, “There’s nothing we could do.”

“No…” Mikasa staggered. Her hands slump down as she was staring at Petra in horror.

“That’s what happened to the late shifter. The later you have your first shift, the more pain will come to you. It’s… It’s up to Eren’s body, whether he’s strong enough or not. If he can’t handle the pain, he will die in a matter of time.”

At Petra’s words, everyone fell into silence. The only sound that could be heard was Eren’s agony scream in the background.

“But…” Petra looked at Eren with hopeful eyes.

“But?” Mikasa peered on Petra.

“But Eren already found Alpha Levi as his mate, right? So, the bond already created between the two, even without being marked at first.”

“Your point, Petra?” Isabel asked.

“Eren is now struggling with his own wolf that about to become one with him. If Alpha Levi’s here, he could help. His wolf could help Eren’s wolf, the bond from both of their wolf will soothe the pain away, or lessening them a bit,” Petra explained.

“He needs to hurry, then!” Armin panicked.

“He is on his way, Armin. It’s not that far ride and he’s trying to be here as fast as he could,” Farlan assured the blond.

“How fast? It’s been a few minutes and Eren keep getting worse,” Mikasa asked. Her voice quivered a bit.

“Normally it takes one hour to get here from Alpha Erwin’s by a car…” Jean answered.

Petra shook her head in disagree, “Eren doesn’t have that much time. Alpha Levi needs to come back here faster.”

“Thirty minutes top,” Farlan butt in.

“What?” Armin and Jean asked in unison.

“Erwin’s beta, Mike, he has a modified mountain bike. It’s like, super-fast. So, Levi will be here soon, I’m sure of it. Thirty minutes top, or maybe less, but no more than that.”

Mikasa’s eyes looked hopeful as she approached Eren, “Hear that, Eren? Can you please, please hang in there? Levi is on his way.”

Still growling in pain, Eren nodded to his step-sister.

“If he’s not coming really soon and Eren didn’t make it, I will kill him,” Mikasa murmured. Her eyes were dead set on both Farlan and Isabel.

“He will make it,” Isabel gave a firm nod.

—

—

Upon waiting for Levi’s arrival, Eren tried his best to endure the pain and stayed conscious.

When another bones cracked, Eren would cried in pain, making Mikasa gasped in panic. Armin tried his best to calm her down. Meanwhile, Isabel and Petra kept assuring Eren that Levi will arrive soon. Farlan and Jean never let their sight from the window, in case their Alpha had finally arrived.

Ten minutes passed by, Eren didn’t think he could handle the pain anymore.

“I don’t understand. Why his bones keep cracking yet he still hasn’t shift into his wolf form?” Jean asked when Eren started screaming from the top of his lung.

“His human form is trying to adjust into his wolf form. He— I don’t know how to explain this, but Eren needs to focus on himself to be able to shift,” Petra answered warily.

“Yeah, I can’t feel his pain but I do know that I can’t concentrate on whatever I need to focus on when I’m struggling to stay conscious while my bones are breaking,” Jean winced.

Eren was panting heavily. His eyes started to fluttered shut. From distance, he could hear Mikasa started calling his name in horror as well as Armin and everyone in the room.

Then, he heard it.

He heard the roaring sound of a machine.

 _‘Levi,’_ Eren breathe in relief.

No more than a minute later, Levi came in a rush and ran toward Eren immediately. The people in the room tried to move away, giving some space for him.

Levi was now sitting right next to Eren. Carefully, he rubbed Eren’s arm in a circling motion.

“I’m here. I’m sorry I’m not here sooner. I’m here now, Eren. I’m here. Please be okay…” Levi kissed Eren’s sweaty forehead. Next, he moved slightly to kiss the tan nose. After that, he moved again, this time kissing the plump lips softly. It worked for a bit. Since Levi was finally here, Eren felt less the pain, but it still hurt nonetheless.

Then, another bones started to crack again, making Eren screamed for the nth time.

Mikasa was looking at Eren with hopeless look. She can’t do anything but leaning on Armin for support.

Isabel was covering her ears. Eren’s cry was heart breaking, even as a Beta, the sound of his scream terrified her.

Petra was trying her best not to shed a single tear.

Farlan and Jean were watching at Eren in silence.

The whole room felt odd.

Levi kept rubbing Eren’s arm soothingly despite his own overwhelming emotions, “Eren, please, please, please. Be strong. I know you can do it. Your body can do it. Bear everything and concentrate on shifting, Eren.”

**_‘Concentrate on my voice, Eren.’_ **

_‘Who?’_

**_‘I am your wolf. Come on, Eren. Just concentrate on me.’_ **

_‘I can’t. Hurts.’_

**_‘Try. Once you focus on me and let me merge with your soul, the pain will go away.’_ **

_‘Hurts!’_

**_‘Try!’_ **

_‘I am about to die.’_

**_‘Not if you are focusing on me. Come on, Eren.’_ **

_‘Ugh!’_ Eren grumbled as he was trying to focus on the voice that claimed to be his wolf.

It was then he heard another voice, calling out his name.

**_‘Eren.’_ **

_‘Wh— Levi?’_

**_‘Not quite right,’_** The voice scoffed, yet it sounded so alluring, making Eren’s wolf purred.

_‘Levi’s wolf?’_

**_‘Yes. Now, I know you’re in so much pain, but Eren, you can do it. Focus on your wolf voice and you’ll be fine.’_ **

**_‘You’ll be fine, Eren. We’ll be fine. Levi and his wolf are here with us!’_** Eren’s wolf stated.

Strange enough, as Eren concentrated on his wolf’s voice, the pain slowly but surely reduced.

There was a slight of an uncomfortable feeling before Eren’s bones started to crack again, but this time Eren didn’t feel any pain.

After long minutes of bearing the pain in his body, struggling between life and death, Eren finally shift into his wolf form with a loud ripping sound of fabrics instead of loud screaming.

A beautiful, big, brown wolf with a bit speck of white and cream-colored finally showed up.

Everybody froze, but then sighs of relief and happy smile was surrounding them.

Levi was looking proudly at his mate. Eren’s wolf form was so magnificent and beautiful.

_‘MATE.’_

Levi could hear Eren’s wolf calling out for his own wolf as Eren’s wolf form nuzzled on his pale neck, purring in delight.

_‘MATE.’_

Levi stroked Eren’s soft and fluffy fur lovingly.

Eren didn’t lean into the touch, though. Instead, he backed away from Levi with a determined look before he jumped out of the window and start running.

Levi turned to Farlan and Isabel, giving the two Betas a knowing look.

“Go!” Isabel cheered.

“Yeah, we could take care of the mess and everything for the rest of the night,” Farlan added.

Levi nodded approvingly. He started to shift and ran after Eren.

Mikasa was about to follow Eren, but Armin held her and gave her a small smile, “Let them be.”

“But I—”

Armin shook his head and cut her off, “You’re worried about Eren, I know. But he’s fine now, and Levi is with him. We could talk to Eren tomorrow. Right now, how about we are getting some sleep? You’re stressed out, sleep would help.”

“Armin’s right. Go get some sleep, we are all need it,” Petra chuckle.

“A good night sleep to be exact,” Isabel butted in. She ushered Mikasa and Armin, along with Petra to go back to their room.

Mikasa looked hesitant at first, but she gave a weak nod at Isabel, murmuring a small ‘goodnight’, followed by Armin and Petra in tow.

Once the three of them left the room, Jean rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, “Yeah, well, I’m gonna tidy up and guard the room for the night, maybe? In case both of them come back from their night run?”

“I’ll help you tidy up the room, but no need to guard, Jean. You‘ve got a night off anyway, get some rest after this,” Farlan offered with a smile.

“Okay,” Jean shrugged and started to pick the ripped up clothes on the bed and the floor.

“Anyway, if you’re just going to stand there, might as well help us here,” Farlan said in amusement at Isabel.

“Aw, alright!” The red-haired girl whined.

It didn’t take a long time for them to finish their little task before Jean retired back to his home near the castle, while Farlan and Isabel went into their shared room in the south area of the castle.

Meanwhile, as everybody already retreated from Eren’s room, the brunette himself was running excitedly in his wolf form, too excited to even notice that he already caught up by Levi.

 _‘Slow down, Eren. Turn right after we passed that big ass tree over there, because we are almost at the end of our territory,’_ Levi jerked his head slightly to the tree.

Eren didn’t slow down. He turned to Levi and made a howling sound, a happy one, while he kept on running.

Then, once they almost nearing the tree that Levi had mentioned, Eren took a sharp turn to the right and keep on running.

 _‘Damn, Eren. You’re good,’_ Levi praised after he took a sharp turn, just like Eren did.

_‘You think so? I don’t know, my legs just move on their own. This is so much fun!’_

They kept on running, and running, _and running_. Levi didn’t protest though. The Alpha maintained his pace with Eren and ran along him, as well as guiding the brown wolf, in case he lost his track and stepped away from the Shadow Corps Pack’s territory.

 _‘Maybe someday I could take you to stroll around the area, so you could memorise our territory. You’re gonna be one of us after all, you must know our territory just like the back of your hand,’_ Levi suggested.

 _‘I’d love to!’_ Eren said happily. Then, he stopped abruptly on his track while looking into Levi’s direction, _‘Oh! Do you perhaps have any secret path?’_

At Eren’s excitement, Levi who was now stood in front of Eren, woofed, _‘I will tell you later. Maybe, if you won’t be such a brat, running here and there with your wolf form, or maybe not.’_

 _‘Aw, no fair!’_ Eren whined.

_‘Come on, let’s go back. You need some rest. Plus, we already make some ruckus to the guards by running around in the middle of the night.’_

_‘The guards? Where?’_ Eren whipped his head back and forth, looking for the guards around the territory.

_‘Hiding, of course. Now, shall we go back?’_

_‘Wait, wait, wait. Are you telling me, that the whole time we were running, all the guards could see us?’_

_‘Yes.’_

_‘Oh. My. Moon! I must look like a fool! And here I’m supposed to be your mate, the Alpha’s mate.’_

_‘Eren, it’s okay. They don’t even know you are my mate, not yet.’_

_‘No, it’s still embarrassing anyway! The newcomer is taking a silly night run with the Alpha. I’m ruining your reputation!’_ Eren whimpered.

_‘Would it make you feel better if I tell you that the way you run this whole time looks really majestic?’_

_‘Really? I— we don’t look like a fool? I am not ruining your reputation?’_

_‘Really, Eren. No, we don’t look like a fool and you are not running my reputation or anything.’_

_‘Well, let’s go back, then. I just wanna crawl in my bed and never get out. Save myself from the embarrassment.’_

_‘You are being silly. Come on, I’ll take you to your room,’_ Levi nuzzled his nose onto Eren’s lovingly, uncaring about one of the guards that eyeing them. It was only Connie anyway. The Alpha knew already about Connie and Jean being aware about who Eren was.

Obliviously, Eren nuzzled back, _‘Okay, let’s go back.’_

Levi nodded and guided them back to the castle.

Once they had arrived, still into their wolf form, Eren stood awkwardly in Levi’s room. The brunette was staring into the silver-blue eyes with troubled look, _‘This is awkward, but, how do I change back?’_

_‘Eren, it’s like you’re asking me how to wiggle your own fingers. I don’t know how to explain it, but you should know that by instinct.’_

_‘Okay, so I’m just, uh… I’m just gonna—’_

Without finishing his sentence, Eren bones cracked as he slowly turned into his human form.

All his energy suddenly drained away when he shifted back. His legs slightly wobbled, making him lost his balance in the middle of the room.

Luckily for Eren, before he fell down from exhaustion, Levi’s wolf form caught him with his huge figure.

Eren murmured a small ‘thank you’ before he squeaked at the realisation of his nakedness. Tan hands immediately covered his front and back rear protectively while he marched shakily onto Levi’s bed and grabbed the blanket that laid nicely on it.

While Eren busy covered his nakedness, Levi shifted back and started to walk toward his wardrobe. He grabbed random sweatpants and wore it without any shirt for his upper body. Then, he snatched a pair of pajama for Eren to wear.

“Here, wear this.”

“Thank you,” Eren took the pajama gratefully.

Realising Eren’s discomfort, Levi turned around so the brunette could wear the night-clothes.

As if on cue, Eren quickly changed into his borrowed pajama.

The pajama’s shirt was slightly bigger on him, since Levi’s shoulder was broader. The pants were okay, though. Eren wondered if the pants were a bit longer on Levi, since the Alpha is shorter than him for a few centimetres. But it didn’t matter. It’s perfect anyway, because it smelled like Levi.

He was purring in delight. His wolf was purring his delight.

Levi’s scent.

His Alpha’s mate scent.

My mate’s scent.

_‘MINE.’_

Gradually, Eren stepped forward to Levi and tugged on the Alpha’s sweatpants.

Levi turned around. Pale hand reached out to the tan fingers as he was facing Eren who averted his emerald eyes shyly, down onto the floor.

One second.

Two seconds.

Three seconds.

Eren took a deep breath and finally locked eyes with Levi. He stepped forward, leaving so little space between them.

Their nose was touching. Eren tilted his head a little bit and brushed his lips with Levi’s slightly, making both of them letting out a needy breath that mingled together in the air.

Eren grabbed one of Levi’s hands and traced his own neck with Levi’s delicate fingers.

With half lidded eyes, Eren exhaled heavily before he finally spoke, “Levi… I want you to mark me, right now.”

The room fell into a deep silence, with only their breath that could be heard in between.

Levi looked into Eren’s eyes, seeming hesitant.

“Levi, please…” Eren pleaded. A whining could be noticed from his tone.

“Is this your wolf doing, or yourself doing?” Levi asked in a hushed voice.

“Both. Mark me as yours, Alpha. And let me do the same to you,” Eren answered breathlessly. The wolf in him had awakened all the desire for his mate, for Levi. The urge of marking each other was unbearable for him now.

Eren looked so consent, not a single uncertainty shown.

That was all it took for Levi to agree on Eren’s request.

Levi gave the brunette a firm nod and slightly moved his head toward Eren’s side.

The Alpha opened his mouth. His canines are showing as he sunk them onto Eren’s neck.

 _Eren moaned_. He moaned in a pleasuring pain before he himself sunk his own canines –that naturally shown up without him even knowing how— onto the pale neck and mark Levi as his.

After a few seconds, Levi replaced his teeth with his tongue, lapping the now-showing-mark caringly as to stop the bleeding on the marked area. Eren giggled, feeling ticklish, before he did the same thing to Levi.

Eren buried his face on the crook of Levi’s neck, feeling a bit feverish, “Levi, I feel weird.”

“It’s okay. I feel weird too. A good weird kind of feeling though.”

“Agree,” Eren chuckled.

“Stay the night here,” Levi said in a hushed tone.

Eren pulled his face away from Levi’s neck and nodded shyly to his mate with a small smile on his face, “I’d love to.”

As Levi led the both of them to bed, Eren looked at his mate’s neck, wanting to see the beautiful mark he left on the pale neck.

But then, Eren furrowed his brows.

The mark on Levi’s neck looked… _odd_.

There was a fade stain-look-mark that smeared around the shape and the symbol that formed on Levi’s mark given by Eren.

It looked like as if someone other than Eren had already marked him before Eren did. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for ending this chapter in cliff-hanger (if this is even count as one), it’s just sort of happen?
> 
> Aside from that, if you haven’t realised, the urge for kissing Levi on the previous chapter was partly because of Eren’s wolf that slowly awaken. I don’t know if everything that I explained in this story is understandable or not. Do not hesitate to ask if it’s still confusing you! You can always ask me via comment section or [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) and [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/).  
> 


	9. Ch.09 Marked

That night, after they both marked each other, Levi immediately ushered Eren to sleep. The Alpha was so eager about being on the same bed as his mate for the first time –in an innocent way—, it made him unaware of Eren’s quietness.

_That, or Eren was good at hiding his feelings about the mark on Levi’s neck._

In no time, Levi already fast asleep while holding Eren’s hand and intertwined their fingers together.

As for Eren, he was too distracted by Levi’s marked neck, making him unable to sleep.

Eren’s mark on Levi was a wing-like shaped mark. It was so beautiful.

_But here’s the catch._

There, around Eren’s mark was shown another mark. It almost faded away, but the brunette could see it as a random splattered-shaped mark. No matter how many times Eren staring at it, there was no doubt that Levi’s neck looked like it had been marked by someone other than Eren.

 _‘Levi had been marked before. But by who?’_ Eren thought bitterly while his tan fingers tracing onto the shape of his mark around Levi’s neck.

It was a wonder to Eren as to why Levi allowed himself to be marked by someone other than Eren; his mate, his one and only soul mate.

_‘How could he?’_

Eren wanted to cry.

_‘Why Levi did this to me, to my wolf?’_

Eren’s wolf was hurting inside him.

Eren was so deep in his thought, he didn’t even realise that he was crying; making the pillow that he used became wet with his tears.

Upon hearing Eren’s low sobs, Levi abruptly jerked awake by instinct. He tightened the grip on his intertwining fingers with Eren, while he used the other to wipe away the tears on the tan cheeks.

“Hey, Eren. What happened? Bad dreams?” Levi asked softly.

Eren shook his head furiously as a reply. He was now sobbing harder than before.

“Then what’s wrong? Tell me,” Levi lie closer to Eren and hugged him tightly, his thumb was rubbing on Eren’s back soothingly.

“—you…”

“Hm?”

“How could you?”

“What are you talking about, Eren?”

Still sobbing, Eren looked at Levi with teary eyes, “The mark that I put on your neck, it surrounded by almost faded mark from I-don’t-know-who. You… You let yourself being marked by someone other than me. How could you— Ugh! Hic!” He tried to wipe the tears away harshly with the back of his hand.

“Eren, stop that. Eren, shhh!” Levi pried Eren’s hand away and wiped the tears with his own pale hands. He leaned forward and kissed each of Eren’s eyes lovingly.

“No! Let go,” Eren tried to resist, but Levi got a good gold on him.

Levi was now hugging Eren tightly and rested his face on the tan shoulder.

Eren could feel Levi’s lips moving on his tan skin, and later, he could see Levi’s shoulder shaking.

_Levi was actually trying to maintain his laugh._

Eren gasped in disbelief, “You! Are you laughing at me? You—”

 _‘Is this some kind of joke to him?’_ Eren thought with annoyed face, a bit furious with how Levi reacted.

At Eren’s expression, Levi’s muffled laugh finally broke into an amused laugh.

The Alpha then took a deep breath to stop his laughing. He looked at Eren in the eyes, a smirk plastered on his face, “Are you seriously mistaken the mark on my neck with double meaning behind it? The mark that _you_ put on _me_ , hm?”

“I— What?” Eren blinked, dumfounded.

“Come with me,” Levi got up from the bed and took Eren’s wrist, tugging it slightly, signalling the brunette to follow the raven.

“Levi?”

Levi didn’t answer. He kept pulling Eren to follow him.

When Levi stopped in his track, Eren could see that they were facing a body mirror next to Levi’s huge wardrobe.

Levi stepped aside and moved next to Eren while both of them staring at each other on the mirror. The Alpha turned on the standing lamp next to the mirror, and then he pointed back and forth between his neck and Eren’s, “Look at my mark and then take a look at yours.”

With slightly puffy eyes from crying earlier, Eren compared both of their own mark, and his eyes widened from realisation, “Oh. It’s…”

“You see it now? You and I formed the same mark on our neck. The faded mark right here—” Levi tapped his neck, “—it’s also the part of our mark, yet you mistaken this as something else from ‘I-don’t-know-who’?” Steel-blue eyes stared at the brunette playfully.

Eren didn’t meet Levi’s eyes as he covered his face with the palm of his hands. He groaned in embarrassment. He then turned around and marched back to the bed.

“Eren?”

Ignoring Levi’s call, Eren slumped on the bed. He grabbed the blanket and rolled himself around it, making himself a human burrito. There was no way in hell that Eren would face Levi after the embarrassment he made for himself because of their marks.

“Eren, what are you doing?” Levi asked. He slightly chuckled at Eren’s silliness.

Once again, Eren ignored Levi as the brunette wrapped the blanket tighter around him and buried his face while he was on it.

Levi who was now already sitting next to burrito-Eren, tried to snatch the blanket away, but Eren get a good grip on the blanket and kept still around it.

When Levi started to put a little force, Eren whined, “Nooo, let me be! There is no way I am able to face you after my silly accusation to you! I feel so humiliated, not by you, but by myself! Uhhh…”

“Eren, it’s perfectly okay. Come on, look at me.”

“No! You’ll make fun of me.”

“I won’t. See for yourself if you don’t believe me.”

Eren’s head popped out from the burrito blanket. He blinked slowly, eyes staring at Levi awkwardly.

The sight was so adorable, it made Levi smile a little, “Hey.”

“Hey,” Eren murmured shyly.

“You okay now?”

Eren jutted out his lower lip, “I thought— I thought you’ve been—” He sighed. Unwrapping himself from the blanket, Eren then put the fabric to cover his face, “Oh, I should have known that the faded mark is actually a part of our formed mark. Yet I assume it as someone else’s mark on you.”

“As if I would let other people mark me,” Levi retorted.

“I’m sorry.”

“What are you sorry for? Silly,” Levi tapped his index finger onto Eren’s nose.

Eren was about to say something to Levi, but then he yawned sleepily. When he knew that nothing was wrong with Levi’s mark, all the tension disappeared and replaced by the urge to sleep as his eyes started to flutter shut.

Levi, whom aware of Eren’s drowsiness, peered at the alarm clock on his nightstand before he turned his face to his mate, “It’s still 3 am. We could use a few hours to get some more sleep,” He suggested.

“Yeah. Agree,” Eren said, smiling at Levi with half-lidded eyes.

Levi took Eren’s hand and kissed the knuckles. Unlike before, Eren was now aware by the gesture, making his tan skin turned beet red from blushing.

The Alpha closed his eyes and intertwined their fingers together, feeling content with Eren by his side.

Oh, how he thankful the moon spirit for choosing Eren as his mate, Levi would forever treasure him.

_Treasure._

Levi smiled, _‘Sleep tight, treasure.’_

At that, Eren’s brows furrowed, “Um, I don’t know if I am hallucinating or not, but I think I heard you talking, which is weird, because you’re not opening your mouth to talk.”

Steel-blue eyes opened lazily, “Eren, we marked each other, which make our bond getting stronger. We can now communicate through our mind.”

“Really? Like, mind-linking between pack members?” Eren asked curiously.

“It works like mind-linking, but our mind-communication is exclusively between the two of us, _mates only_.”

“Ohhh, can you read my mind too?” Eren’s eyes twinkled with interest.

“I don’t know, can you?” Levi smirked.

“Um, no?”

Levi tightened the grip on their intertwined fingers, “We will be able to, but not now.”

“Oh. Then… when will we be able to do that?”

“Later, when we already mated.”

“Huh? Aren’t we a mated pair already? So, why— Oh. Ohhh!” Eren gasped. Sleepy eyes went wide at the sudden realisation.

Levi chuckled, “Yes, ‘ohhh’. But that’s for later, when you’re ready. For now, we sleep.”

Eren nodded shyly. He looked into Levi’s eyes and smiled, _‘Goodnight, Levi!’_ Eren said through his mind.

_‘Goodnight, treasure.’_

_‘Treasure. I could get used to it,’_ Eren closed his eyes and curling himself right next to Levi who replied with a small hum as he closed his own eyes.

With each other company, both of them fast asleep within the next minute.

–

–

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

Eren jolted awake from his slumber by the sound of Levi’s alarm clock.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Hnggg!” Tan fingers tried to reach the source of the annoying sound with his closed eyes, only to failed miserably.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

“Make it stop!” Eren whined.

_Beep. Beep. Beep._

_Click._

It was Levi who turned the alarm off. As a morning person, he could easily wake up, unlike Eren.

Levi sat up and stared at their loosening intertwined fingers. He let go and patted Eren’s dark chocolate hair, “Morning, treasure.”

“No, sleep more,” Eren slurred.

Levi didn’t say anything more, but deep inside, he was more than happy to wake up like this, with Eren lying closely next to him.

Still caressing Eren’s bed head that was snuggled lazily onto the touch, Levi heard Mikasa’s loud shriek from down the hall, followed by Armin’s plea, trying to calm her down.

“She’s so loud… Tell her to stop. I’m trying to get my beauty sleep here,” Eren mumbled.

“I think your sister already in panic mode, seeing you not in your room. Come on, treasure. Get up.”

“Ugh, whyyy…”

Ignoring Eren’s whine, Levi gave Eren a small pat on the head before he got up.

Eren opened one of his eyes and saw Levi slowly walked to another room. By the sound of the running water, Eren assumed that Levi was going to the bathroom and took a morning shower.

A few moments later, with so much effort, Eren finally get up after he heard the running water had stopped.

Lazily, yet shyly, Eren walked through the bathroom door and knocked.

With a clicking sound, the door opened, revealing Levi with a bathrobe, “Finally deciding to get up?” The Alpha smirked, “Come. The sink is big enough for two if you want to brush your teeth and wash your face, or would you rather to have a quick shower?”

Now, Eren had wanted to tell Levi that he was going to go back to his own room –which also connected to the bathroom— for a quick wash up. But who was he to refuse Levi’s offer on doing the mundane morning routine together?

“Okay. Do you have a new toothbrush that I could use?” Eren asked timidly.

Levi was staring at him, surprised that Eren went along with Levi’s offer. He then blinked a few times before giving Eren a new toothbrush, “Here.”

“Thanks. I will take a quick shower after this if you don’t mind.”

“Go ahead. The fresh towel is up there, on the rack beside the shower, you can use it.”

“Okay,” Eren gave a bashful smile as he opened the toothbrush’s package.

“I’m a bit taken aback here. I thought you will just go back to your room, getting all shy and flustered when I offered you to wash up here.”

“Well, this will be my room too. Might as well start to get used to doing everyday routines here from now on,” Eren said between blushes that started to creep on his face. “Plus, since we’ve been marking each other, I feel like wanting to be closer with you and do anything together,” He added.

“The feeling is mutual,” Levi replied.

Eren gave him a satisfying nod. He then brushed his teeth and washed his face while Levi was shaving the stubbles on his face. Once Levi had finished, he let Eren use the shower while he went to his wardrobe to get changed and get Eren a changing clothes as well.

Levi knocked into the bathroom. He reached for the table near the sink and put the clothes on it, “I’ll put your changing clothes here, alright?”

Eren squeaked when he heard the door clicked open, it made him stuttered from behind the curtain, “Ah, uh, thanks Levi.”

Not a minute later, Eren got out from the shower stall with the towel wrapped around his waist. He reached out for the clothes; a pair of old shirt and sweatpants, along with a new package of underwear.

The shirt was full of Levi’s scent. It made Eren can’t stop sniffing at it.

 _‘Whoa, there. Don’t be a creep!’_ Eren thought to himself.

He took a quick glance at the mirror, smiling sheepishly at the mark on his neck before he came out from the bathroom.

“Levi? I’m done. Thanks for the, uh, clothes.”

“No problem, it’s a quiet old clothes anyway. I’ll buy you some new clothes later.”

“You don’t need—”

“Anyway…” Levi cut him off, “I already told Mikasa that you have been staying in my room since last night.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah. Now, why don’t we go to the dining room? Mikasa and Armin are waiting for you there for breakfast.”

“Okay,” Eren nodded at Levi, but frowned when he saw the Alpha eyeing him with an odd look, “Is something wrong, Levi?”

“Your ears,” Levi said simply.

“My ears?” Eren traced his ears. He gasped in panic when he felt something furry instead of skin, “Wha— I, how? Its… Levi!”

“Eren, Eren, it’s okay, it’s normal,” Levi put his hands onto Eren’s shoulder to calm him down.

“How is this normal? It’s embarrassing!”

“You just had your first shift. You can’t control your shift fully, at least not just yet.”

“Ugh, this is sucks.”

“No. That’s actually kinda cute,” Levi flicked Eren’s wolf ear.

“Do you have a hat or whatever that would cover my ears?”

“No, I don’t.”

“Liar.”

“Let’s go for breakfast,” Levi ignored Eren’s pout. The Alpha held the tan wrist and tugged on it softly. Eren automatically followed him. When Levi opened the door, they met with the sight of Mikasa and Armin who waited for Eren outside Levi’s bedchamber instead of the dining room.

Upon seeing her baby brother, Mikasa immediately ran toward him. She held the urge to smile at the sight of Eren’s ears, “You okay now, Eren?”

“I’m okay. I rest well,” Eren rubbed his neck sheepishly.

“What is this?” Mikasa pried Eren’s hand away from his neck, revealing the mark on the tan skin.

“Ohhh, someone get lucky last night!” Armin chirped up.

“N-not like that! He, we only marked each other. That’s all, nothing more! Right, Levi?” Eren tried to get a backup from his mate.

“No comment. What happen inside the room, stay inside the room,” Levi replied smugly, making Mikasa and Armin cooed slyly in unison.

“Ugh, stop it! Really, you talk about my mark but not about my silly ears?” Eren pointed at his furry ears.

“I’ve been there when I had my first shift. Don’t worry. Give it a few days or so, and then you can finally control everything, be it your human form or your wolf form,” Armin assured him.

“Aside from that… I believe you owe us a run, Eren?” Mikasa hinted.

“A run?” Eren asked in confusion.

Mikasa nodded, “A. Run.”

“Oh! Alrighty, let’s go for a run!” Eren clapped his hands, realising what his step-sister hinted on. He stopped midway and turned to Levi, “Ah… but Levi wants to have a breakfast.”

“It’s okay, go have a morning run. I’ll wait for you at the dining hall. We’re going have a late breakfast later.”

“Is that okay? You know you can just go eat first—”

“It’s okay,” Levi cut him off.

“If you say so. Thanks, Levi!” Eren gave him a peck on the cheek. He blushed really hard after doing it, though.

Levi chuckled at Eren attempt to act like a proper mate, or at least being couple-y with Levi. He then gestured to the trio as to allow them to leave for a run.

Without further ado, the trio shifted into their wolf form –with a bit difficulty from Eren since the brunette not used to it just yet— and started running.

After the trio took off, Levi mind-linked the territory guards that was on duty with his Alpha tone, _‘Attention!’_

 _‘Yes, Alpha!’_ They responded in harmony.

_‘Eren just having his first shift last night. Right now, him, along with Armin and Mikasa are taking a morning run. I want everyone to keep an eye on them. Don’t let them off from our territory, for safety reasons.’_

_‘Ah, that explains the screaming last night. I mind-linked Farlan at that time, but he said not to worry and just focusing on guarding the territory,’_ It was Erd who spoke up.

_‘Yes, Farlan was right, you don’t have to worry. Oh, and Erd?’_

_‘Yes, Alpha?’_

_‘I borrowed Mike’s mountain bike last night. Will you send them back to him? You are almost off from today’s guard duty, right? Take Oluo or Gunther with you for a company.’_

_‘Roger that, Alpha.’_

_‘Thank you.’_

With that, Levi ended the mind-link between him and the guards as he stared at the ripped off clothes on the ground. He then picked them up before he made sure not to forget to buy Eren and those two another clothes.

—

—

Approximately an hour later, Mikasa and Armin, who was still in their wolf form, came back with unconscious human-Eren on Mikasa’s back. Beneath his naked body, Eren was covered with Jean’s jacket as the owner of said jacket happened to escorted them back to the castle.

When Levi saw his mate, he immediately rose from his seat at the dining, “What happened?” He rushed to Eren and picked him up bridal style.

“Um, he fainted?” Jean replied with a questioning tone. The Alpha was releasing a menace aura from seeing his unconscious mate. It made Jean quivered a bit.

“No shit, Kirschtein. I’ll take him to my room. Call Petra!” Levi barked.

“Yes, Alpha!” Jean immediately ran to find the doctor pack.

“You two, go change first. Then you can go to my room,” Levi barked again, this time to Mikasa and Armin.

The two didn’t protest. Seeing Levi in his Alpha mode, they knew best to obey, even though technically Levi wasn’t their Alpha, _not just yet_.

One check-up from Petra and conscious Eren later, Levi let out a relieved breath.

Petra told Levi that Eren was exhausted because his body not used with the shifting. This resulted on Levi to prohibit his mate to go for another full shifting. At least not until Eren get a good bed rest for the sake of Eren’s health.

Eren, still exhausted, couldn’t do anything but nodded weakly at Levi. He took a quite large of late breakfast and went into a deep sleep on Levi’s bed as the pale lover gave Eren a small peck on his marked neck.

Immediately, Eren was dead to the world.

_Not literally._

During his sleep, the brunette didn’t even stir, not even once.

When the night time had come and Levi was going to sleep next to him, Eren still didn’t bulge. Eren’s steady breathing was Levi’s only reason to be aware that his mate is alive.

The next morning, Eren finally stirred awake.

He realised he wasn’t in his room. He was at Levi’s, _again_. But the owner of said room wasn’t anywhere to be found. So, with the urge on seeing his mate, Eren opted on looking for Levi in his work room.

Once Eren get there, he knocked the door slowly, “Levi, are you there?”

“Eren? Come in,” Levi replied from the other side of the room.

Eren opened the door and went into Levi’s office. There, he found his Alpha mate standing in front of a girl that seemed unfamiliar to Eren.

“How are you, Eren?” Levi asked, clearly ignoring the presence of the girl for a moment.

“I’m better now, thank you,” Eren replied.

“Good. Because, Eren?”

“Yes?”

Levi took a quick glance at the mysterious girl and then he rested his gaze at Eren, “I think we need to talk. It is important.”

At that moment, Eren didn't know whether it was going to be a good talk or a bad talk. He just hoped it's not the latter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you guys think about this story so far? c:


	10. Ch.10 Deltas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEAR 2016! WHOOP. WHOOP.

Eren gulped audibly. He was approaching Levi slowly, yet his eyes dead set on the mysterious girl, “Levi, is something the matter?”

Ignoring Eren’s question, the girl turned to look at Levi, “Yo, Alpha. Who is that?”

Levi took a deep breath. He reached out for Eren’s wrist once the brunette was standing next to him, “Eren. That is Ymir, our Delta.” Ymir nodded in acknowledgement toward Eren at the introduction. When Eren was about to introduce himself, Levi continued speaking, “Ymir. This is Eren, soon-to-be one of our pack members. One of the survivors of the Armored Colossal Pack’s attack. Also, he is my mate.”

Ymir blinked stoically, “Yeah. I don’t think I heard you correctly. I thought I heard that he is your mate in your last sentence.”

“You heard me right, Ymir. Why? Is that a problem to you?” Levi asked. His Alpha’s tone was challenging and there was a slight twitch from his right eye.

“Nope. I got no problem here,” Ymir raised her hands in defeat motion. She then smirked to Levi, “What about the other members of the pack? Do they know about it?”

“Not yet. It will be official on the welcoming ceremony, though.”

“Ah, welcome in advance, Eren. I’m sorry for what happened with your packs,” Ymir gave the brunette a slight bow.

“I, thank you, Ymir. No need to bow, though!” Eren swatted his free hand back and forth. He was being flustered from Ymir’s semi-formal bow.

“Habit, Eren. I used to bow at the Alpha. Well, only the Alpha from Shadow Corps Pack, mind you,” Ymir winked coyly at Eren.

“But I’m not yet—”

Levi cleared his throat, cutting whatever Eren was about to say and started to speak, “Alright, let us take a seat first. Ymir finally come back for a reason; _information_ , and I want to hear it now. We will do the small talk later.”

“Fine,” Ymir simply said and took a seat across Levi.

Eren was going to take his own seat next to Ymir, but Levi called out for the brunette, “Eren, sit here.”

“Uh, where?” Eren asked dumbfounded.

“On this armrest,” Levi patted the armrest on his working chair where he took a seat.

“Wha— But, Levi!” Eren face flushed in embarrassment at Levi’s bluntness.

“Take this as a training to be my equal, as in being an Alpha. You’re going rule beside me as the leader of the pack, so you will take a seat next to me. It’s either this armrest or on my lap, choose.”

“What kind of nonsense are you talking about? How is ruling the pack beside you has anything to do with sitting on the armrest, or, or, on your lap for that matter? Can’t I just pull out a chair and put it beside you?” Eren tried to protest.

The brunette could hear Ymir snorted, she was holding a laugh from her seat, while Levi gave him a look that won’t take no as an answer. So, reluctantly, Eren went to take a seat on the armrest.

Levi hummed satisfyingly at Eren, “See, that’s not so hard right?” He then turned to Ymir, “Now, let’s just get into business. I need to know what are the news that you bring to us is, before it spreading to everyone in this pack. So, Ymir?”

“Right. I might have good news, but maybe… I might also have bad news?”

“I’ll decide whether your information is good or bad after I heard everything from you. Please continue.”

“I’ve been discovered by the daughter’s Alpha.”

“You what?!” Levi asked with a low growl.

“No, hear me out, okay? The daughter, she turns out against her own father, she against what’s the Alpha of the Armored Colossal Pack did to Eren’s pack, or any previous pack that they’ve been attacked.”

Ymir repositioned herself on her seat before she continue, “The daughter told me that his father won’t lower the guard until at least the next few months because he wanted to lay low. He needs to make sure there is no threat before his pack start to mine the gold mining in the land that used to belong to the Wild Titan Pack.”

Levi rubbed his temple, “Can the daughter even be trusted?”

“I don’t want to judge, but she could lie to you. I mean, who knows, right?” Eren added.

“I assure you two, she is trusted,” She assured them.

“How can you be so sure? She could be deceiving you, luring you into their trap, or whatever.”

“She won’t, because she is my mate. Historia Reiss, the daughter of the Alpha of Armored Colossal Pack. I finally found my mate, Alpha. Just like you.”

“For the love of— Ymir!” Levi hissed. Eren, however, stayed still as he was listening to the conversation.

“What? Don’t doubt her, don’t doubt me, alright? Believe me when I say that she told me the truth, she is trusted, she is on our side alright? When you have a bad Alpha that is greedy and has no heart for anyone but his own good, not even your daughter could stand you. That’s how Historia feels toward her father!” Ymir reasoned. She tried her best to assure Levi with the situation.

Levi leaned on the table that separated him and Ymir. His eyes were gazing with a serious look through the Delta across from him, “I ask you once, and once only. Whose side are you on?”

“Shadow Corps Pack. I pledge my loyalty to you and to this pack, Alpha,” Ymir said proudly. Not a slight hesitation in her tone.

Levi nodded in satisfied at the answer, “I trust you. Thank you for the words, Delta.”

“Thank you for the trust, Alpha.”

“Alright. So, you were saying that the Armored Colossal Pack won’t lower their guards anytime soon?”

“Not for the next few months.”

“Any specific detail? Few months could mean anything. Two months later, or three, or even six.”

“Once Historia knows the detail, she will let us know.”

“I want to speak with her.”

“Levi?” Eren looked at the Alpha in confusion.

“You see, Eren. I trust Ymir, but I also need to speak with Historia. I need to see it for myself if she’s really against her own father, the Alpha of Armored Colossal Pack.”

“Is it safe, though?” Eren asked.

“I’ll see what I can do. It’s kinda hard, you know? The guards are everywhere, even in the town area where many human doing their daily activities. I’m getting a rough time to disguise myself as a barista of a small café.”

“Do what you must do, but be careful, no need to rush.”

“I understand.”

“Alright. I think it’s time for letting Isabel, Farlan, and Kenny informed about this. But let’s not tell the information about Historia being your mate to them. At least not just yet,” Levi stated.

“Why?” Eren tilted his head to Levi slightly.

Levi was quiet for a few moments as he was calling for Isabel, Farlan, and Kenny to gather up for an inner meeting through mind-link. Then, he turned to Eren to answer the brunette’s question, “Isabel and Farlan, I can trust them. But Kenny, he most likely going to kill Ymir on the spot if he find out about it.”

“Kill her? But, but—”

“My position right now is a threat for the safety of Shadow Corps Pack because I’m mated with the daughter of the enemy’s Alpha. I could throw my loyalty away only to support my mate as you know what werewolves would do for their mate, they would do everything. That’s why Kenny won’t take any slight chance to keep any possible threat like me in the pack,” Ymir explained.

“That’s awful,” Eren whispered.

“Kenny only does what’s best for Shadow Corps Pack. I can’t blame him,” Levi shrugged.

“I guess? Well, I am just glad that you are the Alpha now. I think you handle this situation pretty well, Levi!” Eren said proudly to his Alpha mate.

“Oh, am I really?” The Alpha gave him a sly smirk.

“Mhm,” Eren purred while his fingers were scratching the pale neck where the mark had formed.

“Ahem, so, when will the meeting with the Betas and the Elder starts? I prefer getting bored in a meeting, rather than getting awkward in front of you two,” Ymir rolled her eyes dramatically.

“Well, it starts—” Levi looked into the corner of his eyes. When there was a clicking sound coming through the door, he smirked, “—now.”

“Asking for an urgent meeting in the middle of my morning peace all of the sudden, I haven’t even took a morning shower, you know? Better make the meeting went fast,” Kenny who was still in his sleeping attire, complained loudly once he was entering the room.

“Good morning, Alpha, Eren! Welcome back, Ymir!” Isabel chirped up, while Farlan gave an acknowledgement nod to them.

And so, after the lovely greetings, the Alpha moved them to take a seat on the meeting sofa.

The talk with the Betas and the Elder basically was just the repeat of words from Ymir earlier, minus the information about Historia being Ymir’s mate.

If Eren could say for himself, it was kinda boring, really. But the brunette tried his best to not shown any sign of boredom, because that would be a rude thing to do.

Once they agree to wait and not to attack anytime soon until the Armored Colossal Pack lowered their guard, Levi excused himself to make a call with Erwin to get the other Alpha informed. Which later, the phone call resulted in Erwin wanting to come to the castle to discuss more.

More of what, Eren didn’t know for sure.

Eren heard something about ceremony, though. Not that he eavesdropped or anything, he just happened to hear Levi wanted to discuss about it with Erwin.

The rest of the day after the inner meeting was spent with Eren hanging around with Armin and Mikasa, while Levi helped a few of voluntary pack members to help organizing the ceremony plus welcoming party for Eren, Armin, and Mikasa that would come soon.

—

—

The next morning, Eren woke up late only to find an empty space on the bed beside him. Levi was nowhere to be seen. Eren shrugged it off, knowing that his mate probably already got up to do his Alpha’s duty.

Still hazy from sleep, he heard someone knocking on the door rapidly. Groaning in annoyance, Eren got up to open the door and met with a grinning Jean who stood in front of his—, well, Levi’s bedchamber.

Eren was about to protest at the intrusion, but Jean beat him to be the first to talked, “Eren, dude, you’re not gonna believe what happen!”

“Don’t dude me. No dudes of mine disturb my lazy morning, Jean. Unless you’re Mikasa or my mother, then feel free to barge in and wake me up like a barbarian,” Eren said in between yawn.

“Okay, whatever. Just listen, okay?” Still grinning, Jean continued without waiting for Eren’s response, “It’s not official, but since Ymir is the only Delta as for the moment, Alpha Levi decided to make me as another Delta. Oh, and he told me about Ymir’s info since I am now a Delta too, _unofficially_!” He beamed.

Eren blinked rapidly, “Congrats, I guess? But why do you need to tell me that?” He asked, dumbfounded.

“Because, I got my first duty as a Delta. Well, soon-to-be-Delta but, whatever, okay?”

“Okay, yeah. What’s your first duty?”

“To get you ready.”

“For what?”

“For a little shopping for you, your step-sister, and your best friend!” Jean showed off a black card in his grasp.

“That’s your first duty?” Eren scoffed.

“Hey, don’t look down onto what I’m doing. It’s a good start for me, you know; to guard the Alpha’s mate to go somewhere,” Jean gave him a sassy look.

“I, uh, but why?” Eren asked, flustered at Jean’s words.

“Because you need a proper dress for the ceremony,” Levi answered as he stood behind Jean out of nowhere.

“Levi! Good morning!” Eren offered his mate a warm smile.

“Morning, Eren. Sleep well?” Levi asked, ruffling Eren’s bed hair softly.

“I am, thank you. What about you?” Eren asked back as he leaned into the touch.

“I am too. Needs to wake up early for the talk with the new Delta and gave him his first duty, though,” The Alpha looked at Jean who seemed a bit uncomfortable for being the third wheel, but once Jean met eyes with Levi, he nodded awkwardly.

“Mmm, shopping for clothes, right?” Eren chuckled.

Levi nodded, “I know I already provide you, along with Mikasa and Armin with a few clothes, but it’s only emergency clothing. So I told Jean to drive and accompany you three, as well as guarding you for a little shopping to the nearby mall in the city.”

“I understand if Jean going to drive and accompany us, but why guarding me? I am not some weakling who needs protection,” Eren frowned.

“Eren, you are the Alpha’s mate. Don’t you know how important you are for me, for the pack? If I don’t have any Alpha duty, I won’t tell Jean to go with you, I myself will go with you.”

“Yeah, you know how every Alpha never let their Luna go alone without any protection? Well, you’re about to receive that kind of treatment, like it or not. Even if you’re not actually a Luna, because Luna is for a female, so you’re basically the Alpha. You get what I mean, right?” Jean explained.

Eren chuckled, “Alright, I get it. So, shall we go now? Where are Armin and Mikasa?”

“They are already waiting for you on the parking lot. Wash up for a bit and grab some milk and bread for late breakfast before you leave,” Levi pecked Eren on the cheek.

“Okay, I will,” Eren nodded bashfully. He looked at the black card in Jean’s hand, then at Levi, “Um, the card, does that has any limit? I mean, how much do we get to spend for the clothes?”

Levi gave his mate a small smile, “Just buy whatever you want, I don’t care how much, buy as many clothes and other necessity as you need. And Jean—” He turned to the Delta, “—go buy yourself some of them while you’re at it too.”

“Me? Really?” Jean asked in disbelief.

Levi nodded, “Think of it as a congratulation gift for being a Delta.”

“Thanks, Alpha!”

“Also, I want you all back into the castle before dinner, alright?”

“Roger that.”

Levi hummed in appreciation at Jean. He then turned to Eren, caressing the tan cheek with his thumb, “Sorry I can’t accompany you, I still have some paperwork to do. Have fun, alright? Don’t forget, go back before dinner, I want to eat dinner with you.”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay. And we’ll be home before dinner,” Eren gave him an assuring smile.

 _Home._ Levi liked how it sounded on Eren’s mouth.

 _‘I will wait for you at home, treasure,’_ The Alpha said through his and Eren’s mind-communication _._

—

—

A quick wash up and one cinnamon roll later, Eren was ready to go with his fresh casual clothes, and walked leisurely beside Jean to the parking lot.

“So, is this really okay to use Levi’s credit card? I remember my dad being strict with his own credit card because of the limit,” Eren asked.

“Dude, this black beauty here has no limit. You can buy a house if you want,” Jean snickered.

“Levi said to buy clothes and other necessity. I don’t think a house is one of the necessities. Do not spend on anything unimportant,” Emerald eyes looked at Jean sternly as he snatched the card away from Jean.

Jean only shrugged before he spoke again, “Speaking of Alpha Levi, this the first time I can speak to him without being scared to death. I think he becomes approachable when you’re around him. Man, without you, he is the most terrifying and stoic Alpha I’ve ever met.”

“No way! He is the sweetest,” Eren gasped in disbelief.

“Yeah, because you’re his mate, duh.”

“Oh, you think so? What about your mate? Have you found yours already?”

Jean’s expression suddenly turned bitter at the mention of his mate. He shook his head furiously and changed the subject, “Oh, there’s Armin and Mikasa. Come on, Eren!” Leaving dumfounded Eren, Jean ran toward Armin and Mikasa who stood beside a black car.

Once the four of them had seated inside the car, which happened to be Jean’s car, Jean finally drove them to the mall that located into the nearby city. It took them almost thirty minutes to arrive.

Unlike Jean, the trio –who rarely went into the mall— were staring wide eyes at the sight. The mall was huge, filled with many branded store here and there. It was also a part of mixed building, along with the apartment and hotel.

“Did you know that this whole thing belongs to The Green Cape Company? And the owner of said company is Alpha Erwin while Alpha Levi took the part as the co-owner. Also, some of the workers here belong to the Moon Legion Pack and Shadow Corps Pack,” Jean tatted.

“No way!” Eren and Armin said in unison while Mikasa stared at Jean in disbelief.

“Yes way! Eren, your mate is a rich man! But let’s not make it a big deal. Now, why don’t we take a look at that store first?” Jean pointed at one of the large clothing store.

The trio followed Jean to the store. While Mikasa and Armin went straight into the shirts section, Eren and Jean checked into the pants section.

As Jean was choosing any desired pants, Eren opened his mouth to speak, “So, you never really answer my question about your mate thingy? Is that a sensitive topic to you?”

While continuing his current activity, Jean answered quietly, “I found my mate, but I don’t know… He, _well_ , he’s a human.”

“Oh, okay. Isn’t that, um, rare? One in a hundred maybe?” Eren asked in surprise.

“Yeah, you know what happen with werewolf and human as mates, right?”

“The chemistry and connection between you two are almost nonexistent. I don’t know. You, um, feeling empty?”

“Nah. I could feel the connection for a bit, but my human mate won’t feel a thing unless the feeling really come from his heart. Even though we would fall in love like a normal human being, with the process and that, I can’t be with him.”

“Why?”

“Because, what happen when my mate find out that I am a werewolf? Will he stay? Even if he stays, will he be able to live with the pack I’m in?”

“Well, you can live with him as a… human? Like, blending in while pretending as one.”

“I don’t know. My bond with Shadow Corps Pack is too deep. I can’t, I just—”

“Hey, I understand. But if he ends up loving you, he would come to term on accepting you for who you are and there’s a slight of possible chance that he’s willing to live with us in the pack. So, why don’t you try?”

“Easy for you to say. What if he ends up panicking, knowing that I can turn into a wolf, and then he will call the police or, moon spirit forbid, the werewolf hunters?”

“Then you should be careful and take it slow. If that also fails, we will help you with something,” Eren offered an assuring smile.

“Like what? Killing my mate? Fighting against the police or the werewolf hunters? By the way, I don’t think werewolf hunters still exist these days. And killing my mate is not an option,” Jean chuckled.

“Now, please don’t speak darkly like that. If you’re meant to be, then you’re meant to be. Change of the subject, tell me about your mate!”

“To be honest, I don’t know much. Well, his name is Marco. He is tall, with slight tan skin and dark hair. Oh, he has such a lovely freckles on his face. He works at café not far from our territory. He is really, really nice, you know? His voice is really smooth, he is sweet and lovely. We’ve been friends since he moved to this town a few months ago while I went to the café he works at,” Jean let out a dreamy sigh.

“I hope the moon spirit will guide you and your mate into the right path, Jean,” Eren smiled genuinely.

“Thanks. I don’t know how we end up with this conversation, but thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Someday, maybe you would like introduce me to this Marco guy?”

“Maybe,” Jean snorted.

“Alrighty, less talking and more shopping from now on. Levi wants us to be back before dinner time,” Eren started choosing jeans for himself.

“Yeah. Can’t disappoint him on my first duty as a Delta,” Jean hummed in agreement. His hands started moving towards the rack of jeans, looking for anything he wanted to buy.

Little did Jean know, he won’t need to worry for disappointing the Alpha, for the four of them were coming back into the castle right before dinner time with many bags of clothes and other necessities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hints of JeanMarco and YumiKuri, anyone? Haha. I also make Eren and Jean developing their relationship as friends, because why not? c:


	11. Ch.11 Ceremony

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a chibi drawing for fic: Call My Name! You can check it out on my [tumblr post](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/post/136854204423/) hon-hon-hon!

_The ceremony day to made Eren, Armin, and Mikasa as a part of Shadow Corps Pack –officially—, had finally arrived._

Eren was standing nervously in front of the body mirror in Levi’s bedchamber. He wore a simple dark green oxford shirt with matching pair of black jeans and shoes. His hair combed nicely, which took a lot of effort to make that happen.

“Do you think I’m too underdressed for the ceremony? I mean, should I wear suit or better yet, tuxedo?” Eren stared at Levi toward the body mirror, where the Alpha was standing calmly behind the brunette.

“No, you’re fine. If you wear anything like a suit or tuxedo, it only makes you overdressed. Besides, it’s not like you’re attending a ball or wedding ceremony. Just relax,” Levi answered in all seriousness, although his eyes were staring at the jeans that hugged Eren’s ass nicely. _What a perfect round ass._

“I don’t know. It’s kinda hard to relax at a time like this. Ceremony is a serious and crucial moment, not to mention that you will also introduce me as your mate during that time. I mean, what would they— _Mph_!” Eren’s rambling was being cut off by a chaste kiss from Levi.

When Eren had calmed down, Levi ended the kiss and murmured onto Eren’s lips, “It’s alright. Just relax, okay?”

Blushing hard at the sudden kiss, Eren nodded slowly, “Yeah, okay.”

“Good. Come on, then. The pack members already gather outside, even Armin and Mikasa already there, all that left is you,” Levi said. He was grabbing one of Eren’s wrists and led them outside.

“Okay, _Mr. Millionaire_ ,” Eren chuckled. Letting himself guided by Levi.

“Eren, stop calling me that.”

“But, but, you are! You own The Green Cloak company and—”

“Co-owner,” Levi corrected. “And please, just stop with that ridiculous name. Since you came back from shopping a few days ago, you never stop calling me _Mr. Millionaire_.”

“Okay, Alpha~” Eren purred.

“That, actually much better. But if you don’t want to cause me a boner in front of the whole pack members, you need to stop with that purring of yours.”

“L-Levi! How bold!” Eren squeaked a little at that.

Levi could only chuckle at Eren’s response. Up until now, the brunette still got easily flustered. Not that Levi mind, it was actually kinda cute.

—

—

True to Levi’s words, the pack members already gathered outside the castle, circling the bonfire that had been made for the ceremonial purpose.

Once Eren and Levi arrived, Farlan motioned Eren to step behind the Alpha who stood next to the bonfire, while Isabel gestured Jean, Armin, and Mikasa to followed Eren’s suit.

After the four of them already in place, Levi spoke instantly without wasting any more time, “Tonight, we are about to welcome the new members of our pack. I hope they are able to make this pack as their home. Also, with this welcoming ceremony, I am about to make a huge announcement. I finally find my mate.”

The last sentence from their Alpha made a slight ruckus from many members. Some were cheering in happiness, while some were wondering about their soon-to-be _Luna_.

“But first—” Levi suddenly raised his voice, silencing everyone. When he felt the crowd already paid attention to him again, he continued, “—I am gonna present you our new Delta, Jean Kirschtein.”

Jean stepped forward and stood beside the Alpha. The rest of them were silently watching with happiness. Levi took Jean’s right hand and giving it a light squeeze, “I wish you, Jean Kirschtein, will carry the burden as the Delta of Shadow Corps Pack wisely and keep yourself at the right path.”

“I, Jean Kirschtein, accept my new duty as the Delta of shadow Corps Pack. I hope to be useful for you and the pack in the future, and will try my best to carry my burden wisely as well as keeping myself at the right path,” Jean said without missing a beat.

Levi raised Jean’s hand onto his mouth. The Alpha showed his sharp canines and bit onto Jean’s wrist, and later, with a small amount of blood still lingering on Jean’s wrist, Levi looked up, “With this, you will finally able to act as my third in command. Congratulations, Delta.”

Jean could feel the rush coming thorough his body, it was the feeling of the new connection that had been made from the Alpha to his Delta. He then bowed towards Levi and then went into the cheering crowd. His mother –who stood among the crowd— was hugging him tightly, her eyes filled with proud, while the pack members around him congratulate him.

After a short amount of cheering for Jean, Levi raised his right hand to the crowd, signaling them to be quiet as he was going to continue the ceremony with the trio.

It started with Armin’s vow, followed by Mikasa right after.

When it was Eren’s turn, the brunette stepped forward and gave Levi a nervous smile. The Alpha put Eren’s hand onto his own chest, and that was Eren’s cue to start his words, “Alpha Levi Ackerman, I, Eren Jaeger, pledge my allegiance to the Shadow Corps Pack.”

“Pledge Accepted,” Levi raised Eren’s hand onto his mouth and bit the tan wrist with his sharp canines.

The rush of new links from the whole members of Shadow Corps Pack to Eren’s mind was coming in an instant, but soon, Eren was able to block them out. The brunette knew better that the links between members only to be used when necessary.

As blood still trickling down from Eren’s wrist, the Alpha continued, “With this, I, Alpha Levi Ackerman, welcome you as one of the new members of Shadow Corps Pack. Congratulations, Eren Jaeger.”

Eren was about to retract his wrist, but the Alpha stopped Eren’s movement, and started to lick the amount blood.

Next, Levi intertwined their fingers and turned around to facing the confused crowd. Face stoic and voice calm, Levi raised their intertwined fingers to the air, “And hereby I introduce Eren Jaeger as my mate to all of you fellow pack members and families.”

A loud gasp and furious murmur could be heard from most of the members, which immediately turned into words of protests.

“What kind of joke is this?!”

“A male mate for our Alpha, is the moon spirit warning us about something?”

“This is a humiliation to our pack!”

“I’ve meet with Eren Jaeger before.”

“After all this time, he turns out to be our Alpha’s mate?”

“No wonder I occasionally saw them together!”

“What about the future Alpha?”

“The Alpha’s mate is a male! He can’t give us any pups for the future Alpha!”

“What would our pack’s fate will be?”

The words keep flowing, on and on. Farlan took initiative and immediately stood in front of Levi. Trying to calm the crowd, he barked in his Beta’s authority voice, “SILENCE!”

“Let the Alpha speak! You are all disrespecting him by talking without permission,” Isabel added, _harshly_. She stood calmly next to uninterested Kenny, yet her eyes were glaring daggers at anyone who tried to make another protests.

Unquestionably, the crowd went silent at the Betas’ orders. But the judging and questionable look could be seen on their faces as they were waiting for Levi to speak; and moreover, to persuade the pack members to give their blessing and acceptance.

The Alpha, still holding hands with his mate, took a deep, calming breath. He stared into his pack member’s eyes, every single one of them.

“I won’t give you a lame talk by giving you a lecture or the story of my _male_ mate. Let me get straight to the point,” Levi started.

“The people who won’t accept Eren Jaeger as my mate, you are all free to look up for another pack. I already told Alpha Erwin, if by any chance you want to join his pack, then he will accept you with open arms. Don’t worry, there will be no hurt feelings between you, me, and other members, I swear it,” The Alpha offered.

He then added, “But if you also don’t want to join the Moon Legion Pack, then I can do nothing else other than letting you go.”

Upon the Alpha’s words, approximately twenty members step forward that followed by low murmurs.

“Now, before you talk shitty things about how I choose my mate over my pack members, let me get this straight. Us, werewolf, can’t live without our mate once we found them, it make us die slowly, that’s a fact and you know it.”

“The same goes for me, but if I live without my mate beside me, the impact will be ten times stronger because I am the leader of the pack, the Alpha blood is running in my body. That’s why I need my mate with me here; to rule beside me, to be a person who treats me as an equal, _neutral_.”

“So please, before you decide to leave, give my mate a chance. Eren being my mate won’t change anything, even if things are going to change, it will change for better because now I have finally found my mate.”

“If it is the future Alpha line that you’re afraid of, then I, no, we will think of it together. If him being a male is your problem, then I can say nothing more because my decision won’t ever change. Eren. Stays. With. Me. Anyone dare to fight me because of this, I will accept the challenge gladly,” Levi finally ended his speech.

Before anyone could react, Eren took a step forward. Still gripping Levi’s hand, Eren spoke, “If I might add, I know this is not a familiar thing, that the Alpha having a male mate. But please don’t let it get to you. Let me show you what I am capable of.”

Eren paused, and then continued, “I promise I will be a worthy mate for your Alpha. I won’t be a disappointment. I, Eren Jaeger, will guarantee it,” He ensured with determined look. This earned a loud cheering from Jean and Ymir, along with Connie, Sasha, and some of the teenagers that had been taught hand-to-hand combat by Eren some time ago.

“Well, my mate has spoken. Now, it’s for you to decide. Staying or leaving,” Levi said simply.

From twenty out of a hundred and four pack members, thirteen stayed, and four were getting ready to packed their bag to join Erwin’s Pack, while the last three immediately ran off without even saying goodbye; they chose to be rogues rather than having a gay Alpha or even staying with the gay Alpha’s friend, Erwin.

Seeing the three ran off, Eren murmured sadly, “Stay safe, dear werewolves. I wish you freedom and protection. Good rogues, bad rogues, good loners, bad loners, it’s for you to decide. I wish you happiness.”

Levi stared at Eren in awe. Not a single hatred or annoyance in those beautiful emerald eyes, only concern yet wishful longing for the best of them.

Apparently, Eren’s prayers reached the other members ears. They smiled at the Alpha’s mate and howled for the leaving werewolves as a goodbye, which they soon feel the bond disappear from the ex-members of the Shadow Corps Pack.

It was sad, really, but it was bound to happen, and sooner or later they need to get over it. _After all, they needed to move on with their lives._

Levi then cleared his throat as a signal for attention as Kenny showed up in between the Alpha and his mate while holding a beautiful dark green velvet box. The members in the crowds started to gasp in excitement and cheering loudly, knowing what was going to happen next.

Raising the box and showing the [content](https://img1.etsystatic.com/027/0/7096101/il_570xN.582336245_asbq.jpg) to the pack members. It was a beautiful customized gold ring with leaves-shaped carving around them. 

Then, Kenny started to shout, “With this ring as a token, I, Kenny Ackerman, the Elder of Shadow Corps Pack, welcoming Eren Jaeger, the Alpha’s mate, as our other Alpha!”

Farlan added in the background, “In case you don’t know, the Alpha’s male mate will also have an Alpha title instead of Luna title. Because, you know, Luna is a title for female, as for Eren who is a male, he will be given the Alpha title because— Ugh!”

“Shut up, Farlan. We know it already. Basic werewolf 101, baby,” Isabel shushed him by punching the young man’s ribs, which it worked.

After a little ruckus from Farlan and Isabel, Kenny continued by putting the beautiful ring to Eren’s left ring finger. Once Kenny had done, he gave a slight nod with a wide smile to Eren, “Welcome to our family, Alpha Eren.”

“Thanks, but please, just call me Eren. Everyone too, please just call me Eren. Um, to avoid awkwardness, heh,” Eren said sheepishly.

“As you wish, Eren!” Jean shouted from the crowd. The other members started to howl for Eren, including Levi, who was the loudest to do so.

After that, Mikasa and Armin were suddenly hugging Eren from behind and congratulate the brunette happily, and eyeing the beautiful ring on Eren’s finger in awe. The two whispered something to Eren before each of them gave a small peck on Eren’s tan cheek. Eren replied with a low chuckle while murmuring a small ‘thank you’ as Mikasa and Armin let go of the hug.

Then, much to everyone’s surprise, Ymir hollered excitedly, “Alright, now the ceremony is over, it’s party time! Don’t mourn for the goners, celebrate for those who stay!”

“Woo-hoo! Celebration partyyy! It’s time to eat celebration food!” Sasha, who was standing among the crowd, made a bee line and started to eat the food from the large buffet table, special for today’s occasion.

Random acoustical music started to play as it was put on speaker. Some people were dancing to the melody, some were just enjoying them while they devoured the food, and some were trying to get to know more with their second Alpha of the pack, Eren.

Today’s sadness and negativity were quickly replaced by happiness and positivity from the celebration party, as well as the way Eren’s attempt to make a decent conversation with some of the members.

—

—

In the middle of the party, Levi and Eren decided to end the night and retreat into Levi—, _no_ , into their bedchamber. It was unspoken, yet they aware of what would happen once they arrived at their room.

_Mating._

After they marked each other, mating was one last thing to do for Levi and Eren to finally become one to the fullest, where they will be connected by soul until death tore them apart. It was more sacred than a marriage between humans.

With a cryptic smile, Eren took one last glance to Armin and Mikasa as he was walking away with Levi. The brunette got a surprise for his mate, and he was so certain that tonight would be the night to remember for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you missed the link that I put between story, here where you can check for the ring that mentioned during the ceremony and see how it looks like: [X](https://img1.etsystatic.com/027/0/7096101/il_570xN.582336245_asbq.jpg)
> 
> You bet the next chapter will be smutty smut, yeah? But I never write smut before. The question for next chapter is... to smut or not to smut? :/


	12. Ch.12 Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The rating goes up to explicit here. You know what’s up: this chapter contains explicit scene a.k.a. le smut. I hope you enjoy this chapter! *winks*

During the whole walk until when they reached their bedroom chamber, Eren kept staring at his ring while his other hand was holding Levi’s hand. Too mesmerize by the beauty of it, the tan young man didn’t even notice the hard stare that he received from Levi.

“You know, Eren—” Levi spoke as he was now eyeing the ring on Eren’s delicate finger, “—the ring is nothing but a symbol for our rank in this pack. We can’t keep wearing that everyday, because when we shift into our wolf form, the ring would be damaged. It only to be wears on a certain occasion.”

Eren huffed slightly, eyes still focusing on the ring, “Shame. The ring is beautiful. Also, you have the same ring as mine, right? It will work as a wedding ring and repel the human or every werewolf who tries to flirt with you.”

Levi smirked. He touched Eren’s neck where his mark formed beautifully, “You know we don’t need that. This mark of us already enough proof. Besides, I am not interested in any human being, or any werewolves, mind you.”

“Really?” Eren asked sheepishly.

“Not when I already have you. My soul mate. My treasure,” Levi said as he stepped closer and licked onto Eren’s tan neck while wrapping his arms around the brunette.

“Mmm, you’re right. On addition to that, I believe we are ready to make ourselves become one to the fullest. Like, really, _really_ become one. You get what I mean. I can see it on your face, you know?” Eren whispered on Levi’s ear and nipped it gently, earning a low growl from the raven.

Much to Eren’s surprise, Levi took a step back, making both grunted from the loss of any contact.

Levi took both of Eren’s hands and holding onto them lovingly. He looked at those beautiful emerald eyes as he rested his forehead on Eren’s, “Yeah, about that… I think I am having a second thought.”

“Whoa, no, no. Hold that thought, really, hold it! Aren’t I the one that supposed to have a second thought here? But I’m not, because I wanted it, and I thought you do too. Am I mistaken? Don’t you want me?” Eren’s voice quivered a bit. _Had he read the entire situation wrong?_

“Fuck, Eren, of course I want you. _Treasure_ , I want you so bad. But don’t you think it’s best for you to wait until you reach into your wolf maturity? When the time has come, the feeling will take multiple times stronger once you become a mature wolf. You also know about this, right? I think many of us learned about this when we’re teenagers.”

“Of course I know about that!” Eren chuckled mischievously, but then he stopped and then looking at Levi with a serious look, “I am about to say something here, but promise me not to over react, okay?”

“Wha—?”

“Okay?” Eren cut him off.

“Yeah, okay, _fine_. What is it?”

Eren grinned. He flopped down onto the bed and patted the soft and fluffy layers next to him, “Come take a seat!”

Levi was about to protest, but he obeyed Eren anyway. Silently, the raven took a seat next to Eren while giving his mate a curious stare.

Eren said nothing about Levi’s quietness. Instead he ignored it and pointed his index finger at the alarm clock on the nightstand, “Can you see what time is it now, Levi?”

“Can’t you see it for yourself, brat?” Levi sassed while crossing his arms.

At that, Eren slapped him on the arm playfully, “Levi! Just tell me what it says.”

“It’s fucking 11.42 pm. What’s up with that?”

“Well… Ahem, when the clock reaches 12.00 am, I’m gonna turn 18.”

“Huh?”

“Tomorrow is my birthday. A few minutes later, I’m going to turn eighteen, I’m going to begin my wolf maturity!” Eren beamed.

“Fuck! You wha—”

“Don’t freak out and don’t make a big deal out of it!” Eren flailed his arms in front of Levi’s face with comical expression. Levi would find it amusing had he wasn’t so surprised with Eren’s statement.

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’re about to turn into a mature wolf, that has to be celebrated!”

“Yes! And I want to celebrate it with you. I— I don’t want to be with Armin and Mikasa, because as much as I love them, I don’t want them to remind me that this year there will be no mother who made me a meat-cake, no father who will say how proud and thankful he is to have me as a son, and no familiar pack members to congratulate me!” He said in a verge of crying.

“Eren, I’m sorry…” Levi muttered sadly. His hands automatically reached for Eren’s wrists and make a circling motion soothingly.

The brunette offered a small smile before he continued, “Mikasa and Armin told me it was okay if this year I’m not celebrating it with them, they understand. Ah, they also think that it might be a good timing to be with you for, uh… I mean, you know? Things to be…” At Eren’s stuttering, Levi let out a soft chuckle of amusement.

Out of the blue, Eren stood up abruptly, “Levi, wait here, okay? I, uh… I need to change. Be right back!”

The sudden burst made Levi stop chuckling and eyeing him with curious stare.

Without waiting for any reply, Eren dashed into the bathroom, which Levi found odd. Eren used to change here –of course Levi had to look away while Eren changed into his night clothes—, then why he suddenly started to go into the bathroom for a change? Besides, Eren didn’t seem to bring any changing clothes with him either.

_‘Oh, well, whatever.’_

While Eren in the bathroom, Levi mind-link the rest of the members to let them party some more, in regards of Eren’s birthday. Added with strict orders to not disturbing them, not even stepping neared their bedchamber, unless there was an emergency.

Of course, without any further explanation, the rest of the members knew what that means. They will congratulate Eren later, but as for now, they continued partying. They were happily letting Levi and Eren having their own moments, _their sacred moments_.

A few minutes before the clock turned to 00.00 am, Eren peeked from the bathroom shyly. With a blushed face, Eren half-shouted to Levi, “Close your eyes.”

And Levi did, without any complaints.

Slowly, Eren walked closer and closer. Once he finally stood in front of Levi, he cleared his throat nervously, “D-don’t laugh and open your eyes.”

_And Levi did, without any hesitations._

Once he opened his eyes, he was at lost for words.        

There stood his mate [wearing](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/0/6/06_yoshie_532_setf_retouched.jpg) alluring, intricate French floral nude embroidery, decorated in clusters of solid pink and skeletal black flowers, sat over open net tulle. The puff sleeves featured silk-bound keyholes that fasten with a black tassel button, while the gown fastened at the center front with black _rouleaux_ and two further black tassel buttons.

In short, Eren was wearing lingerie.

_A fucking sexy lingerie._

“Sweet holy moon spirit above all the force that awaken,” Levi whispered in awe.

Eren giggled shyly, “I take that you approve of this?”

“Eren, of course I fucking approve this! What did I do to deserve such a breath taking mate like you?”

Playing with the fabric of his attire nervously, Eren dodged the question, “I bought it using your card a while back when I bought some clothes and other necessities. I hope you don’t mind.”

“Eren, you can buy the whole store and I wouldn’t even mind per se, in fact, I would be glad. Please tell me you bought more of it,” Levi spoke breathlessly. His eyes never glued to Eren’s attire. It was the very first time ever that the Alpha saw a sight like this in front of him, no wonder that he had a bit mental breakdown from the view. A good kind of one, though.

Unfortunately, his focus on the breath taking sight was being interrupted by Eren’s innocent yet disturbing reply, “I do, thanks to Jean.”

“Je— What?” The trembling hands that ghosted near Eren’s lingerie stopped at the name.

“It was his idea. I was reluctant at first, but I bought one, and then he encouraged me to buy more. So, in the end I bought like, four of it,” Eren fidgeted nervously.

Levi let out a menacing growl as he brought Eren into his lap, a bit forcefully, “MINE!” He said as he buried his face onto the tan neck, filling himself with Eren’s sweet scent of cinnamon.

Eren calmly patted the soft black hair. A small yet shy smile crept on his face, “Levi, don’t you worry. Jean was waiting outside while I shop for this. Jean and I are aware of the Alpha’s jealousy toward his mate, so I pick them by myself for the sake of Jean’s peaceful life.”

“Damn right.”

“Anyway—” Eren pulled himself back from Levi so he could face his mate with a nervous smile, “— it’s nearing 00.00 am. I wonder what would happen once I turn into a mature wolf.”

“Your feelings for me will multiply ten times stronger. And because you are mated to an Alpha, it will added another ten times stronger feelings,” Levi answered simply.

“Wow… I don’t know. It doesn’t sound so great.”

“Believe me, it will be great because the feelings between you and me will become mutual.”

“Oh? So right now, we don’t have mutual feelings?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion.

“No, my feelings are stronger as of right now.”

“I see— _ahh_!” The clock finally turned into 00.00 am and it keeps ticking into another second as Eren let out a small moan from the sudden rush of feelings that become more overwhelming than before for his mate.

Levi let out a low hum while seeing his mate in a trance, “Happy birthday, _treasure_. Don’t take it all at once. Just absorb the new feelings in your body slowly.”

Eren tried to catch his breath. His closed eyes now opened slowly. The sight of his mate in front of him, making the brunette howled in overcome as his own wolf took over, _‘MINE.’_

“Yeah, yours. And you are mine,” Levi took a deep sniff on the crook of Eren’s neck, absorbing the sweet cinnamon scent once again. Still in his position, he mumbled, “I hope you’re not regretting this. Having an Alpha as your mate will take a lot of feeling, and your life will revolve around me until the day you die.”

“It’s overwhelming, but it’s oddly nice? Is this how you feel toward me all this time?”

“Yeah.”

Eren stayed silent for a few moments and stared at the Alpha with a loving want, “Levi, can we mate? I want us to mate and become one. I want to finally become your mate completely.”

With a dejected look, Levi shook his head, “I don’t think so, treasure. You can’t let your wolf taking over with desire. Yes, I want to do it, but it has to be from you, not your wolf. ”

“Levi, had it been my wolf, I won’t prepare this kind of lingerie for today. Gosh, no, I won’t ever do this embarrassing thing if I don’t really want it from the bottom of my heart.”

“You talk too deep, Eren. Careful there, for a second you make me believe what you’re saying,” Levi growled. His pupils dilated from keeping his own want in place.

Eren’s eyes were dead set onto Levi’s. Although his face flushed red –probably from being embarrassed—, he confidently assured his mate, “Believe me then, because I am serious.”

Levi let out a desperate snarl before he cupped Eren’s face softly, “We will take it slow. If you don’t like what I’m about to do to you, you can ask me to stop, anytime.”

Eren answered with a shy nod, followed by a bashful smile, “My heart is beating so fast...”

“Mine too.”

“I am thankful for an Alpha mate like you. I’ve heard from the Beta of my old pack, the Alpha usually keep his common-Alpha-attitude even toward his mate. Yet here you are, so caring and so sweet to me, it’s like you turn into a different person when you’re with me. I think I’m in love.”

“You might want to say the last sentence again to me, when you already one hundred percent sure with that,” Levi gave him a small chuckle.

“And when the time has come, will you able to say the same?”

“Eren, I am already in love,” Levi said in a low whisper before he captured Eren’s plump lips and started kissing them. It was such a sweet and affectionate kiss.

Too fascinated with the kiss, Eren let out a small moan. Levi used the opportunity to put his tongue inside Eren and gently swirling it, exploring his mate’s mouth. Eren started moving his own tongue, following Levi’s movement.

When they needed air to breathe, they let go of the kiss. In a matter of second, they both fall onto the bed with a thud. Levi swiftly switched their position so he was hovering on top of Eren. Gradually, their lips meet with each other again as they tongue dance together in harmony. The kisses went for quite a while as they repeated the action for some times.

“Hng…” Eren whined in protest when Levi ended the making out session, but that quickly changed into a pleased sigh when Levi started leaving trail of kisses on Eren’s jaw, down to the neck –leaving a few hickeys—, and his collarbone.

Levi continued his action and started humming in content when he stopped at Eren’s right nipple, earning an attractive moan, “Ah! Stop! It feels wei— _ahn_! Levi!”

“Ahn! Le— no, ah! _Ahh_!” Eren moaned louder and trashed around when Levi started to pull out his tongue and flicked the nub playfully.

“Levi, don’t be a tease…” Eren whispered when Levi put his tongue back and making more trail of kisses down more into the south and Levi only answered him with a small hum.

When Levi’s face met with Eren’s panties, the Alpha slightly looked up to Eren who was breathing heavily as he sprawled on the bed. The moment their eyes met, Levi asked him carefully, “Is it okay if I take this off?”

“Yes! Yes, Levi. _Please_!” Eren half-moaned half-shouted. No more shy-Eren, he was now a desperate-Eren who craved for even a single touch from the Alpha. It was their first time doing this kind of thing, yet it felt so natural for the both of them when their bodies collide together like this.

Unlike Eren, Levi was rather calm. He started to open the panties slowly, and carefully tossed it away. Eren’s member was smaller than Levi, it was rather cute.

“Ahn! Levi, that’s—” Eren’s breath raging hard when Levi’s index finger traced onto Eren’s member.

“You are so sensitive. I only touch it a little right over… _here_ ,” Levi added a slight pressure on his finger.

“Aaah! _Levi_!” Eren bucked his hips to get more friction.

“Shh, Eren. Calm down, treasure,” Levi said in a low voice. His finger was leaving Eren’s member. His body moved slightly to the night stand on his right to grab a lube from the second drawer.

Eren only watched with half-lidded eyes as Levi poured a quite amount of the lube onto his fingers.

“I’m going to prepare you, alright?”

“Yes— Ahn! Cold…” Eren moaned again when Levi’s fingers started to circling the pink puckered hole before slowly start pushing a digit inside.

“Levi, feels… somewhat… Ah! A bit hurt ye— _ahn_ , yet feels good!” Eren cried as Levi’s finger was knuckle deep inside and hit his prostate.

“Fuck, Eren. It’s like your hole is sucking my fingers, it’s so tight,” Levi grunted. He kept continue preparing the brunette, adding another finger slowly and made scissoring motion, ignoring his wicked instinct to just ram his member inside Eren.

After a few minutes of a thorough preparation, Eren had finally used with the feeling of something inside his hole, and so, Levi pulled back his now three fingers that buried inside Eren. Levi was about to open his zipper pants, but Eren protested, “T— Take them all off. Your clothes, take them off… I want to feel you, your skin.”

“Okay, but your top stays where it is,” Levi complied as he started to get naked, revealing his delicious abs and toned body.

“What if it tore?” Eren asked worriedly, since the attire was rather expensive.

“Then I will buy more of it,” Levi said modestly, before he started to pour some amount of lube onto the palm of his hands and rubbed them on his huge member. Slowly, but surely, he finally began to push inside.

“B— Big, Levi! So— _ahn_ , so big!”

“And you are so fucking tight, Eren. _My dear treasure, so precious, ugh—_ ,” Levi tried to push his member slowly, so, so, slowly inside. He felt every inch of his member going inside, while the wall in Eren’s hole were tightening around it.

Eren adjusted himself at the full sensation inside of him, and when he was ready, he slurred breathlessly, “You can start moving, Levi.”

_And move, Levi did._

At first, Levi moved slowly, feeling himself as his members was buried deep inside Eren’s hole. Then he began to move, bit by bit.

“Levi! So— nh, big. So full! Ngh— ah!” Eren, who turned out being the vocal one on the bed, kept moaning every time Levi thrust inside him. Steel-blue eyes met with the teary emerald ones, both were letting out a hot breath at Levi’s slow pace.

Closing his eyes, Levi trailed some butterfly kisses on Eren’s face. He then sucked on the tan neck, his right hand was gripping on Eren’s hair, while the other played with the nipple; making Eren trashed around beneath Levi.

“Ahn, Levi, Levi, _more_! Kiss me more, touch me more, thrust inside me harder and deep— _ah_ , Levi!” Eren was a moaning mess as Levi kissed Eren’s neck, his pale fingers tweaked and flicked on his nipple, yet his pace was still the same slow movement.

“Levi faster!”

“Shh, no, treasure. I will give you more, but later. Now all I want to do is feeling every inch of you.”

“Ahn—I also— ahn! Feel you, Levi—”

“Yes, feel me, Eren.”

“So full, so— _ah_ , Levi!”

“Eren, so good for me, so beautiful…” Levi kept pushing in and out, _in and out_ , for a few times with slow and steady pace. His lips never left Eren’s skin; always trailing kisses everywhere it could be reached. His fingers were hovering Eren’s body, memorising every curves.

“Levi— I think— I, ah, I— Come! Wanna— Something going to—”

“Eren, wait. Together, okay? I’m also about to come, treasure,” Levi said breathlessly, yet still keeping a steady pace despite his urge to come.

“Yea— _ahn, ah, ah_! Levi!”

“Come, treasure. Come.”

“Levi! Levi! Levi! _Ahh!_ ” Eren half-moaned half-screamed as he shot the thick white liquid that ended up all over his chest, some even landed on his chin and stomach, and Levi let out a pleasured grunt while he came inside the tight ass-hole.

Eren breathed heavily, his eyes unfocused and his mouth hang open slightly. He was having euphoria from the first, and mind blown of love-making.

Meanwhile, Levi slowly took out his member. He gave Eren some lazy kisses all over the tan face. Eren sighed in content, yet it quickly turned into a hitch as he felt a warm liquid trailing out from his inside.

“I love you, Eren. My lovely treasure. My beautiful mate,” Levi said breathlessly.

“—ve you too, Levi. Love you too.”

“Eren?”

“Yes?”

“I’m kinda, uh, I’m still hard.”

At that, Eren let out a weak chuckle, “Again?” He asked as he thrust his hip as a signal that Eren himself, infact, still hard and ready for another round.

“Again,” Levi answered and started to put his member inside of Eren’s pink hole again.

Thus, they did it for another two rounds. Both Levi and Eren couldn’t feel more complete than that.

Aside from the sexual intercourse, they now have a maximum strong bond toward each other as a mated pair. Nothing but death could come between them and break them apart. They have strong feelings, strong emotions, and strong connections. Ten times stronger than a regular werewolf, of course, since Levi was an Alpha.

After gaining their strength again, Eren hummed, “Levi?”

“Yes, _treasure_?”

“Again?” Eren asked sheepishly. Somehow, Eren still hadn’t had enough of Levi feeling him inside.

“Okay,” Levi was more than happy to comply.

_This time, somehow, it was more heated._

As Levi started to pound with a steady pace, Eren began trashing around, “More, Levi, more! Fast—er! Can’t— _ahn_! Not— _ahh_ , enough! Not e—nough! _Ah! Ah! Ah!_ ” Eren screamed. His voice was broken from each thrust from Levi.

So Levi moved faster, earning a beautiful scream from the brunette, “Ah! Yes! Levi— so good, so— uhn, big! Ah! Le—vi, _ahn_!”

Eren screamed wantonly. It made Levi having a hard time to contain himself. Levi also wanted more. So Levi let out a deep, husky, low growl as half of his lower body shifted beyond his full control. Eren’s emerald eyes went wide. He gasped in shock at the sudden throb inside him.

“Oh my— Levi! So big— inside so— ahn, so full! Levi, I’m— I’m—” As Eren let out a pleasured scream, Levi was moving with a faster speed, and harder than before. He pulled out with leaving only the tip of his member still buried inside Eren before he rammed inside Eren with balls deep.

This happened for a few minutes before Eren spurted out his fourth cum, followed by Levi a few seconds later and slumped on top of Eren after that, securing his tan mate on his chest lovingly.

Eren who finally sated with his need, took his time to control his breath before he spoke slowly due to his strained voice, “That was ah… amazing, Levi. I—”

“Hush, treasure. Sleep now, okay? You’ll need it or you’ll faint in any minutes now.”

“’—kay. Good night, Levi.”

“Good night, treasure. I love you,” Levi spoke quite loud for Eren to hear, yet the brunette already dead to the world while snuggling himself on Levi’s chest contently.

 _‘Such a precious sweet little mate,’_ Levi thought before he got up as he tried his best to clean up all the mess quietly. Later after that, he lie beside Eren and wrapped his arm around the tan young man before he, too, closed his eyes and fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I finally write smut. It’s not the best, but for the first timers, I think I am doing okay? Man, it’s so hard writing smut. Eren is so vocal in bed. I got this awkward feeling and putting a poker face while I wrote the smut, ay damn! Idk if I ever write smut ever again… Maybe I will? Depends on my mood and my OTP's mood, haha! *hides in the corner*
> 
> If you got a problem on how fast their relationship as well as their sex life had developed, well, either you stay or leave this story, it’s up to you. I don’t want any bad comments about how; 1, I am rushing their relationship, or 2, it’s Eren’s first time yet he already gets kinky by wearing sexy lingerie, etc. Because my answer will always going to be; 1, It’s my story, it’s a work of fiction, it’s an AU, it’s not real, and 2, It’s my story, it’s a work of fiction, it’s an AU, it’s not real, etc.
> 
> Sorry for the rant. I am just being paranoid and this is just a head up notes for anyone who was going to put any bad comments about it (please keep it for yourself, I don’t wanna know). *sigh* I kinda need some love, it's been a tiring week. So, love me, or the smut maybe? ^^”
> 
> P.S. [click here for Eren's lingerie](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/800x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/0/6/06_yoshie_532_setf_retouched.jpg) in case you missed out the link that I put on this story chapter.
> 
> P.S.S anyone need tissues for the nosebleed?


	13. Ch.13 Randomness

Since their first sexual encounter three days ago, Levi and Eren kept doing their _love-making_ like it was some kind of night-before-sleep routine. Leaving Eren’s lower back felt sore while Levi’s member hurt a little bit when the morning came.

_Today was also counted just like before._

Emerald eyes fluttered open from the deep slumber and groaned slowly. Even though last night the raven was going gentle while they were at it, still, with his massive member pounding onto Eren’s pink puckered hole, it made an aching feeling on the tan young man’s lower back.

Eren sat up lazily and stretched his arms out while letting out a loud yawn. He wearily looked down to his left, where his mate still sleeping, and smiled affectionately. Gently, tan hand traced onto Levi’s pale skin. Sharp jaws, toned abs, hard muscle, brown hair that moving around the pale abdomen under the sheets…

_Wait._

Immediately, Eren stopped on his track while his now-widened-eyes staring at the mop of fluffy brown hair that was moving, _no_ , wiggling under the covers. With an inhuman speed, Eren yanked it away only to meet with soft brown eyes that were now staring at him innocently.

“It’s— You— AHHHHH!”

“Fuck, what? Are we being attacked?” Levi, who was sleeping soundly earlier, woke up abruptly by Eren’s loud shriek.

Eren shook his head furiously, pointing at the source of his shock, “Levi! Levi! That’s— That’s a baby! Levi, that is a fucking baby!” He was panicking yet said the baby only stared at him with childlike stare.

Then, an impossible thought pop on Eren’s mind as he was looking at the baby, dumfounded.

_Could it be that the baby is his and Levi’s?_

_A gift for the both of them from the moon spirit?_

_‘Well, excuse me, not trying to be ungrateful but I’m like, not really much ready for a baby and being a parent. But heyyy, I’ll take what I can get. Don’t you worry, little one, I will raise you with lots of love!’_ Eren said to himself.

Apparently, Levi heard what was going on in Eren’s mind –thanks to their mind connection— and when he looked down at the baby, something clicked. He immediately tried to correct the misunderstanding, “Eren, no, wait. He’s not—”

Before Levi could explain to Eren, Hanji burst into their bedchamber with a scary look on her face, “MY BABIES HAVE GONE MISSING!” She screamed out loud with tears threatened to fall down.

Both Levi and Eren looked down at the baby that was now trying to climb onto Levi’s lap. While Levi stared at the baby casually, Eren, on the other hand, seemed to understand the current situation when he put two and two together.

As Hanji followed Levi and Eren’s gaze, she immediately let out a loud yelp and rushed toward the infant, “BEAN! BEAN OH MY BABY, THERE YOU ARE!”

Uncaring of the naked two men that only covered in a thick comforter, Hanji swiped her baby and held him into her arms, “I’ve been looking for you everywhere! You naughty little man, you almost make your mama die from a heart attack! How did you even able to open the door and climb onto the bed?” The rambling was soon followed by a loud gasp, “WHERE IS YOUR BROTHER?”

As if on cue, a toddler subsequently came out from under the bed, “Ma! I’m _hiyah_! (Ma! I’m here!)”

Still holding Bean in her arm, Hanji was sighing in relief and immediately strode to the toddler, “SAWNEY BABY! Geez, how did you two get in here without me knowing?” She cooed while scooped Sawney with her other arm.

“Hanji— Oh my, thank the moon they are here! I am sorry. I swear I only turn away for a few seconds to put their bags and suddenly these two went missing!” It was Erwin who show up next. He hurriedly approached Hanji and took Sawney and cradling him in his arms.

“Levi, Eren, I am terribly sorry for the inconvenience,” Erwin nodded to the two dumfounded men apologetically.

Levi was about to give Erwin and Hanji –who was busy making funny sounds at Bean— a piece of his mind, but Eren beat him to it, “Those are your children? They are so cute! Although Bean surprised me a bit, since he showed out of nowhere and so I thought— ah, ahem!” Eren ended his words with an awkward cough, not wanting to make a fool for himself from his thought earlier.

“Eren…” Levi reached out for Eren’s hand gently.

At the action, Eren gave Levi a small smile. But when Eren looked down, seeing as they both only covered in nothing but a sheet, he immediately retracted his hand and took a grip on the said sheet to cover his upper body in a swift motion, “Oh _bubbles_! Ah, well, this is—”

“Ohoho, my, my! I hope we don’t interrupt you guys with, oh I don’t know, lazy morning sexy time?” Hanji said with a grin.

“No, of course not! We just woke up—”

“Great! Then I hope you don’t mind if we bring our little dudes to visit and congratulate uncle Levi and uncle Eren for being an official mate, as well as to give Armin and Mikasa a warm welcome, not to forget Jean, your new Delta of the pack! Yay!” Hanji said cheerily.

“Abso-fucking-lutely not.”

“Levi, language!” Erwin shushed.

Annoyed, Levi clicked his tongue at Erwin, “Don’t you have better things to do rather than disturbing me and my mate in the morning?”

“Aw, but Sawney-boo and Beany-poo wanna play with uncle Lee and uncle E, _pwetty pwease_?” Hanji made a baby noises while rocking Bean in front of Levi’s face.

Eren chuckled at the sight, “They are so adorable. How old are they?”

“Sawney is three years old, Bean just turning ten months yesterday. Here you can hold him!” Hanji gently put Bean on Eren’s lap.

Erwin smiled at the sight of awkward Eren trying to hold Bean who looked so calm. “Anyway, I actually wish to talk to Ymir before she goes back on spying the Armored Colossal Pack?”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever, go ahead. I’ll catch up with you later once I am done wash up and put on some clothes,” Levi answered lazily.

“Oh, no need, I just want to give Ymir a few advices and to let her know that my Deltas are willing to help if needed. Here, why don’t you two have some quality time with Sawney and Bean instead? They want to play with their uncles!” Erwin offered a smile while holding out Sawney to Levi.

With a slight hesitation, Levi took Sawney, making both Erwin and Hanji smiled wickedly. Then, they hurriedly walked out of the room as Hanji waved dramatically at her sons, “See you boys later! Mommy will miss you!”

And just like that, the door slammed shut, making Levi groaned in distaste, “Those two are so random sometimes. Who the fu— fudge they think they are, suddenly coming into our territory and leave their children just like this? ”

Eren chuckled, “I don’t mind. I mean, it was shocking when suddenly a baby showed up out of nowhere on our bed, but hey, I actually love babies. They are so cute and lovely! Besides, Sawney and Bean are so calm, when normally they would throw some fits at this kind of age, right?”

“Well, I do mind. I wish for a round or two of morning sex with you, you know? A hot, steamy kind of sex. I don’t care if they are oh-so calm and quiet, they somehow prevent us for having morning sex—”

“SEX!” Bean cheered loudly, while Sawney only stared at his little brother with no interest.

“Ummm, please tell me that this is not his first word…” Eren looked down, blinking slowly at Bean.

“No, it’s not. His first word was ‘wowf’ or something like that. I remember Erwin make a ruckus about it, saying how his first word is wolf, just like a part of what he is. Although I believe it’s only a random rambling, but the pack make a big deal out of it,” Levi answered dryly.

Then, he added while shrugging, “Well, at least it was better than Sawney’s first word, though. It was… ‘wee-wee’. Erwin believed he was trying to say his name, but instead it came out as a man’s genital.”

“ _Oh my glob_ , Levi!” Eren chuckled and slapped Levi’s arm playfully, which Levi returned with a small nudge with his shoulder.

Out of the blue, Sawney started to squirm, making the raven gripped his hold on the toddler tighter to prevent him from falling out of Levi’s hold, “Oi, what do you want?” Levi asked in pure confusion.

“Go! _Lews_ go! (Go! Let’s go!)” Chubby finger pointed at the outside window.

“Hm? Does he want to go outside?” Eren mumbled while rocking Bean back and forth gently on his arms.

“Brat, you want to go outside?” Levi asked again.

“Yes! _Owside!_ (Yes! Outside!)” Sawney answered eagerly.

“Tch, how troublesome. Let me go wash up and put some clothes on first,” Levi gently put Sawney on their bed with a fresh sheet that Levi changed just last night and look up at Eren, “Can you take care of both of them for a while?”

“Mhm, don’t worry,” Eren assured him with a smile.

“Okay. Are you still sore from last night? If you do, you can rest some more while I take both of them to play outside,” Levi offered.

At that, Eren blushed but he managed to answered clearly, “I’m fine, Levi! Sheesh. I will come outside with you. Besides, I believe Mikasa and Armin would love to meet Sawney and Bean, right guys?” Eren cooed at the children.

And thus, they were taking turn on washed up and put on some clothes while the other one watched for the children before they went outside at the back garden of the castle.

Sawney, who was being carried by Levi, jumped off immediately. Levi being Levi, scolded the toddler with his not-so-Alpha tone, “Brat! Be careful!”

“ _Baatahfly!_ Come, come!” Sawney wobbled while trying to catch the flying butterfly that flew around the flower bush.

“Oh, watch out! You could fall down, little one!” Eren –while carrying quiet and calm Bean— hurriedly jogged toward Sawney. As for Levi, he leisurely leaned onto the big ass tree behind him, watching Eren with a small smile crept on his stoic face.

“Oh, Alpha Levi, Eren? Good morning!”

A voice made both Levi and Eren looked up and met with the sight of a few men and women from the pack. Levi gave them an acknowledging nod. On the other side, Eren formed a small smile, “Good morning! Done with your night guard duty?”

“Yes. We are all just got back from giving Farlan all the details from last night. Don’t worry, everything safe and under control, though,” One of the men answered.

“I am glad. Thank you for your hard work!” Eren beamed. But then, he gasped at the sight of Sawney, “Oh, no! That’s a flower, that’s not food, don’t eat that, Sawney! Levi, a little help?”

“Oi, brat. Don’t just grab anything with pretty colors and then put them in your mouth,” Levi walked toward Sawney while grumbling. Once he could reach out for the toddler, he tried to take the flower from the chubby hand.

“Nooo,” Sawney whined.

“Then don’t put it into your mouth, okay? Next time I will take it and throw it away,” Levi said while ruffling the fluffy boy’s hair.

“It seems like you got your hands full already this morning,” One of the woman said while looking at the children in awe.

“Tch. Blame it on Erwin and Hanji. Bringing their children with them yet in the end Eren and I are the ones who end up _baby-shit_ them,” Levi scowled.

“Right, they are Alpha Erwin and Luna Hanji’s children, right? Could it be that one of them is a possible candidate for the future Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack?” Another woman asked out of curiosity.

“I don’t know. It is possible but I don’t want to give you any false hope, because truth is, I haven’t even talk to Erwin and Hanji about this,” Levi answered truthfully.

Then, Eren butted in, “Still, you don’t need to worry. I believe moon spirit already planned it out for our pack. I am not saying all we have to do is sit back and wait for the future Alpha to shows themselves, because that’s not how any of it works. We will try our best to find the suitable ones, but we will do it carefully, without rushing everything.”

“I mean, we are talking about the future for our packs here. We can’t just pick any random child with the Alpha bloodline from any packs, right?” Eren asked.

“I understand,” The woman, as well as the rest of them gave an approving nod. Afterward, she straightened up herself and added, “Well then, I guess we’re all going to go back home now. It’s nice having a little talk with you, Alpha Levi, Eren!”

They bid their goodbyes, and later, Levi nudged Eren’s side gently, “Nice speech you pulled back then. Also, I can see many of our pack members already start to warm up to you and give you their respect as the Alpha’s mate.”

“Mhm, I am glad tho— Oh, no! Levi!” Eren’s eyes widened, seeing Sawney started to run away from them to catch another butterfly.

“Oh sh— _shugar_! Brat, come back!” Levi immediately rushed to catch Sawney, followed by Eren who was still carrying Bean and let the infant happily playing with Eren’s dark chocolate hair.

—

—

After Levi and Eren spent hours of wandering around with Sawney and Bean, Erwin and Hanji showed up with Isabel in tow. As Erwin picked Sawney into his arm and Hanji swooped Bean into hers, Levi spoke up, “Going back already?”

“Yes. I just wanted to talk with Ymir face to face, it’s not the same when I am talking through the phone,” Erwin answered.

“Are you sure you don’t want to stay for lunch?” Isabel asked.

“We’re good, thanks for the offer, Isa!” Hanji grinned. She then took one of Bean’s chubby hands, wiggled it playfully, and started yapping in her baby voice, “Now Bean, say bye-bye to aunty Isa! Bye aunty!”

“Aw, bye-bye Bean! You too, Sawney!” Isabel cooed and pinched Bean and Sawney’s cheeks softly.

“And say bye-bye to uncle Lee and uncle E! Bye-bye uncles!” Hanji said to Levi and Eren.

Whilst Levi only gave a low grunt, Eren stepped forward and gave the children a small little wave, “Bye-bye, come again soon and I will introduce you to uncle Armin and aunty Mikasa, okay?”

“Ah, right? Where are they?” Erwin questioned.

“Dunno. I haven’t seen them since morning, probably being all lovey-dovey toward each other somewhere, _eugh_!” Eren faked a gag. He paused, thinking about something, and hesitatingly asked Erwin, “Um… How are the new members of your pack doing?”

“Ah, you mean the Shadow Corps Pack’s members that went into Moon Legion Pack? They are doing just fine. I haven’t sealed them with our pack, just in case they are thinking to go back here,” Erwin answered with a smile.

“Oh, okay then. I also hope the other Shadow Corps Pack members that went rogues on the ceremony night also doing fine. If only I—”

“Eren, they will be fine. Don’t worry, okay?” Levi cut him off. He gave his taller mate an assuring pat on the head.

“Well, Eren, as an Alpha’s mate to another Alpha’s mate, I just wanted you to focus on leading the rest of Shadow Corps Pack’s members beside Levi because your own members come first more than any members of the other packs, and not even rogues,” Hanji advised.

“Ah, you are right. Thank you, Hanji!” Eren gave her a beaming smile.

“Well then, we’ll see you guys later. Levi, let’s keep in touch regarding the Armored Colossal Pack, okay?” Erwin butt in.

“Yeah, yeah. Just go,” Levi made a shooing motion with his hand.

Isabel was staring at Levi. He was one of the unique Alphas with no manners, but he was the Alpha after all, the strongest Alpha if she could say so. That’s why Isabel didn’t say anything about Levi’s attitude and went to escort Erwin and his little family to the main gate after they bid their goodbyes.

Afterward, the day went back as usual and it kept continuing like that for a few following days;

In the morning, they had a quiet lazy morning once the both of them woke up.

During the afternoon, Levi was doing his duty as an Alpha, while Eren followed him to learning and experiencing on how to run a pack together as mates.

Levi was always busy with his Alpha duty and his company work, as for Eren, whenever he got nothing to do, he would hang with Mikasa and Armin, or with any other pack members that started to warm up with Eren.

Late at night, they mostly had sex and love-making, right before they went to sleep.

Those were supposed to be Levi and Eren’s routine.

_But not for tonight._

Just when Levi and Eren were going to retire for the night, Farlan unexpectedly interrupted them via mind-link, _‘Sorry to bother you two, Alphas. But Oluo, Eld, and Gunther caught two female rogues just now.’_

 _‘Well, they claimed they are loners actually, which I found it funny because why loners wandering around and ended up in our territory?’_ This time, it was Isabel who mind-linked them.

_‘Where are you now?’_

_‘The underground dungeon. One of the she-wolf keep trashing around like crazy. You might want to hurry.’_

_‘On my way.’_

“I am coming too!” Eren called out.

Levi was hesitant at first, but then he held Eren’s hand firmly, “Alright. Just stay close to me, treasure. We don’t know how dangerous these rogues are.”

“Yeah, okay,” Eren nodded. Levi immediately took them to the underground dungeon that still located inside the castle.

Once they arrived at the underground dungeon, Eren almost jumped in surprised when he heard a loud bang coming from the inside, followed by a raspy scream, “I TOLD YOU WE’RE NOT RUNING INTO YOUR TERRITORY! WE’RE RUNING _NEAR_ YOUR TERRITORY! LEARN THE DIFFERENCE!”

“Still, you hurt one of our guards, _badly_. I will let the Alpha decide what to do,” A voice replied frustratingly calm, which Eren would recognise as Farlan.

“YOUR GUARD HURT MY PREGNANT LADY-FRIEND FIRST FOR THE MOON SAKE!”

“Oluo told me that it was an accident! He only tried to stop your lady-friend but she—”

“Enough! Anybody tell me what happen here, and you better give me all _the details_ ,” Levi finally walked in, using his Alpha tone. Hesitantly, Eren followed Levi closely.

At the moment they showed their appearance, the loud bang immediately stopped and replaced with a small gasp coming from across them.

Feeling curious at the sudden quietness Eren looked up. What he saw in front of him was unexpected, not even in his wildest dream.

Letting himself go from Levi’s grasp, Eren walked nearing the two woman inside the dungeon. They were dirty, they looked exhausted, and bruises were showing all over their bodies, _even their faces_. At this state they were unrecognisable, but Eren would know one of the women at any time, no matter how dirty, how exhausted, or how beat up she was.

Eren walked slowly, approaching the dungeon, while one of the women watched his every move carefully as if she was seeing a ghost. Both of them only had eyes for each other, they didn’t care about the people that were watching with curiosity.

Tan hand caressed the woman’s cheek when Eren finally stood right in front of her.

Said woman was doing the same as Eren. With a cracked sound, she whispered, “It’s you…”

“Eren?” Levi called out, only to be ignored by his mate who was busy staring at one of the woman whom assumed to be a rogue in the first place.

_‘What the fuck is going on in here?’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to clear one thing, baby werewolf's growth went faster than baby human's growth. Especially Sawney and Bean or any of the baby werewolf with an Alpha blood, they would most likely grow up much more faster rather than other baby werewolf with no Alpha bloodlines or even a mere baby human.
> 
> You know why this chapter titled as randomness. Idk what happened with this chapter, not my best week I guess? *sweats nervously* Exactly ‘what the fuck is going on in here?’ just like Levi, lol! Speaking of him... Levi, don't be intimidated by the woman!


	14. Ch.14 Mother-Pup

_The room fell into a deep, deep silent with only the sound of breathing that could be heard._

Eren and the woman kept staring at each other silently, while the rest of them were watching curiously, yet no one dared to ask what was happening.

Gradually, Levi grabbed Eren’s shoulder and turned him around to face the raven. Levi was looking at him with curiosity. As if knowing what the gesture meant, Eren spoke with a low whisper, “Levi… this is my mother.”

Steel-blue eyes stared at the woman that Eren claimed as his mother, “But I thought you said—”

“Carla Jaeger. I would recognise my own mother anytime, Levi…” Eren said assuredly.

Levi nodded in understanding and silently opened the door where the two suspected rogues had been held in.

Once it opened, the woman, Carla, was slowly approaching Eren. She put her palms on Eren’s cheek, lightly squeezing them before she rested her head against Eren, and started to sob, “My baby…”

“You’re alive,” Eren whispered before he began to cry in relief, “Mom, _mother_ , I thought—”

“Yes, I am alive. I am glad that you too,” Carla said with closed eyes, only to snapped them back open with sudden realisation, “Where are Armin and Mikasa? Oh please tell me that they—”

“They alive, they are here.”

As if on cue, Armin and Mikasa arrived with Jean who guided them to the dungeon and immediately back to his night duty on guarding the castle.

Mikasa ran and immediately hugged Carla with all her might as she whispered, “How?”

Carla let go of the hug and turned her head toward the other woman with long brown hair and soft amber eyes who kept herself silent up until now, “I would be dead had it not because of her. _Rose-Maria_.”

Suddenly, Levi interrupted, “I am sorry. But I think it would be more comfortable if we head upstairs and move into the living room.”

“You are the Alpha of the pack? Would you please let your doctor pack to check up on Rose? She’s been hit on her stomach, hard. I am worried about the baby inside her. I know it’s not that major, but still…” Carla pleaded. Her mother instinct was kicking in.

“I will bring the doctor pack,” Farlan volunteered.

“I am coming with Farlan,” Isabel retorted. She then turned to Levi, “Oluo, Eld, and Gunther already back into guarding the territory, by the way.”

Levi nodded thankfully at Farlan and Isabel. When they walked away in hurry, Levi turned to Eren, “Shall we head upstairs too?”

“Yeah, okay. Come on, mom,” Eren guided her mother with Mikasa, while Levi and Armin followed behind with Rose-Maria.

—

—

One check-up from Petra later, everyone can let out a relief sigh since Rose-Maria and the baby was okay. _Of course she and the baby would be okay, they both were-creatures after all._ After making sure of that, they were gathering in the living room, all warm and cozy, except for Petra who went back to her room.

“Mom, tell me how you survived the attack,” Eren ushered his mother once they were all seated nicely on the comfortable sofa.

Carla nodded and turned to Levi, “Alpha, if you allow me to explain?”

“Please do, Carla. Also, just call me Levi.”

Carla looked at Rose-Maria and gave each other knowing look before she started, “I was dying from all the fighting, you know? But I remember that my Eren, Mikasa, and Armin were out there, alive. I knew that for sure. So I tried my best not to die just yet and tried to run away.”

She sighed and continued, “I was able to run far enough, leaving all the dead behind, but two of the enemies turned out to be not too far behind me, trying to catch me. They caught me, of course. I fought for my life, but two big, bad werewolves versus one dying werewolf was nothing fair…”

“I’m sure I was going to die right then and there, somewhere around the deep, dark forest. But then, out of nowhere, Rose came and fought them. I help, of course, with all the strength I’ve had left. It was a coincidence, she was there, and it sort of happened.”

“With her help, we took down the two werewolves that were trying to catch me. After that, a few things are kinda hazy. I ended up following Rose as a loner.”

“Wow, and you are pregnant at that time, right?” Eren asked Rose-Maria in disbelief.

“Two months pregnant,” Rose-Maria nodded proudly while rubbing her tummy.

“You are so tough,” Isabel said in awe, while Mikasa and Armin hummed in agreement.

“It’s nothing, really. I, uh, I used to be the Luna of a small pack, so each of us need to be able to protect ourselves and each other,” She smiled a little, yet it looked so sad.

“What happen with your pack, if I may ask?” Farlan asked in half-concern half-curiosity.

“Nothing happen, they still living their life with my brother who took the place as an Alpha of the pack. I can no longer be the Luna, not when my Alpha mate is no longer here with me.”

“What do you mean?” Levi raised an eyebrow.

“My dear Alpha mate died from the almost-non-existent wolf hunter. My brother and I killed the hunter, of course. But I can’t lead the pack without my mate. _Yes_ , I am that weak. I only keep on living for the little one inside me,” She spoke sadly, rubbing her tummy lovingly.

“In the end, I chose to be a loner because I can’t live where the memories of my mate are lingering on almost everywhere. Guess that’s better rather than being dead, so they let me go, the pack members and my family let me go.”

“Don’t you miss them? The rest of your family?” This time, Armin asked.

“Of course I miss them. Maybe someday I will come back, when I no longer tied so tight with the feelings of my mate.”

Gradually, Eren reached out and grabbed Rose-Maria’s hand who sat across him, “What happened to you was awful, yet you manage them and here you are. I wish for the best in your life. Also, thank you for saving my mother. I will be forever in your debt.”

“And so do I,” Mikasa butt in.

“It is not a problem, really,” Rose-Maria chuckled bashfully.

“Rose-Maria, I am terribly sorry about all of this, really. Not to mention about what happened earlier. You two must understand that we were just being cautious,” Levi finally said while looking back and forth at Carla and Rose-Maria.

“How can you apologise to them but not to us three when we were accused as rogues too?” Eren pouted and nudged Levi’s arm playfully. At that, Armin and Mikasa nodded eagerly in unison.

Just before Levi was about to answered, Carla eyed the Alpha and her son carefully, “Correct me if I am wrong, but am I missing something while I was away?”

Eren blinked rapidly, dumfounded. He then blushed furiously and fidgeted on his seat next to Levi, “About that, mom. Yeah, uh, you know… Well, Levi and I—”

“Levi is Eren’s mate, mom. Now Eren is a Luna— _wait_! I mean, uh, Alpha. Eren is the Alpha of this pack along with Levi,” Mikasa answered.

Carla gasped in disbelief, “Oh my! Really?”

“Um, yes. I… hope it’s okay with you?” Eren asked nervously.

“I— of course! Oh my, this is great! You finally found your mate!” Carla ran to Eren and hugged him tightly.

“I also already got my first shift, mom,” Eren said sheepishly.

“That’s great, baby! Tell me what else am I missing out?”

“Um, Levi’s pack and Erwin’s pack is going to help us to take back our land. Erwin is the Alpha of our pack alliance, by the way.”

Upon hearing that, Carla’s face fell, “Taking back our land?”

“Yeah. I, no, we will exterminate them all. What they do for their living; killing other pack members and raiding their goods, those are needed to stop. We can’t let them attacking another pack, don’t you think so, mom?”

“But it’s basically starting pack wars. Even though you got all the backups, it’s hard to fight them. More members could be killed,” Carla shook her head.

“With all due respect, Eren’s mother, if we don’t fight them, more packs would be their next victims. We are aware of the outcome, losing a few of our pack members from the future fight is the risk that we are willing to take,” Farlan spoke in his Beta’s authority.

“Remember who killed dad, who killed _your mate_ ,” Eren said darkly.

At the mention of her mate, Grisha Jaeger, Carla’s breath hitched. She slowly put her hand on top of Mikasa’s, where they sat side by side, and gripped on her step-daughter’s hand tightly. Staring at particularly nothing, Carla murmured, “Tell me this plan of yours about taking back the Wild Titan Pack’s land.”

Levi straightened his position on his seat as he and Farlan started to take turn in explaining their plan and situations.

After a few moments of giving the details, Carla nodded in understanding and looked up at Levi, “I will help.”

“Of course you will,” Eren groaned in frustration, yet he didn’t oppose his mother’s decision.

Meanwhile, Levi hummed thoughtfully, “I thought so. I just hope you’ll understand the consequences. Even though I will absolutely try my best, there is no guarantee that I will keep everyone safe and sound during the future attack.”

Carla gave him a firm nod, but then, Rose-Maria interrupted, “I’ll help too.”

“Rose?”

“No, seriously. We need to put a stop at this kind of act. I will help. And I don’t want anyone to complain about me being pregnant, because both my baby and I are strong.”

“You can’t just sit there and watch, can you? You always wanted to help anyone in needs,” Carla chuckled.

“I only help what I considered good people, or werewolf,” Rose-Maria stated.

“Does that mean you two will join this pack?” Isabel piped up.

“Oh, no, no. Don’t get me wrong, I’d love to help, but I’m still going to living my life as a lone-wolf, at least for now,” Rose-Maria politely refused.

“Well, if you ever change your mind, our pack will accept you gladly,” Isabel offered her a beaming smile.

“What about you, mom?” Eren asked.

“I don’t know, I feel like I am forever tied with the Wild Titan Pack, but I am glad that you, Mikasa, and Armin found another pack. Plus, Eren found his mate here, so I couldn’t be happier,” Carla let out a breathy chuckle.

“Then, you guys will stay here as a loner?” Eren asked again.

“They will stay as an important guest of our alliance. Loners or not, when they are here, they will be treated no less than a member, because they are here to help us,” Levi stated, and everyone nodded in understanding at that.

After a second of pause, he added, “Alright, since all settled and cleared up, shall we end the night? Farlan and Isabel, would you guide Rose-Maria and Carla to our guest room?”

“Can I stay some more to talk to my mom?” Eren asked.

“Don’t stay up too long, okay?” Levi caressed Eren’s hair and got up from his seat, “I will excuse myself and make a call with Erwin about this situation, probably wake Kenny up and tell all of these situations before I am retire for the night. Carla and Rose-Maria, please do not hesitate to tell any of us if you need something. Good night, everyone.”

“Thank you, Alpha Levi. Good night to you,” Rose-Maria gave a slight bow. Later after that, she turned to Carla, “I’d love to stay but I need to rest for the baby.”

“Good night, Rose,” Carla nodded.

“It’s nice to meet you guys, by the way. Let’s catch up someday to get to know each other, okay?” Rose-Maria smiled hopefully at the trio, and when they gave their okay, she excused herself followed by Farlan and Isabel who was going to guide Rose-Maria into her room.

“She seems really nice,” Armin spoke up.

“She really is. I feel like seeing my old self in her, it’s weird but I like having her around. Maybe because we are both a lone-wolf,” Carla replied.

Eren then got up and sat beside Carla while holding his mother’s hand lovingly, “She looks so gentle, yet so strong. She’s like a sister I’d never have.”

At that, Mikasa slapped Eren’s arm. Armin and Carla were chuckling at the sight, while Eren winced for a bit but then he gave Mikasa the sweetest cheeky smile, “But of course, I love you the most, Mikasa. You are my _numero-uno_ sister forever and ever!”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought,” The raven girl hummed in approval.

“Well!” Carla clapped her hands, making the trio paid attention to her. She then smiled before continued, “Now tell me what I am missing out in details!”

 _So they talked_ , about how the trio were ended up in the Shadow Corps Pack’s territory from the very beginning and up until now as they sat next to each other in a nostalgic feeling from being reunited.

—

—

It’s been a few hours since Levi excused himself for the night, and now he was laying on the bed, waiting for his mate to returned. As if on cue, he heard the bedchamber’s door creaked open to reveal a tired Eren. But what made him alert was the additional sight of Carla tailing behind the brunette.

Levi immediately got up and jogged to the door, approaching his mate and his mother-in-law, _if Levi could say for himself_.

Carla, however, chuckled at the flustered and confused look on Levi’s face, “I just want to say thank you for everything you’ve done to Eren, Mikasa, and Armin. Especially for being a great mate for Eren, I can’t thank you enough. I leave my son in your good hands and wish for all the good things.”

“I, uh, thank you for raising Eren,” Levi internally face-palmed at that.

Eren chuckled at the flustered Levi. He clung onto his mate and gave his mother a sleepy look, “Well now that you already thanked him, we all can finally rest. You know where your room is, right, mom?”

“Yeah, yeah, I know, Eren. Good night,” Carla ruffled Eren’s fluffy hair lovingly before she turned to Levi, “I hope we could talk some more. After all, I want to get to know my son-in-law some more.”

“Of course, Carla.”

“Well, it’s almost dawn but goodnight anyway, boys. Don’t be too loud at this kind of time, alright?”

“Mom!” Eren squeaked, feeling all flustered while Levi was being taken aback and cough awkwardly. Carla only chuckled at the two young men before she went into her room that Farlan pointed out earlier.

Then, Levi sneakily wrapped his arms around Eren and guided them awkwardly to their bed, “We should sleep.”

As they both flopped down onto the soft bed, Eren let out a low hum, “You haven’t sleep yet? Are you waiting for me to come back?”

“Mhm,” Levi hummed as he roamed his hands inside Eren’s shirt.

“I thought you said we should sleep?”

Levi was about to open his mouth and gave Eren a reply with his low and husky tone, but then, both of them felt the rush of pack links that came through them. Later did they know that it was Ymir who mind-linked them, right before dawn.

 _‘Uh, Alpha?’_ Ymir voice came through mind-link.

Levi abruptly got up and let out a snarl, “What is it now, really!”

It seemed like the night hadn’t end just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like this is a boring chapter, but at least now we all know that Carla is alive, which is nice~ 
> 
> Guys, let me give you a friendly reminder (again). Call My Name is merely a story that I MADE UP, a fantasy, a fiction, everything that impossible in real world is possible in here. Please, don’t compare or even mixing up a story like this with how our real world works.
> 
> Now, I am going to talk about Rose-Maria who fought bad werewolves for Carla and wanting to help fighting the Armored Colossal Pack while she is pregnant. In real world? That is going to be dangerous for her and her baby, right? Or so I thought. But in my story, in this very fanfiction alternate universe fantasy, not only Rose-Maria, but all the pregnant she-wolves are able to do it as long as they didn’t MAJORLY injure themselves, especially around the stomach. They and their babies will still be fine because they are not like any normal human or normal wolf, no, they are werewolf. 
> 
> I am so sorry for the ranting, but if you find my story doesn’t make any sense, then feel free to walk away, okay? I am tired of people telling me that this is some kind of weird shit and it is NOT to their liking. For all of you who gives me all your love, your lovely support for me to keep writing, your encouraging comments, your funny comments, your useful opinion, your helpful correction of my writing mistakes, and all the positivism, I THANK YOU FROM THE BOTTOM OF MY HEART! c:


	15. Ch.15 Information

All Levi wanted to do was getting some peaceful rest while wrapping his arm around Eren lovingly for tonight, but sadly, it needed to wait.

With a deep sigh, Levi dragged his mate onto his lap and rested his own head against Eren lazily, a scowl was clear on his face, _‘Ymir, this better be important,’_ Levi mind-linked his Delta in reply with slight annoyance, while Eren leaned onto Levi as he hummed in content and silently paid attention to the conversation.

 _‘Historia called me just now. She said she could meet you to talk, but only for today at noon. Apparently she is able to make excuses to his Alpha-father so she can go out farther from the territory for a while,’_ Ymir explained.

 _‘While I am glad about it, she’d better be careful and make sure that this is not going to be some kind of trap for both of our sides,’_ Levi stated.

_‘No, she already made sure of it. So, this noon at the downtown of Trost city in café called the grandfather’s sounds good for you, Alpha?’_

_‘Trost city? That’s quite far. Alright, you and I will be there—’_

_‘Levi meant that you, Levi, and I will be there. Sounds good for you, Ymir?’_ Eren interrupted. He was looking at Levi with a stern look.

 _‘Yeah, we three, right. Thank you for the information, Ymir. We’ll meet at noon,’_ Levi repeated while rubbing his temple.

 _‘Alright. Thank you, Alphas,’_ Ymir said with unsure tone. And with that, the three of them ended the mind-link.

Later after that, Levi looked at Eren with a serious face, “Are you sure you want to come? This could be dangerous, treasure.”

“Yep, and nothing you’d do or say will make me change my mind,” Eren beamed.

Levi smiled a little, “You are such a stubborn mate, but okay.”

“Yay!” Eren cheered in a half-ass attempt before he let out a yawn.

“We should sleep now, because later at noon, we need to get moving,” Levi said and laid himself down onto the bed while gently pulled Eren with him.

As Levi spooned Eren, the brunette turned around so that he was facing his mate and quickly gave him a small peck on the lips, “Goodnight Levi.”

Levi licked his lips and let out a satisfying hum before he return the favour by kissing Eren’s forehead tenderly, “Goodnight _treasure_.”

Eren let out a contented sigh before he closed his eyes and nuzzled his head against Levi’s who was already closing his eyes. Soon, they both fall asleep, wrapped around each other arms.

—

—

Later that afternoon and all ready for the meeting, Eren walked with Levi to met with Ymir at the _huge_ front yard of the castle.

With irritate expression, the raven Alpha spoke to his Delta, “We will take the south route to Trost. Erwin and Hanji will be joining us for today. Earlier I talked to Erwin and he insisted on coming with us. Will that be okay for Historia?”

Ymir simply shrugged, “I don’t think she would mind. Ready to go now?”

“Yeah, let’s just go before my mom or even Armin and Mikasa also insisted to come with us,” Eren ushered them to the car.

“Is it okay, though? I mean, what if they are looking for you?” Levi asked as he opened the back door for Eren.

“Nah, it’s fine, it’s fine!” Eren replied cheerily before shyly went into the car, followed by Levi, while Ymir sat on the driver seat and drove silently while the two Alphas were snuggled up with each other as they were staring at the road in comfortable silence.

Around an hour later when they passed Moon Legion Pack’s territory, a sleek black car honked at them. Ymir gave a slight glance at the car, and when she saw a grinning Hanji on the passenger seat and Erwin on the driver seat, she went back to focus on the road while Erwin carefully followed them from behind.

Through the rear mirror, Eren saw Hanji frantically waved her arms, making him couldn’t help but turned around and stared at Hanji’s silliness.

Levi, on the other hand, tapped Eren’s chin to get the brunette’s attention. Once Eren turned to Levi, the pale young man let out a small huff, “Just ignore whatever the crazy _Luna_ doing on that car.”

Eren chuckled at that. He nodded before he leaned his head onto Levi’s shoulder again.

Thus, they continued their silent journey peacefully.

Another hour passed and they finally arrived at Trost city. After they parked the cars, they walked to the grandfather’s café where they will meet with Historia to talk.

Upon nearing the café, Ymir excitedly pointed a beautiful petite blonde girl whom also approaching her way to the café, “There she is!”

Acknowledging her mate voice, Historia turned and gave them a polite nod with a small smile, yet she remained aware for herself. Except for Ymir, each of them gave an attentive aura as they walked inside the café and took a seat on family table.

After each of them ordered the drinks, Historia was the first to break the tension, “We finally meet.”

_None of them answered._

Historia let out a sigh. She nervously held Ymir’s hand, seeking for comfort. Once she was able to control her nervousness, she offered them a friendly smile, “My name is Historia Reiss, the daughter of Alpha Rodd Reiss from Armored Colossal Pack. But that doesn’t mean I am one of them.”

At the last sentence from Historia, Eren scoffed.

Before Historia explained more, Erwin cut her off, “I am Erwin Smith, the Alpha of Moon Legion Pack. Next to me is my Luna, Hanji—” He then pointed at Levi and Eren, “—That is Levi Ackerman, the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack and his mate, Eren Jaeger.”

Historia then turned to Eren with a solemn look, “Ymir told me about you. I, uh, I am sorry…”

Eren didn’t say anything. He only gave her a curt nod on whatever the gesture meant.

Then, Levi repositioned himself while draping his arm on Eren’s shoulder protectively, “Now that we have introduced each other properly, shall we get down to the business, Miss Historia?”

“Ah, of course,” She nodded. “Besides, I can only stay for a short amount of time. If I stay longer than I have to, people would notice my scent disappearing from the territory.”

Just then, a waiter came and bringing out their drinks. He carefully placing all the orders and excused himself when he’s done.

Historia took a small sip of her vanilla latte before she finally started to give them the information they probably needed, “I heard my father speaking to the inner council that in 9 weeks from now, they will start mining the gold in the Wild Titan Pack’s territory. Well, technically that’s a part of Armored Colossal Pack’s territory, but you get what I mean, right?”

“So obviously, during the mining time, we will lower our guards down. Because almost all of us will going to focus on helping to mine the gold, no matter if you are a man or woman.”

“How many members are divided to guards the territory and mine the gold?” Erwin asked.

“We’ve got 158 members in total. More than half of them will help mining the gold. Some will be going to help the pack with the daily activity, guarding the territory also counts, while the rest of them are not old enough to help.”

“Interesting… So they think in 9 weeks it’s safe to lowering their guards and start mining the gold, huh?” Levi hummed quietly.

“Fools!” Hanji snickered.

Historia then pull out a folded paper from her hand bag, “I am not that good with drawing things, but, uh, it’s pretty much how our temporary territory looks like and where the guards will took their place on 9 weeks. But the guarding location and schedule might change without any earlier notice, so, I need you to be careful.”

“Oh honey, we will!” The brunette Luna gave her a cryptic smile.

“For now, that’s all the information I can get and give to you.”

“Well, your information will be useful to us, thank you,” Erwin smiled.

Historia smiled back in reply and added, “I will keep in touch with Ymir as the messenger between us. I also have a few members in mind to go up against my father with me—”

“If you’re not sure about the members, then it’s better not to spill anything to them. That’s for your own safety as well as for us,” Levi cut her off.

“Ah, I understand. Aside from that, there is also another thing I’ve been meaning to ask you Alphas, if you don’t mind?” Historia asked hesitantly.

“Shoot,” Eren butt in. _Hey, he was considered as an Alpha too, right? Right._

“What am I to you now? Still an enemy or a friend?”

“Clearly you’re not our enemy, but you’re not our friend also, at least not just yet,” Erwin answered.

“So…”

“Despite of the trust issues, you’re one of our alliances. Being our alliance means that we will keep each other’s back no matter what. Sounds good for you?” Levi proposed.

“Sounds good to me,” She nodded in agreement and then turned to Eren, “Once again, I am sorry for what happened to the Wild Titan Pack, I really am. Trust me; I am not taking any part of the attack because my father won’t let me, and I hope someday you and the other victims, I mean survivors, will eventually forgive me.”

“There is nothing to forgive, isn’t it? You did nothing but help us. The least I can say is thank you,” Eren said sincerely.

“Thank you, Eren. Now, I think it’s time for me to go. Really, I can’t stay much longer,” Historia said as she excuse herself politely.

“Be safe, Historia,” Erwin bowed his head slightly.

“Ymir will also go back with the disguise near the territory. Keep in touch with Ymir, will you? She is act as our messenger as for now,” Levi said and thus, they ended their quick meeting; so rushed yet so informative and useful for their future attack.

Ymir and Historia went away immediately with public transportations, while both of the Alphas and their mate also departed into separate ways.

Inside the car, Eren mumbled weakly, “I don’t want risk anyone’s lives…”

Knowing what that meant, Levi hummed a little, “It’s a risk we are willing to take, Eren. This, what they do for other packs need to stop, and we’ll be the one to end it.”

Eren didn’t reply at that. Noticing this, Levi tried to lighten up the mood of his mate, “Don’t be too stressed, alright? Are you hungry? What about a late lunch?”

Although Eren still feeling stressed out, upon hearing a word _lunch_ , he perked up a bit, “We’re eating out? Where?”

“I know a good steak house not far from here,” Levi said a bit smugly and started to drove off to the steak house for a late lunch with Eren.

In no matter of time, they arrived at the steak house and ordered four portions of blue-rare-steak with red wine for the drink after they took a seat on the table for two, while the waitress that serve them looking at the two with stunned look at the order before she excuse herself.

“Did you see her face when you ordered four portions of blue-rare-steak? She was looking at us with a funny face,” Eren whispered in the midst of chuckling.

“Well, we fancy raw steak, aren’t we, _treasure_?” Levi sneakily showed his sharp canines to Eren.

“Right, and one portion isn’t enough. But you’d better retreat that canines back before someone else sees you,” The brunette warned his mate.

“Alright,” Levi licked his canines before he withdrew them back.

Not too long after that, the waitress was back with four plates of blue-rare-steak and two glasses of red wine along with the bottle.

Both were sipping their wine leisurely before they started eating. As a werewolf, wine or something alcoholic didn’t put too much effect to the body, so even at Eren’s age, he could drink the whole bottle if he wanted to and it still perfectly okay for his body.

Eren put the wine glass down with a soft clink and smiled shyly at Levi, “It’s nice… Just like a date.”

“Well, it’s a date then. Should we do this more often?”

“I’d love to,” Eren beamed and started eating the steak. When the taste of juicy meat melted in his mouth, his beautiful emerald eyes widened as he stared at Levi, “Holy golly! This is good!”

“Good, eat them all up,” Levi chuckled happily seeing his mate’s face radiated in joy at the delicious meat.

_And eat them all up Eren did._

They were eating in comfortable silence, sometimes they were smiling fondly at each other, and a time or two Eren even playfully feeding each other, earning a chuckle from both of them.

Once they were done and Levi had paid for the bill, the raven Alpha turned to Eren, “Feeling better now?”

“I am, thank you Levi. What a lovely date,” Eren chuckled bashfully.

“Alright, shall we go back to the main house?”

“Okay,” Eren agreed as they get back into the car.

One full hour of comfortable silence drive later, they arrived at the main house, and immediately Levi gathered all the pack members for a brief meeting to tell the information they got from Historia earlier.

It resulted in getting ready and started scheduling more fighting practice and tactical meeting for the future attack preparation. They even scheduling to talk about the future attack as well as planning for together practice with Moon Legion Pack.

They prepared everything they could for the future attack in order to put an end to the entire evil thing that Armored Colossal Pack had ever done to the fallen packs. If they didn’t get to move and fight, then no other pack would bother about it.

They will fight together; Shadow Corps Pack, Moon Legion Pack, lone wolf Carla Jaeger, and lone wolf Rose-Maria. Every each of them will fight. They needed to put an end to what Armored Colossal Pack did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, Armored Colossal Pack has 158 members while Shadow Corps Pack has 104 members and Moon Legion Pack has 130 members, so it’s clear that Erwin and Levi’s members already outnumbered Rodd Reiss’ members. You might know the final winner, but who will die during the battle when the attack happened? OHHHHH!


	16. Ch.16 Training

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please be aware that in this chapter I mentioned not only the feral (wolf) form, but also the anthro (half-wolf half-human) form, these two forms will also appears/mentions more in the future chapter, [ click here to not get confused](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5282441), thank you and happy reading! ^^

On a sunny morning, Levi sat comfortably in his study room while his steel-blue eyes were staring outside the window of the second floor. There, at the back yard of the castle, he was staring at his mate who had a fighting practice with Mikasa and Armin, along with some of the fellow members.

It’s been 2 weeks since most of his pack members were spending more time of their daily routine on a fighting practice with each other for the future attack that would happen in the next 7 weeks. Some of the time, Levi also contributed on teaching his pack members on how to fight, whether it was in their human form, their wolf form, or even in their feral form.

Each of them took the training seriously, at this rate Levi was certain that their pack members were getting stronger. Just added Levi’s pack members and Erwin’s pack members, and then they would be unbeatable.

_Levi wasn’t cocky, no, he was just feeling confident._

Okay, he might felt cocky for a tiny little bit, but how can he not? His pack and Erwin’s pack were known to be the perfect combination of pack’s alliance. Levi’s pack alone was the strongest wolf pack, while Erwin’s pack might be weaker than him, but it was full of intelligent werewolf.

The Alpha blinked slowly and focusing his gaze back to his mate. Eren looked so determined and so eager, his face was so serious and full of concentration. Recently, Eren even had a full control of his body to shift completely into his anthro form without any difficulties. Unconsciously, he smiled at the sight of his mate, his precious Eren that he truly treasured.

_‘My treasure.’_

“My, what a sight. No wonder you never left your study room whenever Eren is training down there,” A feminine voice chuckle beside Levi.

_Levi almost fell from his seat due to a heart attack._

“Carla, you surprised me. I didn’t even hear you coming,” Levi said while regaining his composure, trying to look decent in front of Carla, in front of his… _mother-in-law_? Definitely mother-in-law, because Levi always felt this kind of nervousness whenever he was in the same room with her, let alone speak with her. This must be what Erwin kept nagging about whenever his in-laws visited him and trying to make a decent conversation with him.

Carla chuckled softly at Levi’s startled face, “Maybe you are too focusing on Eren? Sorry about that. You see, I was making some tea for me and Rose, and then I thought maybe you would like a warm cup of tea to accompany your Alpha duty,” She placed a cup of warm tea on the table carefully.

“You don’t have to, but thank you,” Levi took the cup in his hands, but before he decided to drink it, he motioned toward the seat across his table, “Please take a seat.”

“Oh, can I really? I’m not bothering your work?” Carla asked, yet she gladly took the seat and placed her own cup of tea.

“No, not really. I’m done with all these papers,” Levi simply answered and slowly took a sip of the warm tea and then he let out a low mumble, “So…”

“So, let’s talk! I want to know more about my son-in-law! Not the kind of how-you-met-Eren story, because he already told me all about them, but more like how-your-childhood and how-you-become-the-Alpha kind of stories. Of course, if you don’t mind to share them with me!” Carla smiled expectedly.

_Well, it’s not like Levi could say no, right? And thus, they had a talk._

Due to Levi’s nervousness, he was automatically telling her whatever his brain could remember. He told her how he lost his parents from the pack war, how Kenny taught him to be the future Alpha, and how he finally maintained the trust of his pack members and became the Alpha. Basically Levi told whatever he already told Eren, but with Carla, Levi only told her the shorter version of it.

Upon hearing what Levi told her, Carla was tearing up, yet she seemed so proud of him and how he had become as of now, “You are becoming a great Alpha. I may not know you quite long, but I can see it from how your pack members look up to you,” She said while patting Levi’s hand like a proud mother to her son.

“I, thank you. Eren also starting to become a great Alpha’s mate, some people really admire him.”

“Really? I guess it all thanks to you,” Carla pulled out her hand to cover her mouth as she chuckled.

Just then, Kenny barged in with a huge paper bag in his hand, startling both Levi and Carla. And when Kenny looked at Levi that he had a company, the Elder blinked in dumbfounded, “Who?”

“Ah, Kenny…” Levi stood up and gesturing his uncle to come inside. Once Kenny stood next to sitting Carla, Levi motioned his fingers to them back and forth, “Meet Eren’s mother, Carla. And Carla, meet my Uncle, Kenny.”

“Oh, right, you told me that night before I go on my trip,” Kenny nodded as he recall his memory and then turned to Carla, offering his hand for a handshake, “It’s nice to finally meet you. Sorry for the lack of my presence these past few weeks, I’ve been out of the country in such a short notice.”

Carla took the hand, shaking it firmly, “It’s nice to meet you too. Mind if I ask what have you been doing overseas?”

“Dealing with other pack and looking for more alliance to help us against Armored Colossal Pack,” Kenny smirked.

“So, how was the trip? Any good news?” Levi asked as he took a seat back and signalling Kenny to sit down beside Carla.

“The trip was good, but that’s it. No good news, zero result. None of any werewolf pack in there wanting to help us,” Kenny shrugged.

“Well then we will have to stick with Moon Legion Pack as our only alliance.”

“Oh, are you going to have some secretive meeting? Should I leave?” Carla spoke up in a sudden realisation.

Kenny simply answered, “No need, that’s all I need to tell Levi anyway. Also this—” He put down a huge paper bag on the table which he brought with him earlier, “—this bag filled with boxes of sweets for you and Eren. There are plenty more for everyone in our pack, I put the rest in the kitchen.”

Levi opened one of the boxes and hummed in amusement, “Macarons. Well, aren’t you a softie, Kenny?”

“Shut up,” Kenny hardly said it out loud. He then turned to Carla as he stood up, “Now, Carla. Have you taken a tour around the castle, yet? If not, I can show you around and maybe show you some of Ackermans’ family tree and history?” He offered.

“Oh, please! I’d love to know more about that!” Carla happily agreed and excused herself to Levi before she followed Kenny for a little walk and talk.

 _‘Well, at least the in-laws are getting along,’_ Levi thought.

Then, pale fingers were drumming the box of macaroon and eyeing it before his steel-blue eyes turned to look at the outside from the closed window. He formed a tiny little smile and tried to mind-communicate his mate, _‘Treasure, you’ve been training since early morning. Don’t you think it’s time for you to get some rest? Come up to the study room, Kenny just back from overseas and he brought us some sweets.’_

Upon receiving Levi’s mind communication, Eren abruptly stopped from whatever he was doing. He looked up to where the study room located and tilted his head a bit to the side in confusion, _‘Kenny went overseas? I didn’t even realise that he’s gone all this time.’_

At that, Levi let out a small chuckled. He then looked outside again and saw Eren comically flailed his armed here and there in front of Mikasa’s face while rumbling something before he ran inside, leaving every person who trained with Eren dumfounded, but they shrugged it off eventually and decided to continue their training.

When Levi saw that, he mind-linked them with his Alpha tone right away, _‘You all had been doing the fighting practice since early in the morning. Stop for a while and get some rest.’_ Levi paused before he added, _‘Also, if you go to the kitchen, there will be some sweets waiting for you from Kenny.’_

All of them immediately stopped whatever they were doing and thanked the Alpha as they marched into the kitchen together in glee.

Levi rested his arms on the table, waiting for Eren to come.

He waited patiently for Eren, even after 15 minutes had passed.

Finally, after almost 20 minutes waiting, Eren showed up with a bashful smile, “Sorry for the wait. I took a quick shower first since I’m kinda sweaty from the practice.”

Levi hummed in appreciation of Eren’s hygiene. He then motioned Eren to come closer, and when the brunette did, Levi slowly patted his lap, making the beautiful tan face turned beet red as he reluctantly sat on those strong thighs.

While having Eren on his lap, Levi reached out for a box of sweets and grabbed one pink colored macaron and put it right in front of Eren’s lips.

Without question, Eren opened his mouth and bit the macaron. Once he tasted it, he beamed at the sweetness that overwhelmed his taste bud, “Oh, it’s good. What is this?”

“Macaron. You’ve never had one of this?” Levi asked while popped the rest of macaron on his hand into Eren’s mouth.

“No,” Eren simply answered. He took another macaron and chomped it happily.

Eren kept eating, eating, and eating the colourful macarons while Levi was watching him in silent. But then, when Eren reached forward for another macaron, he felt something semi-hard poking him on the butt. So Eren grinded his hips a little bit, earning a low gasp from Levi.

“Eren, down boy!” Levi warned him.

_And down Eren did._

In a swift motion, Eren unbuckled Levi’s belt and unzipped his pants.

Levi’s eyes widened a bit at the bold act, “I didn’t mean it literally. Ere— _fuck_!”

Ignoring Levi’s warning, Eren gave his Alpha mate a nervous smile before he swallowed Levi’s member whole. It was the first time for Eren on doing that, so he didn’t know much what to do. He sloppily licking and sucking the huge member with loud slurping sound.

Apparently, it was also Levi’s first time to receive that kind of treatment. During the whole sloppy and inexperienced act, Levi let out a low sigh of content. Not even two minutes later, Levi came on Eren’s mouth.

Eren surprised at the sudden burst of hot, thick, white fluid into his mouth. Yet, he gulped it down and gave Levi a shy smile, “Creamy! Just like macaron’s fillings.”

Levi cringed at the sight below him, “That is disgusting. Here, drink this water,” He gave Eren a glass of water from the table and watched as the brunette guzzle it down.

“There. I drank it,” Eren got up and put away the now-empty-glass.

“Good,” Levi replied with a small smirk before he pulled Eren back onto his lap, earning a slight yelp from the brunette that had been cut off with a deep, slow kiss from Levi. It didn’t take Eren long enough to kissing him back.

Gently, Levi’s hands went inside Eren’s shirt and started to roam his fingers around the tan body. As Eren was tugging Levi’s hair softly, the raven Alpha tried to open Eren’s pants with a slight difficulty, yet he still succeed nonetheless.

When Levi was about to prepared Eren, the brunette stopped him and whispered shyly, “There is no need for preparation, you know? I, uh, I kinda prepared myself when I was showering.”

At that, Levi chuckled darkly, “You prepared? Did you plan this, my naughty little mutt?”

“Yeah, well— _uhn!_ ” Eren was unable to speak as he was slowly putting Levi’s member inside of him.

Little by little, Eren’s puckered hole was swallowing Levi’s huge member, and once he finally put the whole length inside, Eren started to move up and down a little bit.

This, of course, earned a loud moan from Eren and a low grunt from Levi as he put one hand on the tan hips while the other was resting on the back to steady Eren’s movement.

“Levi! Levi! My inside— so full! Ah, ah, _aah!_ ” Eren’s pace gradually became fast and hard while riding on Levi.

“Fuck, treasure! Keep doing that,” Levi said in approval when Eren pull out almost completely, only to push back passionately.

“Levi— I miss this, _ah!_ So good, so big, so— _uhn!_ ” Eren was panting breathlessly, feeling high at the sensation that he missed out for some time, because lately Eren was busy with the fighting practice and too exhausted to have this kind of extra exercise. But today, nothing could stop his desire as he was doing it now; become one with Levi, no matter how tired he was.

The slapping sound flesh met flesh could be heard, mixed with a loud moan coming from the brunette, “Levi! I can’t— I’m almost, almost, ah! Levi, Levi, Leviii!” Eren kept riding on Levi with a fast and steady pace until he came first; eyes were rolling back in ecstasy from the climax, while Levi followed and coming inside him a few seconds later with a deep grunt.

Levi rested his body against his chair, while Eren sighed contently on the crook of Levi’s neck. Levi’s eyes were closed while he rubbing Eren’s back soothingly, “Damn, Eren. That was—”

“That was intense,” Eren cut him off. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep, “It’s nice though. I miss… having you… _‘nside_ me…” Just like that, Eren dozed off on Levi, _while Levi was still inside him_.

“Rest well, treasure,” Lovingly, Levi kissed the soft dark-chocolate hair and gave it a gentle pat.

Levi stayed like that for a while before he decided to clean the both of them and get an early sleep. Skipping the rest of fighting practice and a follow up of tactical meeting just for today won’t hurt, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They deserve a bit smut because they’ve been occupied with many things. That is all.
> 
> PS. My tumblr mostly about ereri/riren, you might want to check it out? Teehee. I am himawarinee on [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/)! ^^


	17. Ch.17 Trouble

_So cold._

_So empty._

Eren whimpered at the missing feeling toward his mate next to him once he was awake. With eyes still closed, Eren groggily mumbled Levi’s name as his tan hands were searching for Levi’s presence of body heat.

Gradually, much to Eren’s content, cold fingers touched those grabby fingers of tan hand and immediately intertwined them together. Eren opened his eyes and giving the owner of the said cold fingers his sweet, sleepy smile, “Morning Levi…”

“Morning, treasure,” Levi greeted in his deep, alluring voice. He brought their intertwined fingers in front of his lips and kissed Eren’s delicate fingers softly.

Fully awake, Eren realised that Levi was only wearing a dark grey sweat pants and carrying a damp towel on his shoulder, “Oh? You showered?”

“I am. Earlier I just finished morning practice with some of the fighters, your sister and your best friend included.”

Upon hearing that, Eren abruptly got up from his bed, “What time is it?”

“Almost noon,” Levi answered simply.

“I missed morning practice? _Oh my glob!_ ” Eren released his hand from Levi’s and sprinting into the bathroom for a quick wash up.

“You know that morning practice has ended, right? There is no need to rush!” Levi half shouted from their shared bed.

There was a pause before Eren poke his head out from the bathroom, “You are right… but since I missed the morning practice, now I need to get ready for the afternoon practice, no?”

“Alright. I’ll help you with the practice after we get some light lunch first.”

“Oh, really?” Eren beamed happily. However, it turned into a slight pout instantly, “But don’t you have some Alpha duties to do? Like, I don’t know… that paperwork of yours?”

Levi rolled his eyes at the mention of his so-called-duty, “I will tell Farlan and Isabel to cover my duty for today. Also, my paperwork is mostly from our company, The Green Cape. Don’t worry though, those shitty paperwork can wait, I’m sure Erwin would understand.”

“Well, if you say so. Wait for me, okay? I am gonna take a quick wash up!” Eren blew some kisses at Levi before he closed the bathroom door shut, earning a low chuckle from the raven Alpha at the adorableness of his somehow-virile-mate.

Thus, no more than fifteen minutes later, Eren stayed true to his words and finished his quick wash up. They both headed into the kitchen right away to grab a light lunch before they went for an afternoon practice.

Once they arrived, they met with Rose-Maria who was eating her lunch by herself. And when Rose-Maria saw Levi and Eren entering the kitchen, she stopped her middle-eat and smiled, “Alpha Levi! Eren! Good afternoon. Would you like some sandwich for lunch?” She offered.

“Afternoon, Rose-Maria!” Eren greeted back with a beaming smile, but later, he frowned at their surroundings, “Why is it so… empty? Where is everybody?”

“They already ate their lunch. Just now, some went for a wash up, some are taking a rest from the morning practice, and some went on a guard duty. So, sandwich?” Rose-Maria offered again.

“Just a slice for each of us, please. We are about to go for the afternoon practice, can’t do that with our stomach full,” Levi said as he took a seat in front of Rose-Maria, while Eren sat next to him.

“Your mother made this. I kinda help her a little bit,” Rose-Maria explained as she handed a plate of sandwich to each of them.

Eren took a small bite and chewed slowly, savouring the taste. He paused, licked his lips, and nodded to himself, remembering the familiarity, “Yep, definitely my mom’s taste. The meat is half-cooked, just like the way she always makes them. Speaking of my mom, where is she anyway?”

“Well, she kind of made way too many sandwiches, so she and uh, John or Joanne, went out to give the extra sandwiches. It’s okay, right? The… extra sandwich, I mean,” Rose-Maria looked at Levi nervously.

Levi, however, only shrugged casually, “It’s fine, don’t worry about it. Sasha, one of our cook, usually makes a huge amount of food in this very kitchen and share it to every member of the pack.”

“Hmmm, that sounds really— Oh!” Rose-Maria suddenly put her hands on her bulging stomach in shock.

“What happen? Are you okay?” In a swift motion, Eren stopped mid-eating and reached out for Rose-Maria, face full of concern.

“I’m okay. Sorry, it’s just, the baby’s kicking!” She chuckled.

“Really? Ohhh, may I please touch it?!” Eren bit his lower lips to contain his excitement.

She nodded and brought Eren’s palm onto her stomach.

At first, Eren felt nothing, but seconds later, Eren gasped and turned his head to Levi, who was casually drinking a glass of water, “Levi! The baby is kicking! Feel it, feel it!”

Levi’s eyes widened a little at that, but they immediately turned into his usual boring gaze. He looked at Rose-Maria for permission, and once she allowed it, Levi hesitantly walked over to her and gently put his palm on her stomach. The baby wasn’t kicking at this time, but even without any movement from the baby, the Alpha seemed to feel the baby somehow.

Levi pressed his fingers slightly on her stomach and hummed, “This will be one healthy baby of the Alpha, I’m telling you. When it’s due?”

“Your doctor pack, ah, Petra said it will due in a few more weeks. Three to four weeks, give or take. I hope this healthy little pup will be as strong as the father,” Rose-Maria smiled softly.

“And full of determination like the mother?” Eren teased.

“Oh, stop it you!” She smiled bashfully.

“Alright, as much as I enjoy this, Eren and I need to go practice now. Shall we, Eren?” Levi muttered to his mate.

“Ah, yes, of course!” Eren put the rest of his sandwich in his mouth and chewed it furiously as he gulped down a glass of water to help with it. Once he was done, he grabbed Levi’s hand and dragged him away after the both of them bid their goodbye to Rose-Maria.

So they went to the outdoor area behind the main house for today’s practice, their private practice, since it was just the two of them, and Eren couldn’t be more excited to have a private lesson from what some of the members stated as ‘werewolf strongest Alpha’.

_Therefore, without wasting more time, they both started their private fighting practice._

Levi was the type of a serious mentor during the practice. He was quiet, yet he talked and explained when necessary. His movement when he demonstrated the technique was also no joke; he was fast and strong, even ten times stronger than Mikasa. Eren almost unable to keep up, but with his determination to fight against the Armored Colossal Pack, he tried his absolute best to uphold with Levi’s teaching.

Levi’s kicks and punches were almost real even if Eren knew that the Alpha went easy on him, he hadn’t used his 100% strength on Eren, not even more than 60%. Still, each kicks and punches that were able to make contacts on Eren’s skin were hurts as fuck.

As a result after a few hours of private practice with Levi, Eren formed a few bruises all over his body while his mate only got two or three bruises on his upper-half. Hey, at least Eren was able to fight back. He was getting stronger and quicker after the short amount of practice, even if just a tiny bit, thanks to Levi.

Currently, the both of them were taking a break, sitting comfortably as they were leaning onto each other under the tree while Levi checked on Eren’s bruises on his upper half with a deep frown on his pale face and placed some butterfly kisses all over the forming bruises that he could reach, “I am sorry.”

“It’s fine, really. It will heal soon, we’re werewolf remember? Plus, I’ve got my mate right beside me, so I believe it will heal much sooner,” Eren sighed in content at the lenient touches and kisses.

“Speaking of werewolf… If you have regained your strength back, I will show you a few fighting technique in our wolf form. Ready?”

“Yes, I am ready. Should I undress first or—” Eren stopped mid-sentence when Levi suddenly shifted, making the tan young man chuckled before he too, shifted, and trying to jumped on Levi. Too bad, Levi was faster, so Eren was thrown back as Levi’s wolf form looming above him. Then, they got into their position before they started another practice of fighting in their wolf form.

Eren’s wolf form was a fast runner; even it was hard for Levi to keep up. Yet, fighting in a wolf form wasn’t that easy for Eren, but during that time, Levi taught him patiently and thoroughly. The more he watched and copied Levi’s movement, the more Eren was able to control his own movement in his furry-form.

If Levi could say for himself, both as the Alpha and as a mate, Eren was a fast learner and full of determination, especially in his wolf form, and Levi was proud, _really proud_. Even only after less than an hour, Eren already succeeded on pouncing at Levi once, which was rare, because Levi’s wolf form was strong, _so strong, too strong_.

Eren was still trying to pounced onto Levi more, but the raven Alpha realised that his mate’s movement were getting slower. Eren was tired already. At this, Levi let out a low growl at Eren as a signal to stop, _‘Alright, you learned a few amount of things, so enough for today. Besides, the sun almost set. So let’s just call it off and get some rest, okay, treasure?’_

_‘Aw, okay. But, you will help my fighting practice again for tomorrow, right? Oh, since we haven’t had practiced in our anthro form for I don’t know how many days ago, then you will teach me that for tomorrow’s practice, how about that?’_

_‘Alright, but I can only do it in the morning, after that, I’m going to do my Alpha’s duty. Is that good enough for you?’_

_‘Deal!’_ Eren howled and hit Levi’s head playfully before he nuzzled his head against his mate.

And so, they did another practice together tomorrow, and the day after tomorrow, and the next day after that, it kept going on and on. Whether it was a private practice with just the two of them or even with other pack members, Levi and Eren always had their morning practice together.

Until one day, Levi was unable to come for the morning practice because of some piled up shitty paperwork. So, both Levi and Eren reschedule their so called together-and-lovey-dovey practice into later, precisely at the late evening on that day.

That was what they had planned together. Yet, here the brunette stood at the usual practicing spot, while he already in his wolf form for today’s practice, waiting for Levi who still hadn’t finished his paperwork just yet.

He was actually getting so, so bored waiting for Levi, and this evening practice should’ve even led them into something hot and steamy, really. _Wow, okay_. Eren needed to calm his hormones and cleared his dirty mind. So he opted for a quick run while waiting for Levi.

In a swift motion, Eren sprinted as fast as he could, enjoying the feeling of the wind that brushed past his thick, brown fur. He didn’t even realise he was crossing a secret path that led him outside the territory of Shadow Corps Pack.

_When he was aware of his whereabouts, it was all too late._

He crossed path with a group of four rogues in their human forms that immediately surrounded him. His brain immediately mind-link the pack members and mind-communicate Levi for help, but just then, his concentration interrupted as one of the rogues started to made strange chuckle, making Eren looked up.

“Would you look at this, guys! Naughty little wolfie wondering outside his pack’s territory,” Said one of the rogues with red hair and well-built body.

Another tall one, with dark hair, clear blue eyes, and tall muscular-built body, took a step forward while he sniffed the smell on Eren and grinned at him, “You smell good, full of authority yet not quite an Alpha.”

This time, a petite blonde, just like a male version of Historia, squeaked, “No way, you are a Luna? We caught a Luna of some whatever-the-name pack? We must—“

The blonde was being cut off as the last of them looked directly onto Eren –who’s up until now didn’t move a muscle nor letting out any sound— and spat in front of Eren’s face with his low voice, “Shift back.”

When Eren didn’t react, the red haired one growled next to Eren’s ear, “Shift back, you mutt, or we will be the ones who shifted into our wolf form!”

At that, Eren reluctantly shifted back as he tried to cover his front and back with the palm of his hands, earning a low whistle from the blond, “The Luna is a duuude!” He hollered.

“The male Alpha’s mate is called Alpha too, not Luna. See, even rogues learn something new everyday,” Eren smirked, yet deep down, he was scared as fuck.

The blonde was about to sassed back when the red haired man suddenly took a step forward, “Now, now, pretty little _Luna_ , what are we going to do with you, hm? How would your Alpha trade you with? And while we wait for your so called Alpha, shall we play and have some fun for a bit?”

_Oh fuck._

Eren was so fucked up and now he couldn’t hide his fear anymore as the man in front of him started to hummed playfully while brushing Eren’s dark chocolate hair which made Eren felt sick, only Levi; his Alpha mate only that could touch Eren while looking at him like _that._

Eren could only hope that the pack members got his emergency mind-link, and of course, Levi too.

 _'Oh boy, this can’t be good. What’s best should I do?' E_ ren thought to himself.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, my precious cinnamon roll, I is sorry! ;-;
> 
> Do you think Levi would make it to save Eren on time? Or is there going to be a *cough* plot twist *cough*? Comment on your thoughts? :3c


	18. Ch.18 Rogues

Cold sweat were running down Eren’s face as he tried his best to stay still and not making any stupid moves in front of the four rogues that surrounding him. That, and he was also concentrated on being very careful to cover his privates in all his naked glory.

“So, Tyrant, what are we going to do with this pretty little _Luna_?” The one with dark hair and clear blue eyes said to the red haired man whom known as Tyrant.

“Why, we wait for his Alpha to come, of course. Let see how much money he would give us in exchange for this Alpha’s mate,” Tyrant squished Eren’s cheek playfully.

At that, Eren shook his head harshly to escape from the man’s touch. No matter how good looking this Tyrant man, Eren still felt disgusted when he was being touched like that by someone who’s not Levi. He then let out a low growl, finally tired of the situation as he spoke up from annoyance, “My Alpha would give you a painful death in exchange for me.”

“Aw, that’s cute. But can he do that when we are going to use you as our shield, hm?” The stupid, sassy blonde guy said in a mocking tone.

“Wow, really? You will use me as your shield? _How brutal_. And here I thought I should fear the rogues because of their viciousness and— _ugh!_ ”

Tyrant grabbed Eren’s wrist that covered his front rear and pushed him until his back met with someone’s upper front body. The red haired man growled menacingly and spat out his threatening words right in front of Eren’s face, “Watch your mouth, you fucking mutt. I could’ve kill you right here right now if I want to, yeah?”

Harshly, Tyrant shoved Eren more onto the man that haven’t even spoken since the beginning, “Canvas, hold him and make sure he keep his mouth shut or—”

Tyrant didn’t get to finish his sentence when suddenly a rustling sound was being heard, making the four rogues alerted by their surroundings.

There was a deadly pause between them, and in a matter of mere second after that, the blonde boy were being pushed away onto the ground by something hard and solid, not to mention fast, “FUCK!” He yelped as he was being pinned down by a big, black wolf, hovering above him.

Eren’s eyes lit up at the sudden act. That huge figure, that dark fur, that feral yet familiar growl; it was his Alpha mate, “Levi! Le—mmmph!”

“Hey! Let that boy go, or I will kill this fucking little mutt!” Lens shouted as he tried his best to cover Eren’s mouth and made him as a shield for the three of them.

“Fucking let go, you big bastard! Ughhh!” The blonde was smacking onto Levi’s wolf form furiously, but when he realised that it was no use, he turned to look at Tyrant with furious face “Tyrant! Tyrant! He’s going to kill me! Kill that mutt! Kill that fucking mutt, Tyrant!”

“I will kill him, you know?” Tyrant stepped forward, proudly showing his sharp claws and pointed them to Eren’s throat, “Come on, you think I’m bluffing? I’ve killed many werewolves before. Killing this pretty young man here won’t be a problem to me.”

Levi sneered at Tyrant, yet he won’t let go of the blonde below him.

This time, Canvas finally spoke up while showing his claws, “You let Juicer go or _the three of us_ will rip this young man’s throat in 5... 4…”

Upon hearing that, Levi hesitated yet he still held Juicer tightly. Suddenly, a silhouette of a man could be seen as he jumped on Lens and grabbed him in a head-lock. The mysterious man then looked up, revealing a familiar face of Erwin Smith as he shouted, “What the hell is happen in here?! Eren, Levi, are you okay?”

Feeling his adrenaline pumped after Levi and Erwin showed up, Eren bit Canvas’ fingers with his canines, making the man let go of Eren in shock. Uncaring of his nudity, Eren who was finally free, hurriedly swarmed away from the four rogues.

Canvas was about to grabbed Eren back, but before he did, he was being shoved down by someone who felt as if smaller than him, while that someone hollered loudly, “Not so fast, big boy!”

Eren’s emerald eyes lit up at the sight in front of him, “Hanj—”

Alas, before Eren could finish his word, Tyrant got him in his arms by one swift motion. The red haired rogue hauled Eren with a harsh tug, putting the brunette close to him as a body-shield and let out a threatening growl to Levi, Erwin, and Hanji.

Anger built up in Levi’s body at the sight of his mate being used as a safeguard by the filthy rogue. He threw Juicer far away until he hit a tree with a loud _thud_. He then shifted into his anthro form as he growled menacingly while facing Tyrant, “You fucking let go of my mate or I will fucking kill you! And if you think you will get to kill my mate before I get to kill you first, then you are fucking wrong!”

Another growl, yet weaker and no sense of authority, could be heard from behind Levi and it was coming closer, “I will kill you first, you fucking—”

Without even looked back, Levi hit Juicer, a loud cracking sound could be heard –probably from Levi breaking Juicer’s nose—, and just like that, the blonde rogue went unconscious.

There was a pause, Levi and Tyrant still staring at each other, but Levi got a plan, _‘Eren, shift into your wolf form on my count to three, ready treasure?’_

_‘Okay, hurry.’_

_‘Alright, three!’_

“Fuck!” Eren shouted before he shifted back. The sudden change made Tyrant went off balance, making Eren able to escape.

By that time, Eren was free and Levi already caught Tyrant in a death grip, “You fucking touch my mate, you filthy rogue! I will end you!”

Eren stood silently, waiting for Levi to kill him, but then he heard Erwin shouted, “Wait! Levi, wait!”

“What?!” Levi barked.

“I have an idea, but we need them alive.”

“This better be a good idea, Erwin…” Levi looked at Erwin in annoyance and looked up, “Bring these rogues to the underground dungeon!”

Immediately, bunch of Levi’s pack members showed up from above the trees. Levi let go of Tyrant only to be manhandled by Erd and Gunther, and then being held by Jean and Connie, while the other three rogues were being taken care of by Oluo and the rest of the guards who came.

Once the guards already handled each of the rogues and brought, or rather, dragged them away to the underground dungeon, Levi instantly ran onto Eren, who was already back into his human form, naked. Hanji came up and offered Erwin’s huge jacket to Levi, which he accepted it nicely and tried to cover Eren’s nakedness with the piece of cloth.

While being dragged by Jean and Connie, Tyrant tilted his head at Levi and laughed, “What is there to be covered? We’ve all seen his every curve already. What a pretty little _Luna_ you got there. I wish I got more time to play with him,” He said, trying to provoke Levi.

“You fuck—”

“Levi, no!” Eren grabbed him and pulled him back, “Come on, okay? Let’s just go back…”

The raven Alpha took a deep breath and nodded. He draped the jacket onto the tan body –enough to cover whatever that needed to be covered— and held his mate in a bridal style. As the guards and the rogues walked back to the main house where the underground dungeon was located, Erwin offered Levi and Eren to take a car with them, because apparently, they got here by car and they can’t just abandoned it, can they?

During the silent drive to the main house, Eren mumbled onto Levi’s neck, “I just realised something… The guards, they were coming here with you, am I right? I can feel their presence along with the time you arrived here, you know? But why they showed themselves later instead of sooner?”

“I told them earlier not to interfere. I plan on killing the rogues by myself—”

“And they let you?”

“Of course, as if they dare to deny my order. Too bad I can’t kill those rogues with my own hand,” Levi said as he pierced his gaze onto Erwin.

Hanji suddenly turned around and grinned at Levi, “Because Erwin said he has a plan.”

“And it better be a good plan or I will kill him for ruining my original plan on killing those filthy rogues for touching Eren.”

“Shush, Levi!” Eren clamped Levi’s mouth shut and turned to the driver’s and passenger’s seat, smiling weakly, “Anyway, thank you Erwin, Hanji, for earlier. I really am. Ah, but, how can you be around this area in such a moment like that?”

“We are supposed to have a tactical meeting with Levi and his inner council, but upon nearing your territory, we smell something familiar, mixed with something unfamiliar.”

“And hear something, which is Levi’s infamous growl! That’s why we’re there,” Hanji added.

“Anyway, here we are...” Erwin pulled over, letting Levi and Eren get down from the car before he parked his car.

Once Levi and Eren stepped into the main house, Carla, Mikasa, and Armin were immediately surrounding the two, making Eren felt slightly uncomfortable.

Still in his anthro form and holding Eren in his arms, Levi was being hugged by Carla. Although the position was uncomfortable, she kept saying numerous thank you for Levi’s help and Eren’s safety that added with kisses to both Eren and Levi, before she hugged them again. Mikasa and Armin joined the group hug, also murmuring their thank you for Levi’s help and of course, Eren’s safety.

“I wanted to come too, even mom, but somehow your mate the others already took off for the rescue,” Mikasa explained.

Armin then added, “When we planned to catch up with Alpha Levi and the rest, Farlan stopped us, saying that it’s too dangerous and all.”

“It’s okay. I am okay now, am I?” Eren assured them as they continued to hug. Eren saw Rose-Maria staring at them. With a shy smile, Eren held out his hand, which Rose-Maria took it and joined the hug. Somehow even Farlan and Isabel joined them.

After a few moments, Erwin showed up –after he parked his car— with Hanji beside him, and cleared his throat for attention, “Alright, let them go, guys. Levi needs to change back into his human form, also, he and Eren need to get dressed. Besides, Eren needs some rest and Levi needs to cool down.”

As they let go of the group hug –somehow didn’t questioned Erwin and Hanji’s sudden appearance—, Carla caressed Eren’s hair and Levi’s fur, “Right… Yes, go get some rest, you two! We will see each other tomorrow, okay? Eren, try not to make me die from heart attack, baby.”

“Okay, _momma_ …” Eren nodded meekly.

“Farlan, Isabel, please take Erwin and Hanji into one of our guestroom, they will spend the night. Today’s tactical meeting will be postponed until tomorrow morning around 9 am, thank you,” Levi ordered.

They both then bid their goodnight before Levi took Eren into their bedchamber.

Upon arriving in front of their bedchamber, they saw Kenny leaning at the door. He ruffled Eren’s hair and looked at Levi with grim look on his face, “The rogues already placed in the dungeon with strict guards. Each rogues guarded by three of our guards on duty, the outside of the dungeon also being guarded with our volunteering members. Don’t get me started with the rest of the members, on and off guard duty, that now watching our territory, I had to do that for our safety.”

Levi nodded, “So, our territory is in a full and strict guard now. Well, we’d better be safe rather than sorry. Thank you for the quick action Kenny. Now, if you excuse us.”

“Thank you, Uncle Kenny, _sir_! Goodnight,” Eren added before he saw Kenny left as Levi went into their bedchamber, tugging Eren inside, and closed the door shut.

Quietly, Levi brought Eren into the bathroom and put him gently on the bathtub that already filled with warm water, which Levi assumed was Kenny’s doing. Levi then changed back into his human’s form and joined Eren. He grabbed the washcloths, squirting a good amount of soap on it, and gently, he washed Eren and himself in comforting silence.

After they both had been washed and rinsed thoroughly, Levi dried himself first and wrapped the towel around his waist before he put another fluffy towel to dried Eren and covered him with it. He then brought Eren onto the bed, dressed him in a simple underwear and night shirt. Afterward, Levi put on his sweatpants and joined Eren laying on the bed, not forgetting to put a comforter around them.

While holding Eren in his arms, Levi finally break the silence as he murmured, “How are you feeling, Eren?”

“I feel relaxed after the bath,” Eren chuckled.

Levi tightened his grip around Eren. He frowned a little bit, feeling unsatisfied at Eren’s answer. That was not what Levi had meant.

Levi let go of it and started another conversation, this time, it was sound so weak, almost desperate, “When I found out that you were in danger, I almost lost my sanity, it freaks everyone out.”

“Levi…”

“Don’t do that again,” Levi whispered.

“I am sorry…”

Levi shook his head slowly and stared at Eren’s emerald eyes, “How in the name of moon spirit you were able to get away from our territory without being noticed by the guards anyway?”

“I found some kind of secret path, I think?”

“That small rocky path between bushes?”

“Maybe, I don’t remember…”

“Mmm, please refrain from going alone into somewhere you’re not familiar with,” Levi said faintly, while sniffing Eren’s scent on his neck to calm his anxiety from the thought of losing Eren or anything bad that would happen to his mate while he wasn’t around.

“You were busy at that time. I thought I’m just going to take a quick run—”

“I don’t care. From now on, ask me or someone who’s familiar with the territory to accompany you. I won’t allow you to go around our territory alone unless you already memorise every nook and cranny of it,” Levi grumbled, burying his face deeper on Eren’s neck.

Slowly, Eren grabbed Levi’s face and put his forehead against the raven Alpha, “Levi, hey, look at me. I am here, I am okay…”

Putting his hands on top of Eren’s, Levi growled quietly, “Did they touch you in inappropriate ways?”

“No, they did not.”

Levi nodded satisfyingly at Eren’s firm answer, “Good, that’s good. Fuck, treasure, when I saw you there while being held by—”

Without letting Levi finished, Eren pressed his soft lips against the raven Alpha. Eren started the kiss in a slow pace, a soft and tender touch, but Levi continued and led the kiss into something more heated, _more desperate_.

“Levi…” Eren gasped, feeling breathless at the kiss they had just share.

“No, Eren. I, you almost— I am sorry, but please, let me just—” Unable to finished his sentence, Levi let out a shaky breath and tried to capture Eren’s lips again.

Eren simply allowed the kiss, understanding how Levi and his wolf felt when Eren was in danger. Even though Eren was safe and sound right now, the uncomfortable feeling from earlier still lingered on Levi; many negative _what if’s_ questioned in his mind. Eren can’t blame Levi, because he too, would act like Levi, had the role been reversed.

Levi let go of the kiss and stared at his mate longingly, yet almost pleadingly, “Eren, can I, can we do—”

“Yes, we can, Levi. Whatever you wish, we can,” Eren nodded vigorously and then he let out a soft moan as Levi sucked, nipped, and bit onto Eren’s neck gently.

While Levi’s at it, his hand also travelled down south onto Eren’s hardened member and started to give it a slow and firm pump, earning a low mewl from the brunette, “Levi, _ah!_ ”

Ignoring Eren’s plea, Levi kept pumping in a quite fast pace, playing with the head by giving it a slight tug, making Eren mewl even more.

While his hand was pumping Eren’s erect member, Levi moved his mouth from Eren’s neck onto his ear, giving it a slow lick and a few little nibbles at the tip. This act, somehow, made Eren moan breathlessly.

“You like that, treasure? Do I hit your sensitive spot?” Levi asked, giving Eren’s ear another nip.

“Yes… Wait, Levi— I’m about to—” Eren’s breath started getting ragged from the stimulation he got on his ear and his rock-hard member. Levi’s hand moved faster on Eren’s cock, while his mouth working on Eren’s sensitive ear, wanting to made the brunette cum undone just like this.

Eren started trashed around when he felt himself about to burst, calling Levi’s name as he was at it, “Levi, Levi, Levi! I’m coming! Coming, Levi! _Ah, ah, Levi, ahn_!” With that, Eren spurted out his sticky white liquid, while Levi kept pumping even after Eren came back from his high.

Using Eren’s cum as a lube, Levi slowly and quietly prepared Eren while trailing butterfly kisses all over the place that his lips could reach.

“Eren,” Levi called Eren’s name as he putting his finger into Eren’s pink puckered hole.

Another finger added, making Eren gasped before he replied, “Yes… Levi...”

“Eren, Eren, Eren,” Two fingers made a scissoring motion before Levi added another one.

“I’m— _ahh_ , here… I’m here, Levi,” Eren let out another gasp when Levi’s fingers left him and replacing it by none other than Levi’s hardened member. Pushing it slowly into Eren, Levi brushed the strand of hair that covered Eren’s face with his right hand, while his left hand digits traced Eren’s delicate fingers and then intertwined them together.

Steel-blue eyes met with emerald ones as Levi admiring at the sight of his mate that sprawled beneath him, “You’re here, you’re safe, you’re with me. My treasure, my beautiful Eren…” Levi assured himself as he tried to move slowly in and out Eren’s tight hole.

Eren couldn’t hold back his moan when Levi made his pace faster thrust deeper, “Levi— so big, so full inside… I can’t— I, _ahn_ , Levi!” Eren came for a second time that night. Levi followed after with a little grunt as he rode out his orgasm.

When the two had finally sated, Levi caressed Eren’s soft locks and kissing those swollen lips softly, “I love you, Eren. I love you.”

Shyly Eren mumbled with a raspy voice, “I love you too, Levi. Uh, um…”

“I’m glad you’re okay, treasure. I really am,” Levi said with his eyes closed in content.

“You can’t sleep yet, Levi. You need to clean this whole mess up, okay?” Eren said tiredly before his own eyes started to fluttered shut.

Less than a minute later, Eren let out a soft snore, making Levi smile at the sight. He kissed the top of Eren’s head lovingly before he started to clean up, so that he could sleep with Eren wrapped around his arms.

_Oh, how he was so glad that Eren was right here with him, safe and sound from all the harms._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad you are okay, Eren! Let me make an excuse of your situation to make a smut out of it. I am sorry I’m a trash. Oh, and please do not think of Eren as a weakling because he can’t fight the four rouges by himself and instead he was getting help from Levi, Erwin, and Hanji. It’s not like Eren can’t fight to defend himself, okay? We shall see Eren’s fight later, so stay tune! ^^
> 
> PS. Please excuse my laziness and lack of creativity. These four new characters are using alias name, they also dyed their hair so it’s not their original color, and I don’t plan to reveal their true identity, though. Why? Eh, mainly because I can’t find the right SnK characters that would fit these four. Besides, you can choose and imagine for yourself who are they, really, anyone will do. Tyrant who looked like Jean with dyed red hair? Sure. Juicer who looked like one of your original character? Go for it. Canvas who looked like that hot piece of ass from different anime/manga? Why the hell not. Lens who also came as a character from another fandom? Dude, just go wild, imagine anyone with these four. Hell, I even imagine Alois Trancy as Juicer, seriously.


	19. Ch.19 Tactics

Once the morning came, Eren felt warmth surrounding his body as he stirred awake. He slowly opened his eyes and met with the sight of pale chest right in front of his eyes.

 _‘Mmm, Levi…’_ Eren smiled lazily when he realised he was being embraced by Levi in their sleep. He nuzzled his head onto Levi’s toned chest while sniffing the calming scent of his mate and let out a contented sigh.

Apparently, Eren’s small movement alerted Levi’s sense and immediately awake him. Levi blinked his eyes once, twice, before he looked down and kissed the mop of dark chocolate hair lovingly, “Eren, are you awake?”

“Mmm, yes. Good morning, Levi.”

Levi let out a soft chuckle and kissed Eren’s fluffy hair once again, “Good morning, treasure. How was your sleep?”

“Good, thanks to you,” Eren looked up and gave Levi a small peck on the lips.

Levi pecked back before he got up, looking at the nightstand behind Eren, “It’s almost 9 am. Shit, we have a tactical meeting at 9.”

“We do?” Eren eyes widened as he slowly got up.

“ _We do_. Unless you’re not feeling well, you know, from last night… then maybe you should—”

“I, uh, I am fine. Shall we take a shower together, then? You know, to save the water and time…” Eren blushed.

“Can we have a quickie while we’re at it, too?”

Upon hearing Levi’s question –which he seriously asked—, Eren blushed even more and slapped the pale arm playfully, “We are in a hurry, save it for next time, _sheesh_.”

“Which means next morning, right? Because that will be the next time, so we can have a quickie—”

“Ugh, yes, whatever. Now, come on!” Eren said in between his reddened face and pulled Levi into the bathroom for a shower, unaware of their nudity. Only later, Eren realised that they both were walking naked. Feeling that it was too late to get flustered, Eren started to take a quick shower, followed by Levi.

 _Within 20 minutes, the two already bathed and clothed nicely, ready to start their morning._ And then, they walked in a fast pace toward the meeting room where the tactical meeting should have been held.

At the sight of Eren and Levi approaching the meeting room, Connie and Sasha whom guarded the door greeted them good morning before Connie opened the door for them.

Eren mumbled a small ‘good morning’ and ‘thank you’ as he stepped inside, while Levi gave the two guards a firm nod and turned forward to greet the people that already gathered in the meeting room, “Sorry we’ve been overslept.”

“At least, after last night issue, I hope you are both slept well and in a good condition now,” Isabel said.

Levi nodded firmly, “We are, Isabel, thank you. Ahem, let us start the meeting now, shall we?”

“Boohoo, not even a good morning to us?” Hanji pouted.

“Good morning, everyone. We are terribly sorry for being late,” Eren gave a small nod toward Erwin, Hanji, and the inner council while he took a seat next to Levi at the meeting table.

“Aw, it’s okaaay my sweet baby munchkin—”

“Hanji, please…” Levi rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

“Alright, I am sorry. You may now proceed the meeting, dear Alphas,” Hanji sulked, but straightened her posture for a decent Luna-appearance anyway.

“Levi, last night I’ve been thinking, and I might have an idea to propose for our attacking formation,” Erwin instantly spoke up, eager about telling his idea.

“Yes, you’ve said that before. Go on, Erwin.”

“Well, here’s the deal. Kenny can’t seek anymore help from other pack, right? Neither did I. So how about we seek help from the rogues, huh? I am talking about those four rogues in the dungeon,” Erwin smirked.

He folded his arm on his chest and continued, “You see, rogues just like a human scum, homeless, no money, no family. We can offer them wealth, no? The gold, share it with them if they are willing to help us. And for those four rogues, they will also gaining their freedom, away from being held in your dungeon,” Erwin explained.

“Are you crazy? Rogues are dangerous, they hate us for reasons, you know? We can’t trust them,” Levi rejected.

“No, wait. I’m actually liking this idea,” Kenny joined the conversation.

Erwin turned to Kenny, “Right? We could put them on the front line when we attack.”

“Why?” Eren asked oh-so-innocently.

“So if we are going down, the ones who are going down first will be the front liners,” Levi answered. He seemed to understand where Erwin was going with the plan.

“So, like, we sacrifice the rogues?” Farlan questioned.

“That is necessary if we want to keep as many pack members alive. Rogues mean nothing to us, to our pack. Besides, we let them choose whether they want to help us or not,” Erwin said matter-of-factly.

“Agree, with the help of rogues, we can guarantee our pack safety. You all know damn well that was what the most important for us,” Kenny uttered.

“I’m sorry,” Eren suddenly apologised. “This supposed to be the Wild Titan Pack’s fight, but I somehow dragged you all into this and—”

“Eren, _treasure_ , listen,” Levi turned to Eren and cupped his cheeks softly. “You’re not dragging us, not even Armin or Mikasa. Yes, at first we are giving each other benefits; you three want to get revenge while Erwin and I want the gold mining. But then as the time goes by, we also want them to stop attacking and raiding other pack’s for good. No other packs would want to do this and risk their own pack but Erwin and I’s.”

“You know what, if we are able to stop them, I think that’s going to make Moon Legion Pack and Shadow Corps Pack become the strongest allies pack in the whole world of werewolf since this Armored Colossal Pack is infamous for their cruelty. We will be known, more than before, just saying,” Hanji added.

“So, we’ve all had decide into one conclusion, right?” Kenny asked.

Everyone in the room answered with a nod of approval.

Thus, they held an open discussion to informed today’s tactical meeting’s result to rest of the members, and also, to let them speak up if they opposed at the result or if they had any other opinions. _It wasn’t surprising when almost all of them agreed with the idea, though._

Later after that, Kenny off to taught afternoon practice for some of the members, and the Betas were taking over the Alpha’s paperwork, while the Alpha himself, along with Eren, Erwin, and Hanji went to the underground dungeon to talk with the rogues about their plans.

Not bothering to beat around the bush, once they arrived, Erwin instantly went to Tyrant’s cell –aware that he was some kind of a leader to the four of them— and locked eyes with the red haired rogue, “We have something to propose to the four of you.”                                                                                                                                                                              

“Yeah? Well, we reject it,” Tyrant answered with an annoying grin on his face.

“You don’t even know what we’re going to propose about!” Levi half shouted.

“Eh,” Lens shrugged.

“Double eh,” Juicer added with a small giggle, while Canvas only stared at Levi blankly.

“Whatever you’re going to propose, I bet it will end up with us rogues being dead, right?” Tyrant chuckled.

Eren stepped forward and gripped the metal bar at Tyrant’s cell, “What if it’s not exactly like that? You could at least hear us out, right? Uh, please?” Eren held the urge to roll his eyes at the last two words.

“Well, I am all ears…” Tyrant slowly stepped forward, facing Eren who started to walk backward. He snickered at Eren’s movement and turned to look at Levi, “After all, how can I say no when the pretty little _Luna_ asked me nicely, right?”

Hanji gasped at that while Levi let out a low, deep growl, “You fucking—”

“No, wait!” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi and then turned his head toward the blonde Alpha, “Erwin, please explain what we’re about to propose to them, like, right now?!” The brunette half-pleaded half-demanded.

Erwin nodded and started to explain their proposal to the rogues.

After Erwin finished explaining, Tyrant gave a knowing look at his comrades. They stared at each other for a moment, and then the red haired rogues turned to Erwin with a lazy nod, “The plan of yours, despite making us to sacrifice our lives during the fight, well… how should I put it, that’s quite fair enough. Although, it depends…”

“On what?” Levi cut him off.

“On how much amount of gold are we talking about here?” Tyrant smirked.

“We will give you this much for each person,” Erwin held up five fingers.

“This or not at all,” Juicer held up ten fingers.

“Pft! Forget it, then. You can stay here until you are rotten for all we care,” Hanji swatted her hand and tried to drag Erwin away.

Just then, Juicer called out in slight panic, “Wait, wait! Okay, five for each of us, deal! Geez, what a stingy rich ass Alpha and Alpha’s mate.”

“Ah, really? Oh dear moon, it’s so nice dealing with you guys!” Hanji turned back dramatically, facing Juicer with a huge grin, batting her eyelashes playfully.

“So, how is this going to work, really? Because I am sure you’re not planning to let the four of us go by ourselves to find another rogues whom willing to join and help you, right?” Lens asked.

“Only the two of you are allowed to go, while the other two stay,” Erwin answered.

“Canvas, you and I will get going,” Tyrant nodded at Canvas and then pointed his fingers at the other two, “Lens, make sure Juicer don’t do anything stupid while we’re gone.”

“Please, I guess the guard will do much better job than I do,” Lens replied lazily before he went back to the hard bed to take a nap.

“You’ve got 24 hours to gather any of the rogues who would want to join us. Is that going to be enough time?” Erwin questioned.

“That’s enough time, Erwin. If by the next 24 hours they haven’t come back yet, we will just simply kill these two behind the bars,” Levi opened Tyrant and Canvas’ dungeon. He then took off his watch and threw them over at Tyrant.

“Yeah, yeah,” Tyrant answered lazily while catching the watch.

“I already mind-link the territory guards, you two have my permission to leave and get back here. But remember, it’s only valid for 24 hours,” Levi added.

Ignoring Levi, Tyrant turned his head at Eren and smiled sneakily, “See you later, little _Luna_ ,” He winked at Eren before he dashed off instantly with Canvas followed behind.

Levi was about to chased the red haired rogue before Erwin stopped him, “Levi, he’s just trying to piss you off. Don’t do anything reckless, we need him for now. Come on, I need to discuss something with you. Let’s talk business up there.”

Feeling like Erwin’s way to calm the raven Alpha wasn’t going to work, Eren took Levi’s arm and linked them together with his own while dragging annoyed Levi away from the underground dungeon, “Levi, let me make you a nice cup of warm tea while you and Erwin do the millionaire talk!” _Millionaire talk, business discussion, whatever._

With Eren sparkling emerald eyes and beaming smile, Levi reluctantly let himself being dragged away as Erwin and Hanji followed behind.

After Eren made a cup of warm tea for Levi and a cup of black coffee for Erwin, he and Hanji left the two Alphas for work-discussion to hang around across Levi’s study room, where Levi and Erwin held their discussion there.

The discussion went rather long, mainly because Eren and Hanji kept hearing the two pretty much disagreeing with each other’s idea for The Green Cape’s company that they shared.

It’s been almost an hour and Eren drearily let out a loud sigh, “It’s kinda boring…”

Hanji, sprawled on the carpeted floor, also let out a sigh that almost sounded like a groan, “I know right? Wanna do something instead of staying here doing nothing?”

“Like what?” Eren perked up.

“Let’s get to know with the rogues,” Hanji gave him a suggestive grin.

“No. I don’t think that’s a good idea, Hanji,” Dark chocolate hair flailed to the right and left as Eren shook his head furiously.

“Oh, please, please, pretty please! Come on, Eren! I need this for scientific purpose!” Hanji begged.

“Scientific purpose?”

“Yes! Yes! For, uh… for my research experience about rogues! Mhm, yep, it’s for my Luna’s duty of some kind of confidential work!”

“Does that even exist? Why I’m never heard about this?”

“It only exist for me! I am always interested in rogues to be honest. Oh, my poor baby rogues! They deserve nothing wrong. They only just lost in thoughts! Eren, come on! Let us save those rogues by getting to know them more!” Hanji clapped her hands, excited by herself. She then grabbed Eren’s arm while dragging Eren back into the underground dungeon while singing something that she claimed to be the ‘rogues lullaby’.

_Nope, that wasn’t creepy, Hanji wasn’t creepy at all._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What is the rogues lullaby, anyway? Only Hanji knows…  
> 


	20. Ch.20 Expecting

_Sigh._

_‘What was I doing here again?’_ Eren thought to himself as he stared boringly into nothing.

 _Oh, right._ He remembered Hanji had fucking dragged him to get a little nice talk with two rogues at the underground dungeon for scientific purpose. _Really, Hanji? Really?_ Not to mention the amount of guards that surrounding both of Eren and Hanji as the Alpha’s mate for safety reasons. If Levi found out about this situation, the raven Alpha would definitely gone berserk.

Sighing again, Eren peered his emerald eyes at Hanji who was squishing Juicer’s cheeks excitedly, “Their facial structure is soft just like us!” She hollered at Eren.

“Of course, woman! We are the same kind, the same were-species!” Juicer retorted annoyingly in a muffled voice while Lens was staring at the scene from his own cell silently.

“But you are rogues! You are all should felt a bit… _rough_. Heh, you see what I did there?” Hanji chuckled at her own pun and continued on squishing Juicer’s cheeks harder.

With all his might, Juicer tried to back away from Hanji’s death grip. Unfortunately, after he succeeded on releasing himself from her, she started to grab one of the blonde’s arms in a swift motion and examined it, humming to herself in concentration.

Feeling crept out by her act, Juicer turned to Eren with half-annoyed half-pleading expression, “Oh my gosh! You, the other _Luna_ , help me! Your Luna-friend is crazy!”

_Silence._

“Hey, hey you! The other _Luna_!” Juicer called.

_Another silence._

“Ugh, get this crazy Luna away from me, will you, _Alpha_?” Juicer tried again.

As soon as Juicer said that, Eren looked up and beamed at the blond rogue, “Please, just call me Eren!” He stepped forward and gently, yet firmly, grabbed Hanji away from him, earning a loud whine from her.

“Finally! Can you believe this woman?!” Juicer pointed his index finger toward Hanji’s direction as he snapped at Lens, which the other replied with a shrug.

Eren, who tried to hold Hanji firmly in place while she trashed around, was staring at Juicer and Lens with a fixated expression. _How did they end up being rogues?_

“Us rogues prefer not to tell why we became one in the first place, not to anyone, unless we trust them enough,” Juicer answered with a tedious look.

The answer made Eren furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, “I— what?”

“Eren, you asked on how they ended up being rogues, like, out loud,” Hanji –who thankfully had calmed down— explained to Eren.

“Oh, sorry. I—”

“Why you asked, anyway? Interested on being one?” Juicer smirked playfully.

Eren let go of Hanji and clutched his heart, gasping dramatically, “I would never!”

_Juicer laughed at that._

Just then, a loud sound of doors being slammed open echoed inside the underground dungeon, startling almost everyone.

“What in the name of the moon spirit is happening in here?!” Levi shouted in his Alpha tone with dark expression plastered on his face. Erwin was standing beside him, wearing the same expression, and silently scanned the area cautiously.

Turning his attention to Eren, the raven Alpha raised one of his eyebrows, “Eren, care to explain?”

Hanji instantly stood in front of Eren and straightened up her posture, “Oh, no! Don’t blame my little munchkin! We’re just getting bored and then—”

Erwin promptly approached Hanji and cut her off, “Getting bored doesn’t mean you have to go all the way down here. Hanji, it’s dangerous!” The blonde Alpha stated. Meanwhile in the background, Levi nodded at the blond Alpha in agreement.

“Howww? We’ve been separated by this thick metal bar. It is perfectly safe!” Hanji gestured the said metal bar as a proof.

Erwin rubbed his temple, trying to calmed the headache that probably caused by Hanji. Not that he mind, though. He was used to it. _His mate was really something, but that’s what makes her unique_. He then took a deep breath and stepped forward, gently putting his hand on Hanji’s back, and gesturing his mate to follow him toward the exit, “Let’s go upstairs now, shall we?”

“Oh, you’re done with your work-discussion? Are we finally able to going home now?” Hanji asked, already forgetting about her so-called-experiment, as she was being led away by Erwin from the underground dungeon, _away from the rogues_ , while Levi and Eren followed quietly behind them.

“Yeah, about that, I think we should stay for another night, or at least until those two rogues are back with good news for us. You don’t mind, right?”

Hanji stopped in her mid-walk, making the rest of them also stopped, and then turned to Erwin, “No. I want to go home and be with my babies already.”

“Mike and Nanaba could take care of Sawney and Bean for the time being while we are away.”

“Um, who?” Eren butted in.

“Their Betas,” Levi answered for Eren in a low murmur.

“Oh.”

“My answer is still no. We can go back here tomorrow but I’m not staying here any longer and leaving my babies unattended. No offense to your humble castle, Levi,” Hanji winked.

“None taken, Hanji,” Levi shrugged. He motioned Erwin and Hanji to continue on walking.

Once they already outside, the raven Alpha crossed his arms while looking at the other Alpha, “Just go home, Erwin. I will contact you once the rogues get back here with some news, well, good news I hope.”

Erwin seemed to be in a deep thought before he nodded reluctantly, “Fine. I guess we’ll be going back to our territory now. Don’t forget to give me the news, Levi. Contact me right away.”

“I understand. Go now, shoo,” Levi made a shooing motion with his right hand while the other was draped around Eren’s waist.

“I don’t think it would be polite if we just go back home like that. Come on, Hanji. Let’s say goodbye to Kenny and people at the castle before we go,” Erwin guided Hanji into the castle while putting his hand onto her shoulder.

“Seeing you two sometimes like seeing a father and a daughter rather than mates, really,” Levi groaned, yet he and Eren followed the two to the castle nonetheless.

“Ohhh, of courseee. He is my daddy anywaaay,” Hanji sang the words playfully.

“Fucking gross!”

“Levi!” Eren shushed him.

_Thus, the Alpha and Luna of the Moon Legion Pack bid everyone in the castle goodbye, and after that, they drove back to their own territory, leaving Shadow Corps Pack’s territory in peace._

—

—

Later that afternoon, Levi and Eren decided to take a hand-to-hand combat practice for a few hours, along with Mikasa and Armin, while Carla and Rose-Maria –who already done with their own practice— were watching them like proud mothers.

Then, for the rest of the day, the six of them –as well as the people inside the castle— were making themselves busy by doing something, _anything_ , while they waited for Tyrant and Canvas to return back with hopefully-good-news.

Eventually, when the midnight had come, the Alpha decided that they better not to waste their energy by staying awake like that. Thus, he chose to make everyone inside the castle take turn in sleeping and staying awake to wait for the two rogues returned.

Levi and Eren were the first to stay awake for an hour while the rest of them sleeping. During the whole night, they took turn in the following order with Farlan and Isabel, Armin and Mikasa, Kenny and Carla, Petra and Rose-Maria, and last but not least, Jean.

Fortunately, while Jean was about to take over Petra and Rose-Maria’s shift, the guards notified them about Tyrant and Canvas arrival. The three immediately woke everyone up, and in no time, Levi, Eren, and the Betas were gathered at the outside of the underground dungeon’s entrance, while the rest of them were watching from afar; _no questions, Alpha’s order_.

“You guys are able to come back before 24 hours, that’s a good start. Now, I hope you’re here with good news,” Levi said right away, straight into the point.

“Yeah, well, we’re able to persuade around 35 to 40 rogues. Man, that was a hard thing to do. You should thank the both of us, really,” Tyrant said smugly.

When Levi and the rest of them said nothing, the red haired rogue rolled his eyes and continued, “Anyway, even though those rogues are agreed with your deal, they won’t show themselves until the x-day.”

Farlan stepped forward and joined the conversation, “But then how will we communicate with them and talk about the plan?”

“We’re here as the messenger between you and the rogues,” Canvas answered.

“Fair enough. Now, thank you for your contribution, but I am afraid it’s finally your time to go back down there,” Levi said while pointing at the dim light coming from the underground dungeon.

“Are you for real? We already help you with rogues hunting, and later, we will help you fighting the _whatever_ pack you want to fight. Don’t we deserve our own guest room at least?”

“And take a huge risk on you guys attacking our pack members? Yeah, nope,” Isabel retorted.

“You’re not seriously planning on keeping us as prisoners until the x-day, right? Really, _Alpha_?” Tyrant raised his eyebrows toward the raven Alpha.

Levi rubbed his temple and sighed in frustration. He slowly peered at Farlan and murmured with tired tone, “Tell Oluo, Erd, and Gunther to move them to a bigger cell and try to make it become more… presentable and comfy.”

“I demand a sofa in my cell!” Tyrant shot a look at Farlan.

“Don’t forget three decent courses meal a day,” Canvas added blankly.

“Isn’t sofa a bit too much?” Eren whispered to Levi.

 _‘You know what, Eren? I’ll give them a fucking king sized bed if it means that they would shut up,’_ Levi answered through mind communication, making Eren let out a low snort.

“Alpha?” Farlan asked for a confirmation, unaware of Levi’s secret conversation with Eren.

“Do whatever reasonable,” Levi answered and motioned the Betas to take Tyrant and Canvas back into the underground dungeon.

“Now, I will update Erwin about this before I retired for the night. You all may get back to your own room to get some rest. Eren, you too, okay? I will catch up with you soon. Tomorrow we will start the new day and continue our routines, thank you,” Levi said to the rest of them before they went back inside.

Then, Levi waste no time and was heading to his study room to make a call with Erwin when suddenly Eren grabbed his wrist, making the steel-blue eyes looked up to his mate’s emerald ones, “Mom said she wants to make us all some warm milk with honey before we retired for the night. Do you want me to bring your share to the bed?”

“Mmm, please,” Levi simply answered.

“Okay, _Alpha_ ,” Eren said in a playful tone. That earned him a _playful_ slap in the ass from Levi, added with a light squeeze that making Eren yelp.

“Ahem!” Carla interrupted from the kitchen, making Levi immediately let go of his hand that rested on Eren’s round bum as he mumbled an awkward apologise to Carla.

“Mom, do you mind?” Eren sassed.

“I do mind, sweetie. You and Levi could act however you want, but please, keep it mild when there are people watching, will you?” Carla chuckled.

“Ugh, this is embarrassing. She is embarrassing,” Eren leaned his body onto Levi as he groaned.

“Eren, stop bothering Levi too much! Come and help me over here,” Carla motioned him to come over.

“Excuse you, I am not bothering him, _mother_. Besides, you already have Mikasa and Rose-Maria helping you with.”

“From what I see, yes you are. Now let Levi do whatever he needs to do as the Alpha of the pack and get your ass over here, young man.”

Levi nudged his arms at Eren, “Go help her. She only wants to spend more time with you. I’ll see you at the bedchamber, alright? Don’t stay up too long, tomorrow you have another practice.”

“See, Levi understands me! Unlike someone I should be calling _son_ ,” Carla gave Levi a warm smile, but soon it turned into a small frown when Carla met eyes with Eren.

Eren gasped at such treatment and turned to Levi, “Can you believe my mom?”

Levi didn’t answer, only ushered him to go to his mother. Reluctantly, Eren approached his mother while sulking. The raven Alpha smiled at the sight before he went to his study room to give Erwin a call and updated the blonde Alpha about the rogues’ issues.

Meanwhile, Carla, who had done making glasses of warm milk with honey, started to put it on the table for everyone. Once they finished the drink, they bid each other good night and retreated back into their own room.

Before Eren went back into his shared bedchamber with Levi, Carla stopped him and carefully handing a glass of warm milk to Eren, “Give it to Levi, and then you two better get some sleep, because we’re going to have another busy day ahead of us.”

And true to Carla’s words, they were having busy days ahead of them.

_Oh, what a busy days they had._

Everyday almost all the pack members had practiced; sometimes they even practiced together with the Moon Legion pack members. Not to mention some tactical meetings that was being held for the future attack. Even Tyrant and Canvas were busy being the messenger between the Shadow Corps Pack and the rogues that had agreed to help.

It was all became their daily routines before the x-day had finally come.

—

—

A few weeks had passed quickly. Only two and a half more weeks left before they will start the attack.

Today was just like any normal routines for everyone in the Shadow Corps Pack. As for Levi and Eren, they were having their private morning practice in the backyard of the castle.

However, during the mid-practice, they heard a loud scream coming from another side of the backyard, where Rose-Maria taught some of the pack members about surviving the enemies’ attack. Of course, with her pregnancy that was almost due, Rose-Maria only taught them theoretically. That was normal. But when Levi and Eren heard the scream was coming from Rose-Maria, they immediately ran to the source of the sound.

“What happen?” Levi asked once he and Eren arrived.

Sasha silently pointed on the ground, where Rose-Maria crouched down while holding her stomach in pain. While the others, including Mikasa, Armin, and Jean, only stood there dumbfounded, not knowing what happened and what to do.

Carla, who sat beside her to make sure everything okay, looked up with unreadable expression and gasped at everyone, “It’s time!”

“Time? Time for what, mom?” Eren questioned.

Mikasa, who finally realize what had happened, answered for Eren, “The baby! It’s time for the baby, Eren!”

“What baby?!” Eren shouted in confusion.

“Rose-Maria’s baby!” Armin shouted, while Jean face palmed at Eren for being so slow.

Finally took in the situation, Eren put the palm of his hands on his cheeks, “LORDY! QUICK, QUICK! CALL FOR PETRA!” He cried in panic while ushered anyone to call the doctor pack.

 _‘Well, at least this means that we don’t have to worry about Rose-Maria’s pregnancy due while we’re attacking the Armored Colossal Pack. Who knows if somehow Rose-Maria decides to pop out her baby while we’re in the middle of the attack, hm? At least now I don’t have to be concern about this anymore,’_ Levi thought to himself. A long ass thought.

Then, he calmly started to give orders at Jean and Armin to bring Rose-Maria to the treatment room, while Mikasa prepared for the bed, and then Carla had ran as she volunteer to called for Petra. Next, he calmed his panic mate and guided him in front of the room where Rose-Maria will gave birth, because Eren insisted on _not-exactly-_ witnessing the blessed moment that was going to happened; childbirth, not just a mere childbirth, but a werewolf childbirth.

It wasn’t Eren’s child per se, but he was sure acted like the child was his. That, or Eren was just panicking. Levi opted for the later, of course. Because Eren tend to acted overdramatic despite his seriousness and his determination on several occasions.

Levi sighed as he walked beside excited-yet-panic Eren, _‘Today is going to be a long day.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around* does anyone still read and enjoy this story? *fidgets*


	21. Ch.21 Bloodline

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Longer chapter than usual, happy reading! ^^

Eren was pacing back and forth in panic while Jean guarded the room where Rose-Maria was going to deliver the baby with the help of Petra, the doctor pack. The brunette knew that she was in a good hand, Mikasa and his mother even volunteering to assist Petra there, yet he was still panicking.

Levi also stayed inside. It was some kind of an old tradition; whenever a she-wolf without a mate were about to having childbirth, the Alpha would stay in a replacement of said mate for support, none other than that.

Even though Rose-Maria wasn’t a member of Shadow Corps Pack, Levi still stayed with her. It’s the Alpha’s instinct, he couldn’t help it, because like it or not, Rose-Maria was like a part of this pack; as a loner werewolf who saved Eren’s mother, not to mention her will to help the pack against Armored Colossal Pack, but mostly, because childbirth was some kind of big deal for the werewolves.

Besides the people that stayed inside the room, the rest who wanted be there as a moral support –hoping that both the mother and the baby would be okay— just like Eren, needed to wait outside. Not that Eren mind waiting on the outside, really. _It’s not like he would be any use if he stayed inside, though._

When words about Rose-Maria giving birth had spread, Farlan and Isabel wanted to join with Eren, but unfortunately, they were needed by some pack members for intensive training. Same went for Kenny and Armin who was discussing their latest attacking plan with the fighters.

So here Eren was, pacing back and forth in panic because of Rose-Maria’s scream. How can Jean be so calm? Didn’t the piercing scream from Rose-Maria scared him?

“Why her screaming sounds like she’s giving birth to a dozen of pups? As far as I know, she will only deliver one baby. Oh my, oh my, I hope she’s okay and nothing bad happen to her…” Eren rambled.

“Yeah, well, she’s having childbirth without a mate by her side, of course it affect her strength. Her mate supposed to be there to give her the extra strength, both mentally and physically. But as we know, her mate already deceased, so this childbirth will be hard for her to handle,” Jean said simply. Eyes still focus and on guard mode.

“But Levi is there, he is supposed to be the new source of Rose-Maria’s strength in replacement of her mate as a support,” Eren breathed out.

“It’s not the same, Eren. It helps, but it’s not the same. I thought you know this already?”

“I know, but still…” Eren rubbed his face with the palm of his hands and groaned loudly, “Oh, I wish Rose-Maria and the baby is going to be okay.”

“I am wishing the same, really. Now, would you please just calm down? You, walking around like that, are making me nervous,” Jean requested.

“Okay, alright, uh… let’s talk something, something else to distract me, will you?”

“Like what?”

“Like how’s your mate doing?” Eren didn’t think, he just blurted it out spontaneously.

Jean choked on his saliva, “What?”

“You know, I am talking about your human-mate.”

“Marco, my human-mate name is Marco. He’s doing fine,” Jean answered rather harshly.

“Yes, Marco, sorry. Any progress with him so far?” Eren kept asking, unaware of Jean changed of expression that turned gloomy.

“No, can we please talk about anything else?!” Jean snapped, apparently the mate talk was off-topic.

Eren gulped, finally realise that the topic of Jean’s mate didn’t make a good conversation to distract his mind from Rose-Maria’s pained scream, “Sorry, I didn’t mean…”

Jean shook his head and looked at Eren apologetically, “No, sorry. It’s just… I don’t want to talk about it for now, because I haven’t made any progress with him at all. These whole, um, being the Delta thing and the attacking preparation thing are now my first priority. So, yeah, Marco thing will have to wait,” He said the last sentence weakly with a little hint of sadness.

“Well, after we’re done with kicking those Armored Colossal Pack’s asses, _which I am sure would succeed_ , I am going to tell Levi to give you a few days of off duty, so you can take your mate for a date,” Eren gave him a lopsided smile.

“Gee, thanks, _second Alpha_. But even if Alpha Levi allowed me to take a few days off, I won’t accept that. I’m a Delta of the pack after all. I got many things to do as the third in command. Plus, Ymir is out there doing her own duty as a spy, so I can’t take a few days off just like that. Who knows when Alpha Levi will need me, right?”

Jean was being reasonable and Eren couldn’t agree more, as he nodded briefly, “Guess you are right. Well, how about a full one day off?” He asked.

“I could take a day off,” Jean nodded. He pointed his index finger at Eren and grinned, “You and Alpha Levi should take a day off too, or some vacation thingy.”

Eren chuckled at that, “Oh believe me, we don’t need some vacation thingy. Night time is our vacation, and sometimes it’s in the morning, or when he’s working at the study—”

“Alright, hey, stop. I get it, sheesh,” Jean cut him off, looking a bit uncomfortable at the information.

Upon seeing Jean’s funny face, Eren added, “But I think a day off would be nice. Mmm, imagine what Levi and I would during that time. You know, like making lo—”

“Holy. Moon. Can we please change the subject? I don’t want to know my Alphas’ sex life, really! Who wants to know about that anyway?”

“Oh, I know a few people who would like to know about that,” Eren wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

“Please, change the subject. I don’t care if we go back with Marco as our subject of conversation. Hell, I won’t even mind if we keep our mouth shut, really,” Jean grumbled.

Eren laughed at that. To spare Jean’s poor soul, if he had any, they continued to talk with new topics, mostly about things that going on around the pack members. And no, they didn’t gossiping, _not really_.

After many conversations going on, the door finally clicked open, making both Eren and Jean stopped whatever they were talking and whipped their heads toward the said door.

It was Levi, who came out of the room with blood stained shirt, making Eren gasped loudly at the sight. Just before Eren got panic by seeing blood on Levi’s shirt, the raven Alpha patted the brunette’s shoulder in assurance, “Relax, it’s not my blood.”

“I know, but I can’t help it. Seeing you with blood stain on your shirt is making me uneasy,” Eren walked to Levi and tugged on the pale arm nervously, “How are Rose-Maria and the baby?”

Levi raised one of his thin eyebrows, “Don’t you hear _that_ cries, Eren? It’s from the baby, a baby boy who had delivered safely, and a very healthy one, too.”

At Levi’s words, Eren and Jean focused on the sound that was coming from the room. When Eren finally heard the baby cries, he covered his mouth with the palm of his hands and wheezed in excitement.

“Wanna come and see the baby pup, Eren?” Levi offered as he let out a small smile at Eren’s expression. _How adorable._

At Levi’s offering, Eren can’t help but let out a squeak, “Oh my! Can I, really? Oh yesss, Levi, _yesss_!”

Levi smiled in amusement and put his finger on Eren’s lips, “You can come inside only if you keep quiet, treasure. Damn, you’re letting out a very interesting sound earlier, as if we’re in our bedchamber and doing some hardcore se—”

 _“Ahem!”_ Jean let out a loud, awkward cough. Eyes were looking anywhere but at Levi and Eren who stared at each other awkwardly.

“Well, come on then. Let’s see Rose-Maria’s little pup,” Levi said, beckoning Eren to go inside.

“Right! Uh, Jean, you coming?” Eren turned to Jean.

“No, thank you. I’ll stay here, guarding the area,” Jean replied, yet his eyes never met either Eren or Levi.

Eren nodded at Jean and followed Levi inside.

There, he was welcomed with a sight of Rose-Maria who smiled tiredly, while holding her baby in her arms. Petra and Mikasa were busy cleaning up, as for Carla; she was standing next to Rose-Maria, staring in awe at the sight of the new mother-pup holding the new born baby-pup.

Slowly, Eren was approaching Rose-Maria and smiled widely when he saw the baby from up close, “Congratulation,” He whispered.

“Thank you, Eren,” Rose-Maria replied with a small, happy smile.

“What’s his name?”

“River… uhm, just River,” She looked at her baby lovingly and nodded to herself at the name.

“River?”

“Yes. The name River tends to initiate events, to be leaders rather than followers, with powerful personalities.”

She caressed the baby’s cheek softly, smiling, “They tend to be focused on specific goals, experience a wealth of creative new ideas, and have the ability to implement these ideas with efficiency and determination.”

“They tend to be courageous and sometimes aggressive. As unique, creative individuals, they tend to resent authority, and are sometimes stubborn, proud, and impatient. I hope that’s all in a good way, though. That’s why I choose the name River and I hope he would be just like what ‘River’ really means. No pressure, baby, but a mother can hope, right?” She chuckled and kissed Rived softly on the cheek.

“Wow, that’s such an amazing name,” Eren breathed out as he leaned onto Levi, who automatically wrapped his arm on Eren’s waist. Despite the long ass explanation, Levi liked the name.

“I agree. The name suits him,” Carla joined their conversation, nodding in agreement.

“There’s another meaning for the name River, but I will stick with what I said earlier, at least for now,” Rose-Maria winked.

“Are you trying to be all mysterious now?” Eren laughed.

“Maybe? Anyway, wanna try and hold him?” Rose-Maria offered.

“I don’t think—”

“It’s fine,” Rose-Maria assured. Carefully, she handed River to Eren; moving her hands to Eren so the brunette could hold the baby properly, “Here, you hold it like this…”

“Um, okay. Oh, I think I got it,” Eren awkwardly held River in his arms and whipped his head back and forth to Levi, his mother, and Rose-Maria, “Oh my. Lordy. Dear moon spirit! I hope he doesn’t move, I think if he’s moving even just a little, I would drop him accidentally.”

“Treasure, just relax. The baby’s not even awake, he’s sleeping,” Levi tightened his grip on Eren’s waist while making a comforting circles on Eren’s shirt-covered-skin with his pale thumb.

The act from his mate seemed to calmed Eren down a lot, because now, he let out a breathy chuckle while staring at the baby in astonishment, “I got it. Yeah, I got you, River…”

“Oh, he is just lovely, look at this precious,” Carla almost squealed.

“His hair is just like you, brownish,” Eren looked up at Rose-Maria and handed the baby back with the utmost care.

She took River back in her arms and nodded, “He is. And he’s got his father’s grey eyes. Perfect combination, I guess?” She chuckled.

“Well—” Levi cleared his throat and joined the conversation, “—the birth of werewolf pup always worth celebrating in every pack. Even though you are not one of our pack members, let’s have a feast tonight.”

“A feast?” Eren perked up.

“My, this is great,” Carla added.

“Really? Thank you, Alpha. I am very honoured,” Rose-Maria smiled widely.

Levi shook his head, “Don’t mention it. Anyway, I need to clean up and tell everyone about tonight’s feast. If it’s okay, I will excuse myself now.”

“Oh, of course. It’s totally okay. Once again, thank you, Alpha Levi,” Rose-Maria let out another smile.

“I barely do anything. Petra though, she did a great job,” Levi said while looking at Petra’s direction and gave her a nod of recognition. The doctor pack bowed slightly at Levi’s act before she continued cleaning up.

“Carla and Mikasa, too. Thank you for your assistance,” Levi motioned at Carla and Mikasa, who was done helping Petra and now standing next to Carla. The raven haired girl was staring at the baby in awe.

“You are too kind, Levi. It’s nothing, really. Now go clean up, I have no idea how you got those blood stains, but it must be uncomfortable,” Carla ushered him in motherly tone.

“Right. Well, Eren, are you coming or—”

“I’ll catch up with you later, Levi,” Eren said without looking at Levi, instead he stared in awe together with Mikasa at the baby who was started twitching cutely in Rose-Maria’s arms.

Levi only patted Eren’s dark chocolate hair before he went for clean-up. When Levi met with Jean at the front, he told him about tonight’s feast and made sure the Delta passed the information to everyone in their pack, so that they can start to prepare for the feast. It was just a regular feast, but preparations are still needed nonetheless.

Meanwhile inside the room, Mikasa slowly took a closer look at River, “He is so adorable. I’m going to find Armin and let him know about this. We will visit you and the baby later, is that okay?” She asked Rose-Maria and then letting out a satisfied smile when the mother of new born pup gave the permission with a quick ‘okay’.

“Take some rest, you and the baby need it,” Mikasa told Rose-Maria before she excused herself, followed by Petra who was going to fetch the necessities for the new born baby from the other room.

After they left, only Eren and Carla stayed behind. Just then, Carla gasped in excitement when River started to snuggled closer to Rose-Maria, “Oh, look at him!” She cooed, almost squealing.

Unlike Carla, upon seeing River’s adorable act, Eren started to tear up, “It must be nice, having a lovely little pup, or pups…”

Rose-Maria could only looked at Eren with unreadable expression, while Carla immediately ran to Eren and hugged him tight, “Oh, sweetheart! You could’ve adopted, there are many rogues victims out there, some of them would really love to be adopted by you. Besides, who knows what the moon spirit will give you and Levi, right?” Carla deepened the hug.

“I know, _momma_ , I know…” Eren sighed, “I just, I think I need to go to Levi now.”

“You know where to find me, baby. I’ll be right here with Rose-Maria and River,” Carla let go of the hug and kissed Eren’s cheek lovingly.

“Okay, mom. Thanks,” Eren stepped back so he could look at Rose-Maria and River properly, “Rose-Maria, get some rest. I don’t want you to miss tonight’s feast.” Then, from Rose-Maria, Eren turned his attention at River before he left, “Good bye River, I’ll see you later.”

Eren waved at his mother and Rose-Maria and passing Jean who still guarded the room before he hurriedly went to the bedchamber that he shared with Levi.

Once he arrived into their bedchamber, Eren immediately clung onto Levi who just happened to came out from the shower. It’s not like the usual Eren. Right now, he was being clingy and needy, he looked so weak, but he can’t help it for wanting a sudden comfort. _It’s not a bad thing, right? He allowed to act like this despite being the second Alpha of the pack, right?_

“Treasure, are you okay?” Levi asked softly while sneaking his arms around Eren, returning the gesture.

“I am not okay,” Eren answered truthfully.

Levi hummed. He walked toward the bed with Eren –who still clung onto Levi tightly— and plopped onto it, while Eren was sitting on the raven Alpha’s lap.

“Why?” Levi asked. His hand was resting on Eren’s lower back and the other was caressing the soft dark chocolate locks affectionately.

Eren buried his face on Levi’s neck, “You know why,” Eren said in a muffled sound.

_Yes, Levi knew why._

However, instead of dwelled on a certain topic, Levi pushed Eren away slightly, “You are thinking too much, Treasure.”

Eren stared at Levi, but a second later, he blinked in surprise when Levi peck Eren’s nose. He blinked again when Levi continued. Each time Levi pecked him –on the cheeks, on the forehead, on the jawline, on the lips—, Eren let out an adorable blink.

When Levi finally stopped, Eren stared at him dumbfounded, “Levi?”

“I am trying to cheer you up. I don’t want you to—”

Cutting him off, Eren let out a breathy laugh and pecked Levi right on the corner of his lips, “Thank you, Levi. Sorry for acting like that earlier. I think I’m just… I mean, well… I am happy for Rose-Maria and her baby, I really am. But you see, it also making me sad because all I think about is—”

“Shh, treasure,” Levi hushed him and Eren shut up immediately. The raven Alpha smiled and continued, “Like I said, you are thinking too much. Tell you what, we will talk about babies later when we’re done with Armored Colossal Pack’s issues, is that okay with you?”

At that, Eren beamed, “Really?”

_“Really.”_

“That’s perfect,” Eren smiled sheepishly.

“Also, I’ve been thinking, and I know this might be a little selfish—”

“Tell me, Levi,” Eren demanded with too eager expression, it almost made Levi laugh, _almost_.

“I don’t know, I mean, I am thinking about adoption. We could adopt as many babies as you want, really. There are many orphaned pups, mostly are the victims from rogues attack, but…”

“But?”

“But I wish, for later, that we could adopt pup who has an Alpha bloodline, at least one, just one. I know you would think I am selfish, but other than you, us, I also think about this pack and our members.”

Levi paused. Eren took it as a chance to kissed Levi’s lips deeply. He ended the kiss and licked his lips, “Well, carry on, Levi,” Eren murmured.

“At first I thought that we could adopt the baby from Erwin and Hanji, but I think that’s just… wrong? I mean, why would I take them away from their own parents who still alive? So, I am thinking about the adoption from parentless pups, and at least I want one pup that has the Alpha bloodline, if you don’t mind. I know that this is a selfish thing to do, but I need to do this for our pack’s life balance.”

“It’s alright. I don’t mind it because I kinda understand what you implied right there.”

“You do?” Levi was taken aback.

Eren nodded, “I can say this without a doubt, none of your pack members would dare to fight you for the Alpha positions, because I can see that they respect you enough as their leader, and also, because that they already know that you are the strongest among them, so no one could match you.”

“That is one thing, but you also can’t deny the fact that someday you will need to step down from where you are now, the Alpha position. You can never be the leader for your pack forever. So, you need to find the future suitor, and not just a mere werewolf pup, but a werewolf pup with the Alpha bloodline. Let’s face it, no one ever, ever become the Alpha without having the Alpha bloodline.”

“ _It’s in the blood. Even the strongest rogues can’t defeat the weakest Alpha._ Am I right?” Eren asked.

“Yes, that’s the old phrase about the Alpha. You know about that phrase, huh, treasure?” Levi questioned.

“Yep, I know about it all, Armin taught me when we were young teenagers. So, with that being said, Levi, let me say this again. I don’t mind if you want to adopt a pup with Alpha bloodline for our pack’s life balance. No, I don’t think you are selfish because I kinda understand what you implied back there. Just promise me we will adopt and get our own pups,” Eren said with a beaming smile.

“I promise, but damn, Eren,” Levi smirked.

“Hm?”

“I think it turns me on to hear what you had just said and explain earlier.”

“Oh, lordy, how pervy, Levi!” Eren gasped and playfully slapped Levi’s arm, but then he laughed, “Hey, that rhymed!”

Upon seeing Eren laughed in carefree, Levi smiled a bit and stroked the dark chocolate locks, “So, you are okay, now? Not thinking too much anymore?”

“Yes, sorry for earlier. I am okay and not thinking too much anymore now, Levi,” Eren nodded bashfully.

“Good, I am glad. Now, how about we help the members preparing for tonight’s feast?” Levi suggested.

“Right, the feast!” Eren clapped his hands in sudden remembrance. He got up and grabbed Levi’s wrist as he dragged his Alpha mate, “Come, come, let’s go, Levi!”

Levi could do nothing but to let Eren pulled him in excitement.

_Well, that’s better than seeing Eren being all sad._

—

—

When the night come, the feast already held for the whole pack. Levi and Eren, whom earlier helped preparing for the feast, had blending in with the pack members. Meanwhile, Rose-Maria held River in her arms and sat among Petra, Carla, Mikasa, and Armin not too far from the crowds as if to remind everyone the reason that tonight’s feast happened was because of Rose-Maria and her new born baby.

After Levi made sure that everybody already gathered —minus the guards on duty—, the raven Alpha took his mate with him and stood beside Rose-Maria.

Levi simply cleared his throat, and immediately, all the focus were set on him, “Well, let’s just make this a quick speech so we can enjoy the rest of the feast, shall we?”

Laughter was coming from the crowd, and Levi continued, “Thank you for those who helped preparing tonight’s feast, and thank you for coming. With this feast, we are celebrating the birth of new born pup from Rose-Maria. Although she’s not one of our pack members, remember that child birth is always a blessing and always worth of celebrating.”

At that, the crowd were letting out various expression of agreement. Levi hummed satisfyingly and added with more serious tone, “I also want you remind all of you, that in 16 days from now, we will start our attack. You may enjoy yourself for tonight, but tomorrow, we’re going back on preparing ourselves for the attack and put an end at Armored Colossal Pack for good. That is all.”

Loud howling sounds could be heard after Levi ended his speech, and that was also the sign to officially start the feast.

Eren was about to join the members to grab some food, but then, he was being stop when a few teenagers surrounding him and started to clap in rhythm, “Dance! Dance! Dance!” It was clear that they wanted their Alphas to dance while they were having a feast, but the teenagers only ushered Eren to dance, _probably too afraid of Levi and hoping Eren will get Levi to dance with him_.

As they keep chanting and clapping, Eren slowly turned to Levi, dumfounded, “Um… They want me to dance?”

Armin laughed at Eren’s expression, “I think they want the Alphas to dance, Eren.”

“But I can’t dance! I believe Levi don’t want to dance either and—”

“Dance! Dance! Dance!”

Just before Eren could refuse politely, Levi stepped forward, making the teenagers startled and stopped their clapping, “If Eren and I dance for a little while, would you stop bothering us?”

All of them nodded in half-shock half-fear.

Levi let out an annoying huff and reluctantly pulled Eren with him. When there was nothing but quietness, Levi turned to them, “Well? Why none of you start clapping? I thought you want us to dance?”

The teenagers beamed and started clapping in rhythm again. This, of course, made Eren feeling a bit flustered while being pulled by Levi to the area with more space, “Oh my glob dear boy lordy goodies! No, no no no. I can’t dance. I absolutely suck at it!”

“Oh come on, Eren! River wanna see you dance!” Rose-Maria shouted from her seat.

“Oh, alright. Just for River! Mikasa, Armin, don’t laugh!” Eren hollered before he gave in and followed Levi.

Once they were on their dancing spot, Levi looked up at Eren with his usual boring space, “Wanna know a secret? I don’t really know how to dance, either. So let’s make fun of ourselves. It’s not like they dare to laugh at me—”

“Or do they?” Eren grinned playfully.

“Let’s find out then,” Levi started to lead Eren to dance in a fast beat melody that was coming from the excited teenagers, while the adults watching in glee.

As Eren followed the lead, he couldn’t help but thinking to himself, _‘Oh my, what a disastrous dance that we make!’_ Yet, instead of laughter, they were given an encouraging clap and shout from the others. Somehow, this made Eren happy and glad that the pack members already warm up to him and even took a liking on him.

It was a happy night, and they were enjoying it while they can, because nobody knew what would happen after the attack to the Armored Colossal Pack. _Whatever might have come at them later, they definitely going to treasure this night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Source of the name meaning that I use for River name is [here](http://www.sheknows.com/baby-names/name/rivers). Please ignore any errors in this chapter. I know nothing much about normal child birth, more so about werewolf child birth; I have no clue and I, sadly, had no time for a research about that. Also, you might understand later, why Rose-Maria is one of the important character. She is named after the wall of Rose, Maria, and Sina after all. And her full name is Rose-Maria Sina Wall. Haha, yeah, that’s her full name! *runs away*
> 
> Then, about Levi and Eren future pup(s), we will find out much later! But I will explain one more thing to clear up any confusion. Yes, they are thinking about adoption because in this AU, gestational surrogacy doesn’t exist. Also, did I say mpreg? You will find out on the future chapter! ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 
> 
> And then, when I wrote the phrase of: _‘even the strongest rogues can’t defeat the weakest Alpha’_ that means there are no Alpha that ever turned as rogues (at least in my story), so yeah...
> 
> I hope this chapter end notes would help to clear some things up! You got more questions about this story? Just ask via comments or hit me up on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) and [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/).


	22. Ch.22 Choices

Eren was wandering around the main hall aimlessly. After he finished today’s fighting practice with Mikasa, Armin, and Jean, he was looking for his mate. Levi somehow absent from today’s practice. That’s why he opted looking for Levi who was somehow disappeared since this morning.

_‘Where is he?’_

It was so unlike Levi to go unnoticed by Eren. Levi also blocked his link so the brunette can’t reach the raven Alpha via mind-communication or even via mind-link.

 _‘Should I go look for him in the dungeon? Maybe he’s right there since I haven’t found him in the castle,’_ He thought. Shrugging to himself, he started to walk toward the underground dungeon.

Unfortunately, when he arrived there, he didn’t see any sight of Levi. Instead, he was being greeted with Tyrant’s wide grin behind the cell, “Look who’s here! Miss me, little _Luna_?”

With blank stare, Eren sprayed some pepper spray that he pulled out from his back pocket to Tyrant’s eyes, making the red haired rogue stepped back and winced in pain, “What the fuck?”

“Self defense,” Eren stated simply. He turned to one of the guard and smiled, “Well, seems like Levi isn’t here. I think I’ll look for him somewhere else. By any chance, do you guys happen to see Levi?”

Before the guards answered, Juicer interrupted with a snicker, “Why would you think he is here? No, scratch that. Why can’t you find your so-called-Alpha mate? Not satisfied by your care, and he ran away from you?”

Turned around, Eren was now facing Juicer’s cell with slightly annoyed face, aiming his pepper spray at the blond rogue, “Just so you know, blondie, I put a little wolfs bane extract in this spray. It won’t blind you, but it will still hurt your eyes like hell. So, if you don’t want to end up like that Tyrant dude over there…”

“He’s not here! I haven’t even seen him coming here since the last time you guys made deal with us! Get that thing away from me!” Juicer babbled.

“Why do you even have that, anyway?” Lens mumbled, staring boringly at the pepper spray.

“Nowadays I always carry this pepper spray with me. And if I push here—” Eren pushed the little button on top of his pepper spray, “—it will release a huge amount of wolfs bane extract that kept securely inside, so it would be able to kill. You know, like poison?” Eren answered as he showed Lens the button before he aimed it at Juicer again.

Juicer was panicking. He backed up, away from Eren, while covering his face, “Ah, not the face! Not my pretty face!”

Eren let out a chuckle, “I’m just messing with you.”

“Well, that’s not a nice thing to do!” Juicer protested.

Eren raised his eyebrows at Juicer’s words. He let out a small shrug and smiled, “Anyway, thanks for letting me know that Levi is not here, _toddles!_ ” He made his way out of the underground dungeon and nodded in acknowledgement as he passed the guards.

So, once again, Eren walked aimlessly. This time, he was wandering around the west hall.

“Oh, Eren?” A voice came from behind Eren.

The brunette turned around at the source of the voice and beamed when he saw familiar face, “Rose-Maria! Awww, you’re not with River?” He half-pouted, noticing she wasn’t with her baby.

“He’s been kidnapped,” Rose-Maria shook her head as she chuckled.

Eren, however, began to panic, “What? How? Who dare? We need to hurry and safe him!”

“Oh, no, no. He’s been kidnapped by Carla and Petra,” She chuckled even more.

“Aw, man. I should’ve joined them! River is getting chubbier each and everyday. He is the cutest little fella here. No wonder everyone wants to kidnap him.”

“Um, I don’t know if I should be flattered or worried about that…”

“It’s supposed to be a compliment,” Eren laughed nervously, now realised that what he said was a bit creepy.

“You’ve got a unique way to express your compliment, Eren. Thank you, though. I am very happy and proud on having River as my baby. He’s what my mate left for me before he died, so I will treasure him for as long as I live.”

Upon hearing the word ‘treasure’, Eren reminded by Levi, and that made him smiled goofily. Oh, how he wanted to find him soon. He hadn’t seen Levi since he woke up and he missed the raven Alpha so, so bad. That’s what happened when werewolf had a mate, they were inseparable.

Just then, Rose-Maria let out a sigh as she clapped her hands, “Well, I’ll continue on looking for River at the east side of castle. My guts tell me that River is at Petra’s office.”

“Alrighty, I hope you find him soon. I’d love to help you looking for River, but I also need to look for my mate. I can’t find him anywhere.”

“Alpha Levi?”

“Yes. Do you happen to see him?” Eren asked, eyes looking hopeful at Rose-Maria.

“Isn’t he in his bedchamber? I saw him earlier this morning. He’s on his way back to his bedchamber while bringing some papers.”

“He is in our room? This whole time? But I stay there too! How come I don’t see him at all?” Eren frowned.

Rose-Maria held a smile at Eren’s adorable pouty face, “You were having morning practice, right? Maybe you crossed path with him earlier and didn’t notice?”

 _‘That makes sense. Maybe when I hurried for the morning practice earlier, Levi was on his way back to our room…’_ Eren thought deeply as he nodded to himself.

“Eren?” Rose-Maria tilted her head in confusion when Eren didn’t respond to her.

“Oh, sorry. I lost in thought for a moment. Well then, I will look for him in the bedchamber. Thank you, Rose-Maria. If you find River, give him a kiss from me!” Eren waved at her and immediately rushed into his and Levi’s room, their bedchamber, where all the good things happen. _Mmm…_

Later after that, Eren finally found Levi. He was sitting on the rocking chair not too far from their bed, eyes focused on the huge paper in front of him.

Quietly, Eren closed the door and walked toward Levi slowly as to not disturb the Alpha’s concentration. “I’ve been looking for you,” The brunette whispered, his lips formed into a tiny smile while he put his hand on Levi’s shoulder. He could feel his wolf inside him vibrating happily after finally able to see the raven Alpha, _his mate_.

Levi brought his own hand to caressed Eren’s right hand and put it on his lips, kissing it softly with his eyes closed, “Well, you found me, _treasure_.”

“Mhm. What have you been doing here?” Eren asked curiously.

“Erwin sent me his attacking strategy for the Armored Colossal Pack and told me to combine it with mine if possible. So, here I am,” Levi shrugged.

Eren let go of his hand from Levi and took a chair to sit next to his mate, “So, you’ve been sitting in here since this morning? Gee, Levi, you could have told me, I could have keep you company. Or… that would be a disturbance instead, and that’s why you’re sitting here alone?”

“Nonsense, Eren. You are not a disturbance for me, not now, not ever. I have been thinking on discussing this matter with you after you finished with your morning practice, actually,” Levi explained.

“But I’ve been finished my practice some time ago. I’ve been looking for you since. I even tried to reach you through our mind-communication and the mind-link, but you’ve blocked them,” Eren sulked.

“Shit, sorry. I’m not even aware that I’ve been blocking my mind for a quite long time. I just need a quiet mind to concentrate on this,” Levi motioned to the paper that he had received from Erwin. He then turned to face Eren, grabbing the tan hand firmly, “Now that you are here, will you take a look at this paper? Maybe you have any opinions or anything to say about bushy brows strategy that combined with mine?”

Furiously, Eren shook his head, “Oh, no. I don’t think I can do that. Um, brain talk is not my thing, you should ask Armin or—”

“Treasure, I am not pressuring you, but this is somehow a tiny bit part of your duty as the mate of an Alpha, and also, as the second Alpha after myself. Just take a look at this for a moment, please? If you have anything to say; to add, to correct, or anything, you can tell me. If you don’t have anything to say, that is also okay, really.”

Reluctantly, Eren looked at the paper on Levi’s hands and examined the drawing carefully, “Okay, um… So, this is basically how we will place our position right before the attack, and then these dots are the direction on where we will take our action, right?”

“That is correct, treasure. I am thinking, as far as I know, this is the best way according to Erwin and I. But I still want to see if there are more options that make us safer than this one,” Levi made a circling motion with his index fingers around the paper.

Eren stared blankly before he pointed his index finger onto the paper, “Almost all of our members are going here?”

“Yes, ours and Erwin’s. Why?”

“So, we just left our own territory vulnerable?” Eren looked at Levi with disagree expression.

“Not really. A few of our pack members that are on duty during that time will still do their job on guarding our territory just like usual,” Levi explained.

“That won’t do, Levi.”

“But by the time we attack Armored Colossal Pack, they won’t be able to go anywhere, we surrounded them as they trapped inside their own territory—”

“I am not talking about the Armored Colossal Pack,” Eren cut him off, “I am talking about the other pack that will take it as an advantage to attack our territory and steal everything. A regular amount of guards won’t work, don’t you think?”

Levi furrowed his eyebrows as if he was in a deep thought. How come he and Erwin didn’t think about it? Yes, it was a secret attack plan, but that didn’t mean the other packs were unaware of it. The raven Alpha let out a sigh and placed his hand on top of Eren’s, “You are right. So, what’s your proposal, then?”

“Me?” Eren was taken aback.

“Yeah, I’d like to know what you think, what the other Alpha of this pack think,” Levi squeeze their hand in assurance.

“I think your uncle Kenny will be more capable of this—”

“Kenny is a mere elder of the pack. Yes, he used to be an Alpha. Yes, he is capable at this kind of thing. However, Eren, we are the Alphas, not Kenny, not anymore. If he has something to say, he can, and I will most likely agree to whatever he suggested because he knows well on what’s best to our pack, but I want to discuss this with you first, because you are not like any other Alpha mate, you are not the Luna, you are _the Alpha_ ,” Levi enlightened.

At that, Eren nodded shyly as he told Levi what’s on his mind, “I’d say… we put a few fighters. I know this seems off, but we can’t just leave our territory and the pack members that stay in here with minimum protection. We can never know what might happen in here during the time we go to Armored Colossal place, Levi.”

“That actually makes sense. Erwin used to talk to other Alphas from his trusted acquaintance, but we can never let our guard down just because they are our pack acquaintance, right?” Levi smirked.

“No, we can’t. Never trust pack acquaintance, because they could be either our alliance or our enemy, pack acquaintance is dangerous because they could stab us from the back,” Eren said with serious face, too serious it made Levi almost laugh because Eren’s face was just too cute.

“Then, I’ll make a few of our fighters and more pack members to stay as an extra to guard our territory on the x-day. I will let Erwin know about our talk, okay? I’m going to make a call to him. Thank you for your idea, treasure. It saddens me how Erwin and I never thought about this, really.”

“I think you and Erwin are worry too much about taking down the Armored Colossal Pack and thinking about all the members that will be going with us for the attack, which make you two forget about the safety of your own pack members that will guard and keep an eye at our territory during the attack,” Eren said matter-of-factly.

“That we are, treasure. I believe Kenny will think the same as you, and if I talk to him before I discuss this with you, I believe he will throw a fit at Erwin and I for being selfish for thinking about the attack only, and also, he would think we are stupid and incapable for neglecting our territory and the rest of the pack members that are going to stay.”

Once Levi stopped talking, he winced at the thought. He groaned, rubbing his fingers on the bridge of his nose, and whispered to himself, “I feel like I failed as an Alpha of the pack.”

“No, you are not, Levi. That’s why I’m here, right? _That’s why you ask for my opinions earlier._ I am really glad I could help to fill in the blank for the plan of yours and Erwin’s,” Eren beamed.

Levi stopped rubbing the bridge of his nose. He brought the fingers to trace on Eren’s tan cheek softly, and lovingly, “You are the best Alpha’s mate ever.”

At that, Eren raised one of his eyebrows in confusion, “What are you talking about? Where did that came from?”

“But you are really the best Alpha’s mate ever,” Levi repeated.

“Yeah, every Alpha would say that to their mate. I believe Erwin would say that to Hanji, too,” Eren chuckled.

“Hanji is one of a crazy Luna, we should feel sorry for Erwin. My deepest condolence,” Levi said in a straight face, making Eren laughed.

“I think Hanji is pretty cool, she cares about all of the werewolves, even the one that does not belong to the same pack as her, like me, Shadow Corps Pack’s members, and I bet she even cares about the rogues in our underground dungeon. She’s a great Luna, always thinking about her surroundings too. Well, of course, all of that happen in her own unique way,” Eren shrugged at the last sentence, yet his praise to Hanji was pure from his heart nonetheless.

“Okay, okay, but I still think you are the best, _of the best, of the best_ Alpha mate compares to any other Alpha mate,” Levi stated proudly while still stroking Eren’s cheek area.

Eren could only blush at Levi’s blunt statement. He swatted Levi’s fingers gently from caressing him, “Fine, now go make a call with Erwin. I’ll wait for you on the bed, alright? I need to lie down for a moment. I’m a bit tired from morning practice and looking for you everywhere,” Eren chuckle as he got up from his seat.

“I won’t be long, don’t fall asleep on me, treasure,” Levi said playfully.

“No promises, Levi,” Eren smile bashfully. He walked toward their bed and jumped onto it with a few bounce.

Levi chuckled at Eren’s silly act. He then got up to make a call with Erwin on his work desk where he kept his smartphone on the top left drawer. Yeah, Levi left it on his work desk, it’s not like he always use it. He wasn’t like those humans who got hypnotized by their own smartphone for whatever reasons, no, werewolves didn’t do that.

—

—

A few minutes later, Levi was done with the call and immediately went to bed, joining Eren. Once Levi sat and stretched out his legs on the soft surface, Eren wrapped his arms around Levi lazily and started to snuggled.

The raven Alpha returned the act and rested his head on top of Eren’s as they sat comfortably on the bed, “Erwin agreed with your suggestion. He didn’t sound so sure, but he agreed nonetheless.”

“I am glad,” Eren said in relief.

“And also…”

“Also?”

“Ymir call me before I am about to call Erwin. She told me the exact date and time that are perfect for our attack.”

“When is it?”

“10 days from now, three hours after midnight. According to Historia who had told Ymir this information, by that time, more than half of their pack members will be getting ready to do the major mining and they also will be preparing for their Alpha, Rod Reiss’ upcoming birthday. Apparently, shit-Rod wants a major celebration for his 50th birthday.”

 “What a loser,” Eren snort at that.

“I know, right? But that will be a good thing for us. It’s a perfect moment for an attack. We will notice everyone about this, but before that…” Levi opened the middle drawer of the nightstand beside him and grabbed a pencil and papers.

“Mmm, what’s that?” Eren eyed the papers curiously.

Levi tapped the pencil on Eren’s hand, “I need you to help me make lists for the members who will stay in our territory for an extra protection during the time we launch our attack to the Armored Colossal’s territory. This will be a tough decision, treasure. We never know what would happen in the battlefield or… here.”

“Okay,” Eren bit his lower lips nervously.

“So, who will we choose to stay?” Levi said, more to himself, in a deep thought.

Eren gulped while staring at the blank papers and started to think for the best candidate to stay and help the guards protect the pups and of course, the territory.

Either staying or going, it will take some risk for the both parts.

This was a tough decision and the Alphas must choose wisely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo, what do you think of this chapter? Who should I kill— I MEAN, WHO SHOULD STAY? Whew, that wasn’t my intention, really… _or was it?_ >:3c


	23. Ch.23 Decisions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a few harsh jumps from one scene to another. Please kindly ignore them ^^

After a few bickering here and there until late at night, Levi and Eren had finally decided on who was going to stay in their territory during the x-day for an extra protection.

Later, on the next morning, they gathered the inner council, along with Jean and Rose-Maria, for a closed meeting.

Once everyone had seated, Levi wasted no more time and immediately started to explain things; the situation about his attacking plan that he made with Erwin, Ymir’s information about the exact time and date for the perfect attack, and of course, Eren’s idea of extra members for protecting the territory during the x-day, in fear of getting their own territory became easy target for an attack when almost all the members were about to go for a massive attack to Armored Colossal Pack.

Everyone simply agreed by what Levi had told them, and that was a relief for the raven Alpha, because it meant that he didn’t have to convince everyone to agree on all of these.

But the relief only last for a few moments. By the time Levi mentioned Kenny’s name as one of many members that were chosen to stay, the Elder slammed the table in pure annoyance, “Why should I stay here when I can help you in the field and kill those mutts, hm, Levi?!”

“Kenny, you used to be the Alpha of the pack and now you are the Elder of the pack, your role is very important if you are going to stay. Because, your strength is unquestionable and I believe that you can protect our territory along with all the members here while I am away. Also, as the Elder, I need you to make sure that no one thinks negatively during our leave for the attack.”

“What, like, making sure to those puppies that their mommy and daddy will come back safely? Shit, kid, I am not a goddamn babysitter,” Kenny protested.

“At least you only have to deal with children and a few adults. Just be glad that currently we don’t have any old members that we need to take care of, since the oldest member of the pack is you; the Elder of the pack who is still in his healthy state,” Levi shrugged.

“Wait, how old is Uncle Kenny?” Eren whispered to Isabel who stood beside him.

“He is turning 76 this year, pretty old, huh?” Isabel whispered back.

Unfortunately, Isabel’s whisper could still be heard by Kenny. He pointed his index finger casually at Isabel and clicked his tongue, “Beta, I can hear you. If we go by human age, I am still in my late forties now. But anyway, don’t compare my 76 as human’s 76. We could live until our 200- _ish_ , while they will get to live until their 100 _-ish_ if they are lucky enough. Even then, they would be pretty much useless. So, don’t you dare calling me old again, darling.”

“Sorry, Elder Kenny…” Isabel bowed her head at Kenny apologetically. She felt Eren elbowed her side and mumble a small apology at her, which she replied with a quick nod and a smile before mouthing ‘no problem’ at him.

“Can we please go back to the main topic from earlier?” Levi let out a tired sigh. He looked at his uncle, demanding for an answer, “So, Kenny?”

The elder raised his hands in defeat, “Okay, you’re the Alpha, kid. You want me here? Fine, I’ll stay.”

“That’s not it. From the people that are here, I also choose Jean and Rose-Maria to stay.”

“What? Why?” Jean protested, while Rose-Maria was too taken aback to protest that she could only stare dumfounded at the Alpha.

“Jean, as the delta of the pack, _as my third in command_ , I need you here; to be in charge with everything that’s going on in our territory while the rest of us are away.”

“But the Elder already agree to stay here—”

“The Elder of the pack’s duty and your duty as my third in command is completely and utterly different, Jean. Kenny is supposed to linger in the background just like a shadow. You, on the other hand, will take place in the open. It’s not like I don’t trust your capability to come with us. No. I am aware of what you can do. That’s why I need you here to protect and control whatever going on in here, in our own territory. Do you get what I’m trying to explain to you, Delta?” Levi eyed him expectantly.

Upon hearing that, Jean finally gave the Alpha a firm nod and a half-bow of the head, “I understand, Alpha. I will stay here and carry my duty as the third in command without fail.”

“That’s what I want to hear. But just take it easy, alright? You are being too formal,” Levi casually patted Jean’s shoulder which made the Delta tensed a bit, not used to being treated like that with the Alpha. Eren did really made Levi warmed up to the pack members, even just for a tiny bit.

After that, the quiet Rose-Maria rose from her seat and stepped forward as she hesitantly looked up at Levi and Eren, “What about me? Why can’t I come with you? I promised to help, because I also want to put an end to whatever cruel things that Armored Colossal Pack did to the other packs. That’s why I am here.”

Eren got up and held Rose-Maria’s hand as he was trying to explain, “Rose-Maria, please understand. You are having a baby, a pup. He will needs you, and not only that, but—”

Much to Eren surprise, Rose-Maria took a step back and tugged her hands away from Eren, “You mean River? Eren, many parents are going to leave their children behind and come along with you guys for the attack. So, why am I being treated differently? I can leave—”

Suddenly, Levi was standing in front of Rose-Maria, whilst letting out a menacing growl at her, “Loner! I want you to show some respect with my mate when you are talking to him!”

In a swift motion, Eren clutched on Levi’s arm and pulled him back, “Levi, it’s okay!” He then turned to Rose-Maria with a smile, “Rose-Maria, we need you to stay. It’s not because you just had a pup or because we treat you any different like other parents that are going with us. Oh, moon, no. Not at all. But you used to be a loner—”

“And I still do,” Rose-Maria mumbled softly.

Eren chuckled and continued, “Sorry. _But you are a loner_ , you know what to do when living with your own, to protect yourself without relying other people, and things like that. I need that kind of thing in here during the x-day. Because, let’s face it, anything could happen with all of us that either going or staying. We are just taking precautions, because our pack would be vulnerable while most of us are away…”

“Fine, I understand. I am sorry for, um, for being rude earlier, Alpha Eren,” Rose-Maria said to Eren, yet her gaze was fixated at Levi apologetically.

“It’s fine, Rose-Maria. Please, just call me Eren,” The tan young man smiled widely at her.

“I also want to apologise at you, Alpha Levi, for being rude to your mate and make a ruckus.”

“Apologise accepted. Please excuse my rudeness toward you earlier, too.”

Everyone went dumfounded at the raven Alpha, including Rose-Maria. It’s not like you could see this side of Levi everyday, really.

Before Rose-Maria could answer, Levi added, “Also, Petra just mind-link me that River is crying and he probably needs to be feed.”

At the mention of ‘River’ and ‘crying’, Rose-Maria instantly excuse herself and went to Petra’s office, where River was staying for an afternoon nap.

The room went silent after Rose-Maria closed the door. Levi went back to their seat, followed by Eren, and let out a soft hum, “So, that went well. Eren and I imagine there will be much more protest and bickering from the three of you, though,” Levi stated, looking at Eren who smiled in relief at him.

“So, what now, Alpha?” Farlan asked.

“Now, I will announce the rest of the members that are on the staying list to you all before I publically announce this to the pack members. Let’s just hope when I announce it to them, they will agree with this decision.”

“Well go on then,” Kenny ushered.

_And so, Levi mentioned each of them who were chosen to stay._

When the Alpha finished, Kenny tapped his fingers onto the table, making everyone’s attention focused on him, “You are going to left extra 20 guards here?”

“Yes. Is that too much?”

“No. I think it’s a good amount of extra help.”

Levi let out a relief sighed, “I am glad you approve, Kenny. What about everyone else?” He eyed them one by one.

When no one seemed to protest, Levi folded the paper of the staying list and put it in his pocket, “Then, if everyone agreed with this, I am going to announce it to our pack members. Isabel, please mind-link everyone, minus the guards on duty, to show up in the back yard in ten minutes. Later, I want you to pass this information to the guards on duty. See if any guards are in the staying list.”

“Yes, Alpha,” Isabel answered.

“I also need to talk to Tyrant and Canvas. We need them to gather the rogues that had agree to join us and tell them the exact time and date of attack. This time, I want a few of our people and some of Erwin’s men to tag along with Tyrant and Canvas too. Just to make sure that everything is set and are according to the plan,” Levi added.

“I will take care all of that,” Farlan volunteered.

“Are you sure, Farlan?”

“Of course, Alpha. This way, you can focus on telling the pack members,” Farlan ensured.

“Let’s just hope this plan of Erwin about getting help from the rogues won’t backfire to us and Tyrant and Canvas really gathered the rogues that really want to have business with us, not trying to kill us instead,” Levi said in a slight of worry tone.

“You can relax for a bit. Pixis and I are silently watching for any movement from the rogues around our territory and Alpha Erwin’s territory,” Kenny whispered.

“Pixis? As in Dot Pixis, the Elder of Moon Legion Pack? Damn, he is like, what, 150 and still a badass,” Levi mumbled the last sentence in amaze. He cleared his throat and motioning everyone to followed his lead, “Well, then, I guess that would be it for today’s meeting. Let’s get moving now, shall we?”

_Everyone nodded at the Alpha and started to do their own part of duty for today._

—

—

Levi and Eren had done gathering the pack members to tell them about the attacking plan. It went well. Everyone agreed with a little to no complain. Later after that, they had their late afternoon practice before the two Alphas went to their bedchamber for an early rest.

There, Eren walked to the wall-calendar behind Levi’s desk and crossed today’s date.

“Are you doing the count down?” Levi asked, trying to focus on the calendar instead of Eren’s [attire](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/m/a/matinee_0250_retouched.jpg). After finishing today’s practice, the brunette came out fresh from the shower wearing a breath-taking black French lace kimono in an opulent floral design. It made Levi’s steel-blue eyes not capable to look away from the sight.

“Mhm, it motivated me, somehow,” Eren hummed quietly, feeling unaware of Levi’s hard gaze on his round and jiggly ass beneath the lingerie. Once he had done marking today’s date, he turned around and went to lie next to Levi on the bed.

“We’ll take them down for sure. We outnumbered them,” Levi assured. It took a lot of will power for the raven Alpha to not jump on his mate right then and there. But Eren seemed to be in a cuddly mood rather than doing _something else_. So, Levi will respect that and let Eren snuggled onto him.

“Yes,” Was Eren short replied as he rested his head on Levi’s chest.

The raven Alpha wrapped his arm around his mate and caressed the soft dark chocolate locks, “Are you afraid that we’re going to lose the fight?”

“No, I am afraid of losing too many members during the fight. I just want to protect them all, our pack members I mean...”

“We can try to not to losing too many members, treasure. We can try to protect each other.”

“We can try and we will, but we can’t try to protect the rogues whom willing to help us, can we?” Eren let out a huff.

“No, sadly, they’re not our responsibility.”

“How unfortunate…”

“Yeah,” Levi said in a low and tired voice while his hand was still stroking Eren’s hair as they cuddled.

“Hey, Levi?” Came Eren sleepy voice.

“Hm?”

“Make sure you don’t die so you can protect all of us as an Alpha. Promise? “

“I will promise to do my best on protecting everyone and not to die during our attack if you also promise for the same, _Alpha_ ,” Levi retorted.

“Ugh, I feel really uncomfortable when people calling me Alpha,” Eren groaned as he buried his face on the crook of pale neck, earning a low chuckle from Levi.

“Promise for the same, treasure?” Levi tried again.

The word ‘treasure’ always made Eren’s heart beats faster. A lopsided smile plastered on his face. He kissed the mate-mark on Levi’s neck and nodded, “I promise.”

“Then I promise too,” Levi muttered before he, too, kissed the mate-mark on Eren’s neck.

“I won’t break my promise, so don’t you dare break that promise, Levi.”

“I’ll try, treasure. I’ll try…” Levi said, a bit unsure. Because, if something happened during the attack, then he would most likely going to sacrifice himself for the sake of his mate and his pack members. He swore to protect everyone with his life as the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack.

—

—

Day went by so fast and today already the day where they were going to ambush-and-attack Armored Colossal Pack. For the revenge, for the profit, and most importantly, to put an end on whatever bad things that Armored Colossal Pack ever did to the other packs.

Eren, all set and ready to go, sat on the bed while he carried a sleeping River on his arms as he hummed a lullaby for the pup.

“Eren,” Levi called his name with a flat tone.

The brunette looked up with a smile, “Hm?”

“Why is the baby here? No, wrong question. Why are you here with a sleeping baby?”

“I kidnap him from Rose-Maria,” Eren smiled at the memory, where a few days ago, Rose-Maria claimed that River was being ‘kidnapped’ by Carla and Petra.

“Well, turn him back. We don’t need a panic mother-pup to freak out in the main house as she’s looking for her pup,” Levi said as he gently caressed River’s chubby cheek.

“Alright,” Eren chuckled.

“Besides, we need to get going already,” Levi added.

That made Eren stopped his chuckling and sighed, “I don’t feel good about this…”

“If you want to stay and—”

 _“No,”_ Eren shout-whispered. “I’ll just… I’m gonna take River back to Rose-Maria. Wait, okay?”

Eren got up from the bed and was about to find Rose-Maria, when suddenly, Levi grabbed the tan arm and slowly turned him around so the brunette was facing the raven Alpha, “It will be alright. Deep breath, treasure.”

“Okay, Levi,” Eren nodded meekly and tried to take a few deep breath; in and out, _in and out_.

“Feeling calmer, now?” Levi asked.

“I am. Thank you,” Eren smiled at his mate.

And as a reply, Levi put a chaste kiss against Eren’s plump lips, “Go and bring River back to Rose-Maria. I will be waiting at the front yard with everyone, alright?”

“Alrigh—”

_Knock. Knock._

“Oh my, who might that be?” Eren strode toward the door and when he opened it, he met with a sight of Rose-Maria.

“What a coincidence,” Rose-Maria smiled when she saw her sleeping baby. She then looked up and offered another smile at Eren, “I am here to inform you and Alpha, that everyone already waiting. Ah, and also, I actually wanted to ask if you happen to see my baby or not. Turns out I don’t even have to ask.”

“Yeah, I kidnapped your baby,” Eren chuckled and handed River back into his mother’s arms.

“I can see that. For the love of moon, Eren. I am almost going into a panic mode,” She said while cradling her pup carefully.

“Rose-Maria, you said everyone already waiting?” Levi suddenly joined the conversation.

“Yes, Alpha. Even Alpha Erwin’s pack already here. If you would,” Rose-Maria said as she stepped aside to let Levi and Eren walked and joined the rest of them.

“Thank you, and please, help everyone take care of this territory while the rest of us are leaving, will you?” Levi requested.

“You have my word, Alpha,” Rose-Maria instantly reply with an assuring smile on her face.

Once they arrived at the front yard, Eren couldn’t help but blinked rapidly at the sight that awaited him.

“O-kay? I know we are going to attack the Armored Colossal Pack that located quite far away from here, but—” Eren took a deep breath and looked at Levi in disbelief, “—a whole bunch of fast and flashy cars? Are we going on a parade of something? No, are we actually not going to attack the Armored Colossal pack and participate in race cars instead? Because, damn, would you look at that?” He gestured all the cars that lined up in front of him.

At Eren’s babbled, somehow, he broke the tension that lingered around as everyone smiled, snickered, and even laughed.

“Erwin’s idea, not mine. Now, let’s get inside,” Levi ushered Eren to climb into the car with him on the back seat, while Erd and Gunther sat in the front. The rest of them were already on the other cars.

Before the cars drove off, Kenny knocked onto the window next to Levi. As the raven Alpha pushed a button to roll down the window, Kenny handed him a gun, “This gun if for emergency only. It contains a huge amount of wolfs bane inside the bullet silver, one bullet that scratch on the skin will kill any of them instantly. You know how to use it.”

“Thank you, Kenny.”

Kenny nodded and turned to the brunette next to Levi, “Eren, do you bring the paper spray with you?”

“The one that worked as a poison? I have it here in my pocket. Don’t worry, we are wearing a slightly bigger pants, so if we shift into our anthro form, the pants will still here. Ripped, yes, but it will still secure the pocket and hugged our lower parts just fine,” Eren answered while tugging his loose pants.

“Good. Take them down and come back safely, alright? We need our Alphas alive,” Kenny said as he took a step back.

“We will try,” Levi said firmly. He pulled a button to roll the window up.

_Thus, all the cars started moving._

It was like a car carnival, with many, many cars. _Fast and flashy cars._

Although they were moving fast, it made Eren feel a bit uncomfortable, “This is ridiculous. We are werewolves that are on our way for an attack. Yet here we are, taking a ride with cars instead of running to our target place; just like how any werewolf supposed to be. Run, be free with nature, and put our were-gene for a good use like a badass.”

“We evolve, Eren. Whether you like it or not, here we are, living in a very different situation unlike the old times. This is good, though. Erwin came up with a really good idea. Not _badass_ , but convenient. We won’t get too tired once we arrived for the attack, because it will take many, many hours if we are running. But by car, fast car, it will only take a few hours,” Levi tried to explain.

“An early notice would be good, Levi. How come I not know about this?”

“It was last minutes plan. Even so, I am glad Erwin and I are able to gather this many cars with only short amount of time, really.”

“Mhm, I bet you guys are using your millionaire power to get all of this on last minutes,” Eren purred on Levi’s ear, unaware of the awkwardness that was happening on the front seat.

“We are pretty well-known among businessman, and they are willing to help us without even questioning the reason why.”

“Okay, _Mr. Millionaire_. Still, if this was a movie, many people would let out a loud sigh and even whining, then they will walk out from the theatre right away without finishing the movie.”

“Well, this is not a movie so it doesn’t really matter. Anyway, we will stop at the river peak near Shiganshina, and then, we will run from there, _looking like a badass_. For now, let’s get some sleep,” Levi said with his usual boring face. If Eren didn’t know better, he would think that Levi was kidding. _Well, he was not._

“Sleep? _Sleep?!_ Oh lordy, we look so lame,” Eren groaned.

Casually, Levi patted on Eren’s thigh as an assurance, “We will look badass later, treasure. _Later._ ”

“You are such a dork!” Eren couldn’t help but chuckled.

Levi, on the other hand, pointed the front seat, “No, we are. See? Even Eld and Gunther are smiling at our conversation. You think what we’ve been talking about is normal? We should’ve talked about the plan, or other important things, yet here we are, talking about cars and being a badass.”

This time, Eld and Gunther couldn’t help but laugh.

“Well, it’s a good thing for now. I prefer this kind of atmosphere rather than the dark and gloomy one, really, I am tired of it,” Levi shrugged.

But of course, the light conversation ended right then and there, and replaced by conversation about the attacking plan and each of their positions. They talked about that via mind-link, and also, via phone call toward Erwin as Levi trusted the blonde Alpha. Erwin also kept replying and talked about the plan to his own pack members.

Little less than two hours later, they finally stopped at the river peak near Shiganshina.

Everyone was getting ready for a run to where Armored Colossal Pack located. But then, the rustling sounds of the tree surprised them. All of the sudden, they were being ambushed by some unknown werewolves. The ones with anthro form were coming from the top of trees, while the ones with wolf form were coming from behind the bushes and rocks, _big ass rocks_.

The unexpected werewolves were not that many, but still, their sudden appearance didn’t go according to plan, _out of plan even_. The members were ready to take down the intruders, or maybe their plan already revealed, so these were probably a few of Rod Reiss’ men. Either way, they will take them down first.

Suddenly, three anthros and two wolves were approaching Levi and Eren, who happened to stood in the very front, since their car had arrived first. _Levi’s first action toward this was standing in front of his mate, eager to protect._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger, anyone? Don’t hate me. I will make sure our OTP are okay! *whispers* at least for now *runs away* Ah, also… I can’t promise you a great outcome for the next chapter. I mean, I imagine how their attack would be so cool and badass in my head, but idk how it will turn out when I pour the ideas into words. I will try my best, though! ^^
> 
> Fun fact, or maybe not... but anyway, once the werewolf turns 18, they will have slow aging. At least in my werewolf AU, yeah.
> 
> Aaaaand, if you’re missing out Eren’s lingerie, ahem, you can check it out [here](http://www.agentprovocateur.com/media/catalog/product/cache/1/image/500x/040ec09b1e35df139433887a97daa66f/m/a/matinee_0250_retouched.jpg)!


	24. Ch.24 Attack (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning for minor characters’ death!

The raven Alpha let out a low, feral growl at the unknown werewolves as he shielded Eren with his body. _Was their plan had ruined from the very beginning?_

Just then, Levi felt a light tap on his shoulder. He peered at the corner of his eyes and met with grinning Tyrant.

When Levi turned and aimed his growl at Tyrant, the red haired rogue immediately raised up his arms slightly, “Whoa! Chill, chill. They are the rogues that would help you, _us_. We are on the same team.”

“We told you that they would only show up at the x-day, right? Now, here they are,” Lens added from afar.

“Whew, guys! You almost gave me a tiny heart attack. Does it really necessary to come out and greet us like that? Although, I can’t lie, you looked really cool back then when you guys suddenly showed up. Hey, are rogues always had scowls on their face? Because mmmpf—” As Hanji babbled nonsense to the now-confused-rogues, Erwin cut her off by gently clapping her mouth shut with his hand and nodded at Levi, signalling him to get on with their plan.

“Right. So, you’re here. You know what to do and where to take your positions, right?” Levi asked the rogues.

“Yeah, yeah. Let’s finish this quickly, and if you ever forget about the reward that you promised, there will be another attack from 38 angry rogues to you,” Threatened one of them.

While Levi and the others started to talk about their attacking plan, Eren took a quick glimpse around and stopped abruptly at the sight that made his eyes widened in shock. There, a bit far from his left, he saw one rogue, one familiar rogue that still in his human form who was standing closely to two wolves. He remembered him, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he probably could take a wild guess on the two wolves.

_They were the ones who went rogues from Shadow Corps Pack when Levi announced Eren as his mate._

The three rogues stared at Eren with the same shocked expression and immediately turned their face away. Eren could only let out a small huff at that. Since they didn’t say anything, Eren had assumed that they were still going to help them and didn’t back out just because of the past. _Thank the moon._

As Eren zoned out, Levi spoke in a low voice, “Everyone in positions. From here, I want all of you to move as quiet as possible. Also— Ah, Ymir, just in time,” Levi looked up at Ymir who was standing on a tree branch.

Ymir jumped down smoothly and gave the raven Alpha a small smirk, “I’ve been here since a few hours ago, actually. I was keeping an eye on them since I arrived.”

“Well, since everyone is already here, let’s get into our position,” Levi ordered.

Even though the rogues didn’t like it when any Alphas ordered them, just this once, they obeyed. It’s business anyway. They’re about to get quite amount of price from this.

Once everyone had taken their position, Erwin gave Levi a curt nod. The blond Alpha raised his right hand up in the air. Everyone was staring at the said hand, ready for their cue to start moving. When Erwin set down his hand, each of the members that stood behind the rogues immediately shifted –either it was their feral form or anthro form—, and running quietly to ambush Armored Colossal Pack’s territory.

As they got nearing into the location, Erwin, who was in his anthro form, running passed the rogues and balled his hand, putting it up in the air as a sign to stop. He then motioned Levi to split up. The raven Alpha nodded and signalling his pack members and some of the rogues to follow him.

Levi commanded his pack members through mind-link, while the betas, Farlan and Isabel were running closer to the rogues so they could give any signal to the rogues, since mind-link only worked for the members within the pack.

When they only a few steps away from the territorial boundary, Levi stared at his pocket watch. Erwin also held a pocket watch, so they will able to start the attack at the same time without communication problem.

Levi raised his hands up in the air, showing his five fingers so everyone could see the count down.

Then, the furry fingers started to come down.

_Four…_

_Three…_

_Two…_

_One._

At that, Levi let out a feral growl, followed by the rest of them, including Erwin’s sides.

The rogues immediately ran towards the territorial boundary, aiming for the guards, while the rest of them, Levi and Erwin’s pack, waited for their turn to attack as their eyes saw it all.

They saw a few wolves attacking the guards.

They saw a few anthros killing the rest of them that suddenly showed up for help.

But that’s not all.

They also saw how the guards shifted and attacking the wolves back.

They even saw how the helpers shifted and killing the anthros as well.

Eren could only witness it with wide eyes. He wanted to help, but it wasn’t his time to make a move. But then, he noticed _him_. The dead eyes of a rogue that looked familiar to Eren, since _he_ had been staying for quite some time in the underground dungeon with the other three.

Lens died in his wolf form for trying to protect the wolf, which was probably Tyrant, from the sudden attack of three guard wolves from behind. At the sight of his dead comrade, Tyrant howled in agony. In a swift motion, he slayed the three guard wolves. Then, Tyrant started to attack madly at the guards, followed by another two anthros that he assumed was Juicer and Canvas.

Eren’s hands were itching. He wanted to help the rogues and kill them all. But then, he felt Levi’s furry hand held him in place.

Levi could feel Eren’s stare onto him. He firmly shook his head, _‘It’s not our time yet, treasure. Wait a few more moments.’_

True to his words, no more than five minute later, the rogues had finally taken down the guards along with a few of Armored Colossal members that showed up to help. Although almost 20 rogues died from that, it was still a good thing for Levi and Erwin’s sides, because their members still remained the same while around 40 of Rod Reiss’ members had already taken down.

 _‘It’s almost our time to attack. Everyone get ready, and—’_ Levi alerted his members via mind-link. His eyes met with Erwin who was standing on the other side. When the blonde anthro gave Levi a nod, the raven Alpha growled, _‘—ATTACK!’_

From that, it was chaos.

Upon hearing the deafening growl, the rogues continued on moving, while Levi and Erwin’s members followed behind. They started attacking everywhere; the member houses, the mine gold, the main house, even the smallest pack area that looked empty, which was not empty at all.

_Everyone were everywhere; running, fighting, and dying._

Although they killed many of them, the Alpha of Armored Colossal Pack was nowhere in sight.

 _‘I need to find Historia to make sure she’s not mistaken as the enemy,’_ Ymir mind-linked Levi.

 _‘Make sure you look for Rod Reiss too while you’re at it,’_ The raven Alpha ordered.

Ymir replied with an ‘okay’ and left to find Historia and Rod Reiss inside the temporary main house.

Levi and Eren were fighting side by side in front of the main house. Eren fought to cause his opponents in major injuries. Meanwhile, Levi took the dying ones from Eren and killed them all.

Too focus on running and fighting, Eren didn’t realise he was now already inside the main house and separated from Levi. When he did realise it, he panicked a little, _‘Fuckfuckfuck! How did this happen?!’_

Just as he was about to mind-link anyone, a rather bulky anthro appeared with the other one –a rather small anthro— and two wolves. Eren halted in shock. He then shook his head, trying to cleared his mind, and put out a stance. He wasn’t sure if he could fight against the four of them, but he will try nonetheless. He won’t run, no.

One of the wolves was running toward him, about to pounced and attacked him. Eren barely dodged the big wolf when the rest of them were now attacking him at the same time.

Seeing the sight in front of him, his adrenaline pumped. Eren was ready for the mass attack. He took slight sidestep to the right, where the two wolves aimed for his left side, and threw a punch to the bulky anthro in front of him.

_Wait._

Eren only saw three; two wolves and a bulky anthro. Where was the smaller anthro?

He spun around when he heard a growling sound behind him and met with the smaller anthro, who was pulling out his sharp claws, about to ripped Eren’s heart out.

Eren wanted to ran, he needed to run, but the bulky anthro got a good grip on his arms, making him unable to move.

He was still struggling to let himself go from the anthro’s death grip when suddenly a rather familiar dark grey anthro came to the rescue for Eren. The smaller anthro was thrown by the dark grey anthro, aside to the brick wall, and letting out a small whimper before it went unconscious.

Eren felt the grip on his wrist loosened. As if on cue, he twisted his wrist carefully and gave the bulky anthro a hard head-butt. Without wasting any moment, Eren kick the bulky anthro right onto its neck with a loud cracking sound.

 _‘Eren, are you okay?’_ Came a voice from the dark grey anthro through the mind-link.

Eren looked to his left, about to say his gratitude for helping him earlier. But his emerald eyes widened when he saw one of the wolf, _‘Behind you!’_

At Eren warning, the dark grey anthro turned around and threw a punch, _‘I got these two wolves, you—’_

Eren saw red when the other wolf slayed _her_ from the side. Mina Carolina, the dark grey anthro who helped him had died in an instant.

He didn’t know that girl well enough, but he knew how kind she was. She was one of the pack members who quickly accepted and warmed up to Eren as the Alpha mate. And now she was gone, because Eren unable to protect her. What a shame. Why the good ones always die first?

Eren blinked, once, twice. Anger risen up from his inside.

He let out a daunting growl and ran toward the wolf that killed Mina, cracking its neck without mercy. After that, Eren swung his right hand, where his claws ripped the other wolf’s neck. He winced in pain, because that wolf somehow managed to scratch his arm with its claw. Good thing it was only a scratch, though.

Eren stood up and walked toward Mina’s dead body. He stopped in his track when he heard a sound of footsteps. Turned out it were Mikasa and Armin, coming in their anthro form.

 _‘Eren! I knew it! Your growl earlier sounds familiar! Oh, Eren, are you okay?’_ Mikasa approached her baby brother with half-relieved half-worried tone.

Slowly, Eren shook his head and crouched down next to Mina’s body, _‘Its Mina, and she’s dead. Fuck, I can’t even protect one and, and …fuck!’_

Armin patted Eren’s furry shoulder and bent next to him, _‘Hey, hey, hey! It’s okay. I can’t even protect them all. This blood—’_ He gestured at his chest area, _‘—this isn’t enemies’ blood, this belonged to a lovely mated-pair, Hannah and Franz. And I can’t say how much I regret myself for not being able to help them because I—’_

 _‘I know how you feel,’_ Eren cut him off and replied with sadness.

From the back, Mikasa hugged them, _‘From now on, we stick together, okay Eren? You, along with Armin and I will fight them together._ ’

 _‘I agree. Sticking together is better than being alone and separated from each other,’_ Armin replied.

 _‘Okay, but first thing first, I need to find Levi, and my mom, and the Betas. Fuck, I need to find everyone and make sure they are alright!’_ Eren let out an exasperated huff.

 _‘We will find them, Eren. However, for now, we will kill the rest of these mutts together and try our best to stay alive so we could find Levi and everyone else, okay?’_ Mikasa assured him, while his emerald eyes scanned the area around them. They needed to beware, who knew if there were some enemies wandering around.

 _‘Yeah, okay. Let’s go. Better finished this quickly,’_ Eren rose up.

 _‘Eren, you never answered my question, though. Are you… okay?’_ Mikasa asked carefully.

_‘I don’t know, Mikasa.’_

Mikasa let out a small whine and patted Eren’s brown fur, _‘Can you mind-link Levi? Armin and I can’t reach anyone since earlier.’_

_‘I don’t know. Let me just tryand—’_

_‘Treasure.’_

Eren’s eyes widened at the sudden mind-communication from Levi. He turned to Armin and Mikasa, motioning to them that Levi was trying to reach him, _‘Levi! Oh, Levi, are you okay? Where are you? Mikasa and Armin are here with me. Who are you with? Please don’t wandering around all by yourself and—’_

 _‘Eren, treasure—’_ Levi cut his rambling off, _‘I am okay. I am with your mother now. We were just taken down some of Reiss’ members in this storage room. I guess it’s a storage room for the golds, yeah.’_

_‘My mom with you? Is she okay?’_

_‘Yeah, she’s fine.’_

_‘Let’s meet! You said you’re in a storage room for the golds, right? We’ll be there, don’t go anywhere, okay?’_ Eren signalled Armin and Mikasa to follow them and mind-link the two about ‘gold storage room’. They started to get on moving as Eren mind-communicated Levi again, _‘Let me know if you’re moving from there, in case something happens. We’re on our way, Levi.’_

 _‘Alright, treasure. Be careful, there are still—’_ Levi’s mind-communication at Eren suddenly ended.

Eren stopped mid-track, his heart beating so fast, _‘Levi?’_

No answer.

 _‘Levi? Levi, baby?!’_ Eren tried again. This time, he started panicking as he called his mate’s name repeatedly and almost desperately, _‘Levi! Levi! Levi, please…’_

 _‘Eren? What happen?’_ Mikasa held Eren in place when she saw her baby brother starting to move around in front of her. Armin also tried to calm Eren down by rubbing his furry shoulder gently.

 _‘I can’t— I can’t reach him anymore. He’s also with mom. Mikasa, he’s with our mother! Do you think someone… no, no, no!’_ Eren was freaking out. His wolf inside him also unable to calm down, making Eren freaked out even more.

_‘Hey, it’s fine. We’ll find them, alright? Where he said he was when he mind-communicated you?’_

_‘In some kind of storage room with… golds? I don’t know, I—’_

_‘Golds? Golds! I think I know where it is,’_ Armin piped in.

 _‘You know?’_ Eren asked in disbelief.

 _‘Remember the map from that girl, Historia? Yeah, I memorised it. Come on, let’s move,’_ Armin led the way.

 _‘Oh, thank the moon for you and your brain, Armin,’_ Eren said while ushered Mikasa to follow Armin in hurry.

 _‘We need to be careful, though. There are still some members from Armored Colossal Pack that are alive and probably hiding,’_ Armin warned them. Eren and Mikasa nodded in unison as they walked carefully than before.

 _‘Please let Levi be alright. Please let my mom be alright too. If anything happen to them, I don’t know what I’ll do…’_ Eren silently hope.

_Oh, how Eren wish this would end soon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologise for the short chapter and ‘wtf’ kind of ending.
> 
> PS. Mina, Hannah, and Franz actually had already appeared on chapter 13, but I didn’t mention their name back then. Well, now I mentioned their name :/


	25. Ch.25 Attack (part 2)

The trio were trying to find Levi as they walked carefully among dead bodies all over.

_Dead bodies of Armored Colossal Pack members._

Armin silently pointed at the other side of the main house, where Levi and Carla should be located. As he led the way and turned right, he bumped onto a body that went the other way, making all of them took a step back and got into their stance, ready to fight. Turned out it was Isabel in her anthro form, along with Farlan in his wolf form.

 _‘Oh my moon! I thought I collide with enemies! Fuck, it’s so, so nice to see you guys,’_ Isabel mind-linked them, looking reliefed.

 _‘Are you okay, Isabel, Farlan?’_ Eren asked.

 _‘I am fine. We’re fine,’_ Isabel answered.

 _‘I don’t know how many of them are left, but I can say that we are winning this attack,’_ Farlan retorted.

Armin shook his head, _‘Not yet. I haven’t heard anything about the Alpha of Armored Colossal Pack. Do you think he’s alive and hiding somewhere or escaped already?’_

 _‘Yeah, we need to make sure the Alpha’s whereabouts. But I need to find Levi first. My mind-communication with him suddenly being cut off earlier,’_ Eren added.

 _‘Should we come, too?’_ Isabel looked at Eren.

 _‘No, you two stick together and make sure that no enemies are left, so we could go back home with our gold and take back this territory, the territory that belonged to the Wild Titan Pack,’_ Eren commanded.

Isabel nodded, _‘Alright, Alpha. Be safe.’_

 _‘Ugh, just call me Eren,’_ He rolled his eyes.

Thus, they parted ways, and eventually, the trio found Levi and an unconscious Carla in the middle of the storage room among with dead bodies all around. The bodies were unfamiliar to Eren, so he assumed those were belonged to Armored Colossal members.

Eren rushed to Carla and Levi. He caressed his mother cheek softly, looking at his mate in worry as he rambled, _‘What happened? Is my mom okay? Are you okay?’_

 _‘Their so-called-fighter hit your mother on the head. I took him down, though,’_ Levi nudged his head to the right, where the fighter who harmed Carla lying dead on the floor.

Eren nuzzled his nose against Levi’s, _‘Our connection suddenly cut off. I was afraid something bad happen to you. I am glad you okay… and at least my mom not in a dangerous state, right? She just went unconscious, right?’_

 _‘Yeah, but let’s bring her to Petra to make sure she’s alright,’_ Levi looked down at Carla.

 _‘We will bring her and find Petra. She’s at the outside territory, right?’_ Armin asked to clarify.

 _‘Yes. She supposed to stand by in there, in case some of us get injured and needs treatment,’_ Levi nodded and handed Carla to Armin.

 _‘Levi, have you heard about their Alpha? Is he dead? Is he still alive?’_ Eren asked.

 _‘Let’s ask Ymir, she’s keeping her eyes on Historia. She should have known about Rod Reiss whereabouts. After all, he is Historia’s father. I believe she must have known where her father is,’_ Levi said to Eren.

 _‘Eren, come on,’_ Mikasa suddenly spoke.

 _‘Come on, where, Mikasa?’_ Emerald eyes looked at her in confusion.

 _‘We’ll get mom to Petra,’_ She explained.

Eren scoffed, _‘What are you talking about? Mom is in a good hand with you and Armin. Besides, there are almost no enemies left, and our members are like, wandering everywhere around here. You’ll be fine. I’m going with Levi.’_

_‘Eren, I think you should—’_

_‘I’m coming with you, Levi. I won’t take no as an answer. Now, if you would, go mind-link Ymir and asked about Rod Reiss,’_ Eren said to Levi, crossing his arms as if dared Levi to say no to him.

Levi shook his head in defeat and turned to Armin and Mikasa, _‘Just go, guys. And be careful, don’t let your guards down.’_

 _‘But we promised to stick together,’_ Mikasa protested at Eren.

 _‘Mikasa, please understand the situation. I can’t let Levi go alone…’_ Eren pleaded.

She seemed to be in a deep thought and reluctantly nodded, _‘Fine. Just, please be careful.’_

Levi raised his right hand to Mikasa, _‘Don’t worry about Eren and I; if you even care about me. We will protect each other.’_

 _‘You do that, Alpha. If my baby brother got any scratch on his body, I will kill you,’_ Mikasa said menacingly.

 _‘Alright, enough, guys. Now let’s get moving. We can’t stay here too long,’_ Eren piped in and added, _‘Be careful, Armin, Mikasa. Let’s meet unscratched after this, okay?’_

The two nodded, and after that, they finally separated ways.

—

—

Walking away from storage room, Levi tried to mind-link Ymir while Eren watched their surroundings carefully.

Levi stopped in his track when he finally able to reached Ymir and put the mind-link between the three of them as Eren stood still next to him, _‘Ymir. Where are you? I need to know about Rod Reiss, whether he’s alive or dead.’_

 _‘Well, lucky you, Alpha. Right now I am keeping my eyes on him. Well, I am keeping my eyes on Historia, but she is with her father and their Betas and… three fighters. So, yeah, the seven of them are here on the second floor, at the end of right hall,’_ Ymir reported.

 _‘Eren and I are on my way. I will also call a few of our men for back-ups. Hang in there, Ymir,’_ Levi confirmed and started moving with Eren to where Rod Reiss was hiding.

 _‘I’m calling for back-ups,’_ Eren added and began mind-link the members.

 _‘Be careful, Alphas,’_ Ymir said before she ended the link between them.

Later, they met with Ymir in front of a suspicious closed door. They also met with Oluo, Erd, and Gunther who were already there to help as backups. Ymir pointed at the door. She then raised her three fingers and wiggled them in the air.

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

As Ymir put down her fingers, she opened the locked door with such a force, revealing a shocked Rod Reiss who was hiding behind his Betas and the three fighters. Next to Rod Reiss was Historia who attempted to make another shocked face just like her father.

Still standing securely behind his men, Rod Reiss spoke, “What do you want? Money? Gold? I— I have gold, many of them! I will split half and half for us to share!” He tried to negotiate.

Eren shifted back into his human form and let out a sickening smirk, “Share the gold? _Share?_ Oh no, mister. We are here to stop your madness and take back what’s not yours; _the gold_.”

“What?” Rod Reiss were taken aback.

Eren walked passed Ymir and snarled, “Greetings from the survivors of Wild Titan Pack!” He then shifted back into his anthro form and lunged forward, aiming for the coward Alpha that hidden behind his men.

Unfortunately, one of the Betas able to blocked the attack, it gave Reiss a chance to escape. His daughter and his underlings were following behind to the secret door that led to another exit.

Upon succeeded on escaping, Rod Reiss extended his rather short arm at his daughter; his only family that had left since his mate, the Luna, had long gone because of pack war, “Historia, hurry, grab my hand! We need to run faster!” He called for his daughter.

“Father!” Historia grabbed her father’s hand, looking slightly panicked and out of breath.

“Hurry! Run faster!” He ushered.

“I— I can’t run any faster than this, father,” Historia said in between pants. Of course, that was a lie. _What a nice act_.

Rod Reiss turned to one of the fighter and shoved his daughter to him, “Reiner, carry Historia with you!” He then motioned another two fighters, “Bert! Annie! Make a good use of yourselves and protect my daughter and I!”

“Alpha, where are we going?” The male Beta who ran in front of Rod Reiss asked.

“We’ll go to Nile’s territory. Gotta ask the so-called-Alpha a little favour, he owes me anyway,” He ordered, still running through the secret path since their temporary territory was now surrounded by werewolves that are not from his pack.

“That’s not quite far, Alpha. Let’s just hope those mutts don’t catch up to us,” The female Beta, who soon joined them after she blocked Eren’s attack, retorted.

In no time, they exited the main house, and ran further away from the territory using another secret path. At this moment, Rod Reiss was glad that he thought of making secret path. Years of being nomadic taught him that this kind of thing was useful when needed, just like now.

They shifted into their wolf form except for Rod Reiss and Historia that was still in human form, riding on Bertold and Reiner’s back.

 _‘Do you know what pack that attacks us?’_ He said through mind-link.

 _‘It’s Shadow Corps Pack,’_ The male Beta answered.

“How do you know?” Historia asked in wonder.

 _‘One of the werewolves that stood in front of us earlier is the Alpha of Shadow Corps Pack. The Alpha and his pack, uh, they are pretty well-known for being strong and things like that,’_ The female Beta said awkwardly.

“That’s nonsense. They just get lucky because we let our guard down. I am the well-known Alpha! I feared by many, I took down many packs, I provide my own pack with money and everything that we needs,” Rod Reiss barked.

At that, the Betas went silent and focus on the road instead.

“Still—” Rod Reiss continued, “—they are able to kill almost all of us. Are we the only one that survives?”

 _‘It seems so, Alpha,’_ The male Beta replied.

“Ah, but, no worries. We still got Reiner and Bertold, and Annie too. That’s a good thing. They can protect us. Then we’ll attack back once I get a hold on Nile. Those fucking mutt!” He spat in disgust.

Suddenly, Historia pointed toward their back “Hey, father? Looks like they find us,” She couldn’t help but smile upon seeing the wolves that quickly caught up to them. She even saw Ymir among them.

The good-for-nothing-Alpha was about to ordered them to run faster, but in a swift motion, they were being caught up. He grabbed Historia from Reiner’s hold. He pushed Reiner, Bertolt, and Annie to fight their chasers while the Betas were looking for any escape routes.

Eren, Armin, and Mikasa, who got reunited and joining the chase, readied themselves to fight against the fighter trio. But, instead of fighting, the three fighters made ways for the chasers to move past them.

The face on Rod Reiss upon seeing that was priceless.

Levi, still in his anthro form, suddenly jumped from the tree and landed in front of Rod Reiss. He made a motion for the coward Alpha to fight him. Panicked, Rod Reiss stared at Levi for a mere second before he shouted at his Betas, “Fight him!”

The Betas shifted into their anthro form and started to attack Levi. Those two were strong, Levi admitted that, but their move was reckless. The Betas kept repeating their sloppy attack until they suddenly stopped. Rod Reiss could only watched in shock when Levi ripped their heart out in a blink of an eye.

 _‘Why was this happening?’_ He thought bitterly. He should be the Alpha of the most feared pack with ruthless members. They used to send his men attacking the other packs; killed everyone and then took what was theirs to become his. They had been doing it for years. So, why in just less than 24 hours everything fell apart upon him?

Just then, Rod Reiss saw Levi approaching him. In an attempt to protect himself, since no one able to protect him anymore, he grabbed Historia rather harshly and put her as a human shield, and slowly he walked backwards, trying to walk away. He was starting to lose his mind in fear of death.

Everyone stared at him in disbelief. It was clearly impossible to try and ran away in his situation. Why he still tried so hard to get away?

The coward Alpha, who was focusing his eyes on Levi, didn’t realise Eren’s sneaky presence behind him. When Eren made sure he was close enough, he ripped the fatty fingers away from Historia. He took a good hold on her and secured her in his furry arms.

Eren ushered Historia to go to Ymir. He then shifted back into his human form, with a deep scowl plastered on his face, “You are such a coward and a disgrace. Really, all you can do is hiding behind bodies and you call yourself an Alpha?”

Once again, Levi took a few steps and stood in front of Rod Reiss, while Eren and the rest of them stayed behind him. _Again_ , the Raven Alpha let out a challenging growl.

Eren peered from behind Levi and smiled triumphantly at Rod Reiss, showing a toothy grin, “The Alpha, protects them all.”

Rod reiss let out a wicked smile, “Yeah? Let me see how your Alpha tries to protect them all, even the territory that I bet is in a vulnerable state since almost all of you are here, killing my men, ruining what was mine. You think you can get away with this?” Out of nowhere, he flashed an old cell phone as he screamed through it, “SHADOW CORPS PACK TERRITORY IS OPEN FOR A RAIIIIID!”

He laughed at everyone’s startled expression, including the terror face on his own daughter. He stomped on his cell phone to the ground and scoffed at Levi, “There, if you able to protect them all, go back to your territory and protect your—”

Without letting him finished, Levi killed him by slashing his sharp claws toward Rod Reiss’ head. He was about to fight the three fighters when Ymir stopped him with a shout through mind-link, _‘They’re with us!’_

 _‘I don’t think so,’_ Levi snarled. Eyes focused on the three fighters who only stood in their place, unmoving.

Seeming to understand the situation, Historia stepped forward as she pleaded, “Please! They agree to help me. They also helped Ymir in finding me earlier! Besides, they haven’t done anything that indicating to fight you guys, right? Alpha, please…”

Levi stared at Historia for a second before he shifted back into his human form, looking up and down at the trio, “You are pretty disloyal to your Alpha.”

“He is not an Alpha, he might have an alpha bloodline in him, but he never act like one. Reiss treated everyone as if we are his fucking slave,” The girl, Annie, replied.

Reiner nodded in agreement. He then turned to look at Historia and gave her a small smile, “Only Historia treats everyone like how pack members should be. Reiss? He would never do that.”

“Yet everyone seemed to take a liking on him. Maybe because he still share all his wealth to us, although not equally, but wealth is still wealth. Unfortunately, for us three, wealth is not what we want,” Bertolt added.

“What you want then?” Levi asked cautiously.

“A pack. A real pack that will treat us like we are a part of them. I heard many packs that live in harmony, how they respect their Alpha instead of fearing them, and things like that,” Annie answered.

Levi stared at them boringly, “Well then. Do you know who did Reiss called earlier?”

“I know!” Historia answered eagerly, “It’s Nile Dok, the Alpha of Red Bolo Pack. Their territory located not too far from here, so I think we could still catch up to them. Please take us with you, Alpha. We have nowhere to go,” She said with face full of determination. It somehow reminded Levi of his mate.

Ignoring Historia’s plea, Levi turned to his pack members, “We need to get back to our territory.”

The members nodded in agreement.

Levi pointed at Oluo, Erd, and Gunther, “I want you to inform Erwin to get his men and take care of everything in here, including the gold. I trust him. Also, make sure the Armored Colossal Pack members had been defeated, but leave these four out of it,” Levi pointed at Historia and the three fighters.

“After that—” Levi added, “—I want you find our Betas. Tell Farlan and Isabel to lead the rest of the members to catch up to us, back to our territory.”

“Would it be better if we ask help from Erwin members too?” Eren asked.

Levi nodded, “Do that. I need as many back up as possible. Who knows what will happen after Reiss called that Nile dude.”

“With them too, right? They helped us and wanted to come with us, we can’t just abandon them,” Eren eyed the trio, and then at Historia, who didn’t even shed a tears at the loss of her father.

“Just don’t make any suspicious movement behind our back,” Levi stated.

“We won’t,” Historia said immediately. Meanwhile, the trio nodded in unison, agreeing with her.

Thus, they were moving to get back to their territory.

Eren and the others were following Levi in silent.

He only wanted this to end fast.

 _‘This is almost over,’_ Eren thought to himself, _‘Please just let everyone in the territory to be safe.’_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So… I hope they’re not too late.
> 
> Your thoughts on this chapter?


	26. Ch.26 Loss

As they moved through the destroyed temporary territory of Armored Colossal Pack to reach the river peak near Shiganshina, where they parked their cars, Eren suddenly gasped. His face paled. Not because of the dead bodies around them, but because he saw a small movement from a familiar blonde person not far from where he stood.

“Juicer?” Eren called. He fast-walked and crouched down in front of the blonde rogue, “Are you okay?”

Slowly, Juicer turned his head slightly to the left, where a big, blonde wolf sprawled on the ground with blood all over, “He’s dead…” He mumbled.

“Wh— who is that?” Eren followed Juicer’s gaze.

“Tyrant.”

 _‘Eren, we need to get moving,’_ Levi mind-communicate his mate as they were in a hurry.

 _‘Alright,’_ Eren replied to Levi. He then gently helped Juicer to get up while carefully asked, “Where is Canvas?”

“Also dead,” Juicer weakly pointed the body across from where they stood. Tears were running down his face, yet his expression looked so emotionless. It made Eren’s heart broke.

“Come with me? I can’t leave you here alone,” Eren said. He didn’t bother asking about Lens, because he knew that Lens had long gone, dead from the early fight.

Juicer nodded weakly. He shifted into his wolf form and follow Eren who was now continued on moving with the rest.

“Levi!” Erwin showed up out of nowhere, along with Hanji who was still in her wolf form, “I got information from your fighters. Rod Reiss, he’s dead, right? Good, then—”

Levi stopped abruptly, looking at the blonde Alpha in annoyance, “No, fucking eyebrows. It’s not good. He announced to someone through a fucking cell phone that my pack is open for an attack. I need to get back to my territory. Now if you excuse us.”

“Wait, Levi calm—”

Pale finger pointed at Erwin’s face as the raven Alpha let out a growl, “You try to fucking calm down when it’s your pack, Erwin! Good thing he only mentioned mine, not yours too. Had he mention yours, this plan will be ruined and we will be in chaotic situations!”

“Alright, fine. But seriously, you need to calm down. Don’t let your stressful mind take control, it will do no good for you, the Alpha. Hanji and I, along with a few of our fighters will come with you for help. My Betas and the rest of my pack members will take care of this mess. We will talk about the gold later once we finished this, sounds good for you?”

Then, with an assuring smile, Erwin added, “Don’t worry, my pack won’t do anything with the gold without your knowing. You can trust us that much.”

At that, Levi rolled his eyes, “We’ve been allies for quite long time. We even share the profit from the same company. So of course I trust you with the gold. Now, enough this chit chat, we need to get on moving, really.”

“Alright. Some of your pack members are already heading to the river peak where our cars parked. I saw them earlier,” Erwin informed.

“Good. Let’s continue on moving,” Levi ordered before he shifted back into his anthro form and ran in a full speed to the river peak with Eren, Erwin, Hanji alongside him, and the rest were following behind.

—

—

Once they arrived at the river peak, they wasted no time to get on the car and drove off.

This time, Eren didn’t even complain about those fast and flashy cars, as he sat on the passenger’s seat. Mikasa and Armin were seated on the back, while Levi was driving.

Staring at the rear mirror, Eren spoke in worry, “I wonder where Petra and my mom are…”

“I saw Petra and a few injured members get on the cars too, they are most likely not too far behind us. But I think the badly injured ones are staying back and being taken care of by Alpha Erwin’s healer,” Armin said.

“What about mom?” Eren asked. But then, his face lit up as he started to mind-link everyone, _‘Has anyone seen my mom? Or better yet, has anyone with my mom?’_

 _‘Your mother is in a car ride with me,’_ Isabel answered and continued as she explained, _‘She is sitting on the back seat with Juicer. Farlan is the one who’s driving and we’re only two cars behind you guys.’_

 _‘Oh, thank the moon!’_ Eren replied in relief. He thanked Isabel and smiled as he turned around to Mikasa and Armin, “Mom is with Isabel. I guess that means she’s fine.”

“Good… I’m glad,” Mikasa said in a murmur.

Eren was now back on facing the road, continuing the silent drive. Yet, no less than five minutes later, he started to worry again, “Do you think we will make it in time, Levi?” The brunette asked his mate who was concentrating his focus on the road.

“Oh trust me, Treasure. Even if we won’t make it in time, we will still able to catch everyone that try to attack us,” Levi answered.

“What? How?” Eren asked again, face full of confusion as well as Armin and Mikasa.

“Let’s just say, whenever the Alpha and the Betas left the territory, it is require to put many traps around the territorial boundary for any threats. They will need to sacrifice many people to get through our territory because of the trap. Even is somehow they finally able to get in, they can’t get out easily. The trap will trigger another trap that makes them unable to get out. They will be locked, trapped in our territory.”

“I don’t— uh, I don’t understand,” Eren stared at Levi dumfounded.

“It means that we have a trap to trap them so they will trap inside,” Mikasa tried to explain.

“Trap to— wait, what?” Eren turned to Mikasa with a frown.

“Um, it means we have some equipment that placed around the territory to block them in case they tried to attack,” Armin retorted.

“Oh. Why I am not aware of this? I think there are many things that I don’t know about my own pack,” Eren looked slightly down.

Suddenly, Levi placed his hand on top of Eren’s and rubbed them together gently, “You are about to know more about our pack, then. Don’t worry, though. Once this ends, I will let you know everything that the Shadow Corps Pack has. Mikasa and Armin, too. For now, let me just focus on the road and let’s hope that everything is fine back there in our place,” Levi squeezed Eren’s hand before he put his hand back on the steering wheel.

“But still—” Levi sighed, “—even with those entire trap we’ve been putting, there are possibilities of someone being able to pass through. I think that’s what worries me. Let’s just hope the trap works perfectly.”

Eren could only nod weakly as they carry on with the silent drive.

—

—

A few hours on the road, that felt like eternity, had finally over as they were had arrived at their territorial boundary. Soon after that, Eren’s emerald eyes widened in half-shock half-relief at the sight that welcoming them.

There they stood, staring at many unfamiliar faces tangled in ropes, stuck in spider-web-like setup, fallen into the deep hole that filled with sharp objects that made by pure silver, and last but not least, been shot by the wolfs bane extract which had been placed secretly around the trees that surrounded the Shadow Corps Pack territory.

Eren can’t even remember when and how they put all the traps, but needless to say, the traps worked successfully. All is good.

_But it wasn’t for long, though._

Jean, who came running from out of nowhere, hurriedly approached Eren and Levi with panicked expression. At that moment, a scream could be heard from inside the castle, as well as a loud ruckus. This made them alerted and ran as fast as possible toward the castle.

Jean ran beside Levi and explained the situation, “A random pack suddenly attacked us. While most of them had been caught by the traps, some of them were able to get inside. I have already put all the children inside the underground dungeon for safety, but some of the teenagers and the adults are still there, fighting with— with—”

“Calm down, Jean,” Levi cut him off when Jean started to breath uncontrollably in a slight panic. The raven Alpha then added, “We’re here, the rest of us are here with some of Erwin’s pack members. We’ll take them down. They will pay for stepping their filthy paws on our territory.”

“I hope so, Alpha. Some of our guards are already getting injured when dealing with them. Their Alpha is quite tough, but more so, he is very sneaky. I failed you, we failed you, Alphas,” Jean said as he was looking at Eren and Levi in guilt.

“No, you’re not, Delta. Not even all of you have failed me, us. You tried your best. Now, we will try once more and take them down for good. No one mess with us,” Levi ended his sentences with a loud howl and shifted into his anthro form, followed by Eren, Jean, and the rest of them that followed behind.

Levi opened the castle’s main door loudly, only to find a messy main hall and quiet atmosphere all around.

Then, Petra suddenly came through and stood between Eren and Jean. She scanned the whole area, where many bodies were lying lifeless. She hoped all of them belonged to the enemy’s lifeless bodies instead of their pack member’s bodies. She continued on scanning the area, before she let out a low gasp and ran toward the stairs that led onto the second floor.

Levi signalled them to inspect the area in teams, including Erwin’s men, before he and Eren –along with Armin and Mikasa who also there— followed Petra carefully to protect the doctor’s pack wellbeing in case of any sudden attack.

“Oh my! Kenny! Kenny!” Petra whisper-shout when she caught a sight of the pack Elder in a horrifying condition.

“I am fine,” Kenny let out a low groan.

“No, you are not! Your left leg is twisted, and I believe your right leg is crushed!” Petra stared at the legs with wide eyes, as well as Levi and the rest of them that stayed on the main hall.

“Really, I am fine. Rose-Maria, though…” Kenny pointed at the far end of the main hall, where a feminine pair of leg could be seen from the wall ruins.

In a swift motion, Eren went to her side and removing the ruins away, uncaring of the dead anthro bodies next to it.

With the help of Armin, while Mikasa and Jean were keeping their eyes on the surroundings, a full body of Rose-Maria came into the view. She was bleeding all over as she bended herself on all fours. That was when they heard a sound of movement coming from below her.

“Hold the baby,” Rose-Maria said weakly.

Eren, finally aware of the situation, scooped River away from his mother’s body shield and cradled him carefully in his arms. Among all the odds, the baby only stared at Eren in silence. No tears, no scream, nothing but a wide grey eyes that blinked sleepily as he snuggled deepen onto Eren.

At that moment, Armin helped the mother-pup lied down and asked her in a worry tone, “Rose-Maria… Are you okay? We’ll get Petra to you after she’s done with Kenny’s legs—”

Abruptly, yet weakly, Rose-Maria looked at Armin, “No, please! I—” She then turned to Eren and grabbed the tan hands with her bloody hands, “—please…”

“What? What is it, Rose-Maria?” Eren scooted closer to her, so he could hear her better.

“Promise me to take care of my baby… please?”

Eren shook his head at the plea, “No. You will able to keep on living, and take a great care of him, and—”

“Please…” She cut him off, “He is special, he is precious to me, and I want him to be— _ugh!_ ” She coughed up blood.

“Rose-Maria! Please don’t talk! Look, look, here’s Petra!” Eren pointed at Petra who rushed to their side.

“No, Eren, please… I want you to take care of my River. I need to make sure he’s in a good hand,” She pleaded, ignoring Petra who was trying to check up on her.

“What about your family? Or your mate’s family? I’ll take River safely back to—”

“You won’t find them. Only I able to do so,” She smiled cryptically.

“What? But, why?”

“—rt of w—wo’s…” She said between pant and cough.

“Rose-Maria, I don’t understand. Please don’t speak anymore,” Eren put his hand on her cheek.

Slowly, Rose-Maria put her own hand onto Eren’s neck and pulled him, so his ear was next to her mouth, and whispered something that only Eren could hear. After a few moments, Armin saw Eren and Rose-Maria whispering at each other, while he and Petra made some space for the two.

Gradually, Rose-Maria let go of her hold on Eren’s neck with a smile, “See? So, please…”

Eren shook his head furiously.

Then, Rose-Maria looked around as she started to breathe heavily, “Carla… I don’t see… Is she…”

Instead of Eren, Petra answered, “She’s has been wounded but she’s alive. Armin and Mikasa took her to me and she’s fine now. But you, you are not fine, Rose-Maria. So, I need you to stop talking and—”

“Good. I am glad that she is fine.”

“You will be fine too if you stop talking, dammit, Rose-Maria!” Eren almost shouted.

“I’m not going to be fine, Eren. So, please, I beg you and Levi… take care of my baby. Just say yes—” She coughed up blood again. This time, it was worse than before.

Upon seeing the amount of blood, Eren eyes widened. He put his face in front of Rose-Maria’s and nodded briskly, “Yes. Yes I will! So please don’t die just yet! I will, Levi and I will, we will!”

The brunette loner smiled weakly, “Thank you. Tell my baby, that his mama loves him dearly.”

“Of course,” Eren’s eyes were now tearing up.

“And his papa also loves him too…”

“Yes.”

This time, Rose-Maria looked onto Eren’s arms, where River was being cradle, “But don’t feel sad, or even feeling lonely, because now you got two daddies to take care of you. You bear their names, so I know you will grow up just like the two of them.”

“Rose-Maria, please…”

“Bury me… in your land… Where River will grow up from now on…” Rose-Maria said with a smile before she closed her eyes.

“No! Please…” Eren whined.

Meanwhile, Armin looked away. Mikasa and Jean still focused and alerted on their surroundings. On the other hand, Petra didn’t have any time to mourn as she immediately got up to take care of another injured members right away.

There was a short pause before they could hear soft steps came from behind Eren.

“Treasure,” Levi approached his mate in his human form. He crouched down next to him and caressing River’s chubby cheek.

Eren leaned his shoulder onto Levi’s, but not for long. He felt a ruckus coming from behind him. Without any chance to turned around and see what happened, he felt a sharp tug from Levi, who was grunting while doing so. In the process, he saw Mikasa pushed Armin in panic.

That was when Kenny moved at the corner of Eren’s emerald eyes. With all his might, the Elder crawled toward them. He grabbed a gun from Levi’s pocket and shot a mysterious man right on the head while he screamed, “DIE, NILE!”

The man, whom Eren assumed was Nile, immediately fell down with a loud thud.

Still holding River firmly in his arms, Eren looked at Levi, “What’s going—” When he saw Levi wincing in pain, he trailed his gaze downward, “—on?”

There he saw, a sword that stabbed through Levi’s abdomen. And not an ordinary sword, Eren might assume. It was a sword that made from pure silver. There was no doubt, because on how Levi’s expression turned paler than usual.

Eren understood of the situation now. Nile, the Alpha of Red Bolo Pack, came out from his hiding place and was going to stab Eren. At first, no one saw Nile’s movement but Levi; who protected Eren from being harmed –or worse, being killed— by Nile. But of course, it cost Levi his own body, for him to protect his mate.

A pool of tears started to form on Eren’s face as he was facing his unconscious Alpha mate, “No, no Levi, please no! Oh, love…”

Eren can’t take it anymore, too many deaths in one day; the members, the rogues that helped them, and even Rose-Maria. He would stay strong for those who died and tried to moving on with his life, but not Levi, he can’t.

Eren screamed at the top of his lung, calling Levi’s name in agony, hoping for the man to wake up.

He kept calling, and calling until his voice turn raspy, uncaring of the sound of people who were trying to calm him down. Eren didn’t care about his surrounding anymore, not even the crying baby in his arms, no.

_He won’t care with anything, not when his mate didn’t answering him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren, my baby… I is sorry! ;-;
> 
> As many of you can see, I created Rose-Maria and let River to end up with Levi and Eren’s care. But, my original plot is having Isabel pregnant. She stayed in the territory, while Farlan go to attack the Armored Colossal Pack. During the attack, I planned to kill Farlan. Then, I will let Isabel die during childbirth. The baby survived and is being taken care by Levi and Eren. BUT, I don’t want to kill Isabel and Farlan, no. So, there you have Rose-Maria and her baby. You will find out more about them soon! c;
> 
> Also, if you don’t get what Rose-Maria meant in this chapter that said “You bear their names, so I know you will grow up just like the two of them”… well, remember on chapter 21, where Rose-Maria said “There’s another meaning for the name River, but I will stick with what I said earlier, at least for now,”? Did you know it’s actually RIV for Rivaille and ER for Eren. I know it’s not Rivaille, but Rose-Maria thought it spelled that way, and there you have it, RIVER! Yes, lame, I know. Haha. Don’t sue me or Rose-Maria c;


	27. Ch.27 Conclusion

It has been three hours after Nile death. The rest of Red Bolo Pack members had been taken care of by Levi’s and Erwin’s members.

Meanwhile, Eren’s emerald eyes looked dead as he was staring blankly at nothing, dry tears stained on his tan cheek, while he cradled a sleeping River in his arms.

Back then, after Levi had been stabbed by Nile, it took a great amount of energy for Mikasa and Armin to calm Eren down. They also had to force Eren to let go of crying River from his grasp, because Eren was trashing around, when Petra and a few of members took Levi to the bedchamber to treat the dying Alpha.

And now, here Eren was, sitting quietly on a chair with sleeping River in his arms, next to the bed where unconscious Levi rested. Yes, Petra did a great job for saving Levi’s life, but only barely, because Levi fell into a coma. The worse part; Eren can’t felt Levi’s wolf, as if Levi’s wolf already dead and that scared Eren to no end. Werewolf wasn’t any good without his wolf inside them. It was like a sleeping body with no soul at all.

Eren did nothing but mope silently. His eyes blinked lifelessly at the sight of Levi, waiting for a miracle to happen, as he sat still.

“Eren?” Came Mikasa’s voice, “You need to put River to sleep in bed, you know? I bet he would feel more comfortable that way, rather than sleeping in your arms.”

When Eren didn’t answer, Armin placed his hand onto his best friend’s shoulder gently, “Eren… River had been sleeping in your arms while curling up in a weird angle. I don’t think that looks good for the baby…”

Upon hearing Armin’s words, Eren slowly looked down and shook his head weakly, “No. I got him. I won’t let anyone, or anything, harm him. I will keep an eye on him and my other eye on Levi. Yeah… I won’t— I won’t keep my eyes off them,” He answered with such a low voice and _slowly_ repositioned River in his arms so he could sleep more comfortable than before.

“Eren—” Armin tightened his grip on Eren’s shoulder. His face looked hurt at the sight of his best friend. The blonde young man didn’t like it one bit.

“It is my entire fault, you know? I was too caught up in Rose-Maria’s death and—”

“And that is normal, Eren. You were mourning for the death of someone that’s quite close to you.”

“Mikasa, you don’t understand!” Eren whisper-shouted. “Because of my weak emotion, look what had happen to Levi, _to my mate_. He is lying there, in a coma, having a crisis. I can’t feel his wolf. My wolf can’t feel his wolf either. He’s dying…” Eren said the last sentence in a whimper.

At that, Mikasa did nothing but stepped forward and hugged him tightly.

Eren leaned onto Mikasa’s touch. He shook his head in utter disbelief, “This is ridiculous! Why I can’t feel his wolf—”

“Hush, Eren…” Armin rubbed his thumb and made a circling motion on Eren’s shoulder, “He will be fine. He is a strong Alpha. Put more faith in him. I bet he’s also trying his best to stay alive…”

Tears started to fall on Eren’s cheek again. He was now sobbing hard, making River twitched in his arms. Before the little-pup awake, Eren tried to stop his crying, _which he failed on doing so_. He then released himself from Mikasa and Armin as he swung his arms back and forth slowly to make River go back into his deep sleep, while humming a lullaby that he learned from his mother.

Just then, Hanji barged in. Her sorrowful eyes changed into an annoyance look when she saw Eren’s appearance.

She strode toward the brunette and put her hands on her hips, “What are you doing here sobbing your eyes out, _Alpha_?” Her voice was full of her Luna’s authority. It was the first time Eren saw this side of her.

Eren sniffled. He cleared his throat and looked at Hanji with sad eyes, “Hanji? Levi is—”

“Alpha Levi is crisis, yes, I know. So? What’s with the mopey look of yours are for?” She cocked her head as if to look arrogant in front of Eren.

“Because, I can’t feel his wolf inside him.”

Hanji scoffed, “That’s it? You can’t feel his wolf, _thus_ , you bawl your eyes out?”

Upon listening at the way Hanji talked to her baby brother, Mikasa snapped and pointed at Hanji, “How dare you! Even if you are a Luna, you are in no position to talk like that! Eren’s mate is in crisis, it is perfectly understandable if he is in this kind of condition!”

“No. _How dare you_!” Hanji pointed at Eren, “Your Betas and Deltas are doing their best to try and take control of the situation that happens after the incidents ended. Why? Because, despite hoping that their Alphas will get back on duty and ready to lead them again, they are really concern about their Alpha, and they are expecting that _you_ are doing _your_ best to make Levi gets better as his mate.”

Hanji didn’t stop and continued, “Even Erwin helps! After all the chaos, we help you up until this far. And what do I find here? I find you cry like a baby, instead of trying your ability as a mate to help Levi recover faster. Do you even remember mate 101 about mate healing, huh, Eren? How stupid can you be? How—”

Eren stood abruptly, towering Hanji as he stared at her with the look of shame, “That is quite enough, Luna.”

River cried from the sudden halt. Making Eren’s eyes slightly widened in surprise. Eren tried to calm him down by bouncing the pup lightly in his arms. When the cried had finally stopped, the tan young man turned at Armin and Mikasa, “I am sorry. I am so, so sorry… Hanji is right. Even if I can’t feel Levi’s wolf anymore, I should help him to heal faster instead of doing nothing but crying…”

“Eren…” Mikasa looked at him softly.

Eren shook his head and smiled, “Will you two please check up on mom? Tell her I will visit her later. Because right now, I need to be by Levi’s side, at least until he’s awake.”

Armin nodded understandingly, “Alright, we will. Come on, Mikasa?” He gently guided Mikasa out of the room to check up on Carla’s condition, even though she didn’t injured badly. It wasn’t necessary for them to do so, but Eren needed his time alone, so the two of them respected that.

Once they left the room, Eren turned to Hanji with another smile, “Hanji?”

She smiled back, her scary demeanour was now replaced by her usual looks, only softer, “Yes, my dear baby munchkin?”

“I— no, um, thank you for waking me from my miserable state, and… I am so sorry for being that way earlier. I feel like I have failed everyone for being an incompetent Alpha’s mate.”

Hanji furiously shook her head. She wrapped her arms around Eren’s neck and hugged him tightly, “No, Eren. I am so sorry for being harsh. Well, actually, sorry not sorry. I feel like it was necessary, because a soft wakeup call won’t affect anything on you.”

She released her hold and grinned at Eren, “Nevertheless, my boy! What I said earlier was true. Levi needs you, intimately. Well, not that intimate, you know? I mean like, skin to skin connection in innocent kind of way—”

“Yes, Hanji. I understand,” Eren cut her off and chuckled.

“Good, _good_! Mates can heal each other, or at least they will heal quicker with a positive presence and the touch of their mated-pair. _Blah-blah-blah_ , mate 101, you know how it works,” Hanji babbled.

Eren nodded. He took a deep breath and look at Hanji with a slight of concern look, “How’s everyone been doing so far?”

“Everyone has been keeping up with everything so far. Erwin and your Betas are trying their best to make sure the end result of today is to be split equally. Also, my Betas, along with a few of our members, are in the Red Bolo Pack territory to claim what was theirs to become ours. After all, we defeated Nile, their Alpha,” Hanji explained.

“What about Red Bolo Pack’s members that are still alive and—”

“Ap! Ap! Ap!” Hanji raised her index finger in front of Eren’s face, “Everything already taken care of. Don’t stress yourself about that, okay? You just need to focus on your mate for now. You trust Erwin, right? You trust us, the Moon Legion Pack, right?”

 “Okay. I guess all is good while Levi and I been absent, then?”

“All is good and handled perfectly!” Hanji beamed.

“Um, what about you? I mean, are you busy now?”

“Eren, do I look like I’m busy? Erwin said I need some rest, so he freed me from whatever duties I suppose to do. Pft, I am fine, though. He’s being too concern. He and his glorious bushy brows,” Hanji chuckled.

“Well, if that’s the case, do you mind helping me with something?” Eren smiled sheepishly before he continued, “Will you please take River to bed? And if it’s possible, please get one of the guards to keep an eye of him, just in case he’s waking up?”

“Oh, my baby munchkin! Why ask for a guard who probably not familiar on taking care of a tiny little pup? Just leave it to me. I will take care of him, easy peachy! I am a mother myself,” Hanji readied herself to take River from Eren’s arms and then giggled as she held him in her arms.

“Thank you, Hanji.”

“No problem, Eren. Ohhh, this is making me miss my babies,” Hanji whined a bit, remembering her own two pups.

“Oh, right. Sawney and Bean…”

“Yep, they are staying back at home. Don’t worry, though. All the pack children are being take care by a few mothers that volunteered to be the caretaker.”

“Yeah, my pack did that too,” Eren nodded in agreement.

“So, is it true? This pup, River, is going to be yours and Levi’s?” Hanji asked while looking at the sleeping infant with such fondness.

“Yeah. Um, Rose-Maria wanted Levi and I to be the one who take care of him and become parent figure to him,” Eren answered awkwardly.

“I don’t know if I should congratulate you or not, because the way you have River is a bit... you know? Yeah… But everything happens for a reason, and I wish this is for the best,” Hanji said as she and Eren shared an understanding smile. She then jerked her head toward the dorr, “Well, I guess River and I are going to take our leave now. Say hi for Levi when he’s awake.”

Eren nodded, “I will.”

At that, Hanji pecked Eren on the cheek as a support between the Alpha’s mates and left the room silently.

When Eren finally alone with Levi in their bedchamber, he slowly took off his clothing and changed into his nightwear. Afterward, Eren lie next to Levi and carefully not touching the raven Alpha’s wound, “I am still dirty from today’s act, but I hope you don’t mind, love… I just want to stay here, close to you, so you will eventually get better and passed the crisis with the help of my presence.”

Eren stared at his resting mate with a regretful expression, “I am sorry for being such a weak mate. I lost myself earlier… I was too caught up in my own sadness because I can’t feel your wolf. It made me forget that I can do something to make you heal faster with our bond…”

“I am here now, Levi. My wolf and I are here to help you heal faster. So, please, please, let me feel your wolf again, let me see your eyes as you wake up, and let me hear you call my name. Let us facing our new day with River… I love you, Alpha. Please wake up soon,” Eren kissed Levi softly on the lips, and soon, he went into a deep slumber, holding Levi’s pale hand close onto his chest.

—

—

It’s been almost two weeks and Levi had yet to wake up. Although he was getting better, Levi still lie unconscious on the bed. Eren still unable to felt Levi’s wolf, it made his own wolf whimper in loneliness.

Eren didn’t lose hope, though.

Since then, Eren always stay by Levi’s side, hoping that his touch will helped to heal the raven Alpha faster. Well, it did, but not so much since Levi was injured pretty badly.

Eren still didn’t lose hope and stay positive that Levi will awake soon.

Today was no different, where Eren did his new routine from less than two weeks ago. He rested on the bed with Levi on the other side of him, and sleeping River in between them. It was nice in a way.

Eren repositioned himself as quiet as he could, so he won’t wake River from his naptime, and stared blankly at the ceiling, thinking about the days that spent during Levi’s unconsciousness.

There were times when Eren tried to fill Levi’s position. Keyword; tried. It went okay, but he let the majority of the Alpha duties to his Betas and Deltas, because Eren had something more important than that. _Levi._ And the pack members understand him. They even encouraged Eren to stay with Levi until the raven Alpha had finally awake and fully recovered.  Oh, how he was really thankful for their understanding.

And while he’s at it, Eren occasionally took River with him. After all, River was Eren’s and Levi’s responsibility now, and everyone knew that. In fact, Eren started to call River as his child, _his son, his pup_. His and Levi’s. He won’t let Rose-Maria down and he will care for River like a father and mother care to his child.

In the meantime, whatever things that would happen to Red Bolo Pack and their territory, will be taken care by Erwin and his pack. Meanwhile, some of Shadow Corps Pack’s members took care on Armored Colossal Pack and its temporary territory, and the rest of them were taking care of the damage in the castle coupled with around their own territory.

Kenny, although losing both of his legs after the incident with Red Bolo Pack, still made sure to help Eren if he got any question about the Alpha duties, and he also tried to get everything back to normal within the pack.

Then, a soft knock made Eren back from his thought as he jolted slightly from the bed. Slowly, the door creaked open, revealing Juicer with a tray of food.

Juicer took a quick, yet silent step toward Eren. He then put the tray that he brought onto Eren’s lap, “Here.”

“Lunch?” Eren looked down at the tray blankly. Subsequently, he blinked in a sudden realisation and looked up at Juicer, “Wait, who sent you here?”

“Isabel. Everyone is kinda busy. Mikasa and Armin are with your mom, though.” As Juicer finished saying that, he sat on the chair next to the bed. He stared boringly at Eren and nudged his chin toward the tray of food, “Eat that. I am not allowed to go back to my room unless you finished that. Ugh, this is exactly why I hate living in a pack. They always, always tell us what to do.”

“They always tell us what to do, mostly for a good thing, though,” Eren chuckled. Not a second later, he turned serious and pointed a finger at Juicer, “Armored Colossal Pack excluded. I am talking about the majority of werewolf packs that are really doing what’s best for all the good things within their pack.”

“Ye, ye. Now, eat,” Juicer tapped onto the tray, slightly uncaring about Eren’s little speech.

Eren nodded playfully and began to eat. His eyes wandered at Juicer for a moment as he thought about what had happen to the blonde rogue after the Armored Colossal and Red Bolo’s incidents.

Since that day, Juicer, Historia and the three fighters that helped her, were given their own room. Not in the dungeon, but in the castle as temporary guests. Eren’s order. That sound weird, but yeah, Eren’s order.

And then, Kenny being Kenny, who only wanted the safety to the Shadow Corps Pack, suggested to put at least two guards around each of them. Eren understood what Kenny implied; he just wanted to take a precaution. And with the cooperation of the temporary guests, they agreed with Kenny’s idea.

“Where are your guards, Juicer?” Eren suddenly asked in the middle of his meal.

“Right on the other side of the door,” Juicer pointed the said door with his thumb. He then put his elbows on his knees, staring at Eren cryptically, “That Eld guy seems pretty cool. Oluo, on the other hand…”

“Ah, yes. You just have to bear with Oluo, I guess,” Eren let out a pitiful smile at Juicer, where the blonde rogue only rolled his eyes and gave Eren a small nod at the reply.

“Juicer?”

“What?”

Eren put down his utensils, his eyes focused on the teenager opposite him, “I know you hate living among the pack like this. But I can’t let you go just yet, not when you’re still deciding to become a rogue. Not only it’s dangerous for living as one, but you will be considered enemy by every pack around the world. I am sorry, but I don’t think being a rogue suits you. Yes, you are such an annoying little bitch—”

“Hey!”

Eren smiled and continued, “—but you are not vicious like any other rogues. Not even Tyrant, Lens, and Canvas.”

“What are you implying by saying those things? You want me to join your pack? You know damn well I hate being in a pack. You are aware of that, you said so earlier.”

“I’m implying, that maybe, you will consider on living as a loner? It’s much better than being rogues, though,” Eren said the last sentence with a shrug before he gulped down his beef stew.

When Juicer didn’t give Eren an answer, the brunette pointed at the nightstand next to where the blonde rogue took a seat, “Would you get the small leather bag from the second drawer over there? My hands are full with the food tray I’m holding.”

Without question, Juicer did so and offered the bag to Eren.

Instead of taking it, Eren shook his head, “Keep it. It’s yours.”

“What is it?” Juicer asked as he curiously opened its content. And when he did, his eyes went wide at the sight, “Golds…”

“I don’t know how the gold thingy works, but at least those would be enough to make money for your living, right?” Eren asked nervously.

“The blonde Alpha and his stingy Luna only offered five amount of golds for each person, so, why are you giving me this many?”

“Well, I give you the entire share of the rogues that helped us, since most of them are dead. Also… the rest that are alive, somehow they ran away with a good amount of gold while we still attacking the Armored Colossal Pack. Albeit they took a few golds, at least they helped us,” Eren shrugged.

The brunette patted the leather bag and offered Juicer a small smile, “So there’s that. With the amount of golds I give you, I wish you can start living a better life. No more being rogues, I hope.”

“I…”

“Yes?”

Juicer sighed heavily, “I don’t know how to live by myself, though. A few years of being rogues, I always with Tyrant, Lens, and Canvas… they were like, my caretakers. That’s why I am not sure of being a loner, but it’s not like I am tempted to live in a pack either, heck no.”

“Then… How would you like to live with my mother for a while? At least until you are ready to live with your own?” Eren suggested.

“Your mother?”

“Yep. Since our old pack, um, the Wild Titan Pack had been destroyed by Armored Colossal Pack, she decided to be a loner and won’t join any pack, not even here, the Shadow Corps Pack.”

“I guess, if she’s okay with that, then I don’t have any excuse to refuse the offer. Besides, it won’t be the same if I live as a rogue without Tyrant, Lens, and Canvas. Damn, I miss them…” Juicer placed the leather bag on his lap and buried his face onto his palms.

Just then, Eren pushed his tray away onto Juicer, which made the blonde rogue grabbed onto it in reflex, so it won’t fall. He then rummaged the top drawer carefully. When he found whatever he’d been looking for, he smiled triumphantly and extended his hand toward Juicer, “Here.” 

“Why the fuck are you giving me a pepper spra— Ohhh, is it the deadly pepper spray that you pointed at me, back when I was still in the dungeon?” Juicer grabbed the pepper spray eagerly while his other hand held the food tray.

Looking at the pepper spray and Eren back and forth, Juicer raised his eyebrows in confusion, “It’s a cool weapon, such a deadly thing, really. But why are you giving it to me?”

“Protect my mom when you’re with her, alright? Don’t worry, she’s pretty cool, she won’t be a pain in the ass while you live with her. Instead, she could teach you many things, really.”

“Ye, ye. But it’s not like I’m out of here anytime soon, though. Your mom still bedridden and I bet if she’s fully recover, she would like to stay here longer. After all, you got yourself a baby, right?” Juicer nodded at the sleeping River and shrugged, “But, to answer your _begging_ , yes, I will protect your mom,” He smirked.

“Yes, yes, I definitely was begging to you," Eren shook his head in disbelief.

“Mhm, you’d better thank me.”

“Thank you, Juicer. For everything, really,” Eren smiled softly.

“It’s Kuklo,” Juicer mumbled.

“What?”

“My real name. Also, my hair is not really blonde, I dyed it.”

“I know that you dyed your hair, Kuklo. I can see the different color coming from the root of your hair. Really, Kuklo, why are we even talking about hair? Silly, silly, Kuklo,” Eren chuckled.

“Ew, don’t say my name whenever you want. I still prefer if you call me by my alias,” Juicer scrunched up his nose in annoyance.

Eren chuckled as he nodded in understanding.

Juicer rolled his eyes at Eren’s behaviour. He got up with a tray in his hands, while the bag of golds and pepper spray tucked nicely in his pocket pants, “Well, then. I guess I will let you to get some more rest. Don’t call me if you need me.”

“Alright, Kuklo.”

Juicer stuck out his tongue at Eren before he made way out of the room.

As the door clicked shut, Eren heard a mumble, “Who the hell is Kuklo?”

“Oh, it’s Juicer’s real name!” Eren smiled at Levi and Levi smiled back despite being just woken up.

That was when Eren realised what happen.

“Oh. My. Moon. You are awake!” Eren whisper-shouted. He carefully move to Levi’s side and hovered above the raven Alpha. He then rested his face on the crook of Levi’s neck, where the mate mark formed and hummed in content, “I can now feel your wolf…”

 ** _‘Welcome back,’_** The voice of Eren’s wolf purred in delight.

**_‘I’m back.’_ **

“How are you feeling? Are you feeling okay? Hurts anywhere? Dizzy? Anything?” Eren rambled.

Levi chuckled weakly as he slowly shook his head, “I’m tired, but I think I’m fine.”

With just that, Eren knew everything was okay at the moment.

They both stayed like that for a while, feeling each other presence in pure bliss. Levi, who caressed Eren’s soft lock with his pale fingers, felt a small movement next to him. He slowly turned his head to the side and tugged his lips upward a little at the grey-blue eyes that were staring at him, “Hi little bundle.”

Eren peeked from Levi’s neck and smiled, “Mmm, look at him. Such a lovely little bundle.”

“Yeah.”

Then, Eren looked up at Levi with a slight frown, concerned, “We are going to take care of him, right?”

“Rose-Maria trusted him to us, you even said yes to her plea. Besides, it’s not like I’m going to complain, we’re planning for an adoption anyway. I don’t know how to raise a child, but I will try…”

“Yes, but do you know what you have to do first?” Eren beamed.

“What?”

“Recover,” Eren gave his mate a small peck on the lips. But Levi didn’t buy that, no. With all the strength that he had, he pulled the back of Eren’s head toward him, and gave the brunette a long, deep kiss.

When Levi let go of the kiss, leaving Eren a blushing mess, he smirked, “If I can kiss like that, doesn’t that mean I recover enough?”

“Cheeky,” Eren flicked Levi on the nose.

“How long since I’ve been asleep? How’s the pack? What about that Nile bastard? Did Erwin—”

Eren put his index finger on Levi’s lips, “I will tell you everything later. But for now…” Eren paused for a moment and grinned, “For now, let Petra check-up on you to make sure you are completely fine, okay?”

As soon as Eren had said that, they heard a loud footsteps coming closer to them and a sudden halt. Then, there was a knock on the door, followed by the sound of the door clicked open, revealing Petra who seemed out of breath, “I came here as soon as I could, right after Eren mind-link me. Excuse me, but I will need to check-up on you, Alpha Levi.”

“I am fine, I am better than fine,” Levi tried to convincing the pack healer. Yet, Petra didn’t buy that at all, and kept walking toward the bed.

After a quick check-up, Petra nodded to herself, “The wound heals nicely, and since you already gain your consciousness, well, you are indeed fine. I just need you to stay in bed and take a good rest for today, because you are still weak from all the healing process. If tomorrow you already feel much better than today, you can get up from the bed for any simple tasks.”

“When will I get to do my normal daily routine? I will die faster if I had to stay in bed like this for more than 24 hours,” Levi frowned.

“The mate presence is making your body heal faster. So, if Eren keep staying beside you, you will be able to do your normal daily routine in less than a week,” Petra answered.

“But the pack—”

“Don’t worry, Levi. The Betas are doing their best to take charge while we’re here. I’d love to help, but I think it’s better if I stay with you and help with your healing,” Eren assured him.

“Well then, I think this is my cue to take care of River, since my job for today is pretty much done. In the meantime, please take some rest, you two,” Petra said as she lifted River from the bed and brought him to her embrace.

“I’m too?” Eren asked in shock.

Petra shot him a look, “Eren, I can see the bag under your eyes. I know you have trouble sleeping for a few days. So, with all due respect, yes, you need to take some rest, too. Now—” She took River’s tiny hand and waved them gently at Eren and Levi, “—your daddies need to take some nap. Say bye-bye, River! Bye-byeee.”

“Bye, River! Byeee, baby. I’ll see you soon! Bye, dearie baby, byeee!” Eren kept waving at River, even when Petra already brought him out of the room.

Gradually, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren and kissed his tan neck with the mark on it, “I miss you, treasure. I feel like I’m missing something while I’m unconscious.”

“I miss you too. Although, you literally missing your wolf, Levi. Seriously, I can’t feel your wolf at all. It scared me…”

“I know, I can’t feel it too. I feel empty inside. But I think it’s just how my wolf was trying to heal me from the inside, don’t you think?”

“Um, Levi?”

“Yes?”

“You are fondling my ass…”

“Why, yes. I can’t resist this round ass. So soft, so jiggly. Shall I show you how fully recover I am?”

“It’s…”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. At least not now. You need your rest, anyway,” Levi pecked Eren softly on the lips.

“You’re a tease,” Eren patted Levi’s arm as he chuckled and brought Levi down to lie on the bed. He wrapped the comforter around them and looked at Levi sheepishly, “Can we cuddle until I fall asleep? I’ll be careful to not pressing my body onto your wounds.”

“Yes, we can, treasure.” Levi answered and immediately wrapped his arm around Eren as the brunette snuggled onto him.

“When I wake up, you will be here and awake, right?” Eren asked worriedly.

“I’ll be awake even with the slightest of your movement, treasure.”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“Good. This is perfect,” Eren mumbled happily.

All his worried had been paid off. Now, they can start anew with better tomorrow.

For some people, it’s just a story about the Alpha and his mate, but for Eren, it’s more than that. His life, his entire life changed rather drastically.

Yes, at first, his pack life was ripped in front of his eyes. No more Wild Titan Pack. Eren was lost, and so did Armin and Mikasa. But then, they met Levi. _Eren met Levi._

Their first meeting, their first argument, their first made-up, their first quality time, they first kiss, they first misunderstanding, their first— o _h, how Eren could go on and on about their firsts._

Since he met his Alpha mate, Eren’s life was full of surprises of bad things and good things. That didn’t matter, though. Eren would still remember them all, but he would only cherish all the good things.

Levi, Levi, Levi.

Eren won’t ever get tired calling his mate’s name that brought the calmness into his entire body, which he believed that Levi also felt the same toward him.

For as long as they live.

Forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello. I just want to say thank you so, so much for reading my story from the beginning and up until now and giving me all your love with all the kudos, comments, and bookmarks. You don’t know how much it means to me! c’:
> 
> And yes, I know, I stated that you can imagine who portrayed best for the rogues (Tyrant, Lens, Juicer, and Canvas), but in the end I choose Kuklo from SnK: Before the Fall as Juicer’s real name, haha. I just, maybe I just want a familiar character from SnK, and then I thought of him. Juicer character is different from the Kuklo we know from the manga, but let’s just say, his personality changed because of his rogue’s life.
> 
> Next chapter will be an epilogue about Levi and Eren, plus River, in a few years after. I am aware that I left some parts unanswered, that’s why I will make an epilogue as a closure! c:
> 
> Oh, and also, this is what I am going to do for the people who love mpreg: after I post the epilogue, I will start making extra chapters that tells about Eren’s pregnancy. Bear in mind for the people who are not a fan of mpreg: you can ignore the extra chapters about mpreg and just end this story at the epilogue. This way, I hope everyone enjoy their cup of tea, or coffee, or water, or anything, haha!
> 
>  
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/)


	28. Ch.28 Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter takes place three years after the previous chapter. Some things would briefly mention during the three years gap in this chapter, but that’s that. I will leave the rest to your imagination! c:
> 
> Don't forget, River is different from human baby or even werewolf baby, he is a werewolf baby that was born from the Alpha family (if you forget: Rose-Maria used to be the Luna of the pack and she is the daughter of an Alpha, while her mate used to be the Alpha of the pack and he is the son of an Alpha). So, please don’t get shock if there is some abnormal behaviour that going to happen with River in this story! I will write however I want! c;
> 
> PS. The paragraph in italic means flashback. I am not satisfied with how this chapter turns out, because too many flashbacks are confusing, but nonetheless, I hope you enjoy this epilogue. Happy reading! c:

**_Three years later._ **

Eren kneeled down as he put a bouquet of wild flowers at the top of Rose-Maria’s grave; placed at Shadow Corps Pack territory, not too far from the castle. Visiting her grave had become his routine every one to two times a week.

Sometimes, Eren would go with Levi and River. Some other times, he went with the others, like Carla, Mikasa, Armin, or someone else. But today, he came alone, since everyone seemed so busy for whatever tasks they got.

Eren then sat down, looking for a comfortable position, and when he did, he smiled at the stone grave that carved Rose-Maria’s name.

It’s been a little more than three years since the attack on Armored Colossal Pack, and briefly, the fight with Red Bolo Pack that caused Levi to be injured badly.

It all felt like just yesterday.

Eren still remembered how panic he was when his mate almost close to death and how relieved he was when Levi had finally recover. And oh, what a great Alpha of the pack he was. Although Levi was still not fully recovered, he did his best on doing his Alpha duties and make sure that their daily routines was under control for the good of the pack. He did that with Eren to help at his side, of course.

Since then, many things had changed.

Ymir and Historia decided to become loners, living the rest of their life somewhere quiet and peaceful. With Ymir gone, her Delta position was being passed on Mikasa. Now, Jean and Mikasa known as the Delta of Shadow Corps Pack, not Ymir and Jean anymore. Armin got a little bit jealous at first, knowing that his mate partnered up with a man, but later, he got used to it. He even became good friends with Jean.

Meanwhile, Historia’s fighters; Annie, Berthold, and Reiner, decided to join the Shadow Corps Pack. Levi, Eren, and the rest of the pack members happily accepted them into the pack, as a part of their new big family.

Kenny was still became the Elder of the pack, despite losing his two legs. Farlan and Isabel were still holding their rank proudly as Betas. The same thing went for another ranked members who still alive and held each of their rank proudly.

Erwin’s pack took full authority on Red Bolo Pack’s territory and they let Levi’s pack to take full authority on Wild Titan Pack’s territory, where Armor Colossal Pack had made it as their temporary territory.

Some of Levi and Erwin’s pack members volunteered to rebuild Wild Titan Pack territory with a huge brick house, right on the center of the territory, surrounded by flowers field. The house became a place for Carla and Juicer to live as loners. But since the house was huge, Carla decided to make it into a safe haven for the lost pups that didn’t have parents anymore. In human terms, it was like an orphanage, and many same sex mated pair came to adopt pup or even pups.

But that didn’t stop there.

Carla and Juicer also let other loners to stay in the territory and built them a simple brick house to stay. It wasn’t like living in a pack, no pack matters to be worried about. Here, they live as different individuals among other loners, other werewolves. It was more familiar, safer rather than to live among humans.

Thus, the old Wild Titan Pack territory was now known as the Loners Village.

Eren and Levi, along with many others had visited the Loners Village, and yes, it was a different lifestyle. No Alpha as the leader of the pack, no rules, nothing. Yet they respected each other and live peacefully at the village.

Everything has changed, but they changed for the better. Eren couldn’t be more content than this. He took a dreamy sigh and patted Rose-Maria’s tombstone, “I sometimes wondering how you will react about the entire good thing that change around us. I bet you would be thrilled!”

Eren stood up and smiled softly at the said tombstone, “I gotta go now. River’s nap time is almost over. Levi and I promised him to redecorate his room after he took a nap. By that time, Levi’s Alpha duty would have been finished. So, yeah, family redecorating time. Yay~!” Eren playfully wiggled his wrist as he said the last word.

“I told you that Levi and I will take care of him, right? I hope you are happy with the way we treated River. We love him so dearly. Thank you, Rose-Maria, for giving Levi and I this chance, for trusting us,” Eren genuinely said, before he walked back to the castle, _back to home, back to Levi and River_.

River.

When River popped in his mind, he started thinking about the thing that Rose-Maria had told him about the pup.

It brought Eren back to the time when he held Rose-Maria in his arms as she was dying.

**_—_ **

**_—flashback_ **

_“—rt of w—wo’s…” She said between pant and cough._

_“Rose-Maria, I don’t understand. Please don’t speak anymore,” Eren put his hand on her cheek._

_Slowly, Rose-Maria put her own hand onto Eren’s neck and pulled him, so his ear was next to her mouth, and whispered something that only Eren could hear._

_“My mate and I are the part of the white wolves, Eren. On top of that, we are the Alpha and the Luna that lead the White Wolves Pack. So, that would make River—”_

_“Pure alpha blood from the ancestry of the moon spirit itself,” Eren breathed out. “But, aren’t white wolves are like, the legendary werewolves because they could communicate to the moon spirit? I thought it was only a bedtime story for us, since there are no werewolves or even humans that ever meet any white wolves…” Eren whispered in disbelief._

_“Not only we could communicate with the moon spirit, but we could also ask something and it would most likely being granted, no matter how impossible that sounds. That’s why we’re living in secrecy, to protect ourselves from mere werewolves that try to take advantage of us and to avoid misunderstandings.”_

_“Then ask for the moon spirit for your life!” Eren suggested._

_“Too bad, we can’t ask for our own goods, Eren. We can only ask for other people’s good, because if the things that we asked aren’t meant for good things, then the moon spirit won’t acknowledge them. This is what I meant when I said we want to avoid misunderstandings.”_

_Eren went quiet. Still unable to believed what he heard. Then, he mumbled softly, “So that’s why I never see you shift into your wolf form…”_

_“Neither was Carla. It was at night time when I saved her, where my white fur mixed with dirt was mistaken as light chocolate.”_

_Rose-Maria smiled to herself, “Carla. Carla. Carla. She’s such a kind hearted person and I can see the same in you. That’s why I wanted you and Levi to take care of him. I trusted you, Carla’s son. And I trusted Levi, the greatest Alpha I ever known that cares so much about his pack. Plus, don’t you think maybe it’s a fate? Maybe after all, you and Levi are blessed to take care of River, am I right?”_

_Eren nodded, albeit hesitantly. Gradually, Rose-Maria let go of her hold on Eren’s neck with a smile, “See? So, please…”_

**_—end of flashback_ **

**_—_ **

Eren shook his head slowly, trying to get back into the present. He had just realised that he already inside the castle and his body automatically went to Levi’s study room. He knocked before quietly opened the wooden door and smiled at the sight that welcomed him.

Levi was seated on a large armchair. His right hand was busy on signing some papers for The Green Cape Company, while his other hand held a sleeping River with the utmost carefulness.

“Oh my, Levi. Is your arms okay?” Eren asked with a smile on his face.

Levi looked at Eren briefly and then at River before he shrugged, “It’s no problem at all. It’s him I’m worried about. He sleeps like this the entire time. I tried to put him on the bed, but he said he don’t want to take a nap alone. I offered him to sleep on a sofa over there, he protested, saying how the sofa was itchy. I sat him on my lap and let him leaned on my arm, he immediately fell asleep.”

“Well, maybe that’s comfortable for him, no?”

“I guess,” Levi said as he put away the papers tiredly.

“Are you done with your works?”

“I am. Now come here, treasure,” Levi patted his right thigh, signalling Eren to sit on his lap which the brunette happily obeyed.

Eren, contentedly seated on Levi’s muscly thigh, peered at the sleeping River and smiled, “Look at him, such a precious little one.”

Following Eren’s gaze, Levi hummed in agreement, “Well, he is precious, alright? Especially when he had his first word at five months old.”

“Ohhh, I remember that time,” Eren smile turned into a huge beam as his mind wandered at the memory.

**_—_ **

**_—flashback_ **

**_Five months old River._ **

_Levi, Eren, and River spent their time with Carla who paid them a visit at the castle._

_Carla was holding River in her arms while Levi and Eren leaned onto each other as they were sitting in front of the fireplace when it happened._

_Out of the blue, River stared at Levi and Eren before he made a grabby gesture with his chubby fingers, his mouth wide open as he babbled incoherent words._

_The three adults stared at River in awe. But that was soon turned into shocked expression as River start shouting, “Da—ah! Da— daduh— duh! Dad— Daddy! Daddy! Daddy!”_

_“Oh. My. Moon…” Eren’s eyes widened when he heard River spoke his first word._

_“Eren, Levi, did you guys hear that? Oh, baby, tell us what you just said again. Come on, come on,” Carla almost squealed in excitement._

_“Daddy!” River said clearly, this time it followed with a smile on his chubby face._

_Levi got up from his seat and gently took him from Carla, making the boy giggled happily._

_River then slapped Levi’s cheeks playfully and screamed, “DADDY!” Then, he made another grabby gesture toward Eren, “Daddy!”_

_Eren stood up and nodded eagerly, “Yes. Yes, baby. Daddy—” he pointed at himself, then at Levi, “—and daddy too! And that is grandmother,” He pointed his index finger toward Carla who was beaming at River._

_“Guh— Guh motha… Guh motha,” River tried in a slight confusion at the complexity._

_“Yes, your grandmother! Oh, I can’t wait until you can say aunty and uncle, everyone would be ecstatic!” Eren kissed the chubby cheeks lovingly._

_“He’s only five months yet he’s able to say some words already? Even if we are werewolves, being able to form some words at this age is a bit…”_

_Eren cut her off as he clapped his hands in a sudden realisation, “Wow, okay, wait. Do you think it’s because he is a white wolf? Remember the first month after Rose-Maria’s death, I gathered our pack members and told them about her origin being a white wolf, and so does her mate, and so does her pack members, hm, remember?”_

_“I remember. That gave me quite a shock knowing that River is a part of the legendary white wolf, but if that’s the case, then it makes sense. Levi, what do you think?” Carla asked her son-in-law curiously._

_“That’s possible,” Levi hummed casually. He was now able to make small conversations with Carla without being nervous._

_“Daddy!” River suddenly spoke again._

_That made Eren chuckled, “Oh dear my baby, I can’t wait for more surprises you give to us,” He planted a small kiss on River’s head, and then a small peck on Levi’s lips._

_Unbeknown to them, Carla was watching the whole situation with a smile on her face. She loved what she saw. In fact, she could die happily knowing that his son is now happy with his mate and his child. But she won’t die just yet, though. She wanted to see River grow up and witness him being the Alpha when Levi and Eren retired in the future._

**_—end of flashback_ **

**_—_ **

Eren let out a small smile at the memory, “That was memorable. After that, I become more protective with him, I don’t know why. Aside from our pack members and mom, I only told Alpha Erwin, Hanji, and their inner council about River. I had to make minimum amount of werewolves to be informed about this. I’m afraid if any other werewolf or any outsider knows about River being a white wolf, he will be put in danger.”

“You are concern about his wellbeing, that’s only normal,” Levi assured him.

“Yeah, you are righ— Hey, what about his first walk without falling, though?!” Eren suddenly changed the topic as he remembering another memorable time with River. “He was so, so cute at that time. His growth is so much different with any other werewolf, though. He talked before he could even walk in such early moment. But I can’t say I mind. I kinda love it, because he is so special to me, to us.”

“I agree,” Levi nodded firmly.

**_—_ **

**_—flashback_ **

**_Eight months old River._ **

_Levi and Eren were discussing some pack matters when River, who played in the middle of the room, suddenly decided to stand up and slowly walked with his own two feet toward his daddies. This resulted with smiling Levi and squealing Eren at the sight of their son._

_They knew River would be able to walk soon, since he already learned to sit, roll over, and crawl during the age of six and seven months. But still, they can’t hide their excitement when River finally able to walk._

_Although River still wobbled during his first walk, he successfully arrived in front of his two daddies without falling. After that, he reached for his daddies’ pants and tugged on them as he looked up, “Mommy! To mommy!”_

_At that, Levi and Eren exchanged glances. Slowly, Levi stood up from his seat while Eren hoisted River up and rested the pup on his hip, “You want to visit your mommy’s grave? Show her that you could walk now, hm, baby?”_

_“Yes! Mommy!” River nodded eagerly._

_“Alright, let’s go now, shall we?” Eren kissed the chubby cheek lovingly._

_Upon hearing the word ‘go’, River wiggled from Eren’s grasp. The brunette slowly and carefully put him down while chuckling. Wasting no more time, River walked towards the slightly open door, as if he knew where to go._

_“Well, then. I think it’s our cue to follow him,” Eren laughed as he linked arms with Levi and followed River’s lead._

_During the whole walk, River didn’t fell, he only wobbled slightly. This made Levi and Eren smiled happily as they matched their walking pace with River. Eren only carried him when they stepped down the stairs._

_Once they arrived, River put a chunk of wild flowers on top of his mother’s grave. He self-picked the flowers with the help of his daddies._

_The three of them sat in front of Rose-Maria’s grave for a while before Levi decided heading back to the castle with sleeping River on Eren’s arms._

**_—end of flashback_ **

**_—_ **

The nostalgia ended when Levi felt a movement on his arms. He looked down at his son, and then he looked up at Eren, “Seems like we woke him up.”

Eren smiled knowingly at Levi. He bent down and kissed the soft, chubby cheek, “Hello, little Alpha! We promised to help you to redecorating your room and to change your baby bed into a _real_ bed. Are you ready?”

“Yes, daddy,” River nodded as he rub his eyes sleepily.

“Well, up you go then,” Levi patted his son’s stomach.

“Okay daddy,” River replied. He carefully jumped down from Levi’s lap and wait for Levi to get up from his seat, so the three of them could walk together.

Eren chuckled, “Sometimes it confuses me whether you refer the word ‘daddy’ to me or Levi.”

River looked up at Eren as he reached out to the tan fingers and held them tight, “It can be both, right?”

“Sure, baby. Sure,” Eren smiled.

As they walked, River raised his free hand and held onto Levi’s pale fingers. Eren couldn’t help but smile as the three of them walked side by side. Spending time with Levi was good. Spending time with Levi and River? Even better.

Soon, after they arrived at River’s room, they waste no time in getting started to redecorate.

Eren placed a new, bigger wardrobe at the corner of the room. Meanwhile, River opted on helping Levi to put the bedcover on his new bed after Levi put away the baby bed and replace it with a _real_ bed in the middle of the nightstand. Next, Levi put a sofa and a small table not too far from the bed. As for Eren, he moved the study table with an armchair across the wardrobe. Last, River put a small carpet next to his bed.

Once they done, Levi and Eren could see River’s eyes sparkling at his new-looking room.

“My room looks great! Thank you daddies!” River let out a small smile.

“Oh, look at you. Just now, your expression really looks like your daddy over here,” Eren chuckled as he pointed at Levi, who scowled at the tall brunette.

“Really? But, is that a good thing?” River scowled in puzzlement. He didn’t realise he just mirrored Levi’s expression.

Eren laughed, “I guess it is. You look as cool as your daddy with your small smile and little scowl on his face.”

“I wanna be like daddy, though. No, I wanna be like daddies,” River stated.

“How so?” Levi hummed.

River smiled at Eren, “I want to care with the pack dearly and be _apporable_ —”

“Approachable,” Levi corrected.

“—and be _apporochaeble_ to the pack members as a nice Alpha like you. Elder Kenny said you are a wise person and always put the pack safety. I don’t know what that means but Elder Kenny said they are a good thing.”

“Why, thank you, baby,” Eren smiled back.

River nodded at him and then he turned to Levi with another smile, “I want to act only for the good of the pack like you. I want to be as strong as you. And I wish my wolf form will be as big as you, daddy.”

“You can and you will,” Levi said firmly.

“If I do something bad, please stop me from doing so, daddies. So I could be a great Alpha just like you two.”

Eren kissed both of River’s cheek lovingly and hugged him tight, “We will, baby. Oh, look at the way you talk. You’ve grown so much in three years. Your mama and papa would be proud of you.”

“Really?” River let go of the hug and stared at Eren’s emerald eyes hopefully.

“Mhm. I bet they are. Although they’re not here with us, I know they’re always watching you, along with the moon spirit.”

“Awesome. Now, I want to show my new room to everyone! Thanks for helping me, daddies,” River gave a quick hug to Eren and a little squeeze at Levi’s leg, since the raven Alpha was standing. After that, he dashed off to find everyone in the castle and show his new-looking room.

The daddies only stared blankly at the door, since River went off so sudden and so fast. _That boy sure could run._

“Oh, wow. So much for having sentimental talk,” Eren laughed awkwardly. He then turned to Levi, who yawned tiredly, yet cutely, it made him swoon at the sight, “Aww, is baby Levi want to take a nap-nap?”

Levi, unaffected at the way Eren talked to him, peered at his taller mate and shrugged, “Actually, yes. I am tired and I could use some sleep. You coming, treasure?” He offered his hand for Eren to take.

“Oh, um, okay then,” Eren nodded, dumfounded, as he took Levi’s hand and walk to their bedchamber, where they spent the rest of the day in their bed, napping and cuddling. Luckily, they could enjoy their time without any disturbance from anyone.

—

—

It was only a few hours later that Levi awake from his sleep. Eren, who already woke up from his nap a little while ago, greeted his Alpha mate with a small peck on the lips, “Hello. I love you.”

Levi smiled a little, still half asleep. He raised his head a little bit so he could reach and peck Eren’s nose, “I love you too, treasure.”

“I love it when you call me by that pet name,” Eren chuckled. His tan arms sneaked around Levi’s naked torso as he snuggled closer to his mate, “The days I spent with you and River, and everyone else in our pack, Erwin’s pack, mom and Juicer, those are the best thing ever. I love spending time with them all. But this moment with you all alone? This is perfection.”

“More than perfect,” Levi breathed out.

“Right? Just the two of us, spending our time together like this, as if we own the world. Oh well, this is our little world anyway,” Eren rested his head on Levi’s chest contently.

“Indeed,” Levi agreed.

The brunette smiled with his eyes closed. He then mumbled, “Levi?”

“Hm?” Levi replied simply while his free hand was playing with Eren’s soft locks.

“Call my name.”

_‘I want to hear you call my name.’_

“Eren. _Eren, Eren, Eren…_ ” Levi chanted. He kissed the top of Eren’s head and then he moved his head closer to Eren’s ear, “My treasure, I love you.”

“I love you too, Levi.”

_And they sealed it with a kiss as their love of being a mated pair will last forever._

_And ever._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story ends here for the readers that are not into mpreg. So, I am marking this as finished story for non-mpreg readers. I wanna say thank you for those who read my Levi and Eren’s story: Call My Name. I hope you enjoy this despite of my bad writing, haha, I am sorry for that. Thank you for those who gave me the good vibes! I will hug each of you if I can, but sadly, all I can give is the virtual hug. It’s the thought that counts, right? *hugs each of you tightly* Thank you for everything, guys! *sobs happily*
> 
> This story still gets a few extra chapters for the readers that are into mpreg. I hope the readers that wanted mpreg to be happening are still reading this and will continue following my story until the end. If you don’t, that’s okay. If you do, well, I hope you guys are excited! ^^
> 
> Also, is pup the right word for werewolf’s child? I just find out that it should be cub. Am I wrong? Or it actually can be both? If I am wrong, I am so, so, so sorry for the mistake! But I don’t think I would be able to edit the story because I am a lazy sloth (yeah, don’t sue me). I hope you will excuse the pup-cub mistake as well as all the other mistakes in this story.
> 
> Thanks again, guys! I won’t be here if not because of you! Don’t be a stranger and visit me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/himawarinee) and [tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/)! c;


	29. Ch.29 Extra (part 1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The extra chapter that some of you have been waiting for is finally here. Enjoy! ^^

Every once a year, adult werewolf will have a cycle of heat toward their mated-pair, in which they have a strong desire to mate, and usually, for the specific purpose of bringing young ones into the world. Of course, to control the population within the pack, the permission from the Alpha to have baby or babies are needed.

With that being said, this year, the mating season had finally come, and for Levi and Eren, they got into their heat in the very first week of the mating season.

It all came rushing toward the both of them naturally; the desire, the urge, and the need. The moment they realise they were in heat, Levi immediately isolated themselves inside their bedchamber right after he mind-linked the Betas about their situation.

Luckily, it seemed like Farlan and Isabel haven’t got into their heat just yet, so the Betas could take over the Alpha’s duties while Levi and Eren were having their ‘moment’.

The bed creaking and loud moans could be heard from inside the bedchamber as Levi pound into Eren like there was no tomorrow.

“Harder!” Eren gasped. He was on all four, facing down at the mattress of their bed, while Levi thrusting his member deep inside Eren’s swollen hole.

“Levi, more! Harder, deeper!” Eren half-screamed half-pleaded.

_And Levi did, with all his might._

While doing so, Levi reached one of Eren’s perky nipples and gave it a light pinch, earning a breathless moan from the brunette, while his other hand grabbed onto Eren’s tan hip for a balance, which Levi sure would leave a bruise.

“Uhng— _ah!_ Levi, I— ah, aaah!!!” Eren moaned uncontrollably. He was almost there, with Levi pound into him and playing with his nipple.

Suddenly, Levi flipped Eren’s body with ease, so the brunette was on his back. The hand that was on the tan hip was now moving to grasped on Eren’s member, and slowly stroking it. After a few pumps, Eren came with a muffled groan. Levi followed shortly after and immediately flopped down next to the brunette.

They had been doing this for hours once they awake, feeling the heat hit on them, right before the sun had risen. After each round ended, they took a few minutes or even a little less than an hour to get some rest, before they were back into their ‘business’ again.

With shaky breath, Eren chuckled weakly, “Doing this kind of thing with you is great, really, truly. Doing this kind of thing with you while we are in heat? It’s mind blowing!”

“I agree,” Levi said before he got up and pinned Eren down, whilst he licked his lower lips delightfully. He kissed the mate mark on Eren’s neck lightly, “Are you okay, treasure? Up for another round?” He whispered as his lips ghost around the mate mark on the lovely tan neck.

“Oh, Levi. I thought you never ask,” Eren replied as he whimpering with want.

Just like that, they back into being busy with each other, to feel their skin against the other.

Meanwhile at the other side of their bedchamber, stood River and Petra.

The three-year-old blinked innocently at Petra, who stopped him earlier from knocking at the door of his daddies’ bedchamber.

“Why can’t I come in, Petra?” River frowned slightly.

Petra laughed nervously, “Well… your daddies are, um, busy. So you can’t—”

“Daddies always busy with their Alpha duties, but I always behave myself, so they _always_ allow me to be around them. What makes this time different?” River asked unknowingly.

“Because it’s… uh, mating season?”

“What is that?”

Petra mentally facepalmed herself.  Why did she bring up the ‘mating season’ thingy to a three-year-old? What’s best she could do?

She was in a deep thought for a few seconds. She nodded to herself once she had decided what to tell river. She took a deep breath and smiled at the little brunette, “Mating season is… well, it’s when the adult werewolves with mate are getting into heat.”

“Heat?”

“Mhm. Heat is, um… a call?”

“A call? I don’t understand,” River stared at Petra in confusion.

“Okay, uh, well, it’s like the needs? Each mated pair will get different heat moment around the mating season. When a mated pair is in heat, they will have needs to be with each other more than usual. Uh, and sometimes it will resulted in having child. Yep!” Petra smiled to herself, satisfied with the answer.

“Oh, but—” she added, “—it’s the Alpha’s decision if we are allowed to make baby or not. Because, we can’t all expect some babies every year, right? Well, we could, but then the pack would be in chaos if many of us are going to have baby at the same time.”

“So, my daddies are in heat because it’s mating season?”

“Yes! Oh, I know you would get it without me trying too hard,” Petra beamed.

Looking up at Petra, River frowned, “Does it hurt when you are in heat? Because, can’t you hear that, Petra? Daddies seemed to be in pain with all that sound…” The three-year-old stared at the door while he cupped both of his ears, trying to hear the sound coming from inside his daddies’ bedchamber.

“Um, I am not sure if I hear anything. These walls are thick! I think you have a sharp hearing, though, since you have an Alpha blood in you, not to mention you are part of white wolf,” Petra laughed it off as if it was nothing.

River opened his mouth to say something, but Petra immediately take action and grabbed River’s tiny hand, “Well, come on, then. Let’s not disturb your daddies. They will come out soon, but for now, let your daddies stay inside their bedchamber, okay?”

Much to Petra’s relief, River nodded at her, although reluctantly.

As they walked, River looked up at Petra with expression that full of wonder, “So, what do adult werewolves do when in heat? Will my daddies going to get babies this year?”

“Oh, dear. That’s a bit hard to explain,” Petra smiled nervously.

“Aw, pretty please? I have got nothing to do, so you have plenty of time to explain it to me,” River batted his eyelashes at Petra. The thing that he learned from his daddy. _His brunette daddy_. It supposed to be an ultimate weapon for Levi, turned out it works for everyone. How dangerous, yet it was so adorable. Petra defeated easily.

“Well, River, you will learn what adult werewolves do when they are in heat once you get bigger. I’d say… when you’re a teenager. You will learn about that later, but not now, okay? And about your daddies having babies, well… I am not going to lie to you and make up lies, but your daddies can’t have any children of their own—”

“Why?” River cut her off in shock.

“Because, only the female werewolf that able to have baby. You see, female tummies got a special place to keep the babies while male don’t. The female carries their soon-to-be-baby for a few months; three to five months for us werewolf. We call it as pregnancy. And when it’s due, they will give birth to lovely little pup, or sometimes, pups,” Petra tried to explain as simple as possible for River. But in the end, it sounded like she was only rambling nonsense.

“Then why daddies are together in the first place? Why the moon spirit paired them two if they can’t have babies? It’s not fair, don’t you think?”

Petra smiled. For a three-year-old werewolf boy, River was something else. Nonetheless, she tried her best to answer his questions patiently, “Maybe that’s what moon spirit has been planning all along? Besides, I don’t think they should worry about that. They have you, don’t they? And I think you already make them more than happy.”

River shook his head, “I am adopted though. Once I’m able to speak and understand everyone’s words, daddies explained my situation to me. Who I really am and where I’m coming from. It’s not like I mind being adopted, but don’t you think having your own child from your own tummy is better rather than adopting someone like me?”

Petra stopped in her track and crouched down, so she was on the same eye level with River. She caressed River’s chubby cheek gently, staring at the three-year-old with utter respect, “They love you as their own pup. Never think other than that, River. You are River Jaeger-Ackerman, the future Alpha of this pack, and I know it’s going to be a good thing for this pack’s future with you as our future Alpha.”

River seemed to be in a deep thought before he reluctantly, yet shyly, nodded at Petra.

After that, they met with deep, deep silence. The awkwardness was unavoidable. So, Petra tried to think about something that River would love to do.

A sudden idea popped in her mind as she smiled widely, “Well, talking with you has been interesting. But you know what’s more interesting? Doing something fun!” She clapped her hands and continued, “Say, why don’t we play, hm, River? You can play horse with Jean. What do you think?” She suggested.

River’s face lit up as his grey-blue eyes widened, “I love playing horsie with Jean!”

“I thought so. Let’s find Jean, shall we? If I am not mistaken, he’s not really busy today. We could bug him for a bit,” Petra chuckled.

“And about your daddies—” she added, “—let’s wait for them patiently until, um, until their heat moment is over, okay? It usually last for a few days. In the meantime, you can bug any of us if we’re not busy with our duties. Sounds good to you?”

“Sounds good to me. Thank you, Petra.”

“Anytime, little Alpha,” Petra rose up and held River’s tiny hand as they walked to find Jean.

“What about you, though?”

“M—me?” Petra stuttered in surprise.

“Mhm. Heat already?” River asked innocently.

“Oh, um, well… not yet, haha. Anyway, let’s hurry it up and find Jean!”

Without more questions, River followed Petra in silent while he let out a cryptic smile as he looked back into the empty hall where his daddies’ bedchamber located.

—

—

During Levi and Eren’s heat, their daily needs were being delivered by the Deltas at the front door of their bedchamber since the Alphas can’t be disturbed, because they were doing _natural private business_. Although Levi and Eren wanted to meet River and do other things beside tangled up with each other, their bodies can’t cooperate to do so. Thankfully, River didn’t mind and waited patiently for his daddies to back from their heat.

On day five, Levi and Eren’s heat were finally over, and they surprised River by waking him up gently in the morning.

“Daddies? Mmm, I miss you…” River said sleepily.

Eren pecked River on the cheeks and hoisted him up, “Daddies miss you too. We’re sorry, little one. We’ve been, uh…”

“You two were in heat, that’s why you’ve been super-ultra-busy. Petra told me,” River rubbed his eyes.

“Um…” Eren turned his head to Levi, who frowned.

_‘Petra? What did you tell River about Eren and I?’_

_‘I didn’t tell him the details! Your baby is still innocent!’_ Petra immediately shouted through mind-link.

Levi could only roll his eyes, _‘Okay, then.’_

_‘Oh, and welcome back, Alphas.’_

_‘Thank you, Petra,’_ Eren replied before they cut off the mind-link.

Just then, they heard a soft knock at the door before it opened, revealing Farlan who showed up with a welcoming smile, “Glad to have you back, Alphas. I am sorry to bother you this early, but you need to work on these,” The blonde Beta handed Levi a huge stack of papers right away.

“Thank you, Farlan. What a huge pile of works,” Levi sighed with sarcasm. Farlan only chuckled and waved it off leisurely as he excused himself. Really, he just came to drop the papers and went off like that.

Once the door shut close, Eren kissed Levi’s cheek lovingly, “I will help you with those papers, love. Don’t worry.” The brunette then turned to River with a smile, “So, my little Alpha, what have you been doing these past five days?”

Counting with his chubby fingers, River answered in excitement, “I play horse with Jean. Study with Armin. Watch the members doing their daily practice, even Mikasa taught me a little about it. And, and… visiting mom’s grave. Make a phone call with grandmother.”

“Wow—” Eren blinked in awe, “—that’s lots, baby.”

River nodded cutely, “Mhm and it was great, but I still miss you two, daddies. So I am glad that you are back now.”

Eren patted River’s head lovingly, “Aw, I am glad we’re finally back into business and be able to see you. Say, wanna sleep together tonight? You can sleep with us—”

Just then, Levi nudge Eren’s arm while giving him a cryptic look, “Or better yet, we sleep with River in his room.”

Eren blinked once, twice. He stared at Levi, dumbfounded, before he remembered their bedchamber’s condition that needed to be fixed for a few damage from _their activity_ during their heat. He then nodded furiously, “Right! River’s room. That’s better. Way, way, much better.”

“My room it is! Can we make a blanket fort too, daddies?” The three-year-old asked hopefully.

“Sure, we can— oh!” Eren gasped in a sudden realisation, “But first thing first, daddies need to finish the papers that Farlan gave us earlier. Is that okay with you?” He asked River.

River shook his head, “No problem. I can make my own blanket fort while I wait for you two. I will probably going to bug Connie, or Sasha, or anyone that isn’t busy to help me.”

“You sure? You don’t want to wait for daddies and make the blanket fort together?” Levi asked.

“Baby, you don’t need your daddies anymore? You asked other people’s help instead of our help,” Eren pouted.

River patted Eren’s cheek lovingly, “Silly daddy. I just want you to finish your papers as soon as possible, and when you’re done, we could instantly get into the blanket fort since it would be done by that time.”

“So—” River turned to Levi, “—you go ahead and finished whatever you need to finish, daddy. I will wait at my room, while making the blanket fort.”

“Alright then,” Levi nodded and ruffled River’s soft brown lock.

“We will finish the papers as fast as we can. Wait for us, okay?” Eren threw soft kisses all over River face before he put River down.

“Let us have breakfast together before that, and then we will meet again around this evening, shall we?” Levi offered.

“We shall. I want triple jumbo sausages, half cook,” River said blatantly as they walked to the dining hall.

Thus, the three went for breakfast before Levi and Eren back with their Alpha duty, while River made a blanket fort with the help of Sasha and Mikasa. The three-year-old couldn’t wait for his daddies to finish their work. _Soon._

—

—

Turned out, Levi and Eren had just finished their work later that night.

The two of them walked hurriedly to River’s bed, since the boy must have been waiting for his daddies. But then, they heard a ruckus coming from River’s room, and so they ran.

Levi opened the door with a loud bang, while Eren gasped at the sight that welcomed them, “Oh, no. River?” Emerald eyes went wide in disbelief.

There, on top of the bed where everything around it had shattered, crouched a small white wolf who stared at Levi and Eren while letting out a low growl.

“River?” Eren carefully took small steps toward the little white wolf, “River, is that you? It’s me, baby… It’s daddy…”

Once Eren got closer, he extended his hand slowly, trying to reach out for his little pup; _or at least he thought it was his little pup_. With a small, assuring smile, Eren’s hand kept reaching to get closer to the little white wolf in front of him, “It’s me baby. Don’t worry, you will be— _ow!_ ” He winced at the sudden stung feeling.

River bit Eren’s hand until it drew blood before he let go and backed away from Eren.

Levi rushed to Eren and examined the hand that had been bitten, “Treasure, are you okay?”

Eren wiped the blood with a clean cloth that Levi offered to him and shook his head, “I am fine, not hurt at all.”

This time, it was Levi who reached out his hand, “Baby, it’s you, right? We know it’s you, so please, take control of yourself. You can’t bite your daddy’s hand, that’s not nice.”

“Baby, it’s us. It’s your daddies,” Eren followed.

 _‘Daddies…’_ Much to Levi and Eren surprised, River replied via mind-link before he changed back. Not caring how he already able to do that.

Eren was the one to catch him and instantly attacked him with kisses all over his chubby face as Levi wrapped a blanket around the three-year-old.

River hesitantly looked up at his daddies with tears threatening to come out, “Daddies, I felt weird earlier. I feel like I have another me that wanting to come out and then I changed…”

“That’s our wolf form, baby. You shifted. But how…” Eren peered at Levi who shook his head as an answer.

“He said he is awake and wants to come out,” River mumbled.

Levi frowned, “Who?”

“Another me in my mind. Daddies, I am scared. What is happening to me?” River asked in between sobs.

“Nothing to be scared of, baby, that’s just your wolf,” Eren assured.

“My wolf?”

He nodded at River, “It’s a part of you. It’s your soul. It’s the one that make you able to change into wolf. That’s what we are, don’t fight it. You’re not supposed to be able to shift at this kind of age, though. But knowing that you are a white wolf, I’m not surprised.”

“But, I bit you, my wolf bit you because I can’t control my body earlier...”

Eren kissed the chubby cheek and patted River’s hair, “It’s okay. I’m fine, really. It only left a slight bite mark and a bit of blood. It will heal real soon.”

Then, River kissed Eren’s hand and smiled proudly, “I kiss the pain away. Daddy should kiss it too,” He looked at Levi with a serious look.

Unable to resist at such adorableness, Levi took Eren’s hand and kissed it softly, “There it will heal soon.”

“Aw, thank you, you two. I feel better now, really,” Eren cooed.

River nodded satisfyingly as he yawned.

“Are you okay, baby? Something wrong? Should we call Petra? Oh my moon! We should call Petra. How can we not call her? This is an emergency. What if there is something wrong with my baby?” Eren panicked.

Levi was about to calm the brunette, but River beat him to it, “No, daddy. I am fine, just sleepy. Can we sleep now?”

“Are you sure you are okay, baby? Either you are okay or not, we should go to Petra and check up on you, just in case—”

“Eren, _treasure_ , I think he’s really just being sleepy and he needs his sleep. We will take him to Petra tomorrow morning, how about that?” Levi asked.

“We take him to Petra if I see any weird movement during his sleep,” Eren said while hugging River protectively.

Levi could do nothing when Eren was in his mother-pup mode, “Okay, alright.”

Eren smiled satisfyingly. He kissed Levi’s cheek and then River’s. “Okay, time for bed. Let us go to the bed— uh, maybe not this bed… but daddies’ bedchamber is still under renovation, so—”

“What happen to your room, daddies?” River cut him off.

Eren immediately dodged the topic, “Ah! Let’s go to sleep in one of the guest room. We need a little change of scenery sometimes, no? One of the guest rooms on the east wing is really comfy, your grandmother used to sleep there.”

“Ohhh, can we make a blanket fort there?” River asked hopefully.

Eren nodded at that, “Sure, baby.”

_Thus, no more than thirty minutes later, they’re done making blanket fort on one of the guest room._

“Daddies making the blanket fort so fast!” River beamed happily.

“It’s because you helped too, baby. Oh, and remind me to clean up your room tomorrow, okay? I feel the urge to tidy up before, but it’s almost late at night and we need sleep—”

“I will help, daddy,” River offered to Levi and earned an approving smile from the raven Alpha.

Eren then clapped his hands together, making Levi and River paid attention to the tall brunette, “Alrighty. Let’s sleep now, because I know that we are all tired from today.”

“No. We brush our teeth and wash our face first,” Levi instructed.

Eren and River groaned in unison as they dragged their bodies to the bathroom before the three of them fell asleep in a blanket fort peacefully.

Little did they know from Petra on the next morning, that it was normal for River to be able to shift at such a young age, knowing that River is a part of a white wolf.

The daddies both sighed in relief as they praised their little pup.

Later on, they happily and playfully spend the morning running around the territory together in their wolf form, proudly showing the members that their future Alpha was able to shift into his wolf form at such a very young age, unaware of the little surprise that would happen next.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this extra chapter looks okay. I honestly don’t know what I’m doing. All I know is I want to make extra chapters for pregnant Eren. That’s all.
> 
> I love how Petra stuttered in this chapter because of River’s curiosity. And would you look at that little bundle! River, being only 3 years old, able to shift into such a cute, little white wolfie. Awww! Believe me, it’s amazingly adorable. You might think it’s out of nowhere to make River shift into his wolf form. Well, I just thought it would be lovely if we are able to know River’s wolf form. Haha, I am sorry, I just love River! ^^


	30. Ch.30 Extra (part 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brace yourself, pregnant Eren is coming! And please keep in mind that in my story, werewolf pregnancy is different from human pregnancy. Enjoy! c:

A white bundle of fur was gazing toward the full moon through the open window as Eren slowly approaching, “River, you’re still up?”

Upon hearing his name being called, River glanced at Eren before he stared back onto the moon and let out a long howl.

“You’re saying good night to the moon spirit?” Eren asked as he sat next to the pup, stroking the soft fur.

River nodded cutely and then shifted back into his human form. Once he did, Eren smiled at the three-year-old and put River’s favourite pyjama on him.

“Thank you, daddy,” River said sleepily after Eren done dressing him.

Eren kissed River’s chubby cheek lovingly, “You are very welcome, baby. But, ever since you are able to shift into your wolf form a couple weeks ago, you keep talking to the moon spirit until late at night. Sleeping late is not good, you need your beauty sleep, baby, just like I need mine.”

“Beauty sleep?” River asked, confused.

“Mhm. You need your beauty sleep because your growing body needs it. Me? I need my beauty sleep so I could be a great, responsible Alpha _slash_ Alpha’s mate all the time while still looking good from all that,” Eren chuckled.

“Well…” River was about to say something, but he paused and sighed, “—okay, daddy.”

“Hm, what is it, baby?”

“Nothing,” River mumbled hesitantly.

“Oh!” Eren clapped his hands together, making River jolted in surprise, “You wanna sleep with daddies again, don’t you, baby?”

“No. I can sleep by myself. I’m a big boy, daddy,” River frowned a bit.

“Aw, don’t be shy. Come, come. But be quiet, okay? Daddy’s already asleep,” Eren tugged on River’s chubby hand as they walked side by side toward Levi and Eren’s bedchamber.

Once they arrived, River carefully climbed onto the bed and lie next to sleeping Levi.

Eren followed suit and not to long after that, he could hear River’s even breath as he fell into his sleep. He smiled softly at the sight and kissed the top of River’s head, “Sleep tight, baby. Let’s face a beautiful tomorrow.” With that, Eren too, slowly fall asleep.

—

—

_“Bleeergh!”_

The beautiful tomorrow turned out was welcomed with Eren feeling nauseous as he threw up while leaning on the toilet seat. Levi and River, who were awake because of that, followed him to the toilet.

“Ewww, daddy, are you okay?” River asked as he patted Eren’s shoulder, yet he scrunched up his nose uncomfortably, just like how Levi reacted at that moment.

Eren took a deep breath and wiped his mouth with a wet cloth given from Levi, “I think… I’m fine now, baby.”

“Are you sure, treasure?” Levi asked in concern. Disgusted by the vomit, but concerned nonetheless.

“I am su— _uuurgh!_ ” Eren threw up for the second time.

This time, Levi was fully concerned, being disgust had forgotten. He rubbed at Eren’s upper back gently and wiped Eren’s mouth with a new wet cloth, “You know, what? I think you are not fine.”

Smiling happily, River spoke up, “I think daddy is fine. Moon spirit told me daddy will get yucky for a while, but daddy will be just fine, since it’s a gift from the moon spirit.”

“Moon spirit?” Levi asked.

A nod.

“You… talked to moon spirit and the moon spirit give daddy a gift?” This time, Eren asked.

Another nod.

“The gift from the moon spirit is… getting _yucky_ for a while?” Levi tried to clarify.

“No,” River shook his head.

“Then, what’s the gift?” Eren turned his body fully toward River in curiosity.

River bent down and pressed his palm over Eren’s abdomen, a sheepish smile plastered on his little face, “This. Heheee.”

Seeming to understand what River meant, Eren let out a small gasp, “Impossible.”

At that, River pouted, or more like, frowned, “No it’s not, daddy.”

“Eren, I think we need to go and see Petra,” Levi said with an unreadable expression. Carefully, he lifted Eren up and carried him bridal style, earning a small yelp from the tall brunette.

Before Levi started to move, he turned to River, “Are you coming with us, River?”

“Yes!” River answered a bit too eager and followed Levi to Petra’s office.

“Oh, lordy!” Eren squeaked when Levi’s walking pace started to get faster, it made River ran beside them so the three-year-old won’t left behind.

Staring down at River with concern, Eren looked up, “Levi, you need to slow down. See, River can’t keep up with your pace—”

“Yes I can. Daddy, hurry, hurry. I wanna know if the baby will come out soon,” River cut him off as he ran a bit faster, since Levi started to jog to Petra with his lips formed into a thin line.

Levi also wanted to hurry and make sure that his mate, his Eren, was indeed pregnant.

As soon as they arrived at Petra’s office, Levi immediately went on Alpha mode and ordered Petra to check up on Eren; whether he was getting pregnant or not.

Although there were many questions that Petra wanted to ask about Levi’s order, she instantly obeyed. During the check up, everyone in the room went silent. That was until Petra took a deep breath to calm herself and stared wide eyes onto Eren’s stomach, “Uh… congratulation, I guess?”

“Petra…” Eren waited for her further explanation. His heart was beating like crazy.

“Eren, _you is prego._ ”

 _“I is what?!”_ Eren’s eyes widened in disbelief.

“English, anyone?” Levi groaned.

Petra met eyes with Levi as she spoke, “Eren is pregnant. But, Alpha Levi, how…”

Staring at Eren’s abdomen with slightly widened eyes, Levi shook his head, “I don’t—”

“It’s a gift… from the moon spirit,” Eren answered quietly.

“A gift?” Petra asked.

Eren shook his head, “I don’t know the details. Um, River, baby? Could you tell us what’s going on?”

“Well…” River started, “I told the moon spirit, that daddies are happy, but I know daddies are happier if they able to have their own pup. I know daddies said that having me is enough, but, for me, I don’t think it’s enough.”

“Baby, I don’t know what to say…” Eren was taken aback.

“How about thank you, treasure? River is thinking about us, our happiness, and I think that’s really sweet of him,” Levi kissed Eren’s cheek softly and then he hoisted River up, kissing the tip of River’s nose lightly.

“Right. Thank you, baby—”

“Thank the moon spirit, daddies,” River retorted.

“Of course. When the moon comes out tonight, I will,” Eren nodded.

“We will,” Levi corrected. He then sat beside Eren on the examination’s bed, with River seated on his lap, and caressed Eren’s still toned stomach, “This is unbelievable.”

“Yeah, well, believe it,” Eren put his hands on top of Levi’s, while River smiled sheepishly at the sight, and Petra stood there as she cooed.

“I bet he will be a great future Alpha. Or she! Or them, who knows if daddies going to have more than one babies, huh? I want five!” River suddenly shouted in excitement.

“Oh my moon. I am not sure about five pups…” The brunette gulped.

“Maybe two? Although, one is okay too,” Levi said, still caressing Eren’s stomach.

Awkwardly, Petra cleared her throat, “Actually, uh, it seems like you will only have one pup. But, who knows, my assumption could be wrong. You are only one week pregnant. We could do another check up when you are around one month pregnant…”

“One is enough, really. I don’t mind carrying only one pup in me,” Eren said genuinely.

Petra smiled, “I see. Congratulation, Alphas. When will the rest of the members getting to know about this good news?”

“Do you think—” Eren hesitated, “—do you think the members will take this news happily or…”

“I think the members will be thrilled. Shocked, surprised at first, yes, but thrilled for sure,” Petra assured, while River nodded silently in agreement.

“But for a safety, let’s keep your pregnancy just like how we keep River’s true existence of being a white wolf. Only our pack members, Carla, Erwin, Hanji, and their inner council that will know about this,” Levi told Eren.

“I think it’s safe to let Juicer knows, too. After all, he lives with mom just like a mother and son, he’s also like a brother to me. What do you think?” Eren asked.

Levi shrugged, “He gives me a good vibe these past few years, so, why not?”

“I will let her know after we tell our pack members about _this_ ,” Eren motioned his stomach with a wide smile on his face.

“Well then. Petra, please gather the pack members in half hour, we’ve got something important to tell,” Levi ordered.

“I’m on it, Alpha,” Petra said with a wide smile and excused herself.

Eren and Levi shared a look, before the brunette beaming in happiness, “I still can’t believe this is happening. I’m kinda scared and a bit nervous, but I’m excited. Oh, this is great! Isn’t it, Levi?”

“It is, treasure,” Levi hummed as he caressed Eren’s stomach and made trails of butterfly kisses on it. His wolf inside him howled eagerly at the thought of having a pup.

Levi kept caressing and kissing Eren’s stomach lovingly, making Eren chuckled.

That was when River tugged on Levi’s shirt as he fidgeted, “Um, daddies? Will I… Will I still going to be your son? I mean, I don’t mind not being the future Alpha anymore. It’s not that big deal for me anyway. But, can I at least still be your son—”

“What are you talking about?” Eren furrowed his eyebrows and looked at River in disbelief.

 _‘Of course,’_ River thought to himself with tears threatened to fall out, _‘What am I talking about? Of course daddies don’t need me anymore, right? After all, they finally get their own pup. So I am not needed anymore… right?’_

Rubbing his eyes with his sleeves, River quivered. But then he felt himself being lifted from Levi’s lap only to be seated on Eren’s lap.

Eren kissed the top of River’s head and wiped away the tears from his chubby cheek, “River, baby, no matter what, you will still and always be our baby.”

River looked up hesitantly, “But now you will get your own pup…”

“Levi and I will have another pup, and you—” Eren bopped River’s nose playfully, “—you will have a sibling and become a big brother! We will love you and the future pup just the same. So do not think anything else other than that.”

Levi nodded and caressed River’s fluffy hair, “Also, the talk about the future Alpha can wait until you get older, because it will depends whether you get a little baby brother or sister.”

“Huh?” River blinked confusedly at Levi.

“If it’s a girl, the girl will follow her future mate wherever her mate go and located, then stay with him in the pack he belongs to, no matter what rank her mate going to be. But if we have a girl, let’s hope she won’t end up having a rogue as a mate,” Levi explained.

He tapped his index finger against his thigh before he continued, “If it’s a boy, he will most likely to be the Alpha of our pack when I retire. But then again, if it’s a boy, he has you as a brother. So to decide who will be the future Alpha, usually an early observation by the parents, the Betas, and the Elder, add with the rest of the members are also needed. The one who are more capable will be chosen later on.”

Levi cleared his throat and added, “But if the observation ended up as a tie, you, uh… you also have to fight with your brother for the final decision to be the Alpha.”

“The fight are not needed if you two choose on who will be the Alpha by a discussion, though. Am I right, Levi?” Eren clarified.

“Yes,” Levi replied simply.

“What is a _disgussion_ anyway?” River asked.

“Discussion, baby. It’s the action or process of talking about something, in order to reach a decision,” Levi corrected and explained to the pup.

At that, River nodded cutely, “Oh… okay then. I hope if I end up having a brother, we don’t have to fight to become the Alpha. I prefer just _discussion_ it with him.”

“Yes, you will _discuss_ it with him. That’s a good thinking, little Alpha,” Levi ruffled River’s hair.

“Wait, you understand this? All the explanation we said to you?” Eren asked in disbelief.

“I do, daddy,” River hummed as if it was not a big deal.

“Wow, white wolf is amazing…” Eren whispered to himself and caressed River’s cheek, “But as your daddy had said before, the Alpha talks are not needed now. Okay, baby?”

“Okay, daddy,” River said as he jumped out from Eren’s lap.

That was Levi’s cue to carry Eren in bridal style, “Come on, I will get you to the bedchamber and rest for a while before we met with the members to announce your pregnancy.”

“Levi, I can walk, you know?” Eren shook his head in disbelief at Levi’s behaviour that changed since he found out that Eren was pregnant.

“I know, but then you’ll get tired and it’s not good for the baby. Right, River?” Levi asked the three-year-old who was walking next to Levi.

“Right!” River nodded at Levi and then smile at Eren, “Daddy not allowed getting tired. Be good and take care of yourself so the baby inside will be healthy.”

“Okay, alright, fine, you two,” Eren gave up and let himself being carried to bed for a quick rest before they share the good news to the rest of the members.

—

—

Later on, the pack members were informed about Eren’s pregnancy and the reason behind his capability to carry a pup. It took some time for them to take the information all in, but in the end, everyone was happy for their Alphas and how blessed River as a white wolf.

They also didn’t forget to let Erwin, Hanji, and their inner council the good news, along with Carla and Juicer through the phone call. They were ecstatic to hear the news, mostly Carla.

For the rest of the day, Eren couldn’t help but smile, happy that everyone responds to this shocking news nicely.  There was a slight change on everyone since that day, though. They seem to be more protective toward Eren, claiming that they only want him and the baby to be okay. Not that Eren mind. He just hoped that everything will be alright during this whole pregnancy thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it turns out okay despite any writing mistakes and short chapter. I hope you will keep reading this extra chapter until the end! c:


	31. Ch.31 Extra (part 3)

The pregnancy went fast for Eren, as now he was on his third week.

On the first two weeks, he kept feeling sick –especially on morning— and so, during that time he was on a bed rest. Levi, who was feeling more protective since Eren got pregnant, stayed with him all the time. He took his entire Alpha’s duty, as well as the paperwork from the shared company with Erwin, and did everything next to Eren while the brunette rested.

Fortunately, the feeling of sickness didn’t last for long, because after that, Eren felt better and everything went back to normal.

_Or not._

Just when Eren thought he felt better, he suddenly felt a mix craving for the sexual desire and foods.

Thus, on a random morning on his third week pregnancy, Eren woke Levi up by sniffing his neck, where the mate mark had placed, and inhaled the raven Alpha’s scent deeply while slightly humping his crotch on Levi’s thigh.

That, of course, woke Levi up.

“Treasure, what…” Levi trailed off while blinking sleepily.

“Morning,” Eren greeted in between sniffing and humping his mate. “I know the mating season is over long ago, but I feel like I want to… _do that_ , you know?” He mumbled shyly.

“You are acting shy while doing all this? That’s cute,” Levi said with a smirk. This time, he was fully awake.

“I need you to put it in me,” Eren whimpered with want as he kept moving.

The act made Levi turned on. He groaned and pushed Eren gently, “No.”

“What?” Eren blinked in confusion. He rarely asked for sexy time because mostly, Levi was the one who initiated. And when he did ask, Levi never, ever, _ever_ refused.

Levi guided Eren to lie on his back. As he hovered above Eren, he pecked the tan cheek softly, “You’re pregnant. I am afraid—”

A pair of arms sneaked up around Levi’s neck to pulled him, so now their nose bumped, their breathe mingled with each other, “We’ll do it slowly,” Eren whispered before he captured Levi’s lips and kissed them slowly, yet passionately.

With Eren’s assurance, Levi finally gave in. He prepared Eren’s hole carefully. Although Eren said he was ready, Levi kept stretching the pink puckered hole thoroughly until he felt it was ready in his standard. Levi was being so gentle with Eren. Even when he pushed it in, he did it delicately.

As Eren tried to buck his hips, wanting for more, Levi stopped him and showered him with soft pecks all over the tan face, “Treasure, slowly.”

“But!” Eren whined.

“Just feel it, feel me,” Levi continued to rock his hips gently. This time, his hand roamed around Eren’s upper body and rested on the perky buds, twirling and pinching them while his teeth nibbling on Eren’s lower lip. The stimulation made Eren felt so hot. In no time, he breathed out Levi’s name before he spurted out the thick cum all over his stomach and chest.

They kept doing it for another three rounds, making the whole room filled with soft moans from Eren in that morning.

Once Eren had finally sated from his desire, he stared blankly at the ceiling as he furrowed his eyebrows, “Now I’m hungry.”

 _‘And then there’s the craving for food,’_ Eren thought to himself.

Eren turned to Levi, who was still trying to control his breath next to him, “I want half-roasted rabbits.” Before Levi could reply, Eren started to whine and pouted a bit, “Oh my moon. I’m hungry and I long for it so bad… On top of that, I somehow want you to get it for me. You always able to pick all the fat prey, and fat prey are just so juicy and yummy,” Eren batted his eyelashes innocently.

Levi instantly got up and caressed the brunette’s soft locks, “I’ll get you half-roasted rabbits. Okay? The fattest rabbits ever. Just for you.”

Eren nodded weakly and what surprised Levi the most was Eren fell asleep in no less than a minute after that.

The raven Alpha smiled at the sight. He got up to cleaned Eren thoroughly with wash cloth and changed his clothes, not to forget on changing the sheets while not waking the brunette. Later after that, he took a shower to clean himself up. Since the weather was a bit chilly, Levi wrapped Eren in a blanket before he started to head out.

In truth, Levi didn’t want to leave Eren’s side per se. But if Eren wanted Levi to get him fat rabbits to be half-roaster, then he will get Eren them in no time for sure.

As Levi headed out, he mind-linked Armin and Mikasa to look out for Eren. After the situation explained to them, he immediately went for a quick hunt.

Then, a sudden thought cross Levi’s mind, making him stop during mid-walk. He smiled to himself and started to continue his walk, _‘Hey, River?’_ Levi asked through mind-link.

 _‘Oh, daddy?’_ River’s childish voice came in reply.

_‘Wanna go hunting with me?’_

_‘Hunting?’_ River sounded confuse.

_‘Yes. Your daddy, well, your pregnant daddy wants half-roasted rabbits so bad, so I’m gonna get them for him. Do you want to come with me?’_

_‘I want to come with you, daddy! Where are you now? I am at the dining hall with Kenny and the others. We just finished having breakfast. I was waiting for us to have breakfast together but daddies never show up. Kenny told me not to disturb you two, though.’_

_‘Sorry, baby. Something came up with daddy, so I—’_

_‘Is daddy okay? I thought daddy stop feeling yucky since last week,’_ River cut him off.

_‘He is okay. He just wants half-roasted rabbits really bad. Now, if you want to come, meet me at the front door, little Alpha. You’re about to get your first lesson on hunting the prey today.’_

_‘I will meet you there, Alpha! Wait for me, daddy!’_ River said the last sentence a bit too enthusiast.

In no matter of time, Levi and River met and immediately went on rabbit hunting for Eren. Levi left the Alpha duty to the Betas, since everyone wanted to put Eren’s craving first, which are rabbits; _half-roasted rabbits_.

The hunt went unsurprisingly well. For a three-year-old, River had shown his capability in hunting only after the first try. He even able to get two rabbits on his first and second try, with only a little help from Levi. _As expected from the ancestor of white wolf and son of the Alpha._

After thirty minutes had passed, they ended their hunting and went back with hands full of, well, dead rabbits that was so, so fat. Eren would love them for sure.

Once they stepped into the castle, they met with Eren who was now awake and looking around in confusion.

When Eren saw them, he smiled as he walked toward the two, and then he beamed when he saw what’s on Levi and River’s hands, “Rabbits!”

“We got it for you, daddy! Look at how fat they are!” River happily showed the two dead rabbits in his tiny hands and wiggled them in front of Eren as the brunette crouched down in front of his pup.

“We? You mean, you caught this?” Eren gasped, feeling half-shock half-amaze of him.

“Well, daddy helped me a little,” River replied bashfully.

“But he totally caught these two rabbits with his own paws. I did nothing but showed him how to hunt and held his first rabbit while he caught the second one,” Levi said proudly.

“That’s great, wow. Thank you, baby! Aw, the rabbits from River’s first hunt. I could just eat them like this!” Without much warning, Eren shifted into his wolf form and ate the two dead rabbit right from River’s hand.

Happily, River held the rabbits in place for Eren before finally he put them onto the floor and let his daddy finished them off. The three-year-old then sat beside Eren and watch his daddy ate the rabbits with a happy smile.

Eren paused mid-eat and looked up at Levi, _‘Why are you standing there? I still wanting, no, craving my half-roasted rabbits, you know?’_

Levi let out a small snort. He caressed Eren’s soft fur and gave him a bow, _‘Certainly, Alpha.’_

 _‘Thank you, my beloved,’_ Eren let out a happy howl and continued eating the raw rabbits with River snuggled onto Eren’s fluffy fur, while Levi went into the kitchen to cook the rest of the rabbits for his pregnant mate.

Then, River shifted into his wolf form, still snuggling at Eren, _‘Eat well, daddy. I’m gonna take a nap for a while. Hunting is tiring…’_ He said while letting out a yawn.

Eren licked River’s face as a reply and let the pup took a nap, curling next to him as he continued eating while wait for Levi to brought him the half-roasted rabbits, and after that, he would finally feel sated because all of today’s crave had been granted. All thanks to his mate and his pup.

—

—

The following weeks went quite well.

Eren’s stomach had already gotten big on his second month. Petra predicted that it will due on the early of fourth month.

Of course, during that time, Levi pampered him so much, _too much_. He tried not to leave Eren’s side most of the time. The two became inseparable. Wherever Eren go, Levi would be there and happily carrying his mate, although the brunette had told the raven that he could walk just fine. Eren loves the attention nonetheless.

At some point, when Levi got very busy with his work and Eren get bored by doing nothing, Armin would be there to hang out with the brunette, sometimes with River and Mikasa too, just to kill time.

His mother, Carla, visited them more than before. Once or twice every week. Sometimes with Juicer, sometimes not.

Erwin and Hanji also visited regularly once every week. They brought Sawney and Bean along with them, mostly to play with River. Although Erwin mostly there to talk with Levi about their company and the pack’s alliance. That’s when Hanji went to visit and talked with Eren all about werewolf pregnancy that she knew from her own experience with Mikasa and Isabel were listening too, for future purpose.

The rest of the members also became a bit protective with their Alpha’s mate. Eren’s pregnancy seemed like a miracle not only to him, his family, or his close friends, but also to the pack members. The pregnancy was their second interest after River, the white wolf who talked to the moon spirit and made it all happened. Everyone couldn’t wait to see River to finally having sibling.

Eren’s pregnancy was not much different from any she-wolf’s pregnancy, so everyone already aware of his feeling of sickness, craving –mostly for food—, and mood swings where he was becoming sensitives about everything. Levi already faced the first and the second –and the second was still going until now—, but not yet for the third, not until today.

It all started when Eren was busy stuffing his mouth with raw steak happily, together with River. It made Levi smiled a little at the sight. He glanced at Eren’s bulging stomach, and not meaning any harm, he suddenly blurted out of excitement, “Fill that lovely round tummy of yours, treasure. So the baby will come out healthy.”

Eren’s hearing stopped at the word ‘round’ as he dramatically dropped the raw steak on his grasp, “R—round? You mean, I’m fat?”

Levi was a bit taken aback but he immediately spoke again, “Well, no, not really, treasure. But you don’t have to worry about getting fat, I mean, you are pregnant, so it’s okay to—”

“So, I am fat!” Eren gasped in sudden realisation, “You… you don’t like me being fat, don’t you?”

“Wait, I didn’t mean—”

Eren stood up abruptly, making Levi rushed to his side, while River silently chew on his steak. When Levi was about to touch Eren to calmed him down, Eren lightly slapped the pale hand, “You don’t like me being fat. Then, you… started to look for another mate. Oh, no. I thought we’re meant to be together forever since we’re mates. We’re supposed to be inseparable.”

“But I only—”

“Are you cheating on me, Levi?”

“Wha—”

“Uh-huh, I thought so! Levi, how could you?! When did this happen? Who is the bitch? Or worse, who are the bitches, huh?”

“I’m not! Werewolves never cheated on their mate, you know that.”

“Shut up, lying cheat bastard! Only River who loves me unconditionally!” Eren hugged his pup for dear life and started to carry him and walked away while wailing. “Let’s go, baby. Daddy doesn’t want us anymore! This world is against us, only you all I have!”

“Eren, treasure! You can’t carry River like that, it’s dangerous for your stomach—”

“Now you’re even saying River is fat?!” Eren turned and glare at Levi, while the raven Alpha gulped in confusion, didn’t know what to do.

“Daddy, don’t cry…” River tried to calm Eren who was crying. The three-year-old didn’t know what happen, but he too, started to cry and wailed together with Eren. This, somehow, made Mikasa, Armin, and Kenny appeared in the dining hall immediately as they happened to be near the area to hear the loud weep.

“Oh, moon spirit, have mercy!” Levi groaned.

At that, Eren gasped, “What mercy? Am I that much burden you want me to disappear? You want moon spirit to cut our fate on being mates?”

“What?!” Armin gasped, while Kenny raised an eyebrow at Levi.

Mikasa, on the other hand, fumed with rage as she readied herself to lunge onto Levi, “I kill you!”

That was the last straw for Levi as he screamed in his Alpha tone, “Everybody quiet!”

Silence suddenly filled the room before Eren and River started to cry in surprise at Levi’s tone.

“No, no, you two don’t have to be quiet. I’m sorry, no, don’t cry!” Levi rushed onto Eren’s side. He grabbed River from the brunette and hugged them both as he planted kisses all over their weeping face.

“Don’t leave us…” Eren pleaded, slowly sunk onto the floor as his legs started to give up.

“Don’t leave us, daddy!” River followed Eren’s plea.

Levi, who was now sat on the floor with Eren and River shushed them gently, “Listen to me. I don’t know how the situations turned out to become like this, but let me try to make everything clear.”

Eren quieted down, he looked at Levi with his big, round puppy eyes and nodded weakly. This somehow also made River stop crying as he tried to listen whatever his daddy’s got to say.

That was Levi’s cue to started explaining, “Treasure, you’re not fat. Heck, no. The only fat things about you, is your fat ass, which looks so lovely by the way. And of course, your stomach is getting fat too just recently. But of course that’s normal, because you are pregnant with our baby, right?”

“Um, what?” Kenny said in the background, seeming lost.

Levi glared at Kenny, signalling him to shut up, and then his attention was back on Eren, “And our baby River here, he’s not fat, he’s chubby. That’s cute for a three-year-old and that’s also normal, it means he’s a healthy pup, right?”

“Yeah,” Eren nodded weakly and kissed River’s chubby cheeks before he leaned onto Levi’s shoulder, tired from all the crying.

“And I never lie. I never cheated on you, not now, not ever. What kind of mate I am if I cheated on you? Besides, it’s impossible to do that low kind of thing, because you are the only one for me, my treasure, my true mate, forever and always.”

“That’s cheesy. I like that,” Armin hummed in the background, nodding in agreement with Mikasa.

Ignoring the unnecessary audience, Levi spoke again, “And I would never thought of you as a burden or even wanting you to disappear. I would kill myself if moon spirit cut our fate on being mates. Even without the fate, I will love you no matter what,” He kissed the top of Eren’s head lovingly and then at River’s, “and I love you, little Alpha.”

“I love you too, daddy,” River planted a kiss on Levi’s cheek before he looked at Eren tiredly, “You scared me earlier, daddy…”

Eren gulped guiltily, fat tears were coming back, “I— I’m sorry, River. I didn’t mean to scare you. Oh, no. Now you are going to hate me because I—”

“No, daddy!” River cut him off, “I don’t hate you so don’t cry.”

Eren nodded as a reply and kissed the chubby cheek lovingly, “Are you tired, baby? Want to take a nap?”  
  
“Mhm…” River sleepily replied as he yawned.

“Let me take River to bed,” Mikasa walked toward them and lifted River up and cradled him in her arms.

“Clean him up first, will you? He is a bit dirty from the lunch earlier,” Levi requested.

“Alright. Come on, River.”

“Thank you, Mikasa,” Eren mumbled.

The raven haired young woman nodded at Eren and planted a soft peck on the tan cheek. She then walked away to put River in bed with Armin following them behind. The blonde smiled sleepily at Eren and Levi before he left.

“Well…” Kenny trailed off, “I’ll be in my room if you need me.” He waved his hand lazily as he disappeared from the room.

Eren looked at Levi, but immediately he cast his gaze down in shame, “I’m sorry for earlier. It was so sudden and so, so random. I don’t know what have come to me.”

“It’s okay, treasure. I think it’s just the hormones from pregnancy. Which is absolutely, utterly, and completely normal,” Levi added the last sentence so Eren didn’t mistook it as a bad thing.

“I’m still hungry though, but now I also kinda tired,” Eren mumbled.

“Sleepy?”

Eren shook his head, “Just tired.”

“I see. Let’s go back to our room, then. You can eat while resting there.”

“Really? Is it okay?”

“Anything for you.”

“Will you carry me to our room?” Eren shyly asked.

“Don’t I always?” Levi lifted Eren and carried him bridal style. He headed to the dining table and nodded at the plate of steak to Eren, “Go get that and the bottled water.”

“Okay,” Eren chuckled as he awkwardly grabbed the plate and the bottled water while being held by Levi.

“Is it heavy? If it is, I will ask someone to—”

“No, it’s not. It almost weighs nothing. Don’t worry,” Eren cut him off.

“Alright, shall we go to the bedchamber now?”

“Yes, please. And maybe, cuddling after?”

 _“Certainly, Alpha,”_ Levi answered playfully.

That made Eren chuckled. He pecked the pale cheek and looked at Levi, _“Thank you, my beloved…”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to share how Eren was treated during pregnancy, and how he acted toward it, but it turns out to be some kind of random chapter, haha. This chapter ended rather abruptly, I have no excuses about it, though. It just, well, ended there, haha.
> 
> I love this chapter anyway and if anyone tells me how this chapters full of ooc-ness, you may leave and go bye-bye. No characters having same characterisation as canon because this is an AU, my AU story, I made this for me and just happen to share it with you guys. If you enjoy it, I am so happy and thank you for reading. If you don’t enjoy it, it’s okay, it’s not everyone cup of tea, but please no hate or rude comment, just leave and get another story that’s into your liking! c:
> 
> Next chapter is going to be the last extra chapters. For you who excited yet sad at the same time because this story is going to end, brace yourself! c;


	32. Ch.32 Extra (part 4)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter of the Extra Chapters is here! A reminder for the readers; I know nothing about childbirth. That is all. I hope you love how the last chapter turned out! c:

With his stomach had gotten rounder and bigger in his early fourth month, Eren’s pregnancy could due at any time in no less than a week. That made Levi and everyone in the pack –including Carla and Juicer who stayed there for the time being— keeping their keen eyes on Eren, more careful and cautious than before. And for safety reasons, since today, Eren only allowed to roam around his own bedchamber with Petra stay alert 24/7 in her office, just in case.

Eren groaned in annoyance as he felt trapped in the room, even though Levi and River were there too, to accompany him.  Feeling bored, the brunette huffed loudly. He stared at Levi who was working on some paperwork on the sofa not too far from the bed, where he was at, and snapped, “I’m bored!”

“You can join me and colouring this book, daddy,” River replied as he sat on the floor in front of Levi.

“Bring your colouring book and your crayons on the bed, baby,” Levi glanced at River before he focused back on his work.

At that, Eren rolled his eyes and got up from the bed, “Stay there, River. Daddy Levi is being silly. Daddy can still walk just fine.”

“Be careful, Eren,” Levi clicked his tongue and stood up abruptly to help his mate.

Before Levi could take the first step, Eren stopped him and huffed for the nth time today, “Stay where you are, Levi. I can walk just fine.”

“Daddy walks funny! It reminds me before daddy got pregnant. Some morning, daddy also walks funny too! I wonder why…” River chuckled a little.

“Yeah. I wonder why…” Levi smirked knowingly as he watched Eren’s every move.

“Shut it!” Eren smiled bashfully.

“Alright daddy, you can join me colouring this, but you can’t use green and blue, okay?” River warned him, trying to sound and look like his raven daddy, but it came out as a cute pout instead.

Eren chuckled. He pinched River’s cheek playfully, “Okay baby! Now—” Eren suddenly went still with wide eyes as he put the palm of his hands on his stomach while breathing heavily.

“Daddy?” River dropped his crayon in his chubby hand and rushed onto him in concern.

“Treasure?” Levi, who immediately stood next to Eren and held him, asked.

Eren shook his head slowly, wincing in pain, and looked at his round belly, “I’m fine, just, my stomach suddenly hurts. Do you think—”

In an instant, Levi went into his Alpha mode, mind-linking the doctor pack, _‘PETRA! I think my mate is about to giving birth!’_

 _‘We are on our way!’_ She replied immediately.

“I already informed Petra. Let’s get you to bed,” Levi said and carefully carried his mate to lay down. He was trying to stay calm, but deep down, he was panicking yet excited at the same time.

“Daddy, what happen?” River asked, feeling lost at the situation.

Once Eren place on the bed, Levi patted River with his shaky hand, “We think the baby is about to come.”

Just before River could open his mouth, the door burst open, revealing Petra with Carla, Mikasa, Armin, and Juicer along the way to assist her. Levi could see Kenny outside the room trying to calm some of the pack members that gathered there in excitement. When Kenny closed the door from the outside, the raven Alpha could hear faint sound of whines from the outside, even though the room was sound proof.

Levi snapped from his thoughts when he heard Petra spoke, “Yep, he’s about to giving birth. We need to do the C-section now, Alpha. All the necessities are here.”

“Allowed. Do it now, and please, be careful,” Levi said to Petra and nodded at the rest of them. He walked toward the bed and held onto Eren’s cold hand.

 “This is exciting,” Eren laughed as he winced in pain.

“Daddies…” River suddenly stood next to the bed.

“Juicer, why don’t you take River out, please?” Carla smiled knowingly.

“No! I wanna stay! I wanna here beside daddy!” River protested upon hearing Carla’s words.

“But—”

“I stay!” River growled childishly.

“Let him be, ma. It’s fine…” Eren assured. He smiled weakly at River and motioned him to come closer. “Come hug me, baby. I need you to hug me, okay? Your hug is the best and very soothing.”

River nodded and clung onto Eren while his chubby face was facing the bed underneath.

“I’m gonna give you the regional anaesthesia now, Eren,” Petra informed.

“Okay,” Eren replied shortly and close his eyes from nervousness. River’s grip on Eren’s tightened, as well as Levi’s held on Eren’s hand. All Eren could do was returning the favour before it began.

—

—

Eren slowly open his eyes, didn’t realise he had fell asleep after the childbirth. He barely remembered what happen during childbirth. The sight of smiling Levi welcomed him, making him smile back, “Hey, love.”

“Hello, treasure.”

“The baby?” Eren blinked slowly.

“Daddy! It’s a boy! I have a brother! He is so small, daddy!” River whisper-shouted as he jumped onto the bed and sat next to Eren.

“I wanna see…”

“Here you go, sweetie. Congratulation, you have one healthy little pup!” Carla came in sight with a baby wrapped in a bundle of blanket. He was a beautiful baby boy with tuft of jet black hair like Levi and mesmerising emerald eyes as Eren.

“What are you going to name him?” Juicer suddenly popped from behind Carla as she handed the pup to Eren. The new-born started to yawn and went to sleep immediately once he was in Eren’s arms.

“Well, you see, once upon a time, Levi and I are lying awake for the whole night, thinking of baby names,” Eren chuckled. His eyes stared at the baby softly.

“And?” Mikasa approached with Armin, wanting to know their nephew’s name.

“It’s… Atlas.”

“Atlas?” River looked at Levi.

“Atlas Jaeger-Ackerman, the second son of Alpha Levi Ackerman and Eren Jaeger-Ackerman, with brother alongside as one of the future Alpha, family of Shadow Corps Pack,” Levi stated proudly.

“Poor baby Atlas. Your name is way, way too long,” River looked at Atlas in pity. He then made puppy eyes at Levi, “His name is too long. I bet he won’t even remember his entire name. Can you just name him Atlas Jaeger-Ackerman?”

Levi was taken aback, “Well, I mean, that’s his name. The rest are just—”

“Atlas Jaeger-Ackerman it is! You should thank me, baby A, I save you from the long name,” River beamed. His innocence made everyone in the room held up a laugh from the adorableness.

“Why Atlas, if I may ask?” Petra asked from the corner of the room as she cleaned up the equipment from before.

“Atlas means to endure. I want him to be able to endure the responsibility from being the son of Alpha. I know that he can and he will. Besides, the name also means a deep inner desire for love and companionship, and wants to work with others to achieve peace and harmony. That’s why Eren and I thought Atlas is a good name for him,” Levi explained,

“Also, I want him to be reminded where I come from. The Wild Titan pack. Did you know, Atlas is a part of the Titans in Greek mythology? I think that way will remind him about his daddy’s origin pack, which is me,” Eren added.

“You two picked a great name. I like the name,” Carla said in approval. Everyone nodded, seeming to agree with her.

“Atlas! Grow up soon so you can play with me. I will also teach you how to be a good Alpha, yes? Later, we will choose nicely who the Alpha. No fight, though. Then, we will rule the werewolf world,” River kissed Atlas’ cheek gently, making Levi and Eren smiled at the sight.

“Anyway, I’m gonna let the pack know about this. I will also gonna make a call to Alpha Erwin. Anything else I should do?” Mikasa offered her help.

“Please let everyone to prepare a feast for tonight, will you?” Levi ordered.

“I will. Congratulation for the little miracle, Alpha Levi, Eren. I’m happy for you two,” Mikasa kissed both of Levi and Eren’s cheek before she smiled at them, making Levi a bit taken aback, but he patted her shoulder as a reply.

“Congratulation for you two—” Armin stated happily. He then smiled at River, “—and you, little Alpha, congratulation on becoming a big brother!”

“Congratulation, River,” Mikasa kissed River’s cheek and pinched them softly.

“Thank youuu!” River grinned.

“Congratulation again, sweetie!” Carla kissed the mop of brown hair gracefully.

“Thank you, ma…” Eren chuckled weakly, still tired from the labour.

“And you, Levi! Congratulation, son!” Carla hugged Levi tightly and released herself immediately with a happy sigh.

“Thank you, Carla.”

 _“Mom,”_ She corrected.

“Thank you, mom,” Levi said awkwardly, yet he smiled genuinely at her.

“River,” Carla smiled.

“Mmmmmhm?” River grinned.

“Congratulation, you have a little brother, means you are a big boy now.”

“I know, g’mother! Thank you!”

“Well, I better help with tonight’s feast! Kuklo, are you coming with me?”

“Ugh, do I have a choice? Of course I’m coming, _mother_ …” Juicer groaned, making Carla chuckled at his sassy attitude. Yes, Juicer was now part of the Jaeger family, but he still wanting to be called by his alias; Juicer, while Carla was the only one that allowed calling him by his real name; Kuklo.

Putting his hands on the hips, Juicer smirked at Eren and Levi, then at River, “Congrats. Now I’m having two nephews. River, tell Atlas to call me the great lord uncle Juicer of fabulousness, okay? Well, that’s a mouthful. Anyway, scratch that, just let him call me the way you do, okay?”

“Okay, uncle J!”

“Alrighty. Ta-ta everyone. This lord of yours is going to help the great mother on preparing tonight’s feast. Don’t miss us too much, okay, mhm, bye. Come on, mother!” Juicer snapped his fingers, only to be slapped by Carla playfully for his dorkiness before they go out,  Armin and Mikasa followed behind.

“I swear to the moon spirit, your mom is crazy for adopt him in the first place as her third child after you and Mikasa,” Levi shook his head in disbelief.

“I know, right? Poor mom. But, hey, at least with Juicer there, mom doesn’t feel lonely. And one day, when Juicer found his mate, I bet he will stay there, he loves the Loners Village too much. He is a soft person deep down,” Eren shrugged.

“I hate to say this, but, I agree.”

“Uncle J is cool, though,” River retorted.

“Whatever floats your boat, sweetie,” Eren chuckled at that.

“Well, I guess I should leave too. I will be back in a while for a later check up on Eren and the baby. In the meantime, you should rest. I will tell all the curious members that they will be able to see the baby at tonight’s feast. Will that be okay?”

“Perfect, thank you, Petra,” Levi nodded.

“No problem. Congratulation on the healthy baby! If you need anything while I’m away, please just mind-link me,” Petra said before she excused herself.

“Well, you heard her. Go take a rest, treasure. Here, let me put Atlas on the baby swing bed next to you,” Levi offered and gently placed the sleeping Atlas as he swung the crib gently.

“Come take a nap next to me, River,” Eren patted the space next to him.

“Alright. Where will daddy sleep, then?” He asked at Levi once he snuggled comfortable next to Eren.

“I’ll just sit here and watch you all sleep, don’t worry,” Levi said. He was sitting on the chair next to the bed and the baby swing bed.

“That’s creepy, daddy…” River frowned.

“Sorry, that came out wrong. I’ll just sit here and guard the room while you are all sleeping, how’s that sound?”

“Perfect,” River nodded before he closed his eyes for a nap.

As River fell asleep, Levi smiled at Eren who reached out to hold the pale hand. Levi rubbed soothing circles on Eren’s hand, making him slowly fell asleep too.

Levi moved closer to kiss Eren’s lips softly, “Rest well, treasure. We’ve got a celebration party for tonight,” He whispered and watched his mate along with his children slept soundly with a smile on his face.

—

—

Baby Atlas adored by everyone when Eren brought him later that night at his celebration party.

Everyone in the pack took their turn to take a look at the baby and couldn’t help but melt with the adorableness. Of course, they can’t do nothing but look, since River clearly instructed not to make the baby feeling uncomfortable. Levi couldn’t agree more at that. As for Eren, he only shook his head in disbelief at the two. River gradually becoming Levi with all the attitude and his love in cleaning, making everything in order.

The party went calmly well and organized, thanks to Levi and River who kept reminding everyone to behave near Eren and Atlas, because Eren was still recovering, and Atlas, well, he’s still a new-born.

Of course, the peace of the party won’t last long when Hanji suddenly show up from out of nowhere with a loud screech, “Oh myyy! Would you look at thaaaaat!” She ran toward Atlas in excitement, while Erwin calmly walked into the party with Sawney and Bean by his side, not in the slightest trying to stop her from running like crazy.

“Hanji, behave!” Levi immediately stopped Hanji with a bit force, since she was so excited on seeing the baby.

“Fine, geez, I just want to look at the— Oh, look at him! So adorableee!” Hanji cooed at the sight.

“Hanji, please no touchy! Your hands probably got many germs, that would make the baby sick,” River warned with a slight frown.

“Werewolves immune system are stronger than humans, a little touch won’t harm him. You are too cute, River. You’re still my favourite nephew, though, don’t worry! My moon, you’re getting more and more like Levi everytime we meet!” Hanji pinched the chubby cheeks.

“What nephew? You’re hallucinating,” Levi scoffed.

Ignoring Levi, Hanji patted his shoulder and laugh, “Anyway, congratulations for the baby. This makes me want to have another baby, really.”

“We could have more later, Hanji,” Erwin chuckled from behind. He ushered Sawney and Bean to her and smiled at Levi and Eren, “Congratulation. Your family has gotten bigger.”

“Thank you. Please, enjoy the food. River helped in hunting earlier,” Een nudge his chin toward the table of foods and beverages.

“Oh, so cool! Come on, pups, let’s devour that!” Hanji happily dragged her children, not that Sawney and Bean mind anyway, they used to it.

“Well, I guess I need to keep my eyes on them. Thanks for inviting us, and congratulations again,” Erwin said before he joined Hanji and the children, for peace and safety purpose.

Eren sighed happily as he watched everyone enjoying the party.

He smiled when seeing Carla and Juicer having fun and blending in with the pack, even though the two weren’t part of it. He waved at Isabel and Farlan when they met eyes and chuckled when he saw Jean tried to challenge Sasha on eating a whole roasted deer while Connie, Armin, Mikasa, and some other pack members were cheering on her.

Eren hummed as he leaned onto Levi’s arm, “I love you.”

“I love you, too. But, where did that come from, anyway?” Levi chuckled.

“Nowhere. I just feel like it,” Eren laughed heartily.

“I love you too, daddies! Atlas too, I love you,” River joined.

“I love you and Atlas too,” Eren took turn with Levi and kissed River’s head lovingly. River beamed at his daddies and kissed them both. Not forgetting to kiss Atlas’ cheek softly.

Eren and Levi smile at the sight, then at each other. This was the happiest moments with the new addition to the family. Eren wanted to cry in happiness, but the thought had been cut when Levi captured Eren’s soft lips and wrapped his arms around River and Eren, who cradled baby Atlas in his arms.

_What Levi and Eren had been through, what they had up until now, they won’t trade them for anything else in this world, not now, not ever. Everything already prefect just the way they are._

—

—

**_18 years later._ **

“Kiss me,” River demanded with husky voice.

Atlas could only chuckle. He shook his head in disbelief at the brunette Alpha’s demanding tone before he gave a quick peck onto River’s plump lips and chuckled right after, “This is sooo awkward.”

River scoffed at that, “Of course not, you’re my mate.”

“Hell yeah, I am. It’s just, don’t you think that this is a bit weird and—”

“Stop right there,” River growled, “Moon spirit paired us together, so nothing is weird just because we’re raised as brothers and ended up being mates. I’ve wanted to do this since I found out that you’re my mate.”

River paused only to rolled his eyes, “But of course, I had to resist the urge because you want us to wait until you’re 18 and one hundred percent sure that I am, indeed, your mate. So, now that you finally turned 18 last week and we’re finally official, I want to do whatever I wanted to do since three years ago.”

“Alright, calm your junior. You’re being dramatic. That’s my part, not yours,” Atlas chuckled and pecked River again.

“That’s hardly a kiss,” River protested.

“Shut up! You’re not cute anymore,” Atlas pouted.

“Where is that coming from, anyway? I’m never been cute. You are.”

“You do. You used to be so adorable and full of joy, but when puberty hit you like a friggin’ truck, you started to become more and more like dad. Look at you now with that entire maximum frown on your face and your cleaning obsession, you’re dad’s doppelganger. Not that I’m complain, though. I mean, not with the addition of super strength and this muscles of yours, hm,” Atlas rubbed the palm of his hands on River’s hard rock abs.

“Really?”

“Really.”

“Then if I’m like dad, you’re like dad-E with all that blushing and just, _all that_ ,” River made circle motion to Atlas, comparing him to Eren.

“That’s just mean I am as amazing as dad-E, suck it up,” Atlas smirked.

Just then, the door in their room clicked open, revealing Eren with teasing smile, “Howdy, boys? Don’t get all kinky just yet, we’re gonna start the ceremony now!”

“But, dad-E! I’m not ready yet. My heart is not ready to do that ceremony, yet,” Atlas pouted.

“But everyone’s waiting!” Eren whined. Even after all these years, he never changed one bit.

“Ugh, they’ll hate me!”

“Atlas, everyone already aware that you are River’s mate since you panicked in front of the pack members on River’s 18th birthday knowing that you two are mates.”

“I hardly felt it since I’m not turning 18 yet, but I just know and that’s somehow making me panicked. I mean, I always have a crush on River since I was 10, but knowing him being my mates when he’s supposed to be my step-brother? Mindblown!”

“Keyword, step-brother. You’re not related by blood in any way with him. Besides, although it’s rare, some related blood siblings could happen to be mates. It’s moon spirit’s fate anyway and you can’t escape it,” Levi appeared behind Eren and joined the conversation.

Eren smiled at Levi, and then turned to Atlas, “It’s okay to feel nervous, but I need you two to come now. Everyone’s waiting for the celebration for you to become the official Alpha’s mate.”

“This pack partying too much. Last week I just had my birthday party, like, what the _friggity frack_?” Atlas questioned.

“This isn’t a party, this is a celebration. Come on before you give me a gray hair,” Levi tsked.

“Ohhh, make it happen, please. I’d like to see you like that. I can imagine it and, wow, sexy!” Eren bit his lower lip seductively.

“Oh, shut up! I don’t need to hear that,” Atlas growled.

“Anyway, Jean and Marco are already here for your celebration and this time, they are going to stay for a week!” Eren said excitedly.

“Marco— oh, Jean’s human mate? It’s sad that Jean had to leave the pack and leave as loner so he could stay with Marco. Why not make Marco stay here instead?” Atlas pouted.

“It’s kinda hard for Marco to live among us, I guess. Besides, not many of us werewolf are having human mate, so, yeah, all of the people that have the human mate are following their human mates. Some even keep a secret about their identity on being werewolf,” Levi replied.

“Ah, I see...” Atlas nodded.

“And by the way, Isabel is pregnant again!” Eren beamed.

“Oh, really?” River raised his eyebrows.

“Mhm. You have to tell everyone that, later at the ceremony, okay? It’s a good news and everyone in the pack deserve to know,” Eren grinned.

“Okay, cool. But damn, pregnant again? They already got four children,” River chuckled.

Levi huffed, “You tell that to Erwin and Hanji who has nine children in total. I hardly remember their name, only Sawney and Bean.”

“Right…”

“Ah, I heard Petra and Oluo’s only son will follow Petra’s path. Sasha and Connie’s twin will follow them as fighters also. And, um… Mikasa and Armin still not wanting child?” Atlas asked.

“No, they still not wanting child. But having child or not is their decision, so we must respect it,” Levi answered.

River hummed, “Maybe they are too busy being Betas.”

“Yeah, unlike dads that too busy doing each other even though they already become Elders,” Atlas nodded and leaned his body against River.

“You just jelly because you don’t get the willy like I do, Atlas.”

“Hey!”

River smirked and kissed Atlas’ cheek, “You’ll get it tonight, don’t worry.”

“This family has no shame.”

“But I love our family though,” Eren stated proudly.

“Same.”

“Same.”

“Same.”

They stared at each other before burst out laughing.

_Their little family is perfection._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that’s it. The end of extra chapters of Call My Name. This story finally ends for good. I am sad to say good bye to this story, but at the same time, I am happy that I am able to finish it! c’: I couldn’t thank you enough for all of you who read, commenting, giving kudos, and bookmarking my story. I am so happy to share this story with you guys! *hugs*
> 
> I don’t think I’m gonna write anymore fanfiction, since I’m getting more busy in real life. I might be writing again, but I’m not sure if I’m going to post it. Idk… But, hey, I have tumblr and I mostly post about ereri/riren there, so, here is [my tumblr](http://himawarinee.tumblr.com/)! Leave me your love there and maybe talk to me sometimes? Bye for now, lovelies! <3


End file.
